The Pattinson Project
by Bettygale
Summary: Edward Pattinson is the enigmatic leader of his up and coming band "The Pattinson Project". He meets Bella Swan while she interviews his band and subsequently fall in love while dealing with the pitfalls of both fame and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to The Pattinson Project - this is my first effort in writing - Fanfiction or anywhere. I hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**A huge THANK YOU to my Beta Coldplaywhore for taking a chance on me!!**

**CHAPTER 1 - LAX to ORD**

**BPOV:**

I have always loved music. While I was in High School, I became obsessed with a band and I had made it my mission to meet them. Securing my tickets for the stadium show, I decided to walk blindly backstage on my quest to meet my idols. Not only did I manage to meet them but I also developed a relationship with all the musicians in the band. I had the opportunity to go on the road for several summers and experience firsthand what the rock n' roll lifestyle was all about. It was exciting but it also had its' downsides. We were all young and carefree and consequences were not a part of our thoughts. Not many teenagers really think about consequences. One thing I did learn is that musicians have an attraction that could be dangerous, maybe not the best choice of people to have a relationship with.

Attending college, I decided that I wanted to continue my interest in music by taking journalism classes, hoping that someday I could report for music magazines. I was working on achieving that one big interview. My first job was writing for the local college magazine of which I covered bar bands, reviewed local concerts and current chart holders as a freelancer. Upon graduating, I was offered a position at LOUD, one of the top music publications in the country based in Los Angeles. After graduation, I packed my bags and moved from Chicago to Los Angeles and I have been living here for almost 6 months now.

One of my first assignments was to interview a new breaking band called "The Pattinson Project'. They were performing in Chicago and the magazine arranged for the bands first national interview. Not much was available on the Internet for my pre-interview research but I learned that they were from Seattle and had been slowly gaining interest across the country. The band consisted of Edward Pattinson, the lead singer who also played guitar and keyboards, Emmett Cullen on bass, Jasper Hale on lead guitar and Jacob Black on drums. The bands website had no photographs of the musicians and only one album worth of songs to download for me to listen to but in my listening I determined that they were extremely talented and I was looking forward to my first possible cover story, which could be a huge step in my career.

I was scheduled to leave LAX on an early flight to Chicago and I discovered that my business class ticket was upgraded to a First Class seat, which I was really excited about. I was hoping to relax and listen to my iPod while snacking on some warm nuts and making notes and questions which I had planned to ask the band the next day.

I arrived early to the airport via the shuttle van to check in and made my way through the security check points without any stress. I managed to pack everything into my carry on since I was only spending two nights in Chicago and I dressed comfortably, my hair pulled up in to a ponytail. I decided to wear my glasses because my contacts always dry out on long flights and plus who was going to see me on my 4-hour flight anyway?

I found my gate fairly easily and sat in one the seats facing the window, looking out at the parked planes. After sitting awhile with my just my thoughts, the boarding announcements soon began for Flight 427 to Chicago. First Class had begun seating and I quickly made my way to the boarding line I handed the attendant my boarding pass and made my way up the ramp into the plane. As I walked down the narrow aisle, I was glad to discover that I had the window seat and the row was empty allowing me to sit in my seat without climbing over a stranger. I situated my bag in the overhead bin, slid into my seat, put my notepad and iPod in the flap in the seat in front of me and fastened my seatbelt. The flight attendant offered me some morning orange juice and quickly I accepted as I took a deep breath and was preparing myself for an uneventful flight.

The plane was slowly filling up and I was beginning to get hopeful that I wouldn't have anyone sitting next to me so that I could spread out and avoid making small talk to a complete stranger, since I wasn't good at that sort of thing. The attendants started to close the overhead bins and preparing for departure when a great looking guy came rushing onto the plane out of breath with his boarding pass in his teeth, carrying a guitar case and what looked like a computer bag on his other shoulder. The attendant looked at his boarding pass and took his guitar case to be stored up front and motioned to my row as to where his seat was. He looked like he just had a long night partying and hadn't gone to bed yet, his wild bronze hair was going in every direction. He had a rocker type style about him wearing worn ripped jeans, worn out Nikes, a dingy t-shirt and checked flannel unbuttoned shirt over it. He looked down when he spoke softly to the attendant and he found his way to the seat next to me.

I looked up into his face as he made eye contact with me while he put his bag in the overhead compartment. He spoke quietly as he began apologizing to me, in a subtle English accent, for arriving so late as he sat and buckled his seat belt. He didn't look the type to fly first class but neither did I. I began to regret that I was wearing my glasses and that I didn't make more of an effort to look better as I shifted in my seat, making more distance between us. The attendants began the final safety announcements and we began to make our way up the runway for our take off. I always find take off a little uneasy so I sit up straight and tense but the handsome stranger next to me was already slouching and falling asleep in his seat. He must be a frequent flyer.

Once we leveled off a few minutes into the flight, breakfast was beginning to be served. The smell of the coffee perked me up and I was eagerly waiting my turn. The stranger next to me seemed to be effected by the aroma too and opened his eyes in time to accept the tray of food and coffee that was being offered. He looked over to me and smiled as I found myself blushing and smiling back. I eagerly began to put the cream and sugar in my coffee.

"Live in Chicago?" the English accented, beautiful stranger asked me while I took my first sip of the much-needed coffee, which I tended to crave in the morning almost as much as oxygen.

"I'm originally from Chicago, but no, I'm on a business trip."

"What sort of business do you do?" My heart began to pound as he continued to ask me questions between his bites of scrambled egg, which he ate as if he was starving. He had such beautiful green eyes that it was hard to concentrate on my reply.

"I'm journalist for a music magazine." I was hoping that since he arrived with a guitar my mentioning music would peak his interest.

"Hmm…what magazine?" He licked his lips as he turned to me, awaiting my reply.

"LOUD. I'm on my way to interview a new band from Seattle called The Pattinson Project." I could feel getting warmer as my heart rate accelerated from the attraction I was feeling towards him.

"Uh... I've never heard of them.' He looked down to his tray and took a sip from his black coffee.

"They're an independent band that seems to be breaking across the country. I'm having a hard time finding much on them on the Internet since there are no photos of them but the music is fantastic. The lead singer seems to be a very private person and I'm really hoping that I have strong questions based on their music for the interview."

He just nodded his head and continued to eat his breakfast quietly. I finished up my own meal and welcomed a second refill of coffee as our trays were taken away. I was guessing the stranger was going to return to his nap because he stopped talking to me. I pulled out my notebook and iPod from the pocket in front of me in order to get some much needed work done but I couldn't take my mind off his good looks or his sweet smell. He was so attractive and my heart was pounding out of my chest. I realized that I needed to focus on my work and leave this poor man alone so I turned my iPod on and had my pen ready to jot down some questions. I scribbled down a few basic questions when I could feel the stranger trying to sneak a look over at my book to see what I was writing. I felt a tap on my wrist and the electricity jumped straight to my heart. The spark almost made me jump out of my seat.

"Is it too loud?" I asked curiously. I was thinking that maybe the music was keeping him from his nap so I pulled the ear bud out and put my pen down.

"Sorry, did you say this band was from Seattle? I might have heard of them, kind of a blues-rock band? Is that the type of music you like?" he asked anxiously.

"Yeah, Seattle. They're kind of a blues-rock band. Different from what I normally listen but I'm beginning to really like this album," I replied as I found myself staring deeply into his magnetic eyes.

"Since you work for a music magazine I'm guessing you see a lot of live music?" he questioned as he raised one eye brow and awaited my response.

"I have been crazy for music since I was a teenager. I think I've seen more shows than the usual person and I tend to like club venues over the larger arena shows. But yeah, you can say I've been to quite a few shows."

"I play a little. I'm hoping that is something I can do as a career," he mentioned casually as I nodded my head in response to his words. I found myself more curious about the mysterious stranger beside me and couldn't help but smile as he provided me more insight into him.

"Is that why you are on your way to Chicago?" I asked as noticed I was biting my lip a little out of nervousness.

"Yeah, I have a gig tomorrow night. Maybe you would like to come?" He smiled and raised his eyebrows a little in the hopes I would say yes. My heart jumped immediately before it fell in my chest.

"Sorry, I would love to, but I have to work tomorrow. I have my interview in the afternoon and then I have to go see that group play at Park West." Darn, darn, darn!!!

"Sorry to hear that, I'm only in town playing for the one night. I hope you have a good time tomorrow night with your Seattle band." He smiled a crooked grin at me and then pointed at the ear buds motioning that I could continue to listen again. He slid down into his seat, pulled his arms in front of him and closed his eyes while continuing to grin.

I was so distracted by him that I didn't hear the music that was streaming into my ears, I could hear only my own pulse thumping loudly. I didn't even ask him what the name of his band was, how stupid could I be? I couldn't bring myself to pester him now that his eyes were closed and I was still a little shocked that he invited me to see him play. I love guitar players and this one sitting next to me was definitely someone I would be interested in hearing play. I kept making quick glances his way and noticed that he had nice hands with long fingers. His jaw line was sharp and his bronze beard was about two days old. It was hard not to stare, he was so attractive. Maybe I would give him my card when we landed? Focus girl…you have work to do. I continued to make notes and realized that it was turning into questions I would like to be asking the stranger next to me.

I listened to the music on the iPod a couple of times before it was time to land and I think I might have taken a short nap myself. When we finally prepared to land, I felt like I was prepared for the interview and the time on the plane was well spent. I could rework the questions once I was at the hotel, if necessary. The flight attendants started waking people up to adjust the seats to the upright position to land. The handsome stranger blinked and looked confused for a moment then looked at me and flashed me a sweet smile.

"We're here already?" He asked me as he ran his hands through his wild hair.

"Yes, already." I was beginning to feel sad that our time was ending and I hadn't managed to get to know my mystery man nearly as much as I had hoped.

The plane came to a stop and everyone stood up and began gathering their belongings and taking items out of the overhead bins. I turned to gather my stuff around my seat and when I turned back to offer the stranger my card, he was gone.

I went down to the baggage claim area just in case he might have checked some luggage. I stood there while the passengers from my flight gathered around the luggage turnstile and he was nowhere to be found. I stood there until the very last piece of luggage was claimed. It was like he disappeared from the airport.

I sadly walked out of the terminal towards the street and flagged a cab to take me to my hotel. I never got his name and had no idea where he would be playing tomorrow night and I couldn't help but think that I managed to let the perfect man just slip out of my life. I immediately began to feel a little depressed.

**EPOV:**

I can never seem to manage my time when I'm in Los Angeles. I planned to be in bed early to be ready and on time for the limo to pick me up at the Palihouse in West L.A. since I had an early morning flight out of LAX. Instead, I thought one more beer wouldn't hurt and the next thing I knew I was running down the street telling the driver to give me a few more minutes to get my things.

All I really needed was my guitar and my laptop; I wasn't much for clothes and I could always buy something if I needed it. I knew that the other guys would let me borrow a clean shirt if I needed one in a pinch. I was only going to be there for two nights so I stuffed a clean pair of boxers in my guitar case and I was ready to go. Hell, I'm rock star aren't I? They have shampoo at the hotel. Who needs to shave? My buddy and part time manager, Mike Newton, could take what I left behind in the hotel room back to Seattle for me.

LOUD Magazine thought we were making enough of a noise in the music scene to book an interview with the band. We had a gig already scheduled for the Park West, so I told our promoter to invite the reporter to Chicago to do the interview and catch a live show. The Pattinson Project was going to have its' first chance at some real national exposure. Our YouTube videos and MySpace page had plenty of fans but to have the possible cover of LOUD magazine would be all it would take to help us go platinum. Emmett Cullen has been my best friend since I moved to Seattle from London during my junior year of High School; he is also the bass player in our band. In addition to that, Emmett also dates my older sister Rosalie so you could say our relationship is more like that of brothers. Jasper Hale plays lead guitar and Jacob Black is our drummer and both are from the neighborhood we all grew up in Washington. They were already in Chicago waiting for me to join them when I arrived from L.A.

I raced through LAX security to the gate for my flight to Chicago. They were just about to close the ramp when I ran waving my arms with my boarding pass in my teeth hoping they would wait for me. Thankfully, they held the ramp door open and I just managed to step foot in the plane as they were preparing the cabin for takeoff. I had a First Class ticket because of all the frequent flier points my parents always seem to rack up and let me use. I apologized for my tardiness to the attendant and she took my beloved guitar to store up in the front cabin and pointed to the open seat that was mine.

I started to place my laptop into the overhead compartment when I noticed the beautiful woman sitting in the window seat. I made eye contact with her as I apologized again and sat down and buckled in for the flight. Her hair was chocolate brown and up in a loose pony tail and she was wearing the sexiest glasses I have ever seen. I have always had a thing with chicks in glasses. Tine Fey syndrome I call it. I think Tina is hot.

As soon as I got my seat belt buckled she shifted in her seat to make more distance between us. Could it be that I might smell because I'm still wearing the same clothes I put on yesterday morning? The final announcements were made and we began to take off as I slumped down in my seat to see if I could smell my shirt to find out if I was overly musky. She sat up straight and tense as we took off, she must thinking about making a seat request change to get away from me.

We began to level off and I smelled the coffee and breakfast trays being prepared and quickly realized that I was starving. I took the opportunity to look over again at the angel that was sitting next to me and I flashed her a quick smile. Did she just blush? God she was beautiful. They placed the breakfast trays in front of us and she instantly began to mix her coffee. She seemed like she was more interested in the java than the scrambled eggs. If she doesn't eat them, I wonder if she would give them to me? Did I say I was starving?

As she brought the coffee to her lips I got the courage to speak to her. "Live in Chicago?"

"I'm originally from Chicago, but no, I'm on a business trip." She looked up through her long eyelashes with her big brown eyes at me as she sipped her hot coffee.

"What sort of business do you do?" I tried to continue the questions between my bites of scrambled egg. Why do these meals have to be so small?

"I'm journalist for a music magazine." She spoke to me as if she was making a point about it being music. A music journalist, how cool is that?

"Hmm…what magazine?" There has to be fifty out there and I was almost sure it is some underground paper no one had ever heard of.

"LOUD. I'm on my way to interview a new band from Seattle called The Pattinson Project." HOLY SHIT, that's me, I yelled in my head, trying to seem cool and collected on the outside.

"Uh... I've never heard of them.' I looked down to my tray and took a sip from my black coffee hoping she wouldn't recognize me. This isn't cool to be crushing on the reporter that could have my future of my band in her hands.

"They're an independent band that seems to be breaking across the country. I'm having a hard time finding much on them on the Internet since there are no photos of them but the music is fantastic. The lead singer seems to be a very private person and I'm really hoping that I have strong questions based on their music for the interview." Finally, I had a good idea to not focus on the look of the band on our website but to only have splashes of color for our one and only album cover. Emmett yelled at me that we would be getting more groupies if the band had our photos up on the website. I was committed to the music and pushed for the people to listen first. She thinks I'm a private guy? That could be cool.

I was stunned by who she was, so I focused on my breakfast trying to think how I was going to manage the next 4 hours without putting my foot in my mouth. They took the trays away while she continued to hold on to her coffee and asked for a refill. Maybe I should take a nap? I pushed the button to make my seat lean back and I tried to close my eyes. My thoughts were racing. I wanted to keep looking at this girl sitting next to me so I couldn't keep my eyes shut. I could hear faintly from her iPod my song "Are You Ready". I slowly opened my eyes and she was writing into a notebook as she listened to MY song. I couldn't see what she was writing down unfortunately so I decided to attempt to continue our conversation as I lightly tapped her wrist. As I touched her, a static shock snapped between our skins. I don't think she even noticed it.

"Is it too loud?" She pulled the ear bud out, put her pen down and leaned towards me.

"Sorry, did you say this band was from Seattle? I might have heard of them, kind of a blues-rock band? Is that the type of music you like?" My question allowed me a few more moments to look into her eyes, which were simply captivating.

"Yes, Seattle. They're kind of a blues-rock band. Different from what I normally listen but I'm beginning to really like this album." She smiled and it was nice to hear that someone enjoyed my songs.

"Since you work for a music magazine I'm guessing you see a lot of live music." I wanted to know the bands she has seen and if we liked the same ones. I was hoping it wasn't all work for her.

"I have been crazy for music since I was a teenager. I think I've seen more shows than the usual person and I tend to like club venues over the larger arena shows. But yeah, you can say I've been to quite a few shows." She must be an angel sent just for me and I quickly found that I was getting lost in her deep brown eyes.

"I play a little. I'm hoping that is something I can do as a career." I wanted her to know that music was what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. Not many people think that is a lucrative way to live your life and it's one of the reasons why I never had a girlfriend because they always think they can change me.

"Is that why you are on your way to Chicago?" She bit her bottom lip and it caused my jeans to grow slightly tighter. I think I am in love with this girl.

"Yes, I have a gig tomorrow night. Maybe you would like to come?" As I smiled at her I realized that she was already coming to my gig. Idiot.

"Sorry, I would love to, but I have to work tomorrow. I have my interview in the afternoon and then I have to go see that group play at Park West." Thank God, I can't wait, I thought to myself.

"Sorry to hear that, I'm only playing in town for the one night. I hope you have a good time tomorrow night with your Seattle band." I figured it was best for her to continue with her notes and listening to her iPod. I could rest now because I knew I would be seeing this beautiful woman again without her even having a clue. I slouched down in my seat and pulled my arms around my waist in hopes to control my slowly tightening jeans and then I closed my eyes as I began to think how I could make this girl mine.

She continued to work on her notes and kept her iPod on constant play. She slipped quietly to sleep for a short time and I think I heard her say something so I looked over and she was talking in her sleep. She then said "hot rocker stranger", and I laughed as I wondered if she could she be talking about me?

The flight attendants started waking people up to adjust the seats to the upright position to land. I began to blink because I was in shock over what I thought I had just heard. I looked confused for a moment towards the beauty. I smiled at her. I could only hope it was me she was dreaming about.

"We're here already?" I tried to straighten out my hair the best I could with my fingers and I am now suddenly regretting that I didn't pack more stuff with me for this trip.

"Yes, already." She looked out the window and I just wanted to lean over and softly kiss her mouth. I needed to get off this plane as fast as I could before I made a fool out of myself.

The plane came to a stop and everyone stood up and began gathering their belongings and taking items out of the overhead bins. My angel was slumped over trying to gather her things around her seat so I grabbed my bag and guitar and ran as fast as I could off the plane. I went straight for the street in the hopes that Emmett would be waiting for me by the curb. I'm not much of a runner but I made my way past the crowd to the street and then took a moment to see if I could find the van Emmett told me the promoter rented for the weekend, when I heard it honk.

He pulled up to me and I flung open the door tossed my things in the back and told Emmett to step on it. I was out of breath and Emmett looked at me as if I was crazy.

"What the hell is going on with you?" Emmett asked as he drove on quickly like I instructed and got on the expressway towards the city.

I ran my hands through my hair as I tried to explain what just happened to me over the past 4 hours. "Em, I met the most perfect woman on the plane. She is beautiful!"

"Good God Edward. This isn't like you dude. What is her name?"

"I don't know," I responded ruefully when I realized I never even caught her name.

"You don't know? What the fuck?"

"I never asked her. She is the reporter from LOUD and she told me she was on her way to Chicago to interview us man! I couldn't tell her who I was. I didn't want to screw up our chances."

"Fuck, you are going to see her again tomorrow. What do you think she'll do when she recognizes you? She might just fuckin' walk right out on us. Edward we are so screwed."

"Are we? Maybe she will get a laugh. God, I have to see her again. I never felt this way about a girl before. I got a hard on just sitting next her! I think I'm in love with her…Fuck."

"Hard on? In love? You are nuts?" yelled out Emmett as I ran my hands through my hair, recalling the past four hours with the beautiful stranger.

"No, I have never been so sure of anything in my life," I stated confidently as I started to look out the window as we began to enter the city. I came to Chicago a few years ago when my father had a medical conference and took my mother and me along the summer before I went to college. I spent my time hanging out by the lake with my guitar and discovering why Chicago style pizza was so different than all the rest. I like hanging out with my parents they're cool.

As we got closer to the hotel I remembered that the promoter is putting us up at the Hard Rock Hotel. Two guys per room and I was stuck with Emmett and his snoring. I prayed that we make some big money with this band soon so that I could have my own room while on the road. Emmett stopped on the curb in front of the hotel for the valet and we walked together through the lobby as I followed Emmett to the rooms that they already checked into. Jacob and Jazz were waiting for us in our room.

"How was the flight?" Jacob spoke first.

"The bastard fell in love man. He met the reporter from LOUD and got a hard on for her already," Emmett shouted out to the other two guys as they stood there laughing at me.

"You met her? What's her name? She's that hot huh?" asked Jacob curiously as I shot him an evil glance. Jacob is always interested in women and he fancies himself a bit of a player.

"I didn't tell her who I was and I didn't get her name but she is beautiful and I don't want to hear any crap about it!" I threw my laptop and guitar on the bed and removed my plaid shirt.

"Tomorrow is going to be interesting isn't it?" Jasper finally asked calmly. He was definitely the quiet one in our group.

"We need to hit the clubs tonight." I thought that's the only way I was going to get my mind off of things and get through the night without seeing my angel. I also needed to find a store and get myself some clean clothes before the interview. I went into the bathroom and got ready to jump into the shower.

Emmett interrupted me and started to yell through the door. "I just read there's a hot new club on Rush. You can't not go on Rush Street when you are in Chicago." Emmett was always ready for a night out.

"Sounds good. I gotta run out and buy some new shirts first. We have time." I peeled off my clothes and was happy I was smart enough to have a fresh pair of boxers to put on after my shower. I hot water felt good on my back and it helped me to relax if only for a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**The story continues…**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**I love my Beta Coldplaywhore for working so hard!! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 Rush Street**

**BPOV**

My taxi cab from the airport finally arrived at the Renaissance Chicago Hotel on Wacker Drive. It was near the Hard Rock Hotel where my interview with the band was scheduled tomorrow morning. I made my way to the registration counter and handed over my credit card to the clerk to secure my room key and was quickly told that my room was on the twentieth floor. Since I only had one carryon bag, I managed to find the room alone without a cheerful bellman to escort me down the hall. The elevator ride seemed long and lonely and I could hear each floor pass by with each ding as I stared up at the lights above the doors.

It was mid-afternoon when I finally slipped the hotel key thru the slot and heard the click of the lock opening for me. When I pushed the door open I was happy to find that I had a view of the river below so I threw my bag on the bed and went over to the window to press my forehead on the glass and look down at the Chicago River. The cold glass helped to comfort the pounding in my head and the thoughts I was having of my rocker stranger.

I was happy to be back to the town I grew up in and called home. I loved Chicago and all the great things it had to offer. I had worked for a brief time downtown during my college summers so I would know my way around as I now had time to explore some of the downtown area. I knew where the best pizza could be found, cheese and caramel popcorn mix and the Tempo 24 hour café on Oak Street. I had no problem catching the El or bus to get where I had to go. The air smelled familiar, giving me a sense of comfort. I turned the TV on and walked around the room, checking out the bathroom to see if they had a counter full of tiny bottles of shampoo and lotions.

I forgot to turn my cell phone on after the flight because I was too busy looking through the mass of people for my rocker stranger. I searched for it in my bag to check if I had any messages and discovered that I had three missed calls. I clicked through the phone to see that one was from my dad, second the office and the other was from my best friend, Alice Brandon, who still lives in Chicago.

I have known Alice for what now seems to be my whole life. We met in kindergarten and shared just about every class until we graduated from High School. I went to S.I.U. and she decided to attend the Art Institute of Chicago to study fashion design. She has always been a natural when it came to shopping and style, unlike myself who finally took a long look at myself in the mirror to see my hair slipping out of my ponytail and glasses staring back at me. No wonder the rocker chose the opportunity to flee as fast as he could from me when the plane landed. I was wrinkled, worn out and I needed to take a long hot bath as soon as possible.

Pushing the buttons on my cell phone to hear my messages, Dad was calling to see if I arrived safely and the office only wanted to remind me that the interview was at 11 a.m. and the ticket for the Park West was at the Will Call window. No need to call the office back, so I decided instead to call my dad. We arranged that I would meet him for a late lunch tomorrow. Next was to call room service to send up a salad because I didn't want to leave the room. I started to take off my Converse and pulled my hair out of the ponytail as I dialed Alice. The phone only rang once and she was instantly screaming into my ear.

"Finally!!!! Yeeeah! Are you at the hotel? When can I see you?" She was so excited to have me in Chicago again, even if it was for only two nights, that I think she already had every minute of my free time planned with things to do together.

"I just checked in. I already ordered room service so I can stay in and take a long hot bath." I explained to her remorsefully. I know I should want to see my friend right away but for some reason I felt depressed.

"Are you kidding me? Hot bath and room service? You and I need to get to Water Tower and shop for an outfit for you to go in tonight. There is this fabulous new bar on Rush Street that we must go to," she exclaimed happily as I let out a low groan. I told you she already had plans.

"Ali, please, I don't think I'm in the mood to go clubbing tonight. Besides, I have a big interview tomorrow. I can't risk messing that up."

"I will make sure you don't stay out too late. You can trust me, right Bells?" There was no way I could say no to the cheerful pixie, even if I would regret it in the morning.

"I still need a hot bath and to pull myself together. How about I meet you at Water Tower at 6:30? I will wait for you out front. OK?" I asked curiously as I could already sense her excitement through the phone.

"Perfect! Bring your credit card. Love ya…see you later." I think I heard kisses so I kissed back and hung up.

Oh lord, Rush Street? Shopping? Did she say dress?

I sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the glaring TV. I wasn't really sure what I was watching because my thoughts were all about the strange rocker on the plane. I heard a knock on the door.

"Room Service."

I opened the door and quickly signed the tab. The magazine was paying for everything so I didn't even look at the total. I was hungry and I was hoping if I ate something my headache would go away. I gathered up my notes to take with me for Alice to take a look at and give me her opinion. I chomped down on my salad and it wasn't really what I wanted to eat; now I wasn't hungry, so I changed my mind and decided to take a bath instead.

I started to fill the tub with the hottest water my skin could stand and I stripped off my travel clothes and pulled out fresh underwear from my bag. I lay down in the deep water. For some reason hotel tubs are much bigger than the ones I have always had at home. I could feel my blood course through my neck and my arms and my thoughts were only about the stranger I would never see again. I finally decided that there was nothing I could do and once the water started to cool, I dragged myself out of the bath and got ready to meet Alice at the Tower.

Don't get me wrong; I was excited to see Alice again because it has been over 6 months since I moved to Los Angeles. I hate shopping but I love Alice, so it was worth it to make the effort. I had to take a cab and I made sure I had my credit card and plenty of cash with me before I left. I arrived right on time and I could see that Alice beat me to the Water Tower because she was jumping up and down when I pulled up. I paid for the cab and tipped him as I told myself that this was going on my expense report. I turned and hugged my best friend as we started to walk into the Mall. Macy's replaced what was once the great Marshall Fields which disappointed me. I have so many memories of Marshall Fields and its Frango mints nothing could replace the grandness of that store. Alice had my arm as she pulled me into the dress section.

"Why do we have to wear a dress to a club? What about some dark jeans?" I was begging because dresses are not my friends.

"Jeans? Don't even say that word to me. I don't know why you hide your cute shape. You need to show off what you got girlie. We only have two nights. Don't you want to meet a cute guy?" I laughed slightly because I knew the things that Alice would say to me if she only knew my secret about the mysterious rocker stranger I met earlier today. Alice is currently single and is always optimistic about men. She grabbed a handful of dresses and forced me into the dressing room to try each and everyone on.

I finally decided on a rich blue sleeveless ruched-waist dress that was chiffon and hit right above the knee. Scoop neckline at front and back and I actually felt comfortable and pretty. Alice found a new pair of Calvin Klein 4 ¼ inch heels then she insisted that we go to Soma Intimates to get new lingerie to complete the outfit. I rolled my eyes but I was only going to be shopping this one day with Alice, so I reluctantly relented.

We then stopped into Sephora to get the makeup that Alice demanded I needed for our night out. The credit cards were swiped and we walked around the mall with our new purchases. I asked her if we could stop at Gino's East to grab some pizza before we returned to my hotel to get ready for our night on Rush Street.

I should have been starving by this time since I haven't had anything really since the flight. The pizza smelled fantastic but I still couldn't bring myself to eat more than a slice. My mind was still on my rocker stranger. Alice asked why I was picking at my food and told her I was nervous about tomorrow which was partly true. We wrapped up the remaining pizza and I took it back to my room, the mini-fridge could hold it for my breakfast.

When we got back to the hotel, Alice began to work her magic on me and I felt like a crash test dummy. I first inserted my contact lenses and she began to pull and curl my hair and made up every part of me. I sat and sighed and I eventually found myself growing tired during the time it was taking. Finally she was finished and we grabbed our purses and flagged down our cab to the club. I was so distracted that I didn't get a full look at myself in the mirror but I trusted Alice enough to know I looked presentable to the general public.

We grabbed a cab in front of the hotel and I had to admit that I was looking forward to the distraction; anything to get my mind off the rocker stranger was welcomed right now. Alice told the driver to take us to the club Level on Rush. For a Friday night it was still early enough to beat the crowds and we managed to walk right in and find a small table to sit together. A D.J. provided the music and it wasn't too loud that we had to shout into each other's ears. The waitress arrived to take our drink orders and I decided to have a Lemon Drop and Alice ordered her usual, a Cosmo. It was dark and people started to fill in the room and I was on my second Lemon Drop when I began to feel it's' effects on me. I was already tired from my flight and I didn't have much inside my stomach, and I was already regretting my decision to come out, not that Alice left me much choice. Alice was having a good time searching the room for a cute guy to flirt with. Personally, I wasn't interested.

As the room started to get crowded and people were mingling around us, my mind slipped back to my rocker stranger and I scanned the room in hopes that I would find his face. What was I thinking? I needed to give up on ever seeing that handsome man again. I saw a flash of bronze hair, my heart skipped, the guy's back was to us standing at the bar. However, he was in dark grey dress slacks and a collared shirt. There was no way it was the same messy rocker I met on the plane. I ordered my third Lemon Drop while Alice started talking to a cute curly haired blonde standing near our table. He was motioning his hands across the dance floor towards a couple of other guys that must be with him. Standing in the back corner were two guys, one was a big hunk of a guy, who looked a little like a bear and the other seemed younger with long black hair and tanned skin. They were a cute bunch of guys but I really wasn't in the mood to pretend to flirt. I wasn't an experienced flirt so I opted instead to sip on my drink.

"Bella, I think this guy is adorable. His name is Jazz. Do you want to go talk with his other friends? They look cute and it might be fun," said Alice as she leaned in towards me. She looked over my shoulder and baby waved back to the curly haired cute guy who had returned to his group of friends. As I was about to turn around, Jazz quickly returned to our table and asked if he could steal Alice away for a moment. I didn't mind, the alcohol was taking over and it was time to order a bottle of water to hopefully avoid a hangover tomorrow.

"That was funny; he said he and his friends had to leave. I thought we were hitting it off. He was cute," explained Alice when she returned to our table without Jazz.

"He just decided they had to leave? It is still early. I'm sorry Ali," I said, feeling slightly sad for her as my water arrived and I began to drink it greedily.

"You are already drinking water?" Alice sat down closer to me and seemed surprised by my new beverage choice.

"I think I'm at my limit. Ali, can I tell you something?" My drinks had loosened up my lips and I felt the need to tell her about my rocker stranger since he was still occupying my brain. "I met this really cute guy on the plane this morning."

"Oh really? Do tell," she exclaimed cheerfully as she moved her stool closer to me so she could hear me better. People were starting to press closer against us because the club was getting crowded.

I told her all about that happened on the plane and how he just disappeared. "I think I met my perfect man and I lost him. I didn't get his name or anything. I can't get him out of my mind. What am I going to do?" More and more people began pressing against us and our table and I was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"That is so romantic. Bells, if he is the one, you will see him again. I believe in that sort of thing," I smiled in return and remembered that this was why Alice is my best friend. She always thinks positively and has the perfect thing to say.

The room was growing louder and more crowded. I glanced down at my watch and it was already midnight and I knew I had to get some sleep if I was going to be ready for tomorrow. I pointed at my watch and nodded my head toward Alice. She nodded back and we both headed for the door as I was suddenly eager for my head to hit my pillow back at the hotel.

**EPOV:**

I finished up my shower, pulled on my clean boxers and put on the same clothes I came into town with. I knew I had enough time that I could get to Michigan Ave. and find something to wear for the interview before we had to go out tonight. I flipped my wallet open to see if I still had my Nordstrom card with me. As much as I try to live on the money I make as a musician, I sometimes dip into my savings. My father is a doctor and my mother is a successful interior designer so we're what you would call upper middle class. I'm never in real need for cash.

I left the other guys at the hotel as I jumped into a cab and asked the driver to take me to Michigan Avenue. Pulling up in front of Nordstrom, I headed straight to the men's department and started to look for a pair of slacks to replace my ripped jeans. I would skip the jacket but I thought it might be a good idea to wear a button shirt and make myself presentable. I found a dark grey pair of slacks that fit me right off the rack and selected a solid grey/blue trim fit dress shirt. I picked up a fresh T-shirt, socks and a couple of boxers. I then found a simple pair of black slip on shoes to replace the beat up Nikes I was wearing. This girl really must have an effect on me if I'm finding myself shopping, I hate shopping. I handed over my credit card and went back out into the streets to catch a cab back to the hotel.

Emmett, Jasper and Jacob we already showered and changed when I got back to the room. Being experienced clubbers, they packed the proper clothes for the trip, unlike me. They were hungry and wanted to eat before we hit the club so I quickly changed into my new clothes and faced the ribbing the guys were giving for my efforts. They are so used to seeing the same few pieces of clothing I have as my daily wardrobe.

"Wow, what the hell is this all about? Who are you trying to impress dude?" asked Emmett, since he is always the first person to speak up.

"Hey, I didn't have a chance to pack. Tomorrow's going to be important and being the front man for the band I had to step up a little." I was wondering if they were buying what I was trying to put past them. "Let's get some pizza, I know a place." We all gathered our wallets and hotel keys and went down to catch a cab together.

"Superior, Gino's East." I told the driver as he pulled away from the curb, confident in the fact that the guys are going to love this place.

We ordered a deep-dish pepperoni pizza, a large thin crust cheese and sausage pizza and a couple of pitchers of beer. I tried to keep up with the conversation but my mind kept bringing me back to my chocolate haired angel from my flight. I was wondering what she was doing right now. I thought for a moment that I saw her across the room since I noticed two girls were sitting sharing a pizza on the other side of the restaurant. Jasper was eyeing the pixie girl that was facing our table and her dark haired friend had her back to us, so I wasn't able to get a good view of them. It looked as if they just spent the entire day shopping together. My angel wouldn't have had time to shop for so many packages so I assumed that it couldn't be her.

"Hello, Edward?" Jacob said as he tried to get my attention back into the conversation at the table. "Where the hell are you man?"

"Sorry?" I muttered as I forced my thoughts back to the group.

"We are talking about going over to that club on Rush once we finish up here." Jacob continued and I nodded my head because it sounded good to me.

"Did you see that amazingly cute girl over there?" Jazz spoke up. "Chicago sure knows how to make them." We all acknowledged who he was commenting about and agreed that he had good taste in women. Jasper didn't have anyone steady. Emmett was the only one in the group who had a long-term girlfriend, my sister Rosalie. He met her senior year in High School and they now live together back in Seattle.

We talked about the pending gig and prepared some answers to possible questions for the interview. We ordered a couple of more pitchers of beer as we enjoyed our time as a group. We had been together as The Pattinson Project for two years now; I had formed the band while were all were in college and we played the local bars on the weekends. We filmed a video and posted it on YouTube and people started blogging about it, which led to use getting more gigs and larger crowds showing up to see us. A promoter approached us and managed to get us some Mid-West club gigs that paid pretty well. With all the attention we were getting, LOUD was the first major publication to schedule our first official interview.

It was getting late enough to head over to Rush Street to a club called Level. When we got there it was already starting to get crowded and the music was loud. I was buying the first round, so I went straight to the bar to order some beers as the guys tried to find a table in the corner of the club. While balancing four beer bottles between my fingers I managed to work my way to the corner where the guys were waiting for me. "Where is Jazz?"

"He spotted the pizza girl over there and her friend is hot!" exclaimed Emmett as he pointed across the room as I tried to find Jasper's curly blonde head in the crowd.

I spotted him standing next to a table talking to the same pixie girl we saw at Gino's. I looked to see the other girl that was sitting down in an amazingly sexy blue dress. The color was perfect against her pale skin and her hair fell around her shoulders. I suddenly forgot to breathe when she turned slightly to the right and I caught a glimpse of her face. It was her. It was my beautiful angel, I should have known. Holy shit. Jasper couldn't bring them over here to talk to us, so I ducked behind Emmett as I tried to get Jake's attention.

"What's going on with you man?" Jacob asked as I pulled on his arm to get his attention.

"You have to get Jazz back over here, right now. The girl sitting down is the one from LOUD and she can't see me here!!" I was panicking.

"Are you kidding me?" Jacob started to wave Jazz back to the corner and he reluctantly broke away from his crush to make his back to the corner.

"What the hell are you doing? I was really getting somewhere with that girl," explained Jazz who was clearly upset that we interrupted his conversation.

"Dude, her friend is Edwards' girl from LOUD. They can't come over here or we are busted man," explained Jacob as I was still hiding behind Emmett trying to figure out how we could get out of this place without being seen.

"Shit, what should I do now?" sighed Jasper. He was obviously angry that he had to let this one go and I felt bad for him since he seemed genuinely interested.

"Tell her we have to leave but don't give her the band's card or she will know who we are. Maybe you can get her number but we have to go now." Jacob always knew how to get us out of a tight situation.

Jazz made his way back to the table to tell the pizza girl we were leaving and you could tell the pixie was disappointed but what could we do? We started to make our way towards the front door but we found that the room was getting more and more crowded it was getting tough to manage our way quickly. The wave of the crowd pushed us closer to the girls' table and we suddenly found ourselves only a few feet away. I could hear part of their conversation as I lowered my head so that she wouldn't see my face.

I could hear my angel's voice speaking to her friend over the music. "I think I met my perfect man and I lost him. I didn't get his name or anything. I can't get him out of my mind. What am I going to do?" She was talking about me. Perfect man? Fuck. I needed to get out of here before she spotted me. I began to push through the crowd, excusing myself until I could found the front the door to push open to the street and to the fresh air that would clear my head until the interview tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Interview.

**BPOV:**

I managed to get back to my room shortly after 1 in the morning. The remnants of the three Lemon Drops were slowly starting to fade and I desperately needed to get some sleep for tomorrow. How could have I opened my mouth up to Alice about my fantasy crush on a stranger I met briefly on the plane today? All day long I had the sense that he was near me and I couldn't shake it. I removed my new dress and hung it carefully in the closet, a little frustrated that it didn't seem to work any magic for me tonight. Maybe the next time I wear it I will have better luck, I thought to myself.

I pulled on my oversized t-shirt, took my contacts out, washed the makeup off my face and brushed my teeth before finally climbing into bed. I made sure I called the front desk to request a 9 a.m. wake up call, then turned the lights off. I lay there with my thoughts in the cold and crisp sheets, for a few moments before I drifted off to sleep.

I suddenly found myself standing alone in an empty room wearing my new blue dress and wondering what I was waiting for. I then felt someone standing behind me and as he pressed his body closer to my back I could feel his breath along my neck. His strong hands slowly pulled my hair back exposing more of my skin as he began to run his lips up and down my neck with light yet tender kisses. It made me shiver as he stopped at my earlobe and began nibble on it, his hot breathe panting into my ear. The hands of my mystery man were firmly on my waist as he turned me around and pulled me into a kiss. My eyes were shut as my lips parted to welcome his warm tongue into my mouth.

As our tongues tangled together, his hands slid to the small of my back pulling me tighter into his embrace and I could feel his hard cock growing against my stomach. He groaned as we both gasped for more air and as our heads pulled back, I opened my eyes and found myself looking into the green eyes of the stranger from the plane.

My heart began to race faster as I started to place my hands on his torso feeling his tight abs over the shirt he was wearing. I moved my arms up to wrap them around his neck and to tangle my fingers in his messy long bronze hair as we continued to kiss deeply. His hands moved up under my breasts as his thumbs rubbed over my fabric covered nipples. I began to feel myself grow wetter as his kisses continued and his hands moved sensually over my body.

My mysterious rocker began to pull up the hem of my dress and I felt his hands slide up my bare thighs as his hands grew close to the lace edges of my panties. Then his warm hands moved to my ass as they began pulling me tighter against his throbbing cock. I lifted my right leg trying to wrap it around his waist to get closer to him and just as I started to lose my breath…_RING_… the phone began to ring.

Startled, I jumped up with my heart pounding from my dream; I wasn't clear where I was as I looked around the room. Finally, I remembered that I was in Chicago, it was morning and I was happy to not have a hangover. I fell back into the pillows, my hands clenched over my face, frustrated that my dream was interrupted. That was the first night I dreamt of him.

Alice had a chance to look at my interview questions last night and she actually thought they were great, so I felt somewhat relieved when I finally managed to get out of bed. I prepared the small in-room coffee maker to brew a few cups of dark roast to help jump-start my day knowing I could get more coffee once I got dressed, down at the small café in the lobby. I jumped into the shower and welcomed the hot water bouncing off my back helping me to relax a little. I was lucky that the interview was scheduled for 11 a.m. and not any earlier than that. The Pattinson Project had a gig tonight and they needed time for sound check later this afternoon so I had a small window of time to get what I needed for my article.

I decided that wanted to dress professional for my first real interview so I packed my pencil black skirt and a crisp white blouse, a simple statement but a sharp outfit nonetheless. I checked the batteries for my micro-recorder and double-checked to see if the tape was on the right side before I placed my notes on a clipboard and slipped it in my oversized purse. I pulled my hair off my face into a tight ponytail with soft curls falling down my neck, taking a look in the mirror one last time to see if my make up was too much. I didn't want to look like a groupie but a rather serious journalist. I grabbed my iPod and slipped the ear buds in my ears and made my way down to the café listening to the music that I have grown to love. I felt prepared and excited.

I purchased a muffin top and a large coffee with cream and sugar in the small café before I stepped out on to the sidewalk. It was a bright sunny Saturday morning and I didn't have to deal with the normal bustle of the workday city but a quiet hum of people enjoying a sunny day in Chicago. I flagged a cab and told him that I needed to go to the Hard Rock Hotel, which was a short ride, only a few blocks away. Once we arrived and after paying for the cab, I brushed the crumbs off of my lap from the muffin and pushed my way into the lobby of the hotel. My heart was pounding with anticipation.

I went to the registration desk to announce that I was here to meet with The Pattinson Project in one of their meeting rooms. The guy behind the counter knew exactly where I needed to go as he pulled out a map of the hotel and circled where I was standing now and how to find the room I was to have my meeting in. I found the elevator and pushed the correct floor as I again adjusted my outfit and smoothed my hair back. Instead of a standard meeting room they set things up in a suite, which was a corner room with a view of the city; the sun pouring into the room. A large L-shaped couch and a couple of club chairs filled the living area. They had generously set up some water and fruit on the table, but luckily I still had my coffee from earlier at the café, so since I was a few minutes early I paced the room practicing what I would say first.

**EPOV:**

I managed to get a few hours of sleep between Emmett's snoring jags but I was still the first to roll out of bed to make my way into the shower. I don't remember much after we left the Club because I was in such a panic to return to the hotel without being spotted by the woman that I now call my angel. It could have been a disaster. We all knew that this interview was important to the future of the band and we all needed to get some rest and be on time, so we all went to bed as soon as we walked into our rooms last night.

However, in less than an hour I would be seeing her again face to face. How will she react to seeing me? Maybe I should have the other three walk in first and introduce themselves before I entered the room, giving her some time to get used to the band members before I upset things with my presence. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked into the mirror at myself, deciding that I didn't need a shave this morning. I turned the shower on, waiting for the water to heat up before I stepped in and was thankful the hotel shampoo and soaps would be enough to make up for my lack of toiletry products. I think I'm more nervous about getting ready to see my angel than I was about being interviewed for the first time.

I brought my shirt and slacks into the bathroom while I showered to help steam out some of the creases that were made from wearing them last night. I dried off and put on the new boxers and fresh pair of socks. Emmett started banging on the door screaming for his turn just as I had gathered up my clothes and was about to step out into the main room.

I put on the rest of my clothes and just used my fingers to style my damp hair, which was a usual occurrence for me. My heart was pounding with anticipation in seeing the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life again. I paced around the room as I heard Emmett turn off the shower and began banging around while he was getting ready.

Jasper and Jacob came knocking on the door and I opened it up and welcomed them into our room, glad to see they cleaned up pretty good. Jacob always had nervous energy and he started drumming on the dresser as we waited for Emmett to finish up.

Emmett came out of the bathroom with wet hair, half dressed. "I just have to find my shoes and shirt and then I'm ready!" Lucky we only had to go a few flights up to the suite where our promoter set up the interview to take place.

"Guys, I think it would be a good idea that you go into the room before me. I'll wait outside a minute then I'll walk in. I don't want to shock the girl with our first impression." I didn't know how else to do it. I watched as Emmett quickly fetched a shirt from the closet and tossed it on, looking just as good as Jasper and Jacob.

"Sure." Jasper replied, "We'll charm her a little first so she won't even notice that she already has met you before." They all started to laugh.

Emmett scrambled to tie the laces on his shoes as he stumbled towards the door. It was 11 a.m. on the dot when we all left the hotel room and made our way to the elevator. My mouth went dry as the elevator door opened and we stepped in but there was nothing stopping us now. When we reached the floor, the other guys went ahead down the hallway and knocked on the suite door, entering without me. I could hear as they introduced themselves to her and she returned by saying her name was Bella Swan. Bella, finally I had a name to go with the angel's image in my heart. I paced up and down the hallway trying to find the courage to walk in and found myself failing miserably.

**BPOV:**

At 11:02 I heard a knock on the door as three of the four expected men made their way into the suite introducing themselves to me. "Hi, my name is Emmett Cullen, I'm the bass player. Pleased to meet you." He put his strong hand out to me to shake and he somehow looked familiar to me.

The next stepped up. "Jacob Black, drums, how are you?" Wasn't this the guy I saw last night at the club?

Finally. "Jasper Hale, I play lead guitar. Pleasure." He placed his other hand on top of mine. This was the guy Alice chatted up last night. What was going on here? I decided to remain professional because they didn't know that I already saw them last night at the club and honestly, what are the chances they even remembered seeing me there?

"Hi gentlemen, nice to meet you. Sit down, make yourselves comfortable." I motioned that they should sit down on the couch as I grabbed some water to have ready in front of me. "Where is Edward Pattinson? Is he going to be joining us today?" I didn't want to get started without the leader of the band present.

"Oh, he is on his way. He should be here soon. We could fill you in a little about the band before he gets here." Emmett stepped up and began taking control of the conversation. "We're from Seattle and have been playing together for a couple of years. Just a bunch of friends with some awesome talent." He started to laugh.

"I think we should just wait for Edward before we get started. I have some prepared questions that I wanted to ask with all of you here together." I pulled out my clipboard and recorder and placed it on the table in front of me as I crossed my ankles.

Just then, I heard the handle of the door turn and looked in the direction of the opening door. The guy entered the room with his head down. I was instantly familiar with the flash of bronze hair before he lifted his head to reveal his face to me. My heart skipped and the blood drained from the top of my head, as I looked into the face of my rocker stranger. He raised his arm towards me offering his hand to shake. I was in complete shock. I stood up and took his hand and once again a shock sparked when our hands met.

"Hello, I'm Edward Pattinson." He grinned at me as if he was caught in a secret. I still could hear his English accent and I was quick to guess that they all weren't Seattle natives.

"Bella Swan." I didn't know how to respond. I felt myself just staring in amazement; in fact, my mouth could have been hanging open for all I knew. This was the most important interview of my career and I suddenly didn't know how to react. I almost thought I would just faint right there, but instead I froze.

"Nice to finally know your name and it's good to see you again. Shall we begin?" He was so cool about everything. He grabbed a bottle of water and found a spot on the couch with the rest of the band and was ready for the interview to begin.

I gained some composure and I clicked on the recorder and began with my first question. The four of them had wonderful chemistry between them and as they shared their thoughts freely, I actually felt like it was moving along perfectly. They had no trouble expressing their humor as we shared several laughs together. I couldn't help but notice Edward had a nervous habit playing with his hair and laughing after every comment he made. I tried not to stare at him proving I had a silly crush on him but he definitely didn't seem to have any attraction to me. He seemed like he was thinking of anything else than being here with me. The recorder clicked off and managed to fill up 2 hours of tape with our conversation, but it really didn't seem that long.

"Well gentlemen, it seems I have run out of tape. I think I have enough to put together a pretty good story about the band." I stood up and started to gather up my papers and pack my things away. "Thank you so much for your time. I'm looking forward to seeing your show tonight," I said somewhat harried because I simply I wanted to escape this room as quickly as possible.

Jasper stood up and stepped towards me, smiling brightly. "I can leave you another ticket if you would like to invite Alice to come with you tonight." He did remember who I was, little devil. Alice will be so thrilled to see him again. Especially since he was all she talked about on the cab ride back to the hotel last night.

"I thought that was you from last night. That's very nice of you but I'll need to call her and see if she's free. If she is, I'm sure she would love to come with me. Thank you." I continued to avoid any and all eye contact with Edward, as I realized that it was Edward I saw standing at the bar last night and my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. He was avoiding me last night just like he is avoiding me now. Oh well, the fantasy was fun while it lasted, I thought to myself. I only have to see him one more time tonight at his show and then I go back to L.A. and back to my normal single life.

The guys began to leave all saying their goodbyes and that they were looking forward to seeing me again tonight. Edward stayed behind leaving us alone and I found myself unconsciously placing my left hand over my heart to help prevent it from pounding out of my chest. I felt my face blush as I looked around the room to find the exit so that I could leave without any further embarrassment. At this point, even diving out the window looked like a possibility.

"Bella?" He took my right hand and stepped closer to me. "I want to apologize for being rude to you yesterday on the plane. When I realized you were the one who was going to be interviewing us today, I didn't want to jeopardize it." I could feel his calloused fingers brush the top of my hand and my body seemed to shiver slightly from his touch.

I looked down to the carpet as he still held on to my hand. "I totally understand." I also understand that he wasn't ever going to ask for my phone number and I should wipe him from my constant thoughts. I was crushed. How was I going to get through tonight? I'm glad Alice will be there with me. I just wanted to leave as quickly as possible.

Edward lowered his head trying to catch my eyes and I looked up into his deep green eyes, trying not to cry. "I'm looking forward to having you at the show tonight. I hope you have a great time. Will I see you later tonight?" he asked somewhat hesitantly as he waited for my reply.

"I wouldn't miss it. Thank you again for the interview." I pulled my hand away and made my way to the door leading out to the hallway. I was holding back the tears as I walked quickly to the elevator and stepped in. All I had to do was to keep breathing and find a cab back to my own hotel. How could I ever have imagined that he would be attracted to me? He was an extremely handsome up and coming musician and I should have known better than to become attracted to him. One thing a popular musician is _not_ lacking is attractive girls' attention. I ran to the curb and waved for a cab in hopes I didn't have to spend any more time exposed and crying in public. I felt like I was holding my breath the whole time until I was safely in my room where, upon my return, I collapsed on the bed face first and began to sob.

I needed to pull myself together to meet my father. I wouldn't need to mention any of this mess to him.

**EPOV:**

I stood outside the suite for as long as I could without just turning around and sprinting back to my room, feeling like I couldn't face her. I could hear Bella say that she wanted to wait until I arrived to begin the interview so I reluctantly took a deep breath and began to open the door. I kept my head down until I entered the room and when I looked up and there was the same beautiful woman I had been thinking about non-stop about since I first met her yesterday. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled away from her face in a ponytail and I could see her beautiful face more clearly, wearing a tight shirt and blouse, causing my blood pressure and my cock to rise.

I out stretched my hand towards her and suddenly found a way to speak. "Hello, I'm Edward Pattinson." I tried to smile but my mouth was so dry I couldn't even swallow. Christ, I hope my hands aren't sweating.

She confidently stood and took my hand and I immediately felt another electric spark. "Bella Swan." She was so calm and professional that she didn't even acknowledge that she already had met me on the plane. Maybe if I mention that it was nice to see her again she would recall it was me that was sitting next to her on the flight to Chicago.

"Nice to finally know your name and it's good to see you again. Shall we begin?" I was parched due to my nerves and I needed water fast or I was going to start choking. I quickly grabbed a bottle of water and anxiously found a spot on the couch to sit down.

Bella pressed the button on the recorder and began to ask us questions about our band, our history, musical influences and virtually everything under the sun. Emmett, Jasper and Jacob had no problem holding their own and keeping the conversation moving along but I was so nervous that I found myself pulling on my hair and giggling like a schoolgirl every time she directed a question at me.

Thankfully, my band mates were funny enough that they managed to cover my embarrassing exaggerated attention toward her. Although, she seemed to be ignoring me because it seemed like she must not be interested in me. I thought she was talking about me last night when I overheard her in the club, when she mentioned meeting the perfect man. How stupid of me to assume that she was talking about me because Bella is too beautiful to not already be involved with someone. My mind started to take over and I lost track of the interview. The next thing I knew the recorder clicked off and Bella announced that the interview was over.

"Well gentlemen, it seems I have run out of tape. I think I have enough to put together a pretty good story about your band." She stood up and started to pick up her papers and things on the table. "Thank you so much for your time. I'm looking forward to seeing your show tonight." I certainly was eager to see her again and I had to make sure that she sits close to the stage.

Jasper stood up walked towards her. "I can leave you another ticket if you would like to invite Alice to come with you tonight." Idiot, he is so whipped by that pizza pixie that he was willing to have Bella figure out that we were at the club last night.

"I thought that was you from last night. That's very nice of you but I'll need to call her and see if she's free. If she is, I'm sure she would love to come with me. Thank you." She didn't seem bothered that she met Jasper last night and she actually seemed to have no interest in me. Bella hasn't even looked at me once since we all stood up from the couch, once the interview had concluded.

I wanted to get a moment alone with Bella so I started to pick up the empty water bottles in the hopes the guys would say their goodbyes quickly and leave. I was finally alone with her but she looked like she was in a hurry to go. I had to say something before she left the room.

"Bella?" I took her right hand and stepped closer to her. "I want to apologize for being rude to you yesterday on the plane. When I realized you were the one who was going to be interviewing us today, I didn't want to jeopardize it." Her hand felt so small in mine and I had to control myself from pulling her closer and kiss her. I wanted to show how much I loved her and not wait another minute of being without her. I again I began to feel her effect on me, lucky that my pants weren't tight and they allowed me some room to hide the throbbing cock that was growing in my boxer shorts.

She was having a hard time keeping eye contact with me as she looked down to the carpet while I continued to hold her hand in mine. "I totally understand." I loved hearing her voice. I wanted to look into her eyes again so I lowered my head in hopes she would look at me again.

"I'm looking forward to having you at the show tonight. I hope you have a great time. Will I see you later tonight?" I was planning on performing something special for her and it would truly break my heart if she ended up not showing up, but she had to come to experience us live for her article in LOUD.

"I wouldn't miss it. Thank you again for the interview." She pulled away from my hand and rushed out of the room. I followed her out into the hall and watched her as she almost ran down the hallway to get away from me. How was I going to convince her that I was the man for her? I had an idea as I returned to my room and changed into my ragged jeans and picked up my guitar. We had sound check in an hour. I had to focus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Things are going to start getting citrusy. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**A huge THANK YOU again to my Beta Coldplaywhore!**

**Chapter 4 Park West**

**BPOV:**

What was I doing crying my eyes out over a man I have no relationship with and met only a little over 24 hours ago? It must be from the stress of conducting the interview and my lack of sleep, I thought to myself. Pull yourself together girl. I got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom sink to splash my face with some cold water, hoping that it would have a calming effect. My cell phone started to ring inside my purse so I pulled it out and I looked at the caller ID it was Alice.

"So, how was the interview? Was it fantastic?" Alice never allows me to say hello.

"I got some great stuff and I think I have something here for a great article but guess what?" I was trying to hide my voice so that she couldn't tell I had just been crying. One thing about Alice is she senses things about people, even through the phone.

"Bella, sweetie, are you alright? You sound funny." I had to chuckle quietly because she was fishing around because she could tell something was bothering me. Sometimes it really sucked to have a best friend who was so damned perceptive.

"I think it is an old allergy. I am fine. Aren't you going to guess?" I asked as I rolled my eyes and began holding my breath, hoping she didn't catch on that I was hiding something from her.

"Guess? Guess what? What's happening?" She sounded excited and it was enough to distract her from my problems.

"That cute guy, Jazz, the one you were talking to last night at the club is a member of the band I interviewed today. He gave me another ticket so that you could go with me tonight to see them in concert. Are you interested?" I could already hear her jumping up and down on the other end of the phone.

"Really? Yeah, of course I want to go. Should I meet you at your hotel so we can share a cab?" I was almost convinced that she was already in her closet looking for something to wear.

"Please wear jeans cause it's casual. I need to meet my dad for lunch in a little while, so come on over around 6, we'll get something to eat and head over to the show. Sound good?" I needed to get over these tears before I met my dad and I didn't need Alice to know anything either. They both would think all of this was silly and I wouldn't exactly appreciate their opinions of the situation or my overwrought emotions.

"Contrary to popular belief, I do have jeans. I will see you at 6. There is a Mexican restaurant within walking distance of the club that I think you will love. Do you want to give it a try?" Alice was already organizing the whole evening's schedule, which was welcomed by me.

"Cool, Mexican actually sounds great. See you later." We hung up and I started to remove my skirt and blouse to get into something comfortable for lunch with Dad.

My father, Charlie Swan, met me for lunch near my hotel. He is a Chicago policeman and was on duty today. He is the typical father who really didn't pay much attention to my personal life and I was thankful he had no idea what was going on with me today regarding my crush and the heartache I was experiencing. He was happy to see me and paid for lunch, though I had to promise to come home again soon to spend more time with him next time.

I got back to the hotel after my lunch in time to get in a quick nap since I was exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster I put myself on. I pulled the covers down, lay down with my clothes on and started to close my eyes.

_I found myself backstage at a concert, I could hear the music playing and people were mingling around me and cheering. As the music ended more people filled into the small room I was standing in and suddenly Edward came crashing through the doorway smiling and sweaty from just performing. I caught his eyes for just a moment as he smiled back at me and reached out his arm for me to come to him. I tried to push my way through the people that were crowding around him and demanding his time, but the closer I thought I was getting to him the denser the crowd became filled with beautiful girls. They were all screaming and trying to get to Edward. I finally made way to the doorway and Edward was gone. _

_I was standing in an empty hallway with doors on both sides. I started to knock and opened every door trying to find Edward. I began to panic and my heart rate was rising as I raced down the endless hallway, calling his name. I then heard someone talking behind the door to my right. I turned the doorknob and swung the door open to find a blonde woman, lying on top of Edward making out with him with most of their clothes ripped off of each other. I could hear Edward moaning as he hungrily consumed the woman's mouth. I stood and watched in shock while neither Edward nor his partner noticed I was in the room. The blonde crawled over the top of him offering her breasts into his willing mouth rocking her hips over his crotch and running her hands up and down his thighs. As Edward broke for a breath of air he looked over the shoulder of the woman and saw me staring. _

"_Bella, I'm sorry for being so rude. I'll see you later?" He shot me a crooked smile and continued to mash on his willing groupie. I turned and closed the door. I was crushed as I slid down to the floor and sat. _

I woke up and told myself, that the dream settled it. It had reminded me that being involved with a young handsome musician was something I needed to avoid because it was a dangerous situation that I didn't want. I began to pull myself out my sleep and rolled off the bed. I had to start getting ready before Alice arrived to go to the show.

**EPOV:**

The band had a late afternoon sound check, so we all piled into the van the promoter provided and headed over to the club. The guys felt pretty good about the interview with Bella and the conversation during the ride was all about how excited we were and us playing later tonight. They were all on a high from the interview when we walked into the club and made sure that the equipment was arranged correctly on stage and that all our instruments were there and undamaged. The house soundman was really a good one and the check didn't take much time. Emmett wanted to rehearse the intro of the song he wrote to make sure that I would be able to sing the first measure on key. We jammed for about a half an hour to help us relax and get our confidence up.

"Hey guys, I'd like to add a song that has been one of my favorites," I mentioned to them as they all looked at me incredulously. "I spent the past few hours practicing a song that seemed to just stick in my mind and remind me of Bella and I wanted to perform it tonight."

"We don't have time to learn it." They all seemed to have screamed together. They were creatures of habit and if it isn't rehearsed for weeks they didn't want to play it, but I was adamant that it was added into tonight's set.

"That's ok I can play acoustic. It will give you guys a chance to catch your breath before the end of the show." I had no problem with being spontaneous since I spend some of my private time away from the band showing up at open mic nights and performing alone.

Jacob welcomed the break since he puts so much energy in his drumming. "I think it will work. It will give me a chance to dry off and get a drink."

We sat down and handwrote the song line up sheets and taped them down on the floor in front of each of our places. Jacob double-checked he had enough sticks to get him through the show and after the guitar picks were taped to the microphone stands, we were ready to go. Grabbing some bottles of water, we jumped back into the van to go back to the hotel to get a bite to eat, shower and change for the gig. Ticket sales were pretty good and we were expecting a solid crowd, which only added to the excitement within our group.

When we arrived back at the hotel and Jasper and Jacob decided to find something to eat up the street while Emmett and I decided to have a couple of beers and a sandwich in the hotel. We all seemed pretty confident about tonight's pending performance, but Emmett clearly wanted to talk about something else as we both sat down at the lobby restaurant and started looking over the menu.

"Are you looking forward to seeing Bella tonight?" Emmett smirked at me in a joking way.

I kept my eyes on the menu. "Yeah. It will nice to see her again." I was trying to contain my eagerness. One thing I know is Emmett loves to tease and I didn't want him to act like an ass and embarrass me in front of Bella. I only had one more chance with her and it had to be good.

"She's cool. I can see why you're attracted to her. It's been awhile for you man. Not since Tanya have you had a hard on for someone." Emmett was in love and was living with Rosalie but I think he feels guilty that I'm sometimes a third wheel back in Seattle. Regarding Tanya, she was a girl that I tried a short-term relationship with during my sophomore year in college. She was beautiful but she kept pushing me to pursue my medical career and envisioned a country club lifestyle for us. She didn't understand or support my music and we parted eventually as friends.

"I haven't spoken to Tanya in a long time and to be perfectly honest Bella doesn't seem like she is interested in me."

"Fuck, are you kidding me man? Didn't you see the sparks fly when you shook her hand? There was sexual tension bouncing off the walls. Girls love you. Why do you think the rest of us are in your band?" He laughed as the waitress came to our table to take our order. I needed some beer.

I spent all of my time the past few years keeping my grades up with the possibility that I might attend medical school while I was still composing music and I really didn't put any thought into dating. Once I decided to pursue music full time, my parents were supportive although my father dreamt that I would follow in his footsteps but most importantly my family wanted me to follow my passion.

"Yeah, yeah, girls love me. Right now all I want is one girl." My thoughts were all about Bella Swan and how I needed to be near her. I tapped my fingers on the table and was playing it like an imaginary piano.

"You need to make sure you get her number so don't let her get away tonight. I don't want to go back to Seattle with you being depressed and shit." Emmett got right to the point and I couldn't help but agree with his words.

"I'm going to do my best." He didn't know I had a plan already concocted. Our food and beer arrived at the table a little while later and we talked about the song line up for tonight one more time.

After our late lunch we went up to the room to start getting ready for tonight. I asked Em if I could borrow his razor because I felt I needed to clean up a little more than usual. My beard was a little too much, even for me. After my shower, I put on my new light grey T-shirt and reluctantly pulled on my mangled jeans. At least my underwear and socks were clean. I ran my hands thru my wet hair and I was ready to go. We met Jasper and Jacob in the lobby in time to jump into the van and head to the gig.

As soon as we pulled up to the Park West, Jazz jumped out of the van and made his way to the Will Call window. He made sure that there were 2 tickets and V.I.P. Passes waiting for Bella and Alice to pick up. He also made an extra effort regarding his attire tonight. He was wearing a button down shirt, a thin black tie and jacket and it was clear that he was really looking forward to seeing Alice again.

The Park West had a small hospitality suite set up for us with some beer and wine, a platter of cold cuts, cheese and some chips. Two black leather couches were lined up along the walls. This was a big step up from our local bar gigs. We quickly found our dressing room and I took another look into the mirror at myself before Bella arrived as I tried to calm my nerves. I wasn't nervous about performing, just about Bella.

**BPOV:**

Alice arrived at my room on time as expected and she looked so cute in her tight Lucky jeans and ruffled cami top. She was ready to rock n roll. I had on a pair of dark jeans and a paisley cotton top with flutter sleeves and I was a little aghast when she totally approved of my ensemble. We were ready to have a good time no matter what. The cab dropped us off in front of the Mexican restaurant only a short walk to the Park West.

Alice was so excited that she would be seeing Jazz again because she thought she lost her chance last night when he had to leave the club so abruptly. I was happy to be a part of playing cupid for her. On the other hand, I wanted to avoid Edward as much as possible since there is only so much self-inflicted pain a woman can take. I still was going to write a positive article about the band because they certainly had the talent and that was what the people needed to pay attention to.

We finished our dinner early and walked down Armitage towards the Park West's' Will Call window. I slipped my ID under the glass window and the girl working behind the glass quickly returned an envelope with my name on it. I opened it to find two tickets and two V.I.P. passes. Alice was so thrilled because this was the first time she has ever gotten a pass for a show. We walked in through the front doors and upon inspecting our tickets the usher escorted us to a reserved booth. Two drinks were already waiting for as we arrived; one Cosmo and one Lemon Drop sat on the table for us. I was nervous to use the pass to the hospitality suite before the show so I decided to wait until after the show if we were going to use them at all. Alice was bouncing off the seat because she was so excited that Jazz remembered that a Cosmo was her favorite drink.

The venue slowly began to fill and just before the show started there looked to be about 400 people there to see the band. Eventually the lights began to dim and the announcer introduced Seattle's best, The Pattinson Project to the stage. Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Jacob walked upon the stage finding their places as the spotlights came up for their first song. There was nothing predictable about this gig even though they were playing pretty much everything off of their self-titled album. I knew at that very moment that they were going to be huge. Just before the encore, Edward stepped up to the microphone and made an announcement.

He sat alone on a stool with an acoustic guitar as the crowd cheered and whistled. "I want to dedicate this song to Bella. It's written by one of my favorite artists, Van Morrison. I hope you like it. It's called "I'll Be Your Lover, Too."

Did I hear him right? I shook my head for a moment and tried to grasp that he just dedicated this song to me. Lover? Hell, after today I didn't even think he liked me. He slowly strummed his guitar as I quickly gulped down my third Lemon Drop. Edward's voice was so strong and steady as he began to sing. I could hear his every emotion with every note that left his mouth.

_I'll be your man_

_I'll understand_

_And do my best to take good care of you_

_Yes I will_

_You'll be my queen_

_I'll be your king_

_And I'll be your lover too_

_Derry down green_

_Colors my dream_

_A dream that's daily coming true_

_When day is through_

_I will come to you_

_And tell you of your many charms_

_You'll look at me_

_With eyes that see_

_And melt into my waiting arms_

_And so I come_

_To be the one_

_Who's always standing close to you_

_Reach out for me_

_So I can be_

_The one who's always reaching out for you_

_Ill be your king_

_You'll be my queen_

_And Ill be your lover too._

The audience roared but I couldn't move. I could feel my skin burning from the blood rushing through my veins. From that point, I was completely in love with Edward Pattinson. He had brought me to tears. The audience loved the song and clapped as the remaining band members rejoined him on stage for the finale. Alice was hugging me telling me how lucky I was to have a song dedicated just for me. She could hardly sit still.

The show ended and the crowd thinned out of the room quickly. Alice and I tried to find where the V.I.P. passes allowed us to enter backstage. A security guy pointed us to a hallway that took us to a small room that had a few leather black couches and some food and drink. I was surprised to see so many people with passes in the room since the band was new to Chicago. Jacob invited a few girls he had met since he was in town and Emmett had a couple of college friends in the mix. There were about 20 other people I had no idea who they were, most of them women and a few local radio personalities were hanging around for the free beer.

I managed to grab one more Lemon Drop at the bar before the last call and I still had it in my hand as I walked towards the back since I didn't know if I could handle what was coming for me next if I was sober. Within a few minutes standing in the small room with strangers, Jasper appeared in the hospitality suite hot and wet from his performance with a white towel wrapped around his neck looking for Alice. He walked into the room and said hello to me and gave us both a hug.

"So, did you like the show?" Jasper asked as he directed his attention and the question more towards Alice than me.

"I thought you were fantastic." Alice gushed.

"You guys really are tight. Everything sounded great." I said as I awkwardly tried to keep the conversation going. I hate those long silent pauses. They instantly were attracted to each other and as Jasper spoke into Alice's ear she giggled and I couldn't help but think I would be taking a cab back to the hotel alone tonight.

Emmett and Jacob soon joined the party and I quickly congratulated them on a good show and thanked them again for the interview. I certainly enjoyed the opportunity to meet all of them and when they asked me to keep in touch about the article, I agreed that I would make sure they saw it before it went to print. They continued to work the room greeting their friends with hugs and shaking hands as I saw a couple of the unknown girls pose for a picture with them and yet another girl asked them to sign her CD. I could hear a few of the remaining girls talking among themselves asking where was Edward? I was wondering that myself.

"Bells, is it OK…?" asked Alice nervously as I saw her motion with her head that she wanted to leave with Jasper. She looked so happy at that moment that I simply lifted my glass to Alice to indicate that it was totally cool with me if she broke off to spend some private time with Jasper. She winked at me as they slipped out of the room together and I felt slightly vindicated that my work was done.

Next thing I knew I was standing alone with a buzz on sipping on my last Lemon Drop wondering what the hell I was doing alone. There was no sign of Edward. Was my evening done? Emmett and Jacob were entertaining their friends and I didn't know anyone to keep me hanging around and I was honestly beginning to feel uncomfortable. I was glad I didn't have to drive because I was in no shape to get behind the wheel as I found a place to set my empty glass. Just as I turned to leave, Edward entered the room in a clean white T-shirt and looking extremely sexy. He walked through the doorway and unlike my dream he just ignored everyone trying to get his attention and came directly to me.

"Hi, Bella, did you like the show?" He asked with a huge smile on his face. He looked so delicious standing in front of me, staring at me expectantly with his piercing green eyes.

"Yes, it was wonderful," I replied sincerely as a few girls tried to interrupt us to speak to him. He tried not to be rude but he only would just allow them to say one thing then would cut them off with a quick thank you. He maintained his eye contact with me while he took my hand and led me to the back of the room.

"Thank you so much for the song dedication." I was trying to get my head cleared. I knew I was a little drunk but I was totally aware that I was alone with the most extraordinary man I have ever met. "That has never happened to me before."

He pulled his fingers through his hair as he took a step to get closer to me. "That song made me think of you all day today." He grinned at me with his crooked smile and then lowered his head. "I'm glad you liked it." He was shy about his amazing talent and it was cute to see him blush a little.

"Bella, I know that I started off on the wrong foot with you. I shouldn't have deceived you like I did when we first met but I didn't realize what I was doing." He looked down and pulled on my hand drawing me closer so that he could whisper in my ear. "What I'm trying to say is that I like you and I need to see more of you."

Chills ran down my spine, not just from the feel of his breath on my neck but what he just said to me. "You do?" I choked out nervously as I stared into his deep green eyes. I didn't want to blink for fear that it wasn't true but I felt like I was slipping into a trance.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He was serious so I shook my head in agreement. Everything seemed to be moving so quickly but I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. He put his arm around my waist and led me out of the room and down the hall until we were outside.

We were both laughing as we hit the fresh air. Even though I had any idea where were going, I felt safe with him. Edward pulled a small piece of paper from the front pocket of his jeans and began to hail a cab. He still had a hold of my hand as the yellow cab pulled over and Edward opened the door for me. We both slid into the back seat as he instructed the driver to take us to 754 S Wabash Ave.

"I think you will actually like where I'm taking you," Edward said as he squeezed my hand. I leaned into him and placed my head on his shoulder because I just wanted to be near him and smell his shirt. I let out a small sigh when he kissed my hair. "What do you think about all this?"

"I'm thinking that I'm really happy right now." I couldn't believe that this beautiful talented man was sitting next to me.

We arrived shortly at Buddy Guy's; a local favorite club for true blues lovers and Edward was definitely was a blues fan. We entered and easily found a small private table where we then we began to ask and answer each other's questions until the club closed at 3 a.m.

I told him that I was born and raised in Chicago and my parents were divorced. My dad, Charlie, is a Chicago cop and my mom, Renee, was recently married to a professional baseball player and living in Florida. Edward's parents were a long happily married couple from London. His father, Carlisle, is a Doctor who relocated to Washington after he was offered the Chief position at the hospital and his mother, Esme, is a successful interior designer. He had an older sister Rosalie who was living with Emmett. We both completed college and loved music. We shared our detailed thoughts regarding our mutual love and Edward explained that his love for music began when he was young taking his first piano lessons. He studied classical piano and became interested in the guitar when he was in High School. After moving to Seattle, he formed a band with his best friend Emmett. Which led us up to our first meeting on the plane.

"Do you forgive me for being such a jerk?" Edward gently kissed the back of my hand.

"You weren't a jerk. I thought you were extremely charming. I was planning on giving you my card, hoping you would want to keep in touch but you disappeared."

"I felt I should disappear before I did anything stupid but I was hoping I would be able to get your number when I saw you again. What was going through your mind when I showed up for the interview the next day? I was scared to death to open that door," Edward admitted with a small smile.

"I was confused but once I saw your face I was more relieved that I was seeing you again. I think I was more confused first because Jasper and the other guys were who Alice and I saw at the club on Rush. I didn't know if I was being punked or what was going on."

"I have to say you were very professional and I was completely impressed with your interview style. Not that I have much experience with being interviewed." He looked shyly down at the table and began to peel off the label from his beer bottle.

"I think I got a good interview to work on when I get back to L.A." I looked at my watch, it was close to 3 a.m., and luckily I had a late flight home later today. I hadn't thought that I would be leaving Edward so soon. "Wow, it is almost 3. Time is flying. When do you go back home?"

"We all go back to Seattle today; I think the flight is around 3:00. What about you?"

"My flight is around the same time. We could share a ride to the airport." I couldn't let on that I was starting to feel sad that our time together was going to be finishing soon.

"Do you want to find someplace to grab some breakfast?" Edward asked as I smiled cheerfully at him, happy that our evening wasn't coming to an end after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: Super Lemon's! **

**Thank you all for reading. I look forward to your reviews.**

**Thank you Coldplaywhore – my super Beta!!**

**Chapter 5 Pancakes**

**BPOV:**

We walked for a few blocks until we realized that nothing was open in that particular area of the city. One glance at my watch showed that it was really late and all the streets seemed abandoned.

"What would you think about going back to my hotel?" asked Edward shyly. "Emmett is going to one of his college buddy's apartment tonight so we can have a bit of privacy and have the room to ourselves. Maybe room service could get us some pancakes?" I could tell Edward was nervous about asking me back to his hotel, but he didn't need to know how much I wanted to go with him, so I tried to play it cool.

"That sounds great. I am starving," I said casually, hoping I didn't sound too eager but my heart was racing. I wanted to take every advantage of the time we still had together, no matter how short it might be.

We decided to take a cab back to his hotel to order late night room service and we held hands the entire time as the conversation continued about all our interests. I was feeling so comfortable with him that I felt like I could have told him anything.

"I wonder what Alice is up to?" I haven't even checked my phone to see if she updated me on her time with Jasper. I wasn't worried as much as I was hoping she had the same wonderful evening I was having. We would definitely have to talk when my time with Edward ended today.

"Jazz is a gentleman; I don't think you have to worry about her," remarked Edward as he smiled and then nuzzled into my neck giving me sweet little kisses.

We arrived at the Hard Rock and Edward guided me through the lobby to the elevator. We stopped on his floor as I giggled down the hallway until we were in front of his door, stopping for a moment as he reached for his room key from his wallet. I could hear my heart pounding but it wasn't fear I was feeling but just my extreme attraction for Edward. He slid the key into the door and my heart skipped a beat as the locked clicked open. He turned the handle of the door then hesitated as he turned towards me.

"I just hope you respect me in the morning." We both busted out laughing as we crashed through the doorway into his room. His view from his window was toward the Hancock building and the new day was breaking and I wasn't ready for it to happen yet. It was a little after 5 a.m. and in less than 10 hours I would be returning to Los Angeles and Edward to Seattle. I pushed the thoughts away and focused back on Edward, watching him as he was looking at the room service menu.

"Damn, room service is closed. It looks like we have to wait an hour to get any breakfast delivered. Are you OK with that?" I had to stifle a laugh because he honestly seemed concerned whether or not we got our pancakes.

"I'm sure we can find something to do to pass the hour." I couldn't believe I was being so bold but at this moment every inch of my body was longing to be in Edward's arms.

Edward placed the menu down on the nightstand and stepped towards me taking a hold of both of my hands and pulling me towards him into our first kiss. He was slow and gentle for the first brush of our lips together and my breathing began to quicken as I pushed my face closer to his. I closed my eyes as I felt his soft lips against mine. I instinctively opened my mouth to welcome his sweet tongue into mine but he was taking his time as he licked my lips, entered and tangled with my tongue. I could hear my pulse pounding in my ears.

Edward's right hand found its way to the side of my cheek as he held my face and continued to kiss me. I was beginning to feel dizzy from the emotions that were coming to the surface so I put my arms around his waist and he then leaned himself against my body. I could feel his heart racing against my chest, pounding almost as hard as mine. Edward moved away from my lips and trailed kisses along my cheek and down my neck. As a gasped for air, I heard a moan escape from my throat. It was so nice having him take his time with me and I was trying to remember every feeling I was experiencing, in case I didn't get to experience it for a while or ever again.

As Edward continued to kiss me, I felt my knees weaken as I slowly slipped down onto the edge of the bed pulling Edward down with me. His chest was hovering over me and his hips pressing between my legs as he became more eager with his kisses and his hands began caressing my breasts. I could feel the hard bulge from his tight jeans pressing against me, causing me to gasp slightly at the sensation.

His hands reached under my paisley top and he proceeded to raise it above my lace bra. Edward's mouth then lowered against my covered breast and he began to bite and tease my nipples over the lace fabric. I grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled up over his back and over his head so that I could see his chest and feel his skin against my stomach. He in turn removed my blouse over my head and threw it on the ground somewhere behind us. My hands tangled in his bronze hair as I held him closer to me and began lightly biting down his throat as my hands reached for the buttons of his jeans.

As each button popped open he kissed me harder and more passionately, leaving us both panting for air. He kicked off his shoes, removed his socks then pulled down his jeans keeping his boxer shorts on, which held his clearly straining cock beneath them. He moved me farther back onto the bed as he removed my shoes and pulled my tight jeans off. We were now both making out with only our underwear on.

"Bella?" Edward pulled back breathlessly and looked at me tentatively. "Is this OK?" His eyes were focused on mine and I could see the desire that raged in them. He was such a gentleman asking me if things were going too far.

"More than OK," I replied as I took his face into my hands and lightly kissed his lips. I wanted this all to be happening, but I also wanted so much more than this.

Edward lay down next to me and I slowly repositioned myself on top of him. As I held myself up with my arms so that I could gaze into his handsome face, he reached up and unhooked my bra. He eagerly took my breast into his mouth as I straddled his hips and felt his hard cock throbbing against my now moist panties. Just a few thin layers of fabric were now between us as I slipped my hands down to gently grasp what I wanted so desperately inside me.

Edward sighed as I stroked his long shaft with my hand and leaned forward to lick his chest. His fingers slipped under the lace of my panties searching for my core and I shifted my hips so that his fingers could enter me. "You're so wet Bella. Do you know what you are doing to me right now?" Edward whispered.

I tightened my grip on his hard cock and mumbled lowly in response to him. "I have an idea." I bit the bottom of my lip as I enjoyed his fingers moving in and out of me, savoring the moments. Making out with a new man and exploring each other for the first time is exciting. Once the underwear came off there would be no stopping us and I wanted to delay it just a moment longer.

I laid my head down on his collarbone as I tried to catch my breath. I was so close to cumming as his thumb rubbed circles around my clit. "God Edward, I'm getting close." That is all I had to say for him to push harder and quicken his touch. Within moments I felt myself spasm into his hand and feeling the electricity of my orgasm flow through my body. I gasp into his skin as I felt him chuckle with pride of what he was able to do to me.

"Did you like that love?" I raised my head, nodding slowly as I looked into his smiling face.

"It was wonderful. Now it's your turn." I replied as I was still panting. I kissed his lips as I pulled myself down towards his hips. Licking his firm stomach and rubbing the cloth of his boxer shorts I teased the tip of his cock by nipping it with my teeth. He arched his back and let out a gasp and I decided I couldn't tease him any longer.

I slipped my fingers under the waistband of his boxers and slowly them pulled down. His enticing cock was free and standing at attention, practically calling out to me. Crawling off the bed while I removed them past his feet, I threw them on the chair across the room. I placed my hands on his thighs as I bent over his hard shaft. I quickly darted out my tongue and licked the pre-cum off the tip as I massaged the top of his thighs. I gave him a quick grin before I placed him into my mouth and drew him in as deep as I could. I moved my head up and down as Edward growled giving me encouraging moans. His hand reached out for my face as I sucked and teased him. He tasted so sweet and I found myself focusing on making sure I was giving him nothing but pleasure.

"Bella." Edward muttered as his breathing quickened and he continued to moan my name over and over again. As I continued to plunge my mouth around him I felt his body tense as grabbed hold of the part of his shaft that didn't fit in my mouth. I tasted his cum in my mouth as I drank and sucked every drop out of him.

"FUCK!" He shouted out and then collapsed back onto the bed gasping for air. "Bella, that was so damn sexy. Utterly fucking amazing," he exclaimed as he ran his hands through his hair while he continued to catch his breath. I crawled up and straddled his chest with my knees as I giggled and leaned forward to kiss his eyelids. He was so sexy and the light from the breaking dawn was dancing over his face. His deep colored lips pulling into a grin and his hands reached up and cupped my breasts as he rubbed his thumbs over my stiff nipples.

"I need to get those panties off of you right now." I reached down myself to start to pull them off and I then stepped off the side of the bed as Edward's hands reached out for me. "Don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere." I was going to give him some time to recover. I stepped over to the window and looked down to the awakening city below. I felt sexy standing completely naked in front of the window. Soon it would be morning. Soon we would be leaving.

Edward slipped out of bed and came up behind me wrapping his arms around me and began to whisper into my ear. "Is everything alright?" He nipped at my neck, his kisses turning me on even more.

"It is." I didn't want to tell him that my mind was thinking ahead and that we soon would be leaving each other. I turned around into his chest and pulled his bottom lip into my mouth.

"Come back to bed love," he pleaded, his voice smoldering. We began lapping at each other's tongues with crashing kisses as Edward pulled me back into the bed. He placed me on my back as he hovered over my body; his knees spreading my legs apart as he continued to kiss me. Suddenly he pulled back and looked at me intently, his eyes filled with concern. "Are you… ?" he started to ask before I interrupted him.

"We're covered. I'm on the pill," I muttered as I saw a small smile cross his face as I could feel him lowering himself on me managing his weight with his elbows. I raised my legs and wrapped them around his waist pulling him down towards me. I wrapped my fingers into his hair and kissed his face and neck.

Edward pulled back for a moment, which caught me off guard because I was completely wrapped up in the moment. "Bella, I want you to look at me." The room was growing lighter and I could see his entire body over me as I looked into his eyes. Just as I felt our eyes connecting, he slowly entered me and I gasped at the pleasure he was giving me from simply being buried in me. Edward grinned as he began to slowly move his hips; his long hard cock was gliding in and outside of me. We kept our intense stare as we began to move in rhythm together.

We both growled and moaned as Edward began to quicken his thrusts and I ran my fingers up and down his strong back. I could feel the sweat begin to pool between our stomachs and I had to keep reminding myself to breath as I became lost in his green eyes. I tried to read his face but was unsuccessful as I wondered what was going in his head; he was so focused on the moment.

"Oh, Edward." I managed to whimper as he was making me begin to see stars. I was beginning to feel my muscles contract as my second orgasm was approaching. "I'm almost there…fuck me!" My fingers began to dig into his back.

"I'm going to cum with you," Edward yells out as he moved his face closer to mine before he thrust into me a few more seconds. I felt myself cumming as Edward crashed into me and he held his breath. He poured into me as we both gasped for air and then he fell down onto my chest. We lay flat on top of the sheets and on top of each other.

"Don't pull out. Stay with me," I pleaded, not wanting to unlatch from Edward's beautiful body. I didn't want the bliss to end. I could feel our hearts pounding, pulses racing and his erection slowly fading inside of me. He breathed into my neck as I felt myself tearing up. I had never felt this close to anyone before.

I shut my eyes trying to hold back the tears because I didn't want Edward to see me cry. Instead, I couldn't control it and a sob slipped out. Edward was still resting on my body felt my stomach hiccup.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" Edward asked as he began to really look worried. He pulled himself off of me and leaned to his side and I remained on my back as the tears began to slide down the sides of my face. He gingerly used his thumb to wipe them away. "Did I hurt you?" I could feel his eyes staring at me.

"No, no, it isn't like that at all. I'm just overwhelmed. That was so intense." I stared at the ceiling wondering if this man even had a clue how helplessly in love I was with him after just two days. Thoughts raced in my mind how quickly this was moving. We would be departing to different cities soon and I felt my heart breaking.

"Oh, sweetheart," sighed Edward as he snuggled into my side. "It's more than intense. That my dear is what I would call pure love." He sighed loudly as he rubbed his nose into my side and his arm wrapped around my stomach.

Did he just say the word love? I hope he felt something deeper for me because I needed to be able to see him again. I needed to distract my thoughts or I could cry all day. "Are we gonna get some pancakes?" I asked as I tried to laugh and catch him off guard with my humor.

Edward laughed and rolled over to find the room service menu that he had left on the nightstand. I pulled myself out of bed to go into the bathroom, freshen up and pull myself together. I could hear Edward placing our order over the phone as I walked across the room. I slowly closed the door behind me while I collapsed on the counter top welcoming the cold granite on my face. I pulled myself up to look into the mirror to find my hair was tangled and my mascara was smudged but I didn't look too bad. I splashed some water on my face. I put some of Edward's toothpaste on my finger and tried my best to freshen up my teeth. I took a couple of deep breaths before I re-entered the room.

The sun was now pouring into the room. Edward straightened out the sheets and was sitting naked with his legs straight in front of him patting the bed beckoning me to join him. I crawled up next to him as he pulled me under his arm and kissed the top of my head. I felt like I was home.

**EPOV:**

I just made love to the most amazing woman and her body was perfect to me, like we were meant to be together. She's natural and didn't need to have someone rip or carve a design on her soft crotch. I needed to show her my connection to her so I asked her to look at me before I entered her for the first time. She stared deep into my eyes as I watched her passion rise for me and I realized that I wanted nothing more than this woman to love me.

It was amazingly emotional to see her tears. At first I thought I had hurt her but when she explained it was the intensity I knew exactly what she was talking about. I had never experienced such feelings with any girl before. I needed to tell her my feelings. I was holding her close to my side as we waited for our pancakes to be delivered by room service.

"Bella, love, what we just shared was incredible. I want you to know that I want to be with you beyond all this. That is if you will have me." I know it sounded corny but I didn't want to scare her by dropping the love bomb so soon. I didn't want to take any sort of chance of scaring this beautiful creature away from me.

"I want you too," she purred as she cuddled close and kissed my chest.

"I know that it would be a challenge for us since it will be a long distance thing. At least we live on the same coast. I have business in L.A., tour and your job sends you out on trips, I think we can manage to see each other often." I was willing to do anything to remain at her side.

"I just started my job so I don't have much vacation time accrued but I'm thinking we can figure something out. I'm not ready to say good bye to you." Her eyes looked sad and I placed my finger under her chin to bring her face up to mine.

"I don't think I ever will be able to say good bye to you." Just as I was finishing up my sentence a knock was on the door. Bella raced naked into the bathroom as I grabbed the hotel robe to answer the door. It was our pancakes. I quickly signed the tab, pulled the cart into the room and closed the door behind me.

Bella peeked out of the bathroom to see if the coast was clear and I motioned for her to come out. She put on one of my T-shirts that I had folded on top of my guitar case and tip toed to the table of food. She was looking so sexy in my shirt and I was glad I had it for her. "I'm starving." She stuck her finger into the syrup and tasted it. I pulled her to me and kissed her wanting to taste the syrup on her tongue.

Bella gravitated to the coffee. It was only 6:30 in the morning but we hadn't slept yet and we only had a few more hours together. I think neither of us will want to sleep until we are on the plane home. We quickly ate our breakfast and as Bella fed me bacon and giggled as I tried to bite her fingers. As Bella stood to pour herself another cup of coffee I tackled her and pulled her on top of me back on to the bed. She yelped out a giggle and gazed into my face.

I began to hum to her the song I sang for her and she broke into a huge smile and began to cover me in kisses. In Bella I found my home.

**BPOV:**

After we finished eating our pancakes, Edward pulled me into bed and began to hum that exquisite song he sang to me. My heart filled with so much love that I threw myself on him and covered him with kisses. I never experienced a gift of a song or the overwhelming feelings it brought to my soul.

"Did you like the song?" Edward still not fully secure in his talent as he shyly asked me.

"I love it! I never had anyone sing to me before. You're so talented. Thank you." I knew that this song would forever be my link to Edward. He continued to hum in my ear as his hands moved lovingly over my body and I didn't want this moment to end.

We made love again and when we finished, he laid his head on my breast and quietly fell asleep. It had been almost 24 hours since we met for our interview and his performance took a lot of energy. I didn't blame him for drifting away. I stared at him while he slipped deeply into sleep and his breath deepened. He looked like a little boy. I gently stroked his hair as I thought how lucky I was to have this talented handsome man next to me.

Three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a very talented musician. Second, there was part of him — and I didn't know how important that part might be — that he needed my story to break his band nationally. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

I knew it wouldn't be easy to have a long distance relationship but staring into his face gave me the determination to make it work. I couldn't live my life without him now. "I love you Edward." I needed to say it even though I knew he didn't hear me. I lay with him, touching his skin and thinking how the future might be and where it might lead us to.

He slept for about an hour then he slowly opened his eyes. "I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to fall asleep." His eyes were dreamy blinking trying to focus on the room around us.

"No worries. You needed to rest. It was nice just being still with you." I placed my hand on his cheek as he kissed my thumb and pulled it in his mouth for a quick nibble.

"What time is it?"

I looked at the nightstand clock. "Almost 10."

"I should call Emmett. I need to make sure the van is loaded and they know to meet in the lobby for the airport. We should shower, don't you think?" Edward asked as he began to roll out of bed.

"I should get back to my hotel. I need to get on some fresh clothes and pack to head back to L.A." I said as I began to find my clothing that was tossed around the room.

"I don't have much to pack. What if I join you in a shower in your room?" He gave me a crooked grin and I thought the idea was brilliant. I pulled on my underwear and jeans and decided to claim Edward's t-shirt as my own.

Edward pulled on the same clothes he wore last night and then he reached for his cell from his pocket and dialed Emmett. While he spoke on the phone I double checked the room to make sure we took everything we needed. On our way to my hotel we couldn't keep our hands off of each other and the cabbie had to clear his throat to let us know we had arrived at the Marriott.

**EPOV:**

After our pancakes, we made love again. I haven't felt so much love in such a short span of time. I rested my head on her sweet smelling breast and before I knew it I drifted asleep. I could feel her running her fingers through my hair. I fought to open my eyes when I heard her say, "I love you Edward." My heart almost leapt out of my chest. I needed to keep my eyes shut so that she wouldn't know I heard her. I fell back asleep within moments.

"I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to fall asleep." I was exhausted and it was hard to open my eyes and focus.

"No worries. You needed to rest. It was nice just being still with you." She placed her tiny hand on my face and I took the opportunity to taste her thumb as it brushed across my lip.

I realized that I didn't talk to any of the guys since the gig. "What time is it?"

"Almost 10." Hopefully the guys were awake. I haven't talked to them since I walked out of the club last night.

"I should call Emmett. I need to make sure the van is loaded and they know to meet in the lobby for the airport. We should shower, don't you think?" I got out of bed to find my phone.

"I should get back to my hotel. I need fresh clothes and pack." Bella started to get dressed. I didn't want her to escape me. We only had a few more hours left before we had to head to the airport.

I had an idea. "I don't have much to pack. What if I join you in a shower in your room?" She smiled at me and nodded in agreement. She quickly dressed and it was sexy that she decided to keep my T-shirt. Lucky t-shirt.

As usual I pulled on the same clothes I wore last night. I dialed Emmett who sounded like he was already awake when he answered. "Dude, what happened to you last night?"

"I will talk to you about it later." I didn't want Bella to overhear anything. "We all need to meet in the lobby to go to the airport. Check out is at 1. Is the van packed?"

"The van is ready. I haven't heard from Jazz or Jake yet but I will remind them. I'm making my way back to the hotel now."

"I will leave my room key on the bed and you can check me out. I will see you in the lobby. Bella is going to catch a ride with us since her flight is at about the same time as us. Cool?" I asked him, knowing full well what was about to come out of his mouth next.

"Fuck Eddie, you spent the night with her?" Emmett was laughing at me. "Are you still with her now?"

I didn't want Bella to know that Emmett was giving me any shit and I truly hated it when he called me Eddie. "We're going back to her hotel right now so she can pack. I will be back in plenty of time."

"Alright man, see you in a couple hours." Emmett was normally a cool guy and I hoped he wouldn't harass me while we all were going to the airport together. I hung up and grabbed my guitar, my laptop and the shopping bag filled with my new clothes.

We hopped into a cab for the short ride to Bella's hotel and I couldn't keep my hands off of her, I didn't want to. She still smelled sweet and I hungrily kissed and sucked on her neck and face till the cabbie had to clear his throat to interrupt us as we pulled in front of her hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

**The story continues….**

**A BIG THANK YOU, AGAIN, to my Beta Coldplaywhore who makes me laugh and has been a huge support! (If you haven't read Cabin Fever – now is the time!)**

**Please feel free to leave me reviews. I would love to read what you have to say about the story so far!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 6 - Lose Control**

**BPOV**

The moment we entered my room Edward began to strip my clothes off. He growled and laughed as he removed every piece of clothing from me throwing them about the room haphazardly. I wrestled to help him remove his clothes as we made our way towards the bathroom and ultimately the shower.

The water was hot and there wasn't much room for the both of us to get comfortable as our arms and legs were tangled together. Edward reached for the shampoo and began to gently massage it into my hair. I grabbed the body wash and lathered up his body with my hands. His erection quickly grew as my hands ran across his skin and we let the water rush over us as I rinsed out the shampoo from my own hair.

He turned me around and I placed my hands against the tile wall as I bent over pushing my ass into his unyielding cock. Edward didn't hesitate to enter me from behind and the force of his thrusts were furious and steadfast. He put one leg up on the edge of the tub as his hands squeezed my butt and held my hips guiding me back deeply into him.

"I can't control myself when I'm with you," he hissed at me as I grew more excited at his declaration.

"Don't," I yelled out, wanting him to lose control with me. It felt amazing as the hot water spilled down onto my back and our bodies were slapping together as our moans in were in sync with each other and I felt electricity pulse in my core. I came in waves, screaming his name loudly and I didn't want him to stop.

Edward's arm wrapped under my stomach as he pulled me tight and hard against him. I could feel him shudder as he came inside me, gasping for air. As he finally calmed down slightly, he pulled me into a standing position and leaned me flat against his chest.

I reached to turn off the water and grab us some towels. I stroked his chest with the rough hotel towel as he pulled his fingers through his wild hair and I then wrapped the towel around his waist. I got my towel and rubbed it over my hair then pulled it around me remembering that unfortunately, we needed to get ready to go.

I stopped in front of the mirror and wiped the steam away to get a glimpse of my face. Edward walked up from behind wrapped his arms around me and slowly turned me around to face him. His expression became solemn as he looked into my eyes. "I love you Bella," he said genuinely as his mouth crashed into mine and I welcomed his warm tongue.

I pulled away and raced towards the bed with Edward following behind me. We collapsed on the bed with our towels still on and I couldn't stop giggling, I was so happy being here with him. He ran his hand through his damp hair once again, something that was becoming endearing to me, and his arm reached behind his head. "Bella, I just told you that I loved you and all you can do is laugh?" He grinned, giving me the look that he was convinced I was in love with him too.

I rolled over and kissed his scruffy cheek. "I love you too, I really do. I'm just so happy right now." I haven't ever felt this happy with someone before and I was high from the emotions and the fact that he had said it to begin with. We hadn't known each other that long, but it was overwhelming to know we both fell in love at first sight.

He sighed, smiled and closed his eyes as if he was hoping it was a dream. If it wasn't for his stubble, he would look like a little boy. His long eyelashes were touching the tops of his cheeks where I could see little light freckles.

We were running out of time. My mind started thinking about returning back to Los Angeles, without him. I had so much to do when I got back home and I was afraid that my life would be empty without Edward there.

"Edward, I have to be careful when I return to work. I need to write the best story about The Pattinson Project and if they found out that I hooked up with the lead singer I could possibly lose my job." This was my first job since I graduated from college and I didn't want to be fired because I had sex with the hottest lead singer in the world.

"Hooked up? Is that how you see it?" he asked as he gave me a smirk and then rolled closer to me. He can sometimes have the most devilish look in his eyes and it turned me on. Hell, everything about Edward turned me on.

I pulled myself up onto my elbows and looked at him genuinely. "You know what I mean." I kissed his nose. "We need to keep this quiet until my story is published."

I didn't want to break the spell but it was getting late. I got up and began to pull myself together and picked up my things off the floor to pack. One thing I always am is prompt and I hate being late for anything even if it meant leaving Edward.

Edward got dressed and pulled out his toothbrush while I dried my hair, brushed my teeth and put some make up on. He sat the edge of the bed and watched me while I started tossing my clothes in my bag. I looked over to Edward's pile of things and noticed his obvious lack of luggage. He had a Nordstrom bag with his dress shirt and slacks stuffed inside. "You only have a shopping bag for your clothes? Do you want me to pack them in with my stuff and I can give it to you when you come to L.A.?" Not only was I being helpful but I was taking a piece of him home with me, a sort of insurance that I would be seeing him sooner rather than later.

Edward looked embarrassed at the lack of proper bag. "That would be nice. I didn't come to Chicago prepared as you can see. I will be back in L.A. in a couple weeks and I can get them from you then." I took his shirt and slacks and folded them neatly into my bag. His smell was mingling with my clothes. I remembered my dress hanging in the closet and I gently pulled it off the hanger and carefully tried not to wrinkle it too much as I placed it into my small carry on.

"You have to wear that for me soon," Edward said sweetly as he commented on the blue dress Alice helped me pick out. It had worked its magic and I didn't even know it.

"I FORGOT ABOUT ALICE!" I yelled out as I rushed for my cell phone. "I have to call her." I need to talk to her before I checked out of the hotel. As usual she picked up on the first ring.

"Bella! Where are you?" she asked of me, her voice sounding completely giddy. It sounded like she was either outside or in a car.

"I'm at my hotel getting ready to leave. Are you alright?" I explained to her, my voice laced with concern. I had never just left my best friend behind like that before and to make matters worse she had totally slipped my mind.

"I'm perfect. I'm still with Jazz, in the car taking him back to the Hard Rock." Alice must have taken Jasper back to her place since he was sharing a room with Jacob. She had a cute little apartment, where she lived by herself, off of Ravenswood and wasn't far from downtown.

"Ok honey, I will see you there. I'm riding to the airport with Edward and the guys," I explained as I realized that I was thankful that I would be able to see her before I left for the airport.

"Oooh, do tell," pleaded Alice. As usual she was curious about what had happened last night, but there was no way I was going to tell her anything while I was still standing next to Edward. She wouldn't believe it anyway.

"It will have to wait. I will see you in about an hour, okay?" I was running around the room making sure I found everything that was thrown on the floor as Alice and I finished up our conversation.

"I told you he was a gentleman." Edward smiled up at me from the bed where I knew he had been listening to every word. I finished gathering up my things and looked at my watch. It was late and we needed to get back to Emmett and the other guys. I felt a rush of sadness over me as we started for the door.

We both paused in the doorway and took one last look into the hotel room before closing the door behind us. I was so afraid that everything that we shared in that room was being closed off by that heavy door. Edward put his arm across my shoulders and we walked down the hallway in silence.

**EPOV**

After I heard Bella tell me she loved me when she thought I was sleeping, I knew I had to tell her I loved her too before we parted. We rushed to jump in the shower together and it was almost impossible to control my desire for her. I didn't want to be rough with her, however when she bent over and offered me her tight ass, I found myself pounding into her. I couldn't control myself being around her like that.

She reached to turn off the water and grab us some towels as we stepped out of the tub. Bella stopped in front of the mirror and wiped the steam away as I walked up from behind and wrapped my arms around her and slowly turned her to face me. I have never felt this way about anyone and I was amazed that I felt what I did. "I love you Bella." I kissed her.

I have never told a woman that I loved her before and I was expecting some sort of emotional response from her instead she pulled away and raced towards the bed, with me right behind her. We collapsed together on the bed, our towels wrapped around us and Bella was giggling. How could she think this was funny?

"Bella, I just told you that I loved you and all you can do is laugh?" I knew she loved me, but I desperately wanted to hear it again, especially when she knew I was awake. Sleeping confessions didn't count in my book.

She rolled towards me and kissed my face. "I love you too, I really do! I'm just so happy right now." I believed her. She had a light in her eyes that made my heart jump and I was happy that I was the reason it was there. I rolled to my back and closed my eyes. I needed to remember this moment. This is going to be the story we tell our kids.

Bella rushed around the room gathering her things as I proceeded to get dressed and we both brushed our teeth. I sat on the bed as she continued to get ready; she was so beautiful to watch. She packed my pathetic shopping bag of things to take with her because I would be seeing her in Los Angeles in a couple weeks and would get them back from her. She was already taking care of me and I had to admit, I loved it.

She went to the closet and took out the blue dress I saw her in on Rush Street. "You have to wear that for me soon." That color of blue was my favorite on her. As we were talking though, she realized she had to call Alice. They hadn't spoken since the night before and she was in a panic as she dialed her number. They spoke briefly and it seems Alice was still with Jasper and that we all would be seeing each other at the Hard Rock. I knew if Alice was with Jasper she was going to be alright, he was the most gentlemanly of all of us.

She glanced down at her watch and I saw sadness wash across her face. We gathered our things, took one last look at the room and headed down the hallway to the elevators. I placed my arm over her shoulder and we didn't speak until we walked outside.

We may be leaving Chicago behind but I was confident that we were moving forward to a life together.

**BPOV**

Our taxi arrived in front of the Hard Rock and we found Emmett, Jacob, Jasper and Alice standing along the side of the promoter's van. I tried to keep a smile on my face suppressing the dread I was feeling about leaving for the airport and my pending separation from Edward.

Alice and Jasper looked cute together and she had a huge smile on her face as she rushed up to me and gave me a hug. While she was hugging me she whispered in my ear. "You will call me the first chance you get to tell me all about it." I owed her that much.

"Hey guys, is everything all set to go?" Edward asked as he stepped to up take charge of his band mates. They had all their equipment and luggage piled in the back of the van and Edward was double checking to see if everything was there.

"Everything is packed up. We shouldn't have any trouble unloading at the airport." Emmett replied. He was Edward's stand-in road manager and they trusted each other completely.

"We should load up and try to get ahead of the traffic," said Jacob as Edward placed his guitar in the back of the van. He took my carry on and sat it next to his laptop bag and slammed the back door shut.

Alice hugged Jasper and tugged on the collar of his shirt. "I guess I will say my goodbyes for now." They shared a passionate kiss which I think made most of us uncomfortable as we waited for them to finish. This was an unusual scene for me to witness but I was happy that she was so happy with Jasper.

Jacob called shotgun and slipped into the passenger seat while Emmett was driving. I gave Alice another hug goodbye and slid into the backseat. Edward and Jasper joined me and slammed the door shouting out to Emmett to hit it. He slowly pulled out onto the street and headed towards the expressway toward the airport as I reached out and grabbed Edward's hand. Our fingers weaved together as I tried to be brave on the ride to O'Hare. I just stared out the window and watched the scenery pass as the boys chatted about the gig and what they were going to do once they returned back to Seattle; they had work waiting for them and a recording session scheduled. They're a close group of friends and I remained quiet as they talked amongst themselves.

Edward leaned to me and spoke softly in my ear. "Bella honey, are you alright?" he asked as his fingers tighten around mine. I gave him a reassuring smile and nodded yes. In all honesty I was not ready to separate from Edward's side and I didn't know what I was going to do when we finally got to the airport and had to separate.

"So tell me something Bella," Emmett's voice bellowed from the front seat. "You're not like a Yoko are you?" He laughed as Edward smacked him up side his head. Emmett was the funny one and he always managed to lighten the atmosphere.

"No…I don't think I'm anything like that." I smiled knowing he was only joking with me. I hoped they didn't see me as a threat.

"I'm just looking out for my boy," Emmett added as he managed to handle the expressway to the airport like a pro. Jacob tapped his fingers on his knees and thumping out drum parts as he looked out the window and it looked like Jasper just felt uncomfortable sitting with us.

"You don't have to listen to him love." Edward squeezed my hand and winked his beautiful green eye at me.

I leaned into Edward's shoulder breathing in his sweet smell and I closed my eyes. We were only moments away from parting from each other as Emmett pulled into the parking garage. The promoter was going to send someone to pick up the empty van later today. The boys hopped out and grabbed their gear and bags and each one managed to get everything without any strain. I only had my carry on so I didn't need any help. We all marched off to the American Terminal 3. Thankfully, we were all flying on the same airline so we could make it through security together and Edward could walk with me to my gate. It was a little crowded as we checked in and got our boarding passes. Edward kept his guitar and laptop with him as we held hands and walked through security.

My flight was leaving first and the boys were feeling hungry so they decided to say goodbye to me in the terminal so that they could to grab something to eat, allowing Edward and I to be alone until my flight boarded at my gate.

"You know, I don't have your number in my cell" said Edward as he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and fingered it nervously.

"Let me key it in. I will text you my email and contact information later," I replied as I took his phone and entered my number as I handed Edward my phone and he entered all of his information. I was avoiding making eye contact with Edward and I kept the conversation in general terms to hold off the emotions I was feeling. "I go back to work tomorrow. You can email me or call me anytime you want. If you don't get home too late tonight, I hope you call me to let me know you got home alright." The fear was burning in my throat as I tried to push down the tears.

"I will call you the second we land. Bella, don't worry… we can do this. I will call you every day and email you when I can. Besides, I'll be seeing you in about 2 weeks. Everything will be OK. I promise." Edward put his arm around my waist as we continued on towards my gate. We stopped at a little café in the terminal and Edward bought me a coffee and muffin. We hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and even though I wasn't hungry, Edward insisted I had something since the airlines don't provide much of a snack for afternoon flights. I simply shoved the muffin into my purse in an effort to placate him.

We arrived in front my gate and regrettably my flight was posted on the board as being on time. I was flying Business Class back to Los Angeles, which is still better than coach. I felt the fear of leaving Edward rising up in my chest and it was getting hard to breathe. I put my coffee and carry on down on the floor between my feet and I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck. I pushed my face into his shoulder as I fought the burning tears welling up in my eyes.

He kissed my neck as he whispered into my ear. "Oh, sweetie, don't cry. I love you." He put his arms around my waist and held me tight. We just stood there holding each other, both of us afraid move.

"I love you too. I don't want to let go of you, I miss you already." I continued to sob. Once the tears start to flow it is almost impossible for me to make them to stop. I didn't have much sleep since I have been in Chicago and that didn't help. I was getting Edward all soggy.

**EPOV**

My sweet Bella was sobbing in my arms and I didn't know what to do. I tried to convince her that there wasn't anything to worry about but she was clearly scared of our imminent separation. I held her as tight as I could. I would never let anything ruin what we had together. I promised that I would call her every day. Two weeks isn't that a long time to be apart and I would figure out a way to be with her any way I could.

"Bella, look at me," I instructed as I pulled away and placed my hand under her chin. The poor thing's face was red and blotchy from her tears but she still was sexy as hell. "I love you baby. I'm going to see you soon. I will come visit you and you will come and visit me. Things are going to work out." I kissed her swollen lips and they tasted salty from her tears.

"I believe you, I do. I just wish this could have lasted longer." She strained to give me a smile and tried to blink away the tears. She really was trying to be brave because she had no reason to trust that I was telling her the truth.

They announced that her section was boarding. She took a deep breath and bent over to grab her coffee and bag. She stood up and placed her forehead against mine and looked into my eyes. "Edward Pattinson, I love you with all my heart. Call me tonight, okay?" I never believed anything more than that statement at that moment.

"I promise." I hugged her one more time and kissed her, savoring one last taste of her sweet mouth. She slowly pulled away and dragged her hand down my arm as she made her way towards the ramp. I stood there watching her walk down the ramp until I couldn't see her anymore. I moved to the window and stared at the plane until they pushed back and made its way to the runway. Right at that moment, I felt the hunger and longing in my heart for my Bella.


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope everyone had a nice weekend. This is something LEMONY to help you get through your week. Thank you beta Coldplaywhore for bring another chapter to life.**

**I'm begging for reviews. I would love to read what you have to say about the story so far!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 7 Leaving on a jet plane**

**BPOV**

I felt numb when I found my seat on the plane as I sat and stared forward. I missed him and my heart ached for him and we had only been apart for about an hour. What just happened to me? In less than 48 hours my whole life had changed. I pulled out my iPod and wrapped the headphone cord around my fingers waiting for us to take off and get the clearance to turn it on because I desperately needed to hear Edward's voice. I could still smell him on my T-shirt. Was I crying again?

As soon as we took off and they announced it was okay to turn on small electronics, I turned on my iPod and listened to my man sing. I sipped on my coffee and pulled out the smashed muffin from my purse that he insisted I take with me. My thoughts were racing but I knew I would talk to him again in four or five hours. I have to take this one day at a time and I knew deep in my heart that this wasn't over for us, not by a long shot.

The flight home was uneventful; I managed to fall asleep a little bit and the next thing I knew we had landed at LAX. I departed the plane and headed out to the sidewalk to look for the Super Shuttle I ordered to pick me up when I booked my trip. It took them awhile as I stood waiting at the curb watching all the other arriving people moving about the area lugging their overstuffed bags and loading into Hotel shuttles and Rent a Car vans.

I pulled my cell phone out and turned it on and I saw that I had a message from Alice. I needed to talk to her so I called her right back.

"Girl, finally," Alice exclaimed, not even bothering to say hello as she answered the call.

"I know. I'm exhausted." My eyes were still swollen from my crying earlier and the lack of sleep. "I'm just getting on my shuttle home. How was your date with Jasper?" I jumped into my shuttle and continued to talk on my cell while I found my seat in the back.

"I have to tell you, Jazz is **the sweetest** guy I have ever met. I swear we are soul mates or something. He invited me to visit him in Seattle already," said Alice as she squealed with delight. I just left Chicago and she's already thinking of Seattle?

"I'm so happy it worked out for you. You guys looked really cute together. Did you go back to your place?" I like being a part of the match making, usually it is Alice who is always introducing people so it was nice to finally have it be her turn to find someone perfect for her.

"Yeah, Jake had already warned Jasper that the room would be occupied so I offered to keep him company. After we left the club we went and got some breakfast. We just talked and talked while the waitress kept refilling our coffees. I figured it would be OK to take him to my place. He really is a gentleman," she explained cheerfully as I envisioned the huge smile that was no doubt plastered on her face.

"I know, Edward kept repeating to me that Jazz was a gentleman." I had a flash memory of him sitting on the bed in my room looking so damn sexy and it made me miss him more.

"What happened to you after the gig?" she asked curiously. "You two just disappeared."

"He took me to Buddy Guy's and we stayed there until 3 in the morning. After they closed, we couldn't find any place near the club for some breakfast so we went back to his hotel to order room service," I said as I heard her scoff suspiciously on the other end of the phone. I don't think I ever will forget that evening with Edward; it was so perfect.

"Room service? Is that all you got?" she asked, being more than a little cheeky.

"Well, you know…." I blushed a little before finally admitting some details. "We had more than pancakes. Alice, he is just so incredibly sexy. It was marvelous." I was hesitant to go into any further detail since I was alone with just the driver on this ride back to my apartment.

"Oh honey, you two look perfect together. Did he say anything about seeing you again?"

"He said more than that Alice. He told me he loves me." I cupped my hand over the phone hoping I wasn't speaking too loudly for the driver to hear any part of our conversation.

"HE LOVES YOU!" She screamed into my ear. "Oh Bella that's fantastic. I am so happy for you."

"I love him too, Ali. It was so hard to leave him today," I admitted ruefully as I felt my heart yearning for him again. 'But I needed to get back to work. I still have the interview with them to submit." The whole purpose of the trip was work and I had to put my mind back on it before someone thought I was being unprofessional in my ways.

"Who knows, we might just see each other in Seattle soon. I think we'll have a fun summer ahead of us." Alice was so happy and I believed she was right. It was going to be an important summer for both of us and the band. My phone began to beep with another call coming in. "Ali, I think its Edward calling and I want to get this. Promise that I'll talk to you later?"

"Go Bella. I love ya," she said excitedly after she blew me some kisses and then hung up on me.

I eagerly picked up the other line and was rewarded when I heard Edward's smooth voice on the other end of the phone. "Helllllo love," he said sweetly as my heart started pounding out of my chest and I was instantly happy again.

"Edward, are you home already?" I wished I could see his face.

"No, we just landed. I still have awhile until I get home from the airport. We all have a lot of stuff to lug around first." I could hear the noise of the airport in the background and it sounded like he was walking.

"I'm still on my shuttle. I don't live very close to the airport either but I should be home soon. Did you have a good flight?"

"No." He was blunt with his answer.

"Hi Bella!" I could hear Emmett screaming in the background.

"No? What happened? Are you okay?" I felt some panic rushing up my stomach.

"I missed you the whole time. I'm miserable without you. Emmett kept punching me in the arm and asking me to snap out of it." He laughed a little and I tried to imagine his smiling face. He was always unbelievably handsome when he smiled.

"He is being such a douche bag," said Emmett who had clearly grabbed Edward's phone from him.

"Come on Emmett give him a break. Silly." I laughed at him; Emmett is always going to be a handful and I hoped that Rosalie was capable of dealing with him for the rest of their lives.

"Idiot. Are you still there?" asked Edward as he took the phone back.

"I'm miserable too. I love you," I said as I was wishing I was home and not on a shuttle with a stranger driving me right now.

"I love you too Bella. I will call you later once we are both home, okay?" I think he sensed that I wanted to speak more privately and I think we both wanted that right now.

"Okay. Bye." My heart was jumping for joy and for the first time in my life I wanted to get to my little apartment as fast as I could.

The shuttle pulled in front of my building as I dug through my purse for my keys and finally made my way up the stairs into my apartment. I placed my bag on the couch and proceeded to remove Edward's clothing and hung them up on the closet door. I brought them up to my face so that I could smell him again, instantly missing him. I turned on my computer because I wanted to start transcribing my interview to get a head start on my work tomorrow and then I placed my iPod in the dock so I could hear Edward's sweet voice singing. I realized I didn't have a photo of him and there was nothing on the Internet. I should have taken one with my phone and I was regretting it.

My computer booted up as I sat and watched as the emails downloading into my inbox. I have my computer set up to get my work emails too and I would be busy going through them all since I had to catch up with everything I missed. I began to sort through them when I saw one from . Epatz? Could it be Edward? I wondered as I clicked it open.

From: 

To: 

Date: April 26, 2009 2:22:28 PM PDT

Subject: I MISS YOU!

1 Attachment

Bella Love,

Your flight just left and I MISS YOU!

Look after my heart---I've left it with you.

I took a photo of me missing you. I hope you enjoy it. :) I will talk to you soon.

I love you!

E

Attached to the email was a photo that he must have taken from his cell of himself making a silly sad pouting face. Awe, he was so cute, it made me laugh. He had to have still been at the gate when he took the photo and sent the email to me. I downloaded the image and printed it out and placed it on the message board next to my workspace.

I needed something to perk me up, so I put a pot of water on to make some tea. I was exhausted but it was still too early to go to bed. Besides, Edward was going to be calling me again soon. I pulled out my mini tape recorder and got a pad of paper to start working on the transcription.

I sat down on my overstuffed couch while I press the tape recorder to play and I listened to the voices that now seem so distant. Edward's nervous laugh; Emmett's sense of humor; Jasper's calm direct way of answering my questions and Jacob's never ending finger thumping. I sat and smiled to myself as I realized that I really did have something good here. If I presented this right it could be explosive for all of us. I started making notes regarding the direction I want to take the article.

The kettle began to whistle and I quickly went into the kitchen and made myself some Green Tea, The Pattinson Project still playing on my iPod. I went back into the living room and got comfortable on the couch and went back to my article. The moment I was ready to start sorting through my notes, my cell phone rang. It was Edward.

**EPOV**

It seemed like it took forever to get back to my apartment. I was exhausted for many reasons: for one, stupid ass Emmett would not stop punching me and kept me awake the whole flight home. Secondly, I hadn't had anything more than a short nap in over 36 hours and thirdly, I was missing Bella so much that it was draining all my thoughts.

We dumped all the instruments and equipment over at Emmett's place then he gave me a lift to my place. The whole time all I was eager to get the privacy I needed to call Bella back. I would never get any peace if I tried to talk to her with all the guys around.

I picked up my mail and put the key in the door and stepped inside. It felt good to be in my loft again. I needed to take a shower and change my clothes. I haven't had clean outfit on in two days and I need to wash away all the stress from the flight home. Dumping all my clothes in the hamper I turned on the water and got in the shower. As the hot water hit my chest, my mind went back to this morning and sharing the shower with Bella.

I knew I waited a long time to find that woman and I will do everything in my power to keep her. I hurried to towel off and I pulled on some clean sweatpants. I found my phone and pressed the speed dial I had set for Bella.

"Hey there love," I said as I lay back on the bed and closed my eyes and felt the comfort of being alone talking to her again.

"Edward, are you finally home?" she questioned happily, although she did sound a bit tired.

"Yeah, I just took a shower and now I'm laying here on my bed, thinking of you."

"Oh really? So...what are you wearing…or not wearing?" She giggled as her sweet voice started to affect my cock.

"Honestly, I'm just in a pair of sweat pants," I said abruptly. Wait a minute… is she doing what I think she is doing? "What are you wearing?" I asked, suddenly curious with her playfulness.

"Oh, I'm just in my deep blue bra and matching lace panties. I'm waiting for my handsome boyfriend to tell me how much he loves me." Now her voice was getting sultry and I was getting more aroused.

"Your boyfriend loves you so fucking much. You are so sexy, very sexy really. Shall I explain to you how you are tempting me right now?" I could feel my cock twitching in anticipation.

"I wish you were lying here with me," said Bella, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Baby, I wish I was there too." My hands slipped under the waistband of my sweats.

"Imagine that I'm brushing my lips on that sexy little mole you have on your neck behind your right ear. Can you feel my breath?"

"Oh yes, that feels so good. Hum...tell me more baby." I slipped in a slight moan as my hand moved lower down my groin.

"I can feel your warm fingers sliding up my spine and now they are slipping under the clasp of my bra. Oooh and its falling away to the floor. I love it when you stroke my breasts and kiss them like that. Mmmm. Edward, your mouth is so hot…ohhh...Don't stop."

"You get me so hard." I'm tried not to growl at her as I wrapped my fingers tightly around my cock, stroking it up and down as I listened to her panting on the other end of the phone.

"Ahhh... I can feel your cock throbbing against my thighs. You are so big baby and I'm getting so wet for you. I hope you are touching yourself right now, Edward." She said as her breathing started to stammer. I had vivid images running through my mind of all the things she could be doing to herself and it was making my dick throb crazily.

"Urgh, yes baby I am. I want you to remove your panties. Can you do that for me?" I practically begged while I pulled off my sweat pants.

"I'm slowly slipping them off now…over my hips...oops…they just dropped to my ankles. Let me bend over so I can slip them over my feet." She gasped. "Oh Mr. Pattinson is that you poking me?" She had such a wicked giggle.

I started stroking myself harder as I imagine her ass pressing against me and I could practically feel my stiff tip touching her soft wet spot. "Miss Swan your ass is so tight and smooth. Let me get closer to you. I can feel your wetness. Oh god… darling, I want to thrust myself into you. Do you want me to do that?" I asked, slightly unsure about this whole phone sex thing but enjoying it nonetheless. She sounded so damn sexy on the other end of the phone I wished I could teleport myself to her, simply to watch her pleasure herself.

"Yes, I want you…to do that. Hold my waist tighter, I want to feel your arms around me. I've braced my hands against the wall. Edward, I need to feel you inside of me. Please hurry," she begged as her breath hitched as I continued to imagine what she was doing to herself. God, I wondered if she had a toy with her.

"Bella, you are so tight and wet baby," I exclaimed breathlessly as my hands started furiously pumping up and down on hard shaft. "Can you feel me fucking you? Oh god, I can't stop myself. I'm getting close to cumming. Urgh…" I forced out as I began having a hard time breathing.

"Mmm yes…harder, don't" – breathe – "stop. Edward deeper…ahh yes...yes…. hummmm….ahhh" It sounded like she was holding her breath now.

"Oh Bella," I grunted as I came into my hand. I wasn't prepared to have a towel nearby so I grabbed my sweats instead. I was gasping and trying to catch my breath to answer her as we were both moaning and sighing as we came down from our mutual orgasms. "Have I told you that I love you Miss Swan?" I asked as I was still panting.

"I love you too Mr. Pattinson. Can you believe what's happening to us?" she replied as I could hear Bella purring on the other end of the phone.

"You are incredible." I was laid out exhausted on my bed completely satisfied and thinking how lucky I was to be in love with such an amazing woman.

"Believe it or not, that was my first phone sex session. Woo, that was beyond anything I ever experienced. I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it!"


	8. Chapter 8

**It's time to get back to the routine of the everyday work week. **

**My Beta Coldplaywhore is the best and she is a fantastic author too. Check out her stories! .net/u/1864400/**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 8 Weekday Blues**

**BPOV**

Monday morning arrived nonetheless and I was on my way to work with my tape and notepad tucked away in my workbag. I had to be careful about what I said around the office because I couldn't divulge what actually happened while I was away. I needed to my best to remain strictly professional and focus on the task at hand.

I don't have a long commute to work, which makes me luckier than most people here in Southern California. It's just long enough of a drive to have my first cup of coffee. I parked my small Mazda Miata in my usual place, walked into the LOUD office building and found my cubical. I plopped my purse and my things on my desk, turned on my computer and I was just beginning to look at my new emails when my boss, Mr. Banner, walked up to me.

"How was your Chicago trip?" Mr. Banner asked in his usual friendly way. He's really been more like a mentor to me and very supportive of my efforts. Banner isn't very old and he allows us to be creative which was something that attracted me to the position. It's just an added bonus that I'm lucky enough to have a pleasant man for a boss. I've heard some horror stories from some of my friends about their own supervisors and I count my blessings for having to deal with Banner on a regular basis.

"It was well worth the trip. I got over two hours worth of interview with the band and I'm hard at work pulling the piece together right now," I said cheerfully as I lifted up my notebook up to show him I was already working on the article.

"These boys are up and coming fast. Just as a reminder, the deadline is Friday if you want to have a chance at the cover," he said simply as he took a sip from his coffee and casually strolled back to his office that was down the hall from my desk. I watched him as he walked away and found myself determined to do the best damn job I could so that I could get Edward and his band the cover.

I grabbed myself another cup of coffee from the office kitchen, sat down in front of my computer with my headphones connected to the mini-recorder and began to transcribe. I tried not to get distracted by Edward's sexy voice and nervous laugh pouring into my ears, but it was harder than I thought it would be. Every time I heard him speak my heart skipped a beat, bringing a smile to my face and it certainly made my tedious task a lot easier.

By the end of the day, I had managed to complete the transcription and create the basic outline for my article. I figured that by tomorrow I should be able to actually do a first draft. As I prepared to head home, I realized that I had been so focused on my work that I didn't even take a lunch break today; my stomach was rumbling and I was exhausted. I packed my bags and left for the drive home, deciding to simply eat when I got there.

It is always a game trying to find a place to park near my building. I managed to get one on my block and get into the parking spot straight, if I don't my neighbor comes and tells me to move it so that it is lined up properly in the spot, crazy Californians. I walked up the 12 steps to my apartment and finally got the key into my door signifying that my day was over. As soon as I stepped inside, I changed my clothes into some sweats, stuck a Lean Cuisine in the microwave for dinner and I called Edward.

**Tuesday:**

Day two. I'm back to work early this morning and after getting my usual second cup of coffee I began to work on my first draft of the article. Normally it takes me awhile to form a firm opinion but this time my fingers flew across the keyboard, the words practically writing themselves.

**Pattinson Project Breaks Out. ****By Bella Swan**

_On stage, Edward Pattinson is the one to watch. Not that drummer Jacob Black, _

_bassist Emmett Cullen and guitarist Jasper Hale are any less competent, but _

_Pattinson is the showman._

_While Black, Cullen and Hale stand in the background playing calmly efficient_

_ rock 'n' roll, Pattinson who stands over six feet, plays guitar, keyboard and _

_handles lead vocals as well._

_Feet spread apart, Pattinson sputters and roars the vocals, twanging his lead _

_guitar for emphasis. His movements are stiff, almost robotic._

_Musically, Pattinson is the one to watch as well. The brand of lead singer _

_that sings over the audience chatter, as the band struts out onto the stage; _

_he almost always will greet the audience with an "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare _

_Yooooooooooooououououuuuuuuuu Readyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" in a mock-blues manner _

_hitting some range of notes within the boundaries of the introduction of the song._

_Of course, the audience goes wild._

I continued typing non-stop all morning until lunch when Jessica, one of my co-worker's, tapped me on the shoulder to let me know it was 1 o'clock. I wanted to call Edward to tell him how well the article was going but I decided not to let myself get distracted by the sound of his voice and his own excitement over the article. When I talk to him I sometimes get lost in my personal thoughts about him and it gets harder every time to get my mind back to work. I decided to join the girls for lunch instead, determining that I could get this thing knocked out by tonight if I remained focused on the task at hand.

So off we went to the small café in our building that we all like to visit when we don't have time to actually go out of the building for lunch. I selected a salad, an iced tea and joined the girls at the table. Jessica Stanley is friendly, the typical blonde girl who obsesses a bit too much about fashion but sometimes I get the feeling she's jealous of a lot of the girls in the office. She's always looking for a new man to date or trying to steal one from someone else. Angela Weber, my other co-worker, is a smart girl and we struck up a friendship right away. We even manage to get together sometimes outside of work, whenever our lives aren't too busy.

"Bella, you haven't said much about that band, The Pattinson Project, you went to see in Chicago," Jessica asked, digging in her usual nosey way, which was annoying as hell. I quickly found myself wondering why I agreed to come out to lunch with them at all.

"It was a great trip and there was nice weather. I really liked the band so I'm having no problem with writing my story," I replied coolly as I munched on my salad and tried not to flash any clues to Jessica that I was desperately in love with Edward, especially since she is really good at picking up on that sort of thing.

"Were they hot? I heard that the lead singer is really good looking and I haven't been able to find any pictures on the Internet but their song is sure being downloaded a lot," she added as I spent a few moments trying to figure out what to say in response.

"They're a good looking band and nice guys," I said as I took another bite of salad. "Yeah, I think the song is somewhere on the top 40." I pretended that I had no real interest but I knew it was number 26, I had checked this morning.

"When you get some headshots you have to show me because I'm dying to see who these guys are," she squealed excitedly as I nodded my head lamely to placate her.

This was the sort of thing I dreaded. I realize that musicians need to have fans but all the giggling and gushing makes my stomach turn. I realize that I am going to have to get used to it because I see Edward and The Pattinson Project getting more and more popular. Right now, I believe I can handle everything that comes with his success, but I wasn't sure if that would always be the case. I was pushing down my nagging instincts about the fact that musicians and what comes with them can be very dangerous.

Thankfully Angela changed the subject and started to talk about her boyfriend Eric and some of the things they did on the weekend. I cut lunch a little short so that I could take a moment and check my cell phone for any missed messages. Edward told me he wasn't really much into emailing since he doesn't work in an office all day and I could understand that since it isn't his first form of communication. He's respecting my need for us not to talk while I was at work right now until the article is printed so he usually sends me text messages during the day for now.

I looked down at my phone and noticed that there were already five messages from Edward.

_9:00 am: Good Morning Love, I miss you. _

_10:00 am: Thinking about u. I love you._

_10:30 am: Just finished a new song. I'll sing it to u tonight._

_11:00 am: Have I told u today that I love you? I do!_

_11:30 am: __Wanting u is easy missing u is hard. Wishing u were with me wrapped up in my arms._

I smile happily as I wrote back to him.

_12:45 p.m.: I can't wait to talk to u tonight. I love you! oxoxo_

I'm not much into texting but this message I hoped would be enough to hold him until I got home. All I could think about was what he must be doing in Seattle and that I wanted to be with him so badly.

I got back to my desk a few minutes later, stepped into the kitchen to grab another cup of coffee and sat down at my desk to finish up the first draft of my article. Tomorrow I would proofread it and then I would submit it to the editors to wait impatiently for their response. I was hoping that if I got it in before the deadline it would help my chances for the cover.

**EPOV**

It has only been a few days since I got home from Chicago and I felt like I was going to jump out of my skin. I was missing Bella so much that I couldn't concentrate on much of anything. I kept pulling out my phone and sending her text messages just so I could feel closer to her and have some sort of contact. Luckily, I managed to write another new song since I've been home and I desperately wanted to get the new songs recorded so that I could forward them to her. Emmett said that Van Morrison song I sang for Bella, "I Will Be Your Lover, Too", was recorded live at the soundboard back in Chicago and he had a copy of it. Once I got it mixed I would email it to her so that she had a constant reminder of how I felt for her.

Ever since we got back home Emmett has been bitching about getting into the studio to record. We needed to get some of the new music laid down and I didn't blame him for being in a hurry. Our single, "Are You Ready" was number 26 today on the charts and it was steadily moving upwards, so we needed to get something new on our website for our fans to download before we became a one hit wonder.

I drove over to Emmett and my sister Rose's place after lunch because I needed a change in scenery; I had been stuck in my loft for days writing as much as I could. Rose works as an independent contractor, managing corporate finances, and she works mainly from home which is a nice little 3-bedroom condo a couple miles from my place. I knew Rose would be there when I dropped by and I kinda dreaded the fact that she liked to give me a hard time in regards to my personal life. Even though they are only a year older than me, I think they both see themselves as my elder siblings, especially Emmett who isn't even a blood relative. They tend to be protective of me and my sister can be tough as nails when she wants to be.

When I arrived, Emmett was standing in front of the couch playing Guitar Hero and Rose was sitting at her computer working. I tried playing that damn game once and just couldn't get the knack of it; since I _really_ play guitar, I couldn't get my fingers to press buttons instead of trying to form a cord. I just sat down behind him and watched him play.

"Hey bro, what's up?' asked Emmett, as he remained staring directly at the TV and continuing his game play.

"I wrote another song that I'd like to run past you," I said calmly as he just nodded his head. With Bella in my life now I felt more creative and had been writing more than ever. In fact, I have spent most of my time thinking of her and working on my music since we got home.

"You managed to find time to write a song? I'd think you would be too busy calling your G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D," he said like he was a five year old boy who thought girls had cooties. He is always an ass.

Rose walked over to the couch and sat on the arm next to me. "Em told me all about your hook up in Chicago. What are you thinking? You just met this girl." Great, now I was getting it from both sides, not that I was surprised.

"Bella wasn't a 'hook up' and I can't help what I feel. You have to meet her Rose because I know once you do you'll understand," I tried to explain to her. My sister is a beautiful strong woman and so is my Bella; I didn't see any reason why she wouldn't approve of her once they had spent some time together.

"It's been a couple years since Tanya and I know you might feel lonely but don't you think you should take this a little slower? I mean you don't even know this girl," she told me in concern. Rose was around when I was dating Tanya and she predicted that things weren't going to work out for us from the very beginning and ever since then she feels she is an expert when it comes to girls I should date.

"I have been waiting for Bella a long, long time Rose. She's not only beautiful but she understands who I am. She accepts the fact I play music for a living and she doesn't want to change me," I said forcefully, hoping to get her to see things my way and relent slightly in her obvious concern.

"You say that now but when you actually really spend some time together that could all change."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take right now."

Emmett finally looked up from his video game and joined the conversation. "Rose honey, maybe we should give him space about this. I met Bella and she seems to be pretty nice," he said sincerely as his hands were still fiddling with the little game guitar. "She's cool and I didn't see her chasing old Eddie here. He was the one with his tongue out."

"Shut up you jerk," I spat angrily at him, hating it with a passion when he calls me Eddie.

"Well sweetie," said Rose as kissed the top of my head. "We'll be here for you no matter what. Just be careful," she added as she went back to her computer to continue her work. I know that she means well and she always has been a wonderful sister but I really didn't need her crap right now.

"Thanks Rose, I will." I tried to appreciate that she was concerned about me. Now I needed Emmett's attention. "Are you going to shut off that damn game so we can get some work done?" I nudged Emmett. "We have a studio booked this week and I don't want to waste any time. Should we call Jazz and Jake to come over?"

"Let me hear your new song first. Didn't you want to mix that one you did in Chicago too?" Emmett turned off the game and placed the plastic guitar down along side of the couch. "I have the CD here from the show." He stood up and I followed him to the other room where he had a small studio set up. I grabbed his Fender guitar that he had leaning in the corner of the room and pulled a chair next to him.

Emmett sat down in front of the recording deck he had set up and played "I Will Be Your Lover, Too" on the computer. "Can you make an mp3 so I can send it to Bella?"

"Sure. I'll send the file to your email right now. If you want to add it to the lineup, it doesn't really seem to need much than more rehearsal from the guys, don't you think?" he asked, curious as to my opinion. Emmett is a great collaborator and I trusted his input.

"I think I'd like to give Jasper a stronger part since this was done mostly acoustic that night. I think it can translate electric, don't you?" Everything we perform I try to keep all the guys in mind and their involvement in the song. We were a group, not a solo act with a backup band.

"Oh definitely," added Emmett as he shifted in his chair. "What do you have to offer me today?"

I lifted the guitar to my lap and fumbled with the beginning cords. I hadn't warmed up my voice so I croaked out the first of the lyrics.

_Never Think _

_What's in your heart_

_What's in our home _

_That's all I want._

"Damn that's fuck'n good," shouted Emmett as he interrupted me. "Maybe the other guys should come over so we can work on this."

"Have you heard anything from Mike?" I asked curiously. Mike Newton was another old friend of ours from High School and works part time as our manager. He helps us book gigs and deals with local promoters so we don't have to do it ourselves, saving us time to focus on our music. I was with him in Los Angeles before I left for Chicago because we were trying to secure some work in California.

"Yeah, I spoke to him yesterday. He said that he had a possible lead on getting us an opening for a summer tour," said Emmett coolly.

"A tour, really? There is actually a possibility we will have something steady this summer?" That is the most important thing for any musician, steady work. "Do you know who we would be opening for?"

"The band's called Mute Math and they're from New Orleans, four guys like us. They have a hit on some soundtrack and it got them a headlining tour this summer. Their manager thinks we would be a good fit to open for them," explained Emmett as I simply listened in awe, completely shocked that we could be going on tour.

"Wow. This would be so fucking cool," I exclaimed as my mind quickly raced about the possibility of summer work and traveling around the country.

"Two months and fifty shows. It's a multi city tour and it would definitely be some solid money. Newt said he would know more in a few days." I nodded my head in acknowledgement and instantly wanted to call Bella and share the good news with her. My fingers twitched towards my cell phone in my pocket, but I decided to wait until I talked to her later. We both had our work to attend to.

"Do Jazz and Jake know?" I asked excitedly. We haven't had anything like this offered to us before. We had done some of our own tours by packing up a van and driving across the country staying on friends' couches, doing anything to build a name for ourselves. We only made enough money for gas and food so to be a part of an actual tour would be the first for all of us.

"No, I haven't said anything to them. I wanted to wait till I spoke to you and I heard back from Mike. I didn't want to get them pumped up about something that Mike wasn't certain about." Emmett always had a good head for business and he could get serious when he had to.

"Well let's give them a call and get them over here. I should call Newton too." We both pulled out our cells phones and dialed. Emmett found both Jazz and Jake and they were on their way over, which worked perfectly.

I bounced my knee up and down enthusiastically as I dialed up Newton. "Newt, Em just told me about a possible tour. What's the deal with it?" I asked as my mind jumped with thoughts about inviting Bella to join the band on the road.

**Thanks for reading. Please send me some support by leaving a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry this is a short Chapter but I promise that the rest will be longer so not to disappoint anyone. I'm going out of town for a few days and there won't be another update until next week. Sorry to make you wait but I'm going to Chicago for a family wedding.**

**Thanks to my Beta Coldplaywhore for her welcomed suggestions and guidance. **

**I hope you enjoy it and if you do please leave me a review!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 9 Booked a Tour**

**BPOV**

Seconds after I got home from work my phone rang. I kicked off my shoes and answered it and before I could say hello, Edward's voice rushed out.

"Bella, you won't believe this. WE ARE GOING ON TOUR!!" he exclaimed happily as my heart surged with pleasure for him.

"Really? That is so exciting! Tell me all the details," I begged enthusiastically. I was so happy to hear Edward's excitement as I plopped down in the overstuffed chair I had near the door and began to listen to all the details.

"We are opening for a band called Mute Math. Have you heard of them?" He didn't give me a chance to answer. "We go out June 5th for two months and we'll be going to 50 cities."

"That's so wonderful!!" I knew that this was a huge opportunity for them and this was something he was striving for. All bands strived for it in fact, I just happened to think the Pattinson Project deserved more than ever.

"Have you heard of these guys?" Edward was finally calming down a little to catch up with his original questions he had for me.

"Mute Math? I think they had a hit on that crazy Twilight soundtrack. I can look them up at work and send you their CD, if you want," I suggested cheerfully. There were some definite perks to working for a music magazine, my favorite being that I have access to every band and CD at work and I could download the songs and send it to him in the morning, if he wanted them of course.

"Bella, this means I'll be seeing you a lot starting very soon. We hit Southern California in the beginning of the tour and end it in Los Angeles. Of course I want you to join me somewhere in the middle too. Love, everything is coming together for me. I found you and now this," he stated. I could just imagine him bouncing off the walls because he was so excited about everything. I had never heard a man so elated and I wished I could see his face and be there with him to help him celebrate the right way.

"June's not that far away. I should have some time accrued to take off from work and I can always say it was business," I explained. I was hopeful that I could manage some time to get away and be with him this summer. This was my first summer that I had an actual job preventing me from enjoying it and doing whatever I wanted to do.

"Hey, I just emailed you the mp3 of my song dedication to you, so you can have it for your iPod." Edward was constantly sending me music that he thought I should have to download and then he would discuss it with me during our long talks on the phone, which I thought was simply adorable. I loved the fact that he spent time thinking these things through and providing us with more things to talk about, especially since we both loved music so much.

"I will check my email. Thanks baby." I couldn't wait to hear that wonderful song again with him singing it for me. I could play it before I went to sleep every night.

"I'm coming to L.A. next weekend and then four weeks after that the tour begins. I'll be seeing you more than we originally planned and that's a good thing, don't you think?" he asked as I nodded my head, not that he could see me at all. Any opportunity for me to see Edward was a good thing in my book.

"It's the best! I can't wait to see you and the rest of the guys. I'm so happy for all of you!!" I was thrilled for him and that his career was moving along nicely in the right direction. The cherry on the whole thing is that I would be seeing more of him and I wanted nothing more than to be at Edward's side.

A slow and arduous week had past and Edward was coming to Los Angeles in approximately 108 hours. I was a little impatient even though we spoke every night on the phone and I slept in his shirt to try to keep his scent near me. No matter what we tried to do to comfort each other with phone calls and text messaging we still ached from being apart.

It was another Monday morning and I planned on doing some research on music download patterns and CD sales today at work. The music industry has been changing so drastically in the past few years and people are getting their music differently that I was sure I would be able to create a new story based on my research to pitch to Mr. Banner. I refused to be one of those people who sat on their ass and waited for assignments to come to them. I was always actively researching various topics, bands and trends in order to improve my own writing and researching abilities and get myself printed in the magazine. I'd like to think all my hard work was paying off.

I stepped into my cubical; my coffee in my hand and Mr. Banner was waiting for me. "Good Morning Bella." He stepped closer to me and I smiled cheerfully at him, even though it was a Monday morning and the last thing I wanted to do was be personable.

"Good Morning Mr. Banner. How are you this fine day?" I asked politely. I don't usually see Mr. Banner so early in the morning so I was curious why he was waiting for me, maybe he had another assignment lined up for me he wanted me to work on and I would need to put the CD sales research on the backburner. I seriously hoped that it wouldn't take me out of town this weekend.

"I'm doing well, thank you, but not as well as you today," he said stoically as he suddenly smiled proudly at me. "Bella, your article on The Pattinson Project got the June cover. This band is so hot we are going to bump Linkin Park."

I stood there with my mouth open, no doubt looking like a complete idiot. I was in shock. "Really?" This was fantastic news and my first thought was that I couldn't wait to share it with Edward and the rest of the band.

"Yes, we contacted the band's representative and they're scheduled to come here Friday to do the photo shoot. Both the band and I would like it if you to attend the shoot. They spoke very highly of you Bella and according to your story you seem to understand them on an intimate level," he stated as I blushed slightly and hoped he couldn't read my mind at that very moment.

_If he only knew just how intimate I had gotten to know some of the band._

"That would be my pleasure Mr. Banner. Thank you very much. This is very exciting for me," I exclaimed as I tried to hold on to my composure. Even though all I wanted to do was jump up and down and throw my arms around like I had just won the lottery, I was still at work and I needed to maintain some form of decorum around here.

"I will get all the information you will need on your desk right away. Congratulations Swan, you deserve it and we're looking forward to great things from you here at LOUD!" said Mr. Banner as he turned from me quickly and walked back to his office, my heart still beating out of my chest.

I slowly slinked down into my office chair still in shock and wondering what I should do next. I stared down at my coffee and took a quick sip before deciding that I was going to call Alice. I quickly grabbed the office phone and dialed her number. It was only 7 a.m. in Chicago she should still be home getting ready for work.

"Bella, is there something wrong?" Once again Alice answered the phone on one ring and didn't say hello first, I was starting to wonder if she ever had any phone manners. I never call her at this time in the morning on a workday and maybe that's why she thought something was wrong.

"Ali, you won't believe this but I got the cover story for the June issue for the boys' band!" I was bouncing in my chair I was so excited for myself.

"AHHHH," screamed Ali happily as I held the phone back from my ear for fear of going deaf. All Alice could do was scream. She and Jasper were still playing long distance footsies so I'm sure this news made her both happy for me, Jasper and all of the boys. "Bella this is such good news, congratulations honey, I knew you would do it! Do the boys know?" she inquired as I took another sip of my coffee.

"Mr. Banner said the magazine contacted their 'rep', whoever that is. They have a cover shoot here in Los Angeles on Friday and the magazine wants me to attend the shoot. Is this amazing or what?" I gushed cheerfully, but in a quiet voice. I still had to be careful what I said around the office for fear anyone could over hear about my relationship with Edward. The last thing I needed people to assume was that I wrote a good article based on the fact that I was in love with and sleeping with the lead singer of the band. They deserved their praise all on their own merit.

"Bells, that is fantastic! You were already planning on seeing Edward this weekend anyway weren't you?" Alice asked as I grinned. My mind started working a mile a minute about all the ways I wanted to see Edward this weekend and none of them were G rated.

"I'll have to talk to you about that later," I whispered quietly since I was still trying to keep things under wraps here at work.

"Oh, that's right. Sorry." Alice giggled.

"I'll have to call you tonight. Will you be home?" I asked tentatively as I began looking around the office to see if any of my co-workers had made it to their desks yet.

"Yeah, I will be home. Send me emails today…keep me posted on everything. I'm calling Jazz right now. Love ya Bella."

"Love you too! Bye." I hung up and pulled out my cell phone to text Edward. I changed my mind though, desperately wanting to hear his voice so I decided to take my phone and sneak off somewhere to call him. I stepped out to the smokers lounge area outside the building. It was still early enough in the morning that no one was out there yet and I would be able to speak freely for at least a few minutes. I dialed Edward's number while I paced back and forth because I was so anxious.

Edward quickly answered the phone. "Bella, aren't you at work?" he asked nervously. He was clearly surprised to hear my voice so early on a weekday morning.

"WE GOT THE COVER! Can you believe it?" I was so excited it was hard not to jump up and down while I was on the phone. "I snuck outside so that I could call you."

"I just heard. Congratulations! Bella love, this means so much to the both of us."

"This is going to be so damn cool. They want you here Friday for the photo shoot and Mr. Banner, my boss, told me they wanted me to be at the shoot because I understood the band on an intimate level," I said with a small laugh as I heard Edward chuckle in the background.

"I could confirm that," Edward laughed louder and I quickly recalled how sexy he looked when he laughed sincerely. "I made sure that I had our manager speak very highly of you and he told the magazine how much we appreciated your interest and support in our band. I had him ask if you could be there."

"Who is your manager? You never spoke about him to me," I asked curiously. The subject of management or much about the band's working parts hadn't been spoken about. I should have taken the time to talk to him more about the people he works with.

"His name is Mike Newton. He's an old high school buddy of ours and he's a good guy who helps us part time. It looks like with this cover story we'll have to hire him full time. LOUD is paying to fly us all out Friday and Emmett can even bring Rose with him. They are putting us up at the Hyatt on Sunset."

"First class, that's the way we do it here at LOUD. I can't wait to see you," I said honestly and a bit quiet. I knew this was going to be a wonderful weekend coming up, but I was simply looking forward to seeing Edward. We originally were planning a quiet visit hanging out at my apartment and now we were going to be spending the weekend in a nice hotel with all the perks.

"It is just a few more days. Forget the cover shoot; I want to be with you. I already know where I want to make dinner reservations for us Friday night," he said excitedly as I suddenly was bombarded with images of us having a nice romantic dinner and then heading back to the hotel to make love.

"You do? You are so sweet. I love you," I replied as I glanced at my watch and noticed that it was getting late and I needed to get back to my desk. "I need to get back to work. Tell the rest of the guys' congratulations! Will I talk to you tonight?"

"Okay love. I will talk to you later. I love you too."

"Bye!" I said quickly as I folded the phone shut and ran back into the building.

I decided that my next step was that I had to tell my parents about my good news and let them know that their investment in my education had actually paid off. I also thought that maybe this was also a good time to tell them about Edward too. My mom calls me several times a week but Charlie not so much. So I decided to send them both emails now and follow up with a call later tonight.

Once I got to my desk, I had the complete contact sheet, the photographer, list of stylists, hairdressers and time scheduled for the shoot at Smash Box Studios. A|X Armani Exchange and Denim & Thread were some of the designers offering their clothing. I couldn't wait to see what the concept would be. I was sure that Edward was going to look extremely hot.

Jessica and Angela after poking their head over their cubical walls came over to my desk to congratulate me. To get a cover is something we all work for each month and now it was the buzz of the office.

"I heard the band requested that you attend the photo shoot," said Jessica, making another one of her usual catty comments which were really starting to bug the hell out of me. "You must have made an impression on them. I wish it was me." At least she was being truthful, for once.

"Mr. Banner thinks that I understand the band and that I might be helpful. It was nice that the band respected me enough to invite me," I replied as I felt the urge to pull out my claws and scratch her face off. If anyone could get me in a bad mood, it was Jessica.

"If anyone deserved it, it would be you Bella. I'm happy for you," said Angela sweetly and I knew she was sincere about her well wishes for me.

"Thanks girls. I guess I will be busy during lunch this week." This is going to be a long week and Friday couldn't get here fast enough.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks again to my Beta Coldplaywhore who continued to edit my chapter even when she was sick. Get Well Soon!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 10 – California Here We Come**

**EPOV**

I made sure that I packed properly for my trip to Los Angeles, since I had learned my lesson when we went to Chicago a few weeks ago. I had clean jeans, T-shirts, dress slacks, a button-down shirt for a nice date with Bella and plenty of fresh boxers. I was sure they would provide us with a wardrobe for the photo shoot but I don't want to embarrass myself in front of Bella so I made sure I was prepared. We would arrive in L.A. early in the morning and would be going directly from the airport to the shoot.

Excitement coursed through my veins as I realized that I would be seeing Bella in less than 24 hours. I have never desired a woman more in my life than I did her. Bella would always remain positive about our separation when we talked every night and every once in while she would surprise me with some hot phone sex. Our time apart had only added to our fervor to be together.

My phone began to ring and it was Emmett. "Hey man, what's up?"

"Rose is driving me crazy about what she should pack. I told her we were only gone a couple of days. Women," he said with a frustrated sigh as I laughed genuinely at him.

"Yeah, women," I replied as I began to think of Bella and my mouth watered. "Just let her pack what she wants. Are you ready?" I really hadn't had the opportunity to talk to everyone about this weekend, so I just had to hope that Emmett managed to get everyone on the same page.

"I'm more ready than I have ever been for than anything else in my life man. I went to the newsstand today and looked at all the magazine covers to see what the other bands are looking like. Shit man, this is going to be huge for us," he exclaimed excitedly. Emmett had been pumped up since we heard about the shoot and the fact that we were getting the cover of LOUD!

"The limo picks us up early tomorrow morning so make sure to get some sleep. You don't want to have any bags under your eyes, do you pretty boy?" I joked with him because this weekend was going to be different for him because he is bringing my sister for the first time. She had been with us all the time in Seattle when we were just a local band, but since things started to hit the big time, she hadn't been able to travel with us, until this trip.

"OK, dude. I will see you in the morning. I will call the other guys and remind them to be ready," stated Emmett simply as I heard Rosalie cursing her small luggage in the background.

"Thanks Em. See you later."

I knew that when the sun rose tomorrow that everything was going to change.

**BPOV**

Finally, it was Friday morning and if felt like it was never going to come. Edward and the band had an early flight into LAX with the limos picking them up and taking them directly to Smash Box Studios for the photo shoot. I could hardly sleep last night due to all of the excitement from both the shoot and at seeing Edward again. Edward and I didn't stay late on the phone last night because we both knew we needed our rest for the big day ahead.

I quickly showered in an effort to calm myself as my coffee brewed in the kitchen. Earlier in the morning, Alice had advised me over the phone what I should wear since I had to look professional yet still attempt to please and tease Edward while I was at it.

I quickly dried and styled my hair so that it hung over my shoulders in loose curls and then I took my time putting on my makeup, wanting it to look just right. I wore a crisp white blouse with a heather grey skirt that sat high on my waist and ended just above my knee. I then slipped on my red heels, pulled out my red purse to match and sprayed a little of my Gucci Rush perfume behind my ears. I also decided to pack a small overnight bag, just because if things moved along the way I hoped they would, I would hate to be left with no clothes in the morning. Edward and I decided it would be best if I met him at the hotel after work so that no one would see us being together romantically today in public.

The excitement I was feeling at seeing Edward and attending the magazine cover shoot was almost more than what my poor little heart could handle. I was going directly to the studio this morning so I had to leave earlier than I normally had to leave for work because the studio was on the other side of town. I filled my travel mug with coffee, checked myself in the mirror one more time and I headed out the door, the excitement simply pouring off of me.

**EPOV**

LOUD was providing us with First Class treatment when we got to Los Angeles. The limo was on time picking each of us at our prospective apartments in Seattle and taking us to the airport. Newton, Emmett, Rose, Jacob, Jasper and I all tried to remain calm as we made our way through the airport security and to the gate, but we couldn't help but feel overwhelmed that we all had First Class tickets to Los Angeles. Newton never flew in First Class before so he was excited enough for the rest of us.

The flight to LAX was fairly quick and before we knew it we were whisked off in two limos to the studio for the photo shoot. Bella told me last night that she would be meeting me there and I hated the fact that we had to pretend that we were only acquaintances. I had no idea how I'm going to find the strength to hold myself back from pulling her into my arms and kissing her in front of everyone.

When we pulled up in front of the studio, someone from the magazine was there to meet us at the door. An assistant escorted us into a room that was full of people waiting for us and I scanned the room quickly, but I didn't see Bella anywhere.

Hairdressers, makeup artists and stylists were waiting for us the moment we walked in the room. Newton was chatting up the LOUD executives while Rose took a seat alongside the wall as the stylists began pulling outfits for us to wear. Everything was happening so fast for all of us we were starting to get dizzy as everyone moved around us at a rapid pace.

The jeans they chose for me were a little too tight; they also gave me boots and a dark button down shirt that they wanted me to wear barely buttoned and I had to admit I felt a little self conscious about the entire outfit. Emmett wore black jeans and a simple white T-shirt. Jazz had a tie and vest on with a pair of black dress pants, while Jacob's jeans were torn and he also had a button down shirt. The clothing was way more expensive than we normally wear and I felt a little uncomfortable as I noticed the labels were Dior and Versace. I guess this was one of the aspects of becoming a rock star that we would need to get used to.

When I stepped out of the dressing room, feeling a little embarrassed, I finally caught a glimpse of my angel. Bella was standing to the side of the room, talking to Emmett and Rose. She slowly turned to look at me and my breath caught; she was so damn sexy. Instantly my already tight jeans were feeling extremely uncomfortable as my hardness strained against them. My heart was pounding out of my chest and I had to use all my will power to restrain myself and remain calm and it was so unbelievably painful.

"Mr. Pattinson, so nice to see you again. Did you have a nice trip?" Bella asked as stepped towards me staring into my eyes and it looked like she was holding her breath. She put her hand out for me to shake and I quickly grabbed it, feeling a spark ignite from our touch.

"Please, you can call me Edward. Good to see you again Bella. Thank you for having us," I said succinctly. It was hard for me to let go of her tiny hand and she blushed and lowered her head to hide her face for a moment, no doubt wanting to disguise her obvious smile.

"We have the best team here today. This should be a pleasurable experience for all of you gentlemen. If you have any questions or requests please don't hesitate to ask me," she said as she lifted her head and straightened her posture. Damn this woman was being completely professional and all I wanted to do was devour her in front of everyone in the room.

All four of us were placed into side by side chairs as the hairdressers and makeup artists prepared us for the camera. Rose and Bella sat on the sidelines and chatted amiably, looking like they were getting along famously. I needed to pay attention to what was being asked of us, but all I could think about was how Bella was a few feet from me and I couldn't acknowledge her the way I wanted to. Emmett was giving the makeup artist a hard time joking with her about using too much blush and Jacob was basking all the attention. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jasper texting; it had to be to Alice.

When we were finally ready the photographer called us over to the lighted area to begin and everything became all too real for me.

**BPOV**

I have never been so nervous about anything in my life. I was late showing up at the studio because the traffic across town was more than I had planned for. As I pulled up, I could see the limos were already parked in front of the studio and the guys had clearly arrived before me. I quickly found a parking space and ran towards the door, eager to see Edward. I pulled the door open and checked in with the executives from LOUD attending the shoot before even attempting to do anything else. I could see the throng of people preparing the set as I stepped into the room and when I looked around the crowded room and I saw everyone but Edward.

"Bella," Emmett called out as he waved for me across the room. I walked over to say hello and my legs felt like jelly and I found it was hard to balance in my heels because I was so nervous. "I want you to meet my fiancée."

"Hello Emmett," I said sincerely as I stuck out my hand to shake his. "Good to see you again. Was your flight good?" Emmett looked really sharp in a new white T-shirt and a pair of expensive black jeans and I quickly found myself wondering what they were dressing Edward in.

"Yes, first class all the way. Bella, this is my girl Rose Pattinson," he said genuinely as he shook my hand strongly. Edward's sister Rose was an extremely beautiful and tall blonde girl. She seemed a little cool towards me and I couldn't help but notice that she was finding it difficult to look at me, but I offered her my hand regardless.

"Bella Swan, nice to meet you Rose. Welcome," I said sweetly. I wasn't sure what Edward told his sister about us and I still needed to keep this situation professional.

", it's a pleasure," she replied as she shook my hand quickly. It was going to take some time to get this girl to like me, I could tell. I slowly turned towards the dressing area just as Edward was leaving the dressing room. It felt like for just a moment the room stood still. He looked amazing as I blinked and stepped towards him. He had a dark dress shirt unbuttoned low, tight jeans and boots. He was breathtaking.

My mouth instantly felt dry as I took a step forward and I looked into his green eyes. "Mr. Pattinson, so nice to see you again. Did you have a nice trip?" I held my breath and offered my hand. It was hard to pretend that I wasn't madly in love with this amazingly attractive man.

"Please, you can call me Edward. Good to see you again Bella. Thank you for having us." A spark hit as our hands touched and blood rushed all over my body, my face was burning. I had to look down for a moment to hide the smile that grew over my face.

I regained my composure because I had to keep our time in the photo studio strictly business. "We have the best team here today. This should be a pleasurable experience for all of you gentlemen. If you have any questions or requests please don't hesitate to ask me," I said casually as a stylist was pulling him away.

I stepped over to the sidelines to get out of the way and stood next to Rose. I tried to make small talk with her, hoping to break the ice with her a little, but it didn't seem like I was making much headway at first. The styling team took control of the boys as they prepared them for the photographer's call. Each one of them looked extremely handsome with their fashionable clothes and styled hair. LOUD hired Peggy Sirota to be the photographer and she called them in front of the lights and began to direct them on how to position themselves. She asked for some music to be played and had several of her assistants hold fans and reflectors as she began to take some photos.

"I have never been to a photo shoot before. This is really impressive, don't you think?" I asked as I tried to engage some form of conversation between Rose and me.

"I just hope everyone knows what they are doing," she said sternly and it was clear that she wasn't going to be gentle with me. Edward told me she could be protective but this was really overwhelming.

"I believe so," I said shortly since I really didn't know how to answer her right now. It was obviously going to take some effort on my part gain her trust.

Thankfully, Mike Newton came over to me and introduced himself to me. "Miss Swan, Mike Newton. Nice to meet you." He was a nice looking guy, bright eyes and blonde hair and he very was friendly.

"Mike, it's nice to meet you too. You're the band's manager, correct?" Edward had told me a little about him but I needed something to open the conversation with and that was the best I could do in such short notice. It was nice to meet another person that was in Edward's life who wasn't as closed off as Rosalie.

"Yeah, I have known these guys since High School. Thank you so much for writing such a great article that managed to get them the cover. This will push their career to new levels," he said genuinely as I simply nodded my head at him.

"It was my pleasure. This is my first cover story so it is pretty exciting for me too. You represent a talented bunch of guys," I replied as I glanced back towards where the band was having their photo taken and I realized that I was so proud of them right now.

I watched intently as the boys were moved and posed for over an hour. Edward would constantly run his fingers through his hair and Emmett always seemed to be clowning around, which made me wonder how someone so playful could be with someone so stern like Rosalie. They all seemed to be hard at work but they would often laugh and shove each other around as they went. It looked like when everything was said and done, they would have plenty of images to choose from. I only caught Edward's eye once and he was beaming; he was so happy to be here.

My feet were beginning to ache from standing the entire morning in my heels and I was starving but I couldn't bring myself to partake in the craft services they had for the band and the crew. I was starting to get a headache due to the lack of food, the sexual tension of being in the same room with Edward and the glares I was getting from Rose. Just then my cell began to vibrate and I looked down and noticed that it was the office calling. "Hello, this is Bella Swan," I said quietly as I stepped away from the shoot so that I wouldn't disturb the work that was going on.

"Bella, how's the shoot coming along?" It was my boss Mr. Banner wanting an update.

"It has been going along perfectly. It looks like they are going to be wrapping up soon. I don't think there will be any trouble finding something awesome for the cover. They all look marvelous," I said honestly as I quickly remembered that once the shoot was over I was supposed to head back to the office to finish out the day.

"Good to hear Bella. You've done some excellent work with this article and now the shoot. I know it has been a long day for you already so there's no need to come back to the office. The traffic will be terrible this time of day. We'll see you on Monday, alright?" he said cheerfully as I felt my smile grow wide across my face.

"Thank you sir," I said as I was instantly relieved. I didn't know what I would have done if I had to go back to the office before I was allowed to spend any time with Edward.

"Good job Swan, have a good weekend," he finished, sounding almost content and cheerful.

"Thank you sir. You have a good weekend too," I said almost giddily as he hung up the phone. Since Edward and I had already agreed to meet at the hotel, I took this opportunity to slip out so that I could be waiting for him when he arrived. I grabbed my things and quietly slipped out while the photographer was wrapping up her final shots.

**EPOV**

Being photographed is nerve wracking. It was an interesting experience but I couldn't seem to get comfortable. The photographer was a fantastic woman and she was patient with us as she would direct us to look in different directions and move us in poses. I was more concerned if I was going to sweat through my shirt and why my head was pounding. Emmett was right at home as he joked around and was just charming the pants off of Peggy. Jasper and Jacob stayed in the background but they also didn't seem to be having problems being in front of the camera.

When I could get a chance I would look in Bella's direction. She didn't look like she was comfortable sitting with Rose and the moment our eyes met, all I could do was smile at her. I was so happy to have her in my life and I quickly found myself wondering how much longer this thing was going to take?

Eventually, they decided to call it quits. We all walked off the set towards the dressing area, to get undressed because we needed to give these clothes back and I was grateful that I would be getting these tight jeans off of me. As I stepped out of the lights it took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the normal lighting and I looked around for Bella and found Rose standing with Newton, but there was no Bella. Did Rose say something to make her leave?

I quickly walked over to Rose before I went into my dressing room. "Hey, where is Bella?"

"She got a phone call and then just left. It was a few minutes ago," said Rose, who was not really concerned.

"She didn't say anything to you, did she?" I asked nervously as I was beginning to worry something could have happened to make her leave so abruptly.

"No." Rose continued to be short with me. It was clear that my sister wasn't going to give me an inch and I was curious what really was going on inside her head.

"Well, I need to change. I'll call her when I'm in the car," I said as I walked over to the dressing room and found my clothes I had on this morning. It felt good to get back into my well worn jeans because I'm more the kind of guy who likes familiar broken in clothes.

We all changed and got the makeup removed from our faces by the women who had initially put it on. I was starving but finding Bella was more important to me right now so while the boys went to the craft services table and greedily started chowing down, I stepped outside to call Bella.

I dialed her number and waited impatiently for her to answer. "Hello Bella, where are you?"

"Hi sweetie, I'm in the car on the way to the hotel. Are you finished?" she asked quickly as I was relieved to find that she was on her way to our hotel.

"We just changed and the guys are grabbing a bite before we leave. I'm starving are you?"

"I am actually. How about I order room service so there will be something waiting for you when you get here?" she questioned casually.

"Don't order anything hot because it will just go cold by the time I manage to give you time to eat. I can't wait to see you and I will be there as soon as I can. I love you."

"Please hurry. I love you too. Bye," she said with a small giggle as she hung up the phone and I rushed back into the studio to grab my things and then grabbed Jasper by the arm. Emmett, Rose and Jacob could take the second car together. I had to get to the hotel.

Friday traffic was tough getting from Culver City to West Hollywood and I squirmed in my seat as I anticipated being with Bella again. Jasper always is the calm one and he already had his phone in his hand texting Alice, I assumed, while we sat in traffic.

"Is that Alice?" I had to make some small talk to distract myself from the never ending traffic. The limo was nice and I was thinking to myself that I could get used to this life.

"Yeah. She wanted all the details and I was just telling her about the shoot." He was slouched in the huge seat of the limo. He is so calm all the time that I don't even think he noticed we were on this great ride.

"Are you having any problems being apart from her? Cause I know it is rough not having Bella around," I said, curious to his views on the whole long distance thing. We both knew first hand that they are hard work and I didn't know how much longer I would be able to stand living so far apart from Bella if we continued at the rate we were going.

"We're great. Alice is planning on coming to visit when I get back to Seattle. She's a great girl," he said shyly. I felt I should change the subject since Alice was Bella's best friend, so I questioned him about how he liked the photo shoot instead.

"It was cool. I think we're going to look great don't you?" he asked in return.

"It was interesting but I wasn't comfortable at all," I admitted. I never thought of fame as something I wanted to achieve before now and as it going to be something I would need to get used to.

When we finally made it to the Sunset Hyatt, the bellmen took our luggage and Jasper and I made our way to the reservation counter. This hotel was famous to have housed some of the most infamous rock bands since the 70's and I had to admit, I was a little at awe.

"Edward Pattinson and Jasper Hale. We have reservations." I told the guy behind the counter.

"Yes sir, we were expecting you. Mr. Pattinson your guest has already arrived. You will be on our 10th floor. Mr. Hale your room is on our 9th floor. Here are your keys. Please, enjoy your stay." We both took our keys and thanked him as the bellman followed us into the elevator. My heart was beating loudly and I could feel my skin getting hotter as each floor got closer. It finally stopped on the Jazz's floor and I grabbed my bag and told the bellman to go ahead and take the cart with Jasper's luggage. I wanted to go to my room alone. I knew Bella wouldn't appreciate a bellman walking into the room with me waiting for a tip.

The 10th floor finally arrived and the elevator door slowly opened as I silently walked down the hallway getting closer and closer to my love.

**Chapter End Notes: You know what to do…review, please!**


	11. Chapter 11 Hotel California

**A huge ****Thank You**** to my super Beta ****Coldplaywhore**** who keeps up with me and guides me while writing her own great stories and taking care of her family.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 11 Hotel California**

**BPOV**

I managed to get out of the studio in time to get ahead of the afternoon traffic on the west side of the city. I was finding it hard to breathe and as I got closer to the hotel my heart was pounding in my throat since it was now just a matter of time before Edward and I would be together. I could feel my blood heating up and my panties starting to get moist.

I was almost giddy as I pulled into the parking lot of the hotel that was booked for the band. I told the attendant that I was a guest at the hotel as he quickly gave me my parking ticket, looking at me curiously the entire time. My whole body was literally shaking as I took the first parking spot I found and jumped out of the car, grabbing my overnight bag from my trunk. I quickly found the entrance and walked to the front of the hotel to the reservation counter.

"Hello, Bella Swan from LOUD Magazine, I'm a guest of Edward Pattinson," I said quickly. I was blushing because I felt everyone knew why I was there, even though no one knew anything.

The young gentleman behind the counter was quick to help me and I watched as he typed at break neck speed into his small desktop computer. "Welcome Miss Swan. Yes, your name is on reservation. You are on our 10th floor. Do you need any help with your bags?"

"I'm fine thank you," I replied politely as I took the key off the counter and headed towards the elevator. My heart was racing and I felt like I was going to scream from all the excitement I was holding inside.

When I finally found our room, I eagerly opened the door and I threw my bag on the bed. It was modern with clean lines, flat screen TV and a nice sitting area with a couch, sharp corners and not much color. Our view was the Sunset Strip and we were high enough that we could keep the drapes open without anyone seeing us from the outside, which was both tempting and erotic.

Sitting on the table was a huge fruit basket that LOUD had delivered and it was full of wide selection of fruit, cheese and crackers. I found the room service menu and ordered champagne to go along with it. Surely Edward and I had something to celebrate now that we were back together. Room service in the hotel operated 24 hours a day and we could always order a hot entree later. After I finished ordering, I hung up the phone and stuck my hand into the basket, grabbing an apple because hell, I WAS STARVING!

I went to my bag and pulled out the new lingerie I bought especially for tonight and then I stepped into the bathroom because I really wanted to take a shower. I turned on the water and began to get undressed, hoping that the hot spray from the shower would cool both my body and my nerves. I was so aroused that it took all I had in me not to satisfy myself because I knew Edward would be here soon and I want to save it all for him. I made the water a little cooler as I quickly washed the day off of me. When I stepped out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around me and began to dry my hair. Once my hair was done I sprayed perfume on my neck and slipped on the black lace babydoll from Victoria Secret. It was a sheer lace with at criss-cross back and matching panties and it was the definitely most daring thing I have ever worn. I hoped that he would like it, but something told me that Edward wouldn't focus for too long on my clothing choice. I slipped on the hotel robe just as the room service waiter knocked on the door and I had him set up the bottle by the window before I eagerly signed the bill and added a nice tip. Once he had left, I went back into the bathroom to put on some mascara, blush and little lip-gloss. It all had to be just right. I slipped off the robe and placed all my things into the closet.

I pulled the comforter and the covers down and neatly folded them at the foot of the huge king sized bed. I sat on the edge of with my legs posed on an angle as I leaned on my hip and stared at the door. I could hear my pulse in my ears and my head was throbbing but I just continued to watch the door. Edward should be here any moment, I thought to myself, as I remained posed for another minute before I then I glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was three o'clock and he could have gotten trapped in the west side traffic. Oh lord, how long would I have to wait?

I stood up and began to pace nervously around the hotel room. But that wasn't helping anything. I was getting anxious as I checked my cell phone. Should I call him? I didn't want to seem desperate, even though I WAS desperate.

I checked my makeup and hair one more time and then I drank a glass of water. Just as I thought I was going to lose my mind I heard the key in the door. I raced back to the edge of the bed and posed again as the door slowly opened in front of me. A rush of his sweet scent entered the room and there was Edward finally standing in front of me.

**EPOV**

As I pushed the door open I could smell Bella's freesia perfume and when I looked up and there was my love, in an extremely sexy pose waiting for me on the bed. I dropped the bags from my hands right where I stood and stared. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my whole life, I thought to myself as I watched her intently. Bella was smiling brightly at me while wearing a see through black lacy piece of lingerie and I had to admit, its effects were going right to my cock.

I stepped forwards and I knelt down in front of her as she wrapped her arms around my neck and we pressed our lips together. Bella's hair fell around my face as I reached my hand up to caress her blush covered cheeks. My jeans were tightening around my groin and I could feel blood rushing all around my body.

I missed her madly and desired nothing more than to fuck her right there but I wanted to make love to her. She deserved it and I needed it too and I tried my best to pace myself.

Our kisses were growing more demanding and I quickly realized I needed to get out of these clothes, or my hard on was going to force its way out of my pants. Bella pulled away and slowly started to unbutton my shirt. With each button she would kiss my chest, gradually moving lower and it caused me to moan out every time her hot mouth touched my skin. Bella managed to get the shirt off as I unzipped my pants and removed everything off my body as fast as I could. She slipped back onto the bed on her back welcoming me to join her.

I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair as I looked appreciatively at every inch of her luscious body before I slowly crawled into bed with her. While still on my knees, I placed my hands on her soft thighs and ran them up to her hips. I wrapped my fingers over the top of the lace of her panties and gently pulled them down her long legs. Bella moved her arms over her head and closed her eyes as she gasped at my tender touch.

I placed my leg between hers and slowly pushed hers apart so that I could see all of her. I desperately wanted to taste her, so I slowly brought my head down between her legs and I darted my tongue out to her pink folds.

"Yes," Bella whispered softly to me as I tasted her sweetness greedily. "Edward, please…I missed you so much…"

I loved when she spoke my name and her words spurred me on to bring her into ecstasy. I lifted her one knee up with my hand as I pulled her closer to my face. I licked, nibbled and sucked on her sweet clit as I pushed my tongue in and out of her wet entrance. I lapped and suckled until her hips arched closer to my mouth. I began to rub her clit furiously with my thumb, as I thrust my tongue into her.

Bella was panting and started to moan as I could feel her muscles contracting as her cum spilled into my mouth when she let out a small scream as I brought her to her first orgasm, of what I planned to be many. I looked up over her body to see her toss her head from side to side with pleasure.

I slowly pulled myself up, my body hovering over hers as she struggled to catch her breath. I was exploring her body as I slipped my hands under the lace that was between us. I pulled the flowing fabric up until her breasts were free and I kissed and licked each nipple welcoming both into my mouth, one at a time, as if to say hello to each one. I slowly lifted Bella's body so that I could pull off the piece of lingerie and Bella's hands fell firm on my back digging her fingertips into my skin.

"Does it feel good, love?" I pushed my face into her neck as I nibbled on her throat, my cock now throbbing in anticipation.

"Oh yes, I love you so much Edward," she said quietly. Her breathy voice was almost a purr.

"I love you too," I replied as I pulled her mouth to mine. We were skin to skin and I placed my elbows on either side of her face as I tangled my fingers in her curly chocolate hair. I was trying to keep most of my weight off of her, but my face was directly in front of hers.

Bella wrapped her legs around my waist as her hands were caressing the skin of my back and ribs, giving me chills. Her heels pressed into the small of my back to bring my throbbing shaft closer to the entrance of her hot wet core.

"I need to feel you inside me. Please Edward, don't keep me waiting," she moaned sweetly to me. I didn't hesitate as I pushed myself deep inside of her and we both cried out with pleasure and a feeling of completeness at the same time.

"You are so wet for me, baby," I said as I began to move slowly at first so that I could feel every inch of us together. We stared into each other's eyes as I continued to thrust into her. Bella then began to rock her hips and we moved in rhythm together; with each thrust we moved faster and I pushed harder. I felt myself starting to growl from the bliss I was experiencing. It was getting overwhelming, the intensity we were sharing.

"Bella, I fucking can't last any longer. Please cum for me?" The passion was building in my body and it felt so good.

"Yes, just a little faster baby," she begged as she grabbed my ass with her hands and held me closer to her.

I couldn't control myself now as I pounded faster into her, my hips slamming into hers. The second I heard her moan again, I came deep inside of her. I thrust my cock inside of her a couple of more times as her tight walls were contracting on me. I collapsed myself on her as I remained buried inside of her. We were both gasping for air and our skin was on fire.

Bella's hands began to massage my head as she stroked my scraggy hair. I listened intently as her breathing was becoming steady. She allowed my full body weight to rest on her and I felt as if I was melting into her; I had never felt this close to anyone before. As my erection slipped away, I slowly pulled out of Bella and gently rolled off of her.

We were facing each other and our eyes met. We both began to laugh. I pulled her closer to me and gave her another kiss.

**BPOV**

I could barely catch my breath as my whole body was pulsating from experiencing such a powerful connection with Edward. We looked at each other's faces and we began to laugh incessantly. We both were so satisfied and happy to be together.

"I missed you so much!" I cooed like a dove. Everything was so perfect right at this moment.

"I think I missed you more," he exclaimed cheerfully.

"I'm thirsty. There is champagne if you don't mind opening it and pouring us some?" I said honestly as I looked towards Edward, my eyes pleading with him.

"That sounds perfect," he replied as he kissed my forehead and slid off the bed. I watched as he walked naked across the room to the table that was set up near the window. His body is so beautiful and muscular and god, he has such a tight ass. He unwrapped the bottle, quickly popped the cork and poured two glasses. It was still daylight and it was nice to see the natural light touch his pale skin as he moved about our hotel room.

I propped myself up with my back against the headboard. "The magazine sent over a fruit and cheese basket for you. I hope you don't mind but I already took an apple. I was starving after I left the studio." Edward grabbed the basket along with the glasses and brought them both over to the nightstand. Edward kneeled onto the bed handing me a glass.

"A toast to my love," he said with a wide smile as he clinked his glass against mine.

"My love," I replied with a grin as I sipped the cold bubbling champagne slowly.

He reached into the basket and pulled out some grapes before he climbed onto the bed and began feeding me. "We could live off of this basket for days," he joked as I surveyed the basket and realized that he was right, there was enough food to last us a couple of days.

"I was hoping we wouldn't be leaving the room tonight," I explained as I looked towards him and he had a slightly sad expression on his face. I wanted to stay naked, alone with Edward for as long as I could. It felt so free to be so comfortable like this together and I wanted to maximize my time with him before he had to leave me again.

"I had dinner reservations for tonight. Emmett and Rose wanted to go out to dinner with us but I'll call them and tell them that we will meet up with them tomorrow. Alright, love?" he asked as he munched on some of the crackers and I nodded my head.

"You were right about Rose by the way; she is very protective of you. She wasn't cutting me any slack today over at the studio." I wondered what they spoke about together regarding me after I left the studio, if they even spoke at all.

"Ah, I thought you two were hitting it off. What did she say?" Edward asked, his face a little surprised and concerned.

"She wanted to make sure I knew what I was doing. I'm guessing she meant my relationship with you," I stated simply. I didn't want to cause any trouble between him and his family and friends, so I kept the description of our awkward conversation to a minimum. After all, it isn't anything I couldn't deal with myself.

"I wouldn't worry about it, love. She just doesn't want to see me get hurt. As soon as you two have a chance to really get to know each other I'm sure you will get along just fine, I know it," said Edward as I sighed anxiously and he reached for the phone and pressed "O". "Emmett Cullen's room please."

I was hoping Emmett and Rose would understand that we needed to spend this evening together but I didn't want to upset her more than I seemed to already have. I pulled up the sheets to cover my body since it was getting a little chilly within the room.

"Em, we need to get a rain check on dinner tonight." Edward listened for a moment to Emmett's reply. "I will change the reservations for The Grill on the Alley for tomorrow night. Bella and I still want you and Rose to join us. Does that work?" He turned and smiled at me. "Great buddy, I'll call you tomorrow," he said cheerfully as he hung up the phone and turned back towards me.

"See I told you they were okay. They wanted to hit the clubs tonight with Newton, Jazz and Jake. They assumed we would be busy." He grinned at me and motioned me to move closer. "We don't have to go anywhere tonight."

"I'm glad. Are there any nuts in that basket?" I asked since I was still starving but I didn't want to move off of the bed.

"What else did you order?" asked Edward as he leaned next to me and he drank from his glass.

"Nothing," I stated with a shrug off my shoulders. "Its 24 hour room service here so we can order something more substantial if you like."

"What I would like is to ravish you again," he said with a small growl as he quickly drained his glass and placed it on the nightstand and rolled on top of me, laughing. I finished my glass and placed it the table on my side of the bed.

"Are you sure you can handle me?" I asked as I reached down and grasped his thick cock in my hand, feeling it grow harder.

"See what you do to me?" he said with a low chuckle as he then rolled to his back and moaned. He stretched out and placed his hands behind his head as he watched me move my hand up and down over his beautiful long cock. I watched all his muscles pull tight on his stomach. He is so fucking gorgeous, I thought to myself as I knelt along his side and I continued my hand job.

I bent over Edward's body and teased the tip his hard dick with my tongue, tasting the precum that had formed while I had stroked him. My hair fell over his stomach, tickling him a little bit as I took him into my mouth eagerly. I heard him groan in appreciation as my head began bouncing up and down his shaft, my tongue moving expertly around his thick cock. He sighed and restrained himself as I started to move faster and then let go of my grip around his length and slid all of him into my mouth. I took him in oh so slowly in my attempt not to choke around him. If I breathed slowly enough, I could get every inch of him within my mouth before I then slowly pulled up, sucking tightly up to the tip.

"Fuck, how are you doing that? It feels so damn good," Edward asked with a growl. He was panting in ecstasy as I continued my ministrations on his throbbing cock.

"Mmm…" I said with a hum as I went down on him again, relishing in the fact that I was in control and pleasing him.

"Bella, baby," he said quietly as his hand pulled my hair away from my face. "You are so fucking beautiful," he finished as he continued to watch me pleasure him.

I used my hand and began to pump him faster as I ran my tongue roughly up his shaft. I could hear Edward's breath begin to hitch and took pleasure in knowing that he was about to cum. I pushed one more time down deeply and he whimpered as his hip jerked slightly up as his cum jetted down my throat in thick streams. I licked and swallowed his cum and I made sure I didn't miss a drop.

As I pulled my head up his fingers caught under my chin as he motioned for me to move up to his face. I crawled up to meet his face and let my hair fall around his as Edward's thumb began to rub cheek. "Let me kiss you baby," he said breathlessly. His eyes were sleepy and his voice was so damn sexy as I lowered my face to his and our lips softly touched.

I brushed my lips against his so I could feel his smooth lips and felt his breath push through mine. He darted out his tongue searching for mine to join his. I mingled my tongue with his as he lifted his head to pull me deeper into a kiss. Edward then kissed his way down my jaw and buried his face into my neck. He gently bit the skin under my earlobe and I could feel his teeth pressing deep into my skin, however he stopped before it became painful.

I straddled my knees over Edward's torso, as his hands grasped my ass firmly. I was going to take control. I could feel my excitement dripping down my thighs as I was longing to slide myself upon him. I pulled back from our kiss and placed my hands on his shoulders, my breasts were now hovering directly in front of his face and Edward looked up at me, his eyes dark with lust.

I was breathless as I was looking into his eyes and he grabbed my waist with his hands to stabilize me. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"I want to be inside of you," Edward muttered as his hands slid up my ribs and stopped under my breasts. He used his fingers and thumbs and began to knead my hard sensitive nipples. I tossed my head back as I arched my back and lifted myself over his newly recovered and VERY hard cock. I slid slowly over him as I began to pump my dripping pussy up and down his long throbbing shaft as Edward continued to massage my breasts. I was beginning to whimper with every thrust of his dick.

"Oooh, it feels so good," I moaned out in pleasure as I noticed that I was finding it harder to breath. Edward began to raise his hips to meet mine as his thighs began to slap against my ass.

"If you keep this up, I'm going to lose it again. I love being inside of you."

My cries began to grow louder as I was getting closer to the edge of release myself. "Oh God," I cried out as I bit my lower lip and I felt the wave of my orgasm crash over me. My whole body shivered as a collapsed forward on to Edwards' sweating chest. He thrust his aching cock into me two more times before finally achieving his own release.

We were both exhausted as I rolled off of him and I gasped for air. My hair was sticking to my face as the room grew hot and I felt all sticky. Edward was smiling happily as I could see his eyes drift closed. I pulled the sheet around us and cuddled up to him for a few moments as he whispered, "Bella, you are my love." Edward's breathing began to get shallow and I after a few moments of watching him I realized he was asleep.

When I knew he wouldn't wake, I rolled off my side of the bed and grabbed my champagne glass, walking around the bed to get myself a refill. My mouth was dry and my legs were weak and trembling, but I drank the champagne quickly. I was trying to wrap my head around what was happening between us as I poured myself another glass. I filled his and I left it waiting for him next to the bed before I tip toed to the bathroom.

I slowly closed the door so I wouldn't disturb his sleep and I splashed some water on my face, drying it with a nearby towel before I touched up my make-up and brushed my tangled hair. I could see the red marks on my body that Edward's hands made in the mirror and I could still feel his touch on my skin. I turned off the light and tip toed back into the room.

I knelt down alongside the bed, resting my chin on the edge of the mattress and watched him sleep. He looked like a little boy; he had such a sweet beautiful strong face. The room was growing dark as it was getting close to dusk. However, I could never fall asleep after sex. My heart was still pounding out of my chest and my muscles were twitching. I couldn't stop myself from touching his bronze hair as I moved some stray pieces off of his forehead and Edward's eyes slowly opened.

"What are you doing down there?" he asked as he slowly smiled. "Come back to bed." He reached for my arm as he pulled me down alongside of him. "I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"Shhh... That's okay. It's been a long day. Besides, I love watching you," I whispered to him as I kissed the tip of his nose. "Go back to sleep." He wrapped his arms tightly around me and pulled me into his chest. I could hear his heart beating as he fell back asleep. I closed my eyes and before long I slowly joined him in a deep sleep.

**EPOV**

The next thing I knew it I was in a dark room with bright colorful lights from the street pouring in through the window. Bella was asleep next to me naked and I didn't know if I was dreaming or not for a moment. The light was glowing off her pert breasts as she laid half way on her side facing me.

I slipped out of bed and quietly went in to the bathroom for a few moments, not needing to turn on the lights as I went. I found my way back to the bedside where I noticed there was a full glass of warm champagne on my nightstand. I drank it greedily as I realized that I didn't want to disturb her sleeping. I felt that I could watch her sleep forever so just like she had done to me earlier in the day, I sat and stared down at her. It was like time had stopped for us.

"Edward…Edward please…" Bella began to mumble as her head moved from side to side against her pillow. "Edward don't go…" She was clearly dreaming about me again and unfortunately it didn't sound like a good dream. It was like she was pleading and I didn't want to be the reason for her nightmare.

"I love you," she then mumbled as a small smile washed over her face.

"I love you too baby," I said in a whisper as I leaned over and kissed her head. Bella slowly began to open her eyes and when she saw my face, she gave me a huge smile. It made my heart leap. "Welcome back, my love."

"Mmmm… I didn't think I would fall asleep like that. It must be because you're here. It makes me feel safe," she declared genuinely as she cuddled closer to me. "I'm starving, aren't you??"

"Yes! I'm famished. I'll order us some food," I exclaimed as I rolled over and turned on the lamp, finding the room service menu in the drawer of the nightstand. The light stung our eyes for a moment when I turned it on, but we quickly adjusted. Bella's hands reached out for my waist as she stroked my skin while I spoke on the phone. I ordered us a couple of burgers, some dessert, sparkling water and more champagne. I wanted to have enough food to get us through the rest of the night.

When I hung up the phone and rolled back over to Bella, I snuggled my nose into her neck and made her giggle. "We will have sustenance soon, my love." It felt so good to have her in my bed with me and not to worry about the time. We were so free staying naked together and she wasn't shy around me. Bella wrapped her arms around me and we simply held each other, both of us feeling rested and satisfied at just being together.

"I want to stay like this always," Bella purred quietly beside me.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said confidently. I had every intention of spending forever with her but I knew I had to prove to her that she didn't have to worry that I was ever going to leave her. I held her close and sang her a song because it was obvious that she liked it when I sang to her.

There was a knock on the door and Bella quickly jumped up off the bed and ran to the bathroom as I pulled on the hotel robe to answer the door. It was a young guy delivering the food and he paused to take a look around the room, where he saw the messy bed, Bella's lingerie and my clothes thrown around on the floor. I quickly signed the tab and got him out of the room before he could say or do anything additional.

"The coast is clear," I called out to Bella as I lifted the covers off the burgers and pulled the desk chair up to the table so we could eat; the scent of the food was making my stomach growl.

Bella came out of the bathroom with the other robe on and she had pulled her hair up off of her face. She slipped between the bed and the table and sat on the edge. We both needed to eat and we didn't hesitate at simply jumping in and eating with wild abandon. We didn't say much between bites, but it was refreshing to see a girl enjoy her food and everything seemed to taste better being with Bella.

"Let's save the dessert for later. I'm stuffed," said Bella as she wiped her mouth with the white napkin.

"That was so good. I think I need to lie down again after this." I stood up and made my way over to the bed, sitting next to Bella. We both helped each other remove the robes from our bodies and we moved up onto the bed together. I turned off the lamp so that we had the colorful lights on Sunset Boulevard to illuminate the room and I sat with my back against the headboard while Bella placed her head on my chest. I slipped the band out of her ponytail and began to play with her long silky hair.

"Edward, things are really moving fast for you aren't they?" Bella asked as her fingers were making small circles on my stomach. She clearly had something on her mind and I wasn't sure where she was going.

"Yeah, the band it taking off and Newton lined us up with a tour. Since we got the cover of LOUD, the promoters want to make the show a double bill. We'll be going first class and we'll even have our own tour bus and stay in the same hotels as Mute Math. I want you to be there with me," I said honestly. I was getting a feeling she was beginning to worry about the tour pulling us apart and I couldn't blame her. Touring was very demanding both personally and professionally.

"I really want to be there with you Edward, but I can't take too much time off from work because I just started working there. I'll do all I can to see all the west coast shows," Bella said sadly. She sounded like she was trying to convince herself that it all was going to be enough to keep us together, of course I had no doubts.

"Is something bothering you sweetheart?" I asked as I noticed she was beginning to look concerned.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I'm really, really happy for you and you and the band deserve all of this. I just get the feeling that you are going to be so successful that I will lose you to some hot super model or groupie," she said quietly as she leaned forward and kissed my chest.

I knew she was being serious but I had to laugh a little. "Bella, love, I'm not that type of man. I only want you."

"You are so damn handsome and you don't know if you are going to get caught up in all the excitement. I wouldn't blame you. Believe me, I have been around it a long time and it is intoxicating," said Bella as she bit her lips nervously a little habit I'm beginning to notice the more I spend time with her.

"Don't waste your time worrying about something that isn't going to happen. I didn't get into music for the fame or the women. Music's in my blood and I would be doing it if there were no money. I'm madly and deeply in love with only you and believe me when I say I don't notice anyone else but you," I said confidently, hoping that her concerns were being put to the wayside by my words. Bella has had me blinded from the moment I first saw her. How could she think I would waste any time with some stranger just for the hell of it?

I reached my hand under her chin and then pulled her up so that I could kiss her. I was going to prove to her she had nothing to worry about. We continued to make love well into the night, drinking more champagne and finally eating our dessert in bed at 2 a.m.

"Bella you are my life now," I said happily. She had to believe me, it was the only way we would survive.

**Chapter End Notes: All reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12 Valley and Hills

**Continued gratitude to my Beta Coldplaywhore for her welcomed suggestions and guidance. I learn something new from her every chapter! Please check out her great stories!**

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter and if you do please leave me a review! I would like some feedback.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 12 Valley and Hills**

**BPOV**

The early morning light began pouring into the room because in our haste we forgot and left the blinds open the night before. I squinted from the bright sunlight as I looked over and found Edward wrapped up in the sheets, fast asleep. I felt a slight hang over from the all night sex and talking session we had.

I didn't want to know what time it was. I'm the type of person that once I'm awake, I can't go back to sleep. Even if I had another half an hour before the alarm, I'm wide-awake. I quietly got out of bed and pulled the drapes shut in hopes that Edward would get some more time to sleep. He wanted to go see my apartment today and we had dinner plans with Emmett and Rose, so I knew we had a busy day ahead of us.

I found one of the hotel robes on the floor and I slipped it on as I stepped into the bathroom to see the damage inflicted on me from the night before. My hair looked like a rats' nest and my mascara had smudged circles under my blood shot eyes. I looked like death warmed over and I needed to brush my teeth immediately. My muscles ached from all the sex we had all night and even though I'm not complaining, I have never experienced an all night session like that. As I was finishing up with brushing my teeth I heard a tiny tap on the door. I reached over and slowly opened the door and saw Edward standing there. "Good Morning Love."

"Oh... don't look at me… I'm a mess!" I said awkwardly as I pulled on my hair and wiped under my eyes to try and remove the mascara.

"You will never look like a mess to me," said Edward as he began to brush his teeth. He was still naked and it was so nice to look at all of him standing there next to me. "There," he added as he rinsed out his mouth. "Done, now kiss me," he said with a laugh as he pulled me into his arms.

Our freshly minted tongues were not tired of playing with each other and we kissed passionately. His skin was so warm and his hair was standing up all over his head as I rubbed his bearded jaw.

"I need a shower. We have a long day today," I said as I kissed his cheek; my hands still wrapped in his wild hair.

"I will let you shower and while you are doing that I will order us some breakfast. Eggs?" He asked thoughtfully and I nodded my head in agreement. He put on his robe and went back into the main part of the room.

"And coffee!" I yelled out at him as I turned on the water and stepped in the shower.

I quickly washed my hair and as I scrubbed myself down I noticed I had a few bruises on my ribs and thighs. I didn't think things got _that_ wild, I smiled to myself as I jumped out and dried off and before I put my robe on again.

I stepped back into the main room and Edward had cleaned up the old dishes from last night's feast and placed the room service table out in the hall. He had even pulled the drapes back to welcome the new day back into our room.

"I ordered us a couple of omelets. I like to order things I can't make myself and there will be plenty of coffee for you my love. They should be here any minute," Edward said with a smile as he pulled me into his arms.

"You cook?" I asked curiously as I kissed him sweetly.

"Yes I cook. My mother made sure her son wouldn't starve while living on his own. There are many things you don't know about me yet," he added as he grinned his signature crooked grin.

"Once we get ready we can swing by my place although there really isn't anything to do there." I live in the San Fernando Valley and it isn't much different than suburban living. I had cleaned up my place expecting his visit and wanted to show him a piece of my life.

"I could think of something we could do," he said as his green eyes squinted and he flashed me that devilish look again.

"Mr. Pattinson!" I laughed a swatted at his shoulder playfully. "You are a naughty boy."

"While you were in the shower I called the restaurant and made our reservations for dinner tonight. It will be a nice evening for you and Rose to break the ice."

"Ice… that is the perfect word for it. I think Rose is going to be tough, but since we will be in public maybe she will at least remain polite." Not that I thought Rose would punch me or anything like that but if I was being honest, I was a little afraid of her.

"Rose is my older sister and Emmett is practically my brother. They just want the best for me and in my opinion; no one could be more perfect than you for me. It will be a wonderful evening," said Edward with a laugh as we were interrupted by room service. I again retreated to the bathroom to hide from the attendant seeing as I was not comfortable having strangers see me without make up or just a robe on. Edward handled everything and called for me when it was done.

"Coast is clear." Edward yelled as I came out of the bathroom a moment later.

"Mmmm… coffee." I reached for the pot as Edward uncovered two beautiful omelets, fresh fruit, juice and scones. "Oh, honey this is wonderful," I exclaimed as we both sat on the edge of the bed together and had our breakfast. Edward would slip his hand on my thighs between bites and he looked so relaxed and content.

After we ate, I jumped up to dry my hair and put on my makeup. Edward showered and put on a fresh pair of jeans and a tight T-shirt while I put on a pair of jeans and a floral top. I had to laugh a little as I realized we were dressed for the first time in almost 24 hours.

We got into my car and drove off to my place. I was a little worried about my driving with Edward in my car since I haven't been in Los Angeles very long and I'm not completely used to the traffic. I hoped that because it was Saturday it should be easier to find my way through the traffic and there might be a few less people on the road. I live only 12 miles over the hill, but on a bad day it could take over an hour to drive. I took Laurel Canyon to stay off the freeway and keep our chances of me from a crash to a minimum.

During the ride, I was pointing out the interesting sites on the twisted canyon ride. A lot of musicians used to call Laurel Canyon home back in the sixties and that perked Edward's interest while he kept from squirming because of my poor driving. We finally made it to my apartment building and for some reason I began to get nervous as I parked the car. I haven't had anyone visit me since I moved here and I was hoping my place didn't look like a college dorm room. I managed not to have any IKEA furniture, but I was anxious nonetheless as I placed the key in the lock and welcomed Edward in.

When we walked into the apartment, the first thing Edward did was walk up to my bookcase.

"I'm impressed. You have a nice collection here," he commented as he turned his head to look at the spines. "What do you have here? Vinyl? Fabulous." Edward found the milk crates that held my record collection. Most of my records were from my father Charlie's collection. Edward knelt and fingered through the crates, his expression was like he was a kid in a candy store.

"My dad gave them to me. I think it's because from his love for music that I got my passion." I stood by the door as I watched Edward absorb my home; which is just a one bedroom with a couch, chair, coffee table, TV, two lamps and bookcases. It was like he was investigating me and I liked that he thought my things were interesting. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Water would be nice," Edward said quietly as he sat on the floor with my records as he pulled them out and read some of the liner notes. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of bottles of water from my near empty refrigerator and when I walked back into the living room I sat next to Edward on the floor.

"Baby, you have some great records here. One day you will have to let me play them. You have a turntable don't you?"

"Of course, how can I not?" I replied as I smiled at him and showed him where the stereo was hooked up. "Here, go ahead and play one." He put on an old Police LP as I crossed my legs and watched him continue looking through the crates enthusiastically.

He looked up and found one of the framed photos I had of my family on the shelf. "Is this your mom?" He reached up and pulled the photo down. I looked over and Edward was holding a photo of Renee and Phil.

"Yes it is. That's her new husband, Phil. I told you he plays semi-pro ball didn't I?" I remarked casually. I love my mom and we were always really close but she was always a free spirit type of person and sometimes I felt like I was the adult. She called me an old soul.

"Yeah, I remember and they live in Florida if I am not mistaken. Do you get to see her much?"

"I haven't had a chance yet since I moved here. Soon. We talk a lot on the phone."

"Your father?" asked Edward as he picked up another frame. "Cool dude if he bought all these records." He placed the photo back down in the same place he found it and then he stood up and helped me to my feet as he kept hold of my hand. "Show me around."

"Well, over here is the kitchen. I cook a little too. Mostly the basics but I'm not scared to try a recipe. You already saw the living room and in the corner is where I work," I said as I pointed to my desk area and Edward spied the photo print out of himself that he sent me posted on my little bulletin board. "The bathroom is on the right and my bedroom is on the left."

"Show me the view from your room." Edward tugged on my hand and I led him into my room. It was nothing fancy, just a queen size bed with a nightstand. I still had my comforter from college, which was a little embarrassing come to think of it. "Is this where you are always calling me from? Hmmm… nice," he said with a wink as he slowly pulled me down on the bed with him. We were facing each other on the bed and I never imagined when I moved into this tiny place that I would one day bring home such a handsome man.

"Bella, I haven't thanked you for spending such a wonderful evening with me. Last night was incredible don't you think?" he asked as he moved his hand slowly down my arm, causing me to break out in goose bumps.

"Yes, it was incredible." I leaned in and kissed him lightly. "Thank you."

"You need to come to Washington to meet my folks next weekend. They'll love you." Edward rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling listening to the music, his fingers now dancing along his stomach in tune to the record playing in the living room.

"You want to introduce me to your parents?" I asked sounding a bit surprised although I guess that is the next logical step. It still really made me nervous and it seemed like everything was rushing forward at a break neck pace. "Next weekend?" I didn't know if I was ready to go to Seattle. It felt a little scary to me.

"Yeah, you need to meet them before the tour. I can't have the whole summer pass before they meet my girlfriend," said Edward casually. He dropped the term 'girlfriend' like it was something we had been for several months now, rather than a few weeks, but I had to admit I liked how it sounded when Edward called me his girlfriend.

The first side of the record was over and Edward rushed into the living room to change sides before he then came running back and jumped back into bed with me again.

"Let's make out," he said simply as he crawled over me and began to kiss and tickle me. He put his hands on the waistband of my jeans and slipped his fingers under the hem of my shirt. I was wiggling and kissing him as his hands slipped up my top and pulled it over my head. I grabbed the back of his T-shirt and pulled it over his head as he began kissing down my side and then he suddenly stopped. "What happened here?" Edward asked as he pulled away looking down at me in shock.

"What?" I was confused about what he was asking me.

"These bruises. Where did you get these?" asked Edward curiously as he began lightly running his fingers over my ribs where the bruises must have appeared.

"They happened last night. I noticed them in the shower this morning and I have a couple on my thighs too. Don't worry about it though; it's not a big deal. I'm fine," I said, hoping that my reassurance was placating Edward. They didn't hurt and I was honestly a little proud of my battle scars.

"I hurt you? Bella, why didn't you tell me I was hurting you?" said Edward who looked disappointed in himself. He pulled away from me and sat up as he began squeezing his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

I sat up beside him and took his face into my hands. "Look at me," I pleaded as he looked up through is long eyelashes at me. "You did not hurt me. Do you hear me? I didn't even know it until I woke up this morning." It wasn't a big deal and I was surprise he was reacting like this.

"I never want to hurt you Bella," said Edward as he buried his head into my neck. His reaction to what I deemed as nothing was breaking my heart.

"I loved every second of what we shared last night," I said as began rubbing his back and kissing his hair. "Believe me, please. Last night was perfect and I wouldn't change it for the world." Edward shook his head into my shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me into a tight hug and I played with the hair along his neck.

"Now, show me again that sexy mole you have on your neck," I said as I tried to take his mind off of everything. I didn't want him to feel bad because I happened to bruise easily. I never knew I did but then again I never had a night like that before.

I made Edward laugh and we kissed and made out on my bed until it was time to put on another record.

**EPOV**

My heart broke when I saw the bruises that I had inflicted on Bella's body. I'm supposed to be the one to protect her not hurt her and I didn't know that I was being too rough with her last night. I felt terrible. She said I wasn't hurting her and made me promise to not worry about it but it was nagging in the back of my mind.

We had fun listening to her record collection and making out at her apartment for the morning. Bella had a nice little place and I felt comfortable being there with her; it felt like home. We spent a couple of hours in her bedroom until it was time to get some lunch. Before we left, Bella pulled from her closet the blue dress she had in Chicago to wear tonight to dinner with Emmett and Rose. She also had the clothes that I had given her in Chicago dry-cleaned and ready for me to take back home.

Bella took me to small pizza café near her house called Coyote for lunch. It was a hang out for the local valley residences and it was close enough to her apartment that we were able to just walk over. The sun was shining brightly like a summer day unlike the cloudy weather that Seattle was experiencing. We held hands while we walked, our conversation was never ending and I didn't want the day to end. I could look into Bella's smiling face forever.

We eventually made it back in time to the hotel to change our clothes and get ready for our evening. I knew that dinner with Emmett and Rose was going to be great but I could tell Bella was hesitant as we got dressed and ready to go. I was looking forward to Bella becoming a part of my family.

I watched intently Bella as she slipped on her dress and my heart skipped a beat, because I really loved that dress on her. "That color blue is perfect on you love. You are stunning."

"Thank you, you clean up pretty good yourself," remarked Bella as she came over to straighten out the collar of my shirt.

We were going to meet Emmett and Rose in the lobby in a few minutes to get a ride to the hotel. LOUD gave the band access to a limo for the weekend and since Jazz and Jacob were hanging out near the hotel to party so we were going to take it to Beverly Hills. The Grill on the Alley is an exceptional fine dining restaurant that I have been to with my parents in the past. I wanted to impress Bella and show her that I'm not just a T-shirt scruffy kind of guy; even though I am definitely more comfortable dressed down. That dress and the beautiful woman within it deserved to be seen in the proper place, on my arm.

"This is our first real date out isn't it?" asked Bella as I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She looked so beautiful standing there waiting for me.

"The first of many," I said confidently as I leaned in and kissed her. "You look beautiful. I guess we should get going." We walked down the hallway to the elevators and made our way down to the lobby.

We arrived to the lobby before Em and Rose and I put my arm around Bella's waist while we stood waiting. I could feel her tense up as she stood firm and squared her shoulders. I think she was preparing herself for an evening with Rosalie Pattinson. The elevator pinged as Emmett and Rose entered the lobby and I could sense how nervous Bella was.

"Dude, I haven't seen you since yesterday afternoon," said Emmett as he walked over and slapped me on the back. "Are you enjoying L.A. man?"

"Yeah, we spent the afternoon in the Valley. How about you two?" I asked as I hugged and kissed Rose, while I still held Bella's hand.

"We had a great time last night. We missed you though," said Rose coolly as she kissed my cheek. "Bella, it's good to see you again."

"Hi, Rose, nice to see you too." Bella replied returning a sweet smile.

"Bella, you look great. Are we ready to rock? I can't fucking believe we have this car. I could get used to this shit," exclaimed Emmett as he pushed the door open to the street allowing Rose, Bella and I to step outside. It could be hard to believe but the man did have some manners.

The car was waiting for us and the driver opened the door as we had the girls slip into the long seats first, with Bella choosing to ride backwards. The limo was stocked and Emmett popped the cork on the free champagne and started pouring. "Who knows how much traffic we will have to deal with. Come on, take a glass," added Emmett as he handed Rose her flute of champagne.

I took the bottle from him and poured glasses for both Bella and I before I made a toast. "To the future," I said cheerfully as we all tapped our glasses together. Bella was being quiet and so was Rose and it was feeling awkward in the car as Emmett had no clue about the tension between the girls and he continued to babble on about partying on the Strip.

"Newt is staying in town for a couple of days to book us more gigs, bro," added Emmett as he continued his ramblings.

"Really? Maybe Bella can meet him for lunch next week. I guess we are going to be busy this summer," I said happily as I realized how happy I was that our music was finally being heard by the masses and will hopefully start making some money.

"We'll definitely like to have some cash coming in," Rose chimed in quickly. Emmett has money but like me wanted to make music our career choice. We decided to give it a shot before I would maybe become a doctor and he an engineer, which were our choices should the music thing fail. We're only young once and decided to try to live out our dreams. The three of us conversed like we always do among ourselves but I could tell Bella was being shy and quiet. She sat and smiled sweetly at everything that was going on during the ride but seemed distant.

"So baby, are you happy about coming to Washington for a visit?" I asked, feeling that I had to include her in the conversation.

"She is coming to Seattle?" Rose questioned before Bella had a chance to answer me.

"I invited her to Forks to meet the folks next weekend. Do it before we go on tour," I said easily as I looked over at Rose who was glaring at me as though she didn't approve.

"Isn't next weekend the family weekend barbeque?" she asked as she scrunched up her face and looked disappointed in me.

"Is it next weekend already?" I commented, trying to sound cool about everything. My family likes to get a jump on summer and I couldn't believe the barbeque was already upon us. "All the better because the folks put on a great barbeque." I smiled at Bella as she continued to sip her glass silently.

"Bella you are going to love it at the Pattinson place in Forks. That barbeque is HUGE!" exclaimed Emmett as he wholeheartedly welcomed Bella while Rose nudged his thigh. "What Rose? She would have a blast."

"It will nice to see you there," said Rose through clenched teeth as she forced out a smile and sipped her drink.

"It sounds like it can't be missed," replied Bella as she tried to smile back but I could sense she was anxious about everything. I reached over and took her hand in mine as I squeezed tightly. Luckily, West Hollywood isn't far from Beverly Hills and we pulling up to the alley where the entrance of the restaurant is located. Emmett was the first to jump out of the car with Rose being pulled by her arm by him.

I turned to Bella. "I'm going to turn this around love, don't worry." I kissed her forehead and she held on to my hand as we slid out of the car and entered the restaurant behind Em and Rose.

"Mr. Pattinson, welcome. How are your parents?" The maitre d' asked me as soon as I checked in our reservation.

"They are doing well thank you," I replied as I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and I pulled her close to me.

"Sir, please follow me to your table," he added as he led us to a booth along the wall. "Enjoy your evening," he finished as he handed each of us a menu after we had taken our seats and then he walked away. We each stared at the menu in silence until the waiter came to the table and introduced himself as Brad. I ordered a bottle of champagne for the table since it seemed like the drink for the weekend. He stepped away as they brought us bread and gave us time to decide.

"I think I'm going to order the Prime Rib for myself tonight. What are you ordering sweetie?" Asked Emmett who always knew what he wanted first.

"The Filet Medallions with Roquefort Sauce sounds divine. I think that's what I'll have. What about you Edward?" commented Rose who continued to ignore Bella's presence.

"Love? Do you see anything you like?" I directed the question to Bella since I was starting to lose my temper with Rose.

"I think I try the charbroiled Ahi Tuna," she replied quietly and I could tell she was trying so hard to keep her spirits up. "What about you?" asked Bella as she raised her eyebrows up at me and tried to find a smile.

"I think I'm in the mood for the New York steak," I said as I placed the menu down on the table and placed my hand on Bella's thigh supportively.

The champagne arrived and I commanded another toast. "Here's to welcoming new love and new friends." Rose hesitated a moment before clinking her glass to the rest of ours "Rose, I love Bella very much and I need you to take the time tonight to get to know her, okay?" I knew I was asking politely, but I was getting frustrated with her attitude. It was no wonder why Bella was nervous about this evening, since my sister was acting so cold towards her.

Rose looked shocked for a moment after I spoke. "Yes, Edward, time to get to know each other." Rose took another gulp from her glass and I couldn't hope but think that maybe she got my point as Bella pinched me under the table, upset that I said anything at all.


	13. Chapter 13

**My very wonderful Beta, Coldplaywhore, has taken me to the world of Twitter…damn her for breaking my self-imposed boycott. So if you are interested you can find us both on Twitter and share your thoughts there.**

**Please enjoy this new chapter and if you do remember to leave me a review. Your feedback is helpful and appreciated.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 13 Dinner and Dessert**

**BPOV**

Things were going horribly and I was so nervous that my skin was burning up and Rose was not giving me an inch. How was I going to have to eat a complete meal with this woman and try to look like I'm having a good time? Edward was trying so hard to make this a special evening for everyone and I wasn't going to disappoint him by starting a fight with his sister, even though she was being completely stubborn and rude.

The Grill on the Alley was a very nice restaurant and I was very impressed that the maitre d' knew Edward and escorted us to the best table in the house. In Los Angeles getting a good table in a place like this is a hard thing to do, unless you have some sort of connections. It didn't help my frame of mind that Edward was looking so handsome, confident and sexy tonight.

Edward ordered a bottle of champagne for the table and we all discussed our food orders, which seemed casual enough but Rose even managed to have me kept out of that discussion as well. I actually think she just wanted me to be invisible. Edward placed his hand on my thigh and it felt so nice to have his touch and support to calm my emotions.

The champagne arrived and Edward gave another toast. "Here is to welcoming new love and friends. Rose, I love Bella very much and I need you to take the time tonight to get to know her, okay?"

"Yes, Edward, time to get to know each other." Rose looked at him and agreed, but I could tell by the tone of her voice that she wasn't in agreement with him. I didn't want to cause trouble between him and his friends, so I pinched him under the table hoping he would change the topic. Edward pinched me back and it made me giggle.

"Bella you are going to love Washington," remarked Emmett as he broke the tension. He was so sweet and for speaking first from that side of the table.

"I'm looking forward to it. So Rose, what do you do in Washington?" I asked curiously. I was going to make this evening work if it killed me and I thought that if I could get her talk about herself then maybe she would open up a little and this night wouldn't be such a disaster.

"I freelance. I work in corporate finance which affords me the opportunity to work mainly from home." Rose cut her answer short and to the point.

"I would love to work from home. Can you tell me how you met Emmett?" I saw her eyes light up and I thought I had her for a moment. Rose actually began to tell me the story about her relationship with Emmett, which got the conversation going.

As we continued to talk and eat Edward would rub my thigh or put his arm over my shoulder in simple gestures. We ended up laughing more than I expected and truly had a wonderful time together. Edward laughed at Emmett's silly jokes and he seemed excited that he was having the perfect evening he planned on. He ran his fingers through his hair but not as often as he does when he is nervous. We drank two bottles of champagne and we all were a little buzzed by the time we were ready to order dessert and everything on the menu sounded delicious.

"I wish we could order one of each, they all sound so good," commented Rosalie casually as the waiter came over to take our order.

"Would anyone care for dessert tonight?" he asked as I looked at Edward and nodded my head in agreement with the thought I knew he had flowing through his mind.

"Please. We would like one of everything and four coffees as well." I smiled at Edward as I immediately thought he was a sweetheart to order everything and then remember coffee too. When the desserts ended up being delivered we had quite the assortment. There was cobbler, cheesecake, strawberry shortcake, French vanilla ice cream, rice pudding and double chocolate layer cake.

"Dibs on the chocolate cake," Emmett yelled out, with his fork already in his hand ready to attack. We all started laughing as we shared bites of everything that was placed in front of us. The coffee was delicious.

Rose stood up and made her way to the aisle exiting the table. "I need to go use the ladies room. Bella, do you want to go with me?" she asked, which shocked the hell out of me. We were certainly getting along better but I was still reeling that she wanted me to go with her.

"Sure" I replied casually as I kissed Edward on the cheek and followed Rose into the ladies room. It is a code among women, no matter what you don't go to the restroom alone if you don't have to so I had to join Rose whether I wanted to or not.

As soon as the door closed behind us Rose turned to me. "Bella, I am sorry if I'm being rude. It's just that we love Edward, he is my little brother and I don't want to see him get hurt," she said genuinely. I couldn't help but notice that Rose had the same green eyes as Edward but they weren't looking at me the same way his does.

"I have no intentions of hurting him," I said sincerely. I understood Rose still saw me as a stranger in this group but I wasn't going to allow her to bully me.

"We all say that don't we?" Rose arched one of her eyebrows at me and that made me feel a little uneasy.

"I know you don't know me and I also know that this relationship between Edward and I has been moving quickly. I do know one more thing and that is I have never felt this way about another man and I will do everything in my power to love him the way he should be loved." I was never so sincere in my whole life than at that moment explaining myself to Rose.

"He is a good man Bella," said Rose stoically as though she thought I wasn't aware of this fact. I watched as Rose looked in the mirror to check her lipstick.

"I know he is a good man," I retorted, feeling a bit frustrated at her assumptions about me. I was as honest with her as I could be at the moment. "I will not take advantage of that."

"Bella, Edward has a big future ahead of him and I hope nothing ruins that for him. He doesn't have room for any distractions." She turned and entered one of the stalls and I did the same, even though I didn't really need to use it. I could help but wonder about Rosalie's assumptions of me. Did she only see me as a distraction? What exactly does that mean? I thought of myself as more of an aid to Edward's career than a hindrance.

When we reached the sinks to wash our hands I tried one last time to be nice to Rose. "I do want to be your friend Rose."

"We'll see," she replied as she smiled into the mirror at me and left the room as I quickly followed behind her. We made our way back to the table and Edward and Emmett were laughing at something.

"Bella, love." Edward reached for my hand and pulled me into the booth. He kissed my neck and I couldn't wait to get back to the hotel to be alone with him again.

"You girls find everything okay in there?" Emmett asked jokingly.

"Oh you know how girls are," said Rose as she kissed Emmett while keeping her smile on her face. I was hoping Rose was going to give me a chance sooner than later to be her friend and she would see me as an asset to Edward's life, but based on our recent conversations it didn't look like that would be possible.

"Well the dessert is almost all gone, the bottle is empty and I think Bella had enough coffee for the night. Should I get the check?" asked Edward, who was commanding the table and I loved the way he took control of the evening.

"I think it is time to call it a night," Rose commented quickly and I couldn't agree with her more. Not only did I want to get some time with Edward alone, but I wanted to be away from Rosalie as well. Edward took care of the check and we all stepped outside to find our limo waiting. As soon as the driver saw our group exit the restaurant he ran to the car and pulled the limo in front of us and jumped out to open the door.

Emmett and Rose got in the car first and Edward held me back a moment. "Darling, is everything okay with you and Rose?" His bright green eyes were looking directly at me looking for a positive response from me.

"It'll be fine." I kissed him hard on the lips and climbed into the limo. There was nothing about our conversation in the ladies room that merited Edward knowing, I thought to myself as I intertwined my fingers in his and we held them together for the whole ride back to the hotel. Edward and Emmett were talking playfully during the entire ride. Emmett is really a funny guy and I liked having him around and it was hard for me to see how he and Rose could be so different from each other.

I was experiencing a combination of intoxication and caffeine overload and it took all of my control to make it out of the limo and back into the lobby of the hotel without falling out of my heels. We said our good nights to Emmett and Rose in the lobby and I was shocked when Rose actually hugged me good night. I think it was either a front to please Edward or she was drunk too.

Edward and I found our way to our room and the walk down the hallway seemed endless. We finally slipped the cardkey in the door and I crashed in the room and flopped on the bed.

"Oh my, that was certainly an interesting evening. Come lay down with me," I said as I raised my arms welcoming him to join me on top of the bed, even though the bed was spinning a little in my head.

Edward crawled onto the bed and positioned his body next to mine. "I think things went well. It seemed like you and Rose broke some ice and she seemed to be enjoying herself." I didn't have the heart to tell Edward what Rose had said to me while we were in the ladies room. He seemed so pleased with the outcome of the entire dinner, that me admitting to him about Rose's attitude would ruin everything that he had worked so hard for.

"Rose said to me that she saw us being friends one day. I hope it doesn't take too long," I lied as I closed my eyes and the bed spun some more. "Dinner was lovely, thank you."

"Are you drunk?" He whispered into my ear as he kissed my temple softly.

"Just a little. Why?" I inquired as I looked up to the ceiling trying to get the bed to stop moving.

"Cause you have a silly grin on your face. We should get you out of that dress before it gets too wrinkled," said Edward smoothly. I was sure he was not worried about the wrinkles on my dress, but we both stood up from the bed and I raised my arms above my head and stood there for Edward to release the zipper from my dress. He gently pulled the zipper down and the dress dropped in a pool around my feet. I was standing there in the lingerie that Alice had selected for me in Chicago with my hands still in the air, my eyes closed and my head resting on my arm still feeling the effects of the champagne. I love champagne.

"Mmm, do you like what you see?" I teased Edward and trying to be sexy with the confidence I was feeling from my drunken high.

"Definitely," said Edward enthusiastically as he placed his warm hands on my ribs to hold me steady for his kiss. "You are without a doubt the sexiest woman I have ever seen." I opened my eyes and looked his handsome face. Edward was so gorgeous standing in front of me and I paused as I stared at him for a moment. I was feeling so overwhelmingly thankful for Edward Thomas Pattinson. "Something wrong?"

"Not at all," I replied as I started to unbutton his crisp shirt and eagerly pulled it out of the waistband of his slacks. "I think you need to get naked, don't you?" I smiled at him as I bit my lip and winked.

He pulled the rest of his clothes off while I stepped out of my dress and laid it across the chair and pulled my high heels off my feet. Edward removed my bra with one snap of his fingers then I turned around to face him.

"As lovely as these are, they have to go," he said seductively as he pulled down my delicate silk panties to my ankles and I stepped out of them.

Edward stood back up and I just wanted to feel his warm skin against mine and I stood on my toes as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed as much of my body as I could against his. I rested my chin on his shoulder and closed my eyes tight. I wanted to remember how Edward's body felt when we were apart and I was missing him. His muscles and skin are so firm and he smelled so damn good. I was memorizing this moment.

Edward's arms reached around me and he stood still with me for a moment. Then his hands reached up to my arms to pull me away from my grip so he could look into my face. "Is something bothering you Bella?" he asked as he looked attentively into my eyes.

"I'm just trying to memorize how you feel when you are holding me. Your warm skin, your taut muscles, the way you breathe and smell… everything," I said quietly as I realized I was getting very emotional. "I'm already beginning to miss you and you haven't even left." I clung back on to him and I could feel tears forming in my eyes and I quickly realized that I don't handle alcohol very well because my emotions were all over the place.

"Don't think about that now. We still have plenty of time together," said Edward sweetly as he kissed the top of my head. Without warning, Edward bent over and placed his arms under my knees and lifted me up into his arms. He held me close to his chest for a moment then softly placed me on the bed as he crawled in along side of me.

"I'm sorry, I'm being silly. It must be the champagne," I said as I placed my arm over my face to cover my embarrassment.

"Sorry? Bella, love, look at me." Edward was quietly talking to me as he pried my arm away from my face. "I love you so much, nothing will change that."

"God I love you too," I said as I rolled towards him and began passionately kissing him. It was like I was starving for him because I needed him so badly at that moment both for emotional and physical reasons. We melted into each other and made love until I we both couldn't keep our eyes open anymore.

**EPOV**

I was so proud of Bella and her efforts to win over Rose's approval and by the end of the dinner I could see Rose was relaxing and we all had a wonderful evening together. We all managed to drink a little too much but we weren't driving back to the hotel so who cared if were a little over the limit.

Emmett was so funny and he managed to entertain us during the ride back in the limo. We parted in the lobby and Rose hugged Bella good night, which made me smile. As I hugged Rose goodbye I whispered in her ear a quick thank you for making the night as successful as it was. I was thinking my sister and my girlfriend were on the right track of becoming friends.

I could tell Bella was a little unsteady as we walked through the lobby, so I helped guide her back to our room. I was feeling a little high myself and as soon as we walked into the room Bella toppled onto the bed

"Oh my, that was certainly an interesting evening. Come lay down with me," said Bella as she reached out to me urging me to join her.

"I think things went well. It seemed like you and Rose broke some ice and she seemed to be enjoying herself." I crawled along the side of her and she had her eyes closed. I could tell Bella was feeling no pain from the champagne she drank tonight.

"She said to me that she saw us being friends one day. I hope it doesn't take too long. Dinner was lovely, thank you." I was hoping Bella wasn't going to pass out on me especially since I was happy from the dinner and horny as all hell.

"Are you drunk?" I whispered into her ear as I kissed her. I needed to know how I was going to proceed with the remaining of the evening since there was no way I was going to take advantage of her if she was still drunk.

"Just a little. Why?" She was smirking in a sexy smile. Bella was just tipsy and I'm sure the coffee I ordered with dessert was one of the reasons she was still awake.

"Cause you have a silly grin on your face. We should get you out of that dress before it gets too wrinkled," I suggested slyly since we still had our nice clothes on and I didn't want to mess them up. We both stood up from the bed and she raised her arms up so that I could release the zipper from her dress. The next thing I knew Bella was just standing there in a sexy blue matching bra and panties.

She kept her hands up and wiggled around tempting me with her sexy body. "Mmm, do you like what you see?"

"Definitely. You are without a doubt the sexiest woman I have ever seen." I reached over and held her to kiss her. Bella was so amazing standing there just for me. Bella opened her eyes and stared intently at me not saying a word and I wished I could read her thoughts. "Something wrong?"

"Not at all." Bella started to remove my shirt. "I think you need to get naked, don't you?" She was flirting with me and I loved every minute of her advances as I removed all my clothes as fast as I could.

As Bella turned to drape her dress over the chair I took the opportunity to remove her bra and with one quick snap it was off of her and she turned to me. "As lovely as these are, they have to go." I dragged the panties to her ankles because there was no reason to keep anything on our bodies.

When I stood up she stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed herself against me and rested her head on my shoulder. Bella didn't move or say a word and her breathing was slow and she remained motionless. I felt like Bella wanted to say something to me and I couldn't understand why she was clinging on to me so tightly. I hope she wasn't still worried about Em and Rose's acceptance of her. I pulled her arms down so that I could look at her face. "Is something bothering you Bella?"

"I'm just trying to memorize how you feel when you are holding me. Your warm skin, your taut muscles, the way you breathe and smell… everything. I'm already beginning to miss you and you haven't left yet," she explained to me as she looked like she was going to cry.

Bella's sadness was touching my heart. "Don't think about that now. We still have plenty of time together," I said as I tried to reassure her. I wasn't leaving for Seattle until late tomorrow. I kissed the top of her head and then I lifted her up to place her on the bed. I pulled myself along side of her.

"I'm sorry, I'm being silly. It must be the champagne," she said with a sigh as she covered her face with her arm. The poor thing wasn't handling the liquor very well and I didn't like seeing her unhappy, but there was no reason for her to apologize.

"Sorry? Bella, love, look at me." I moved her arm away from her face so that I could see how beautiful she was. "I love you so much, nothing will change that."

"God I love you too," Bella states as she began to devour me with kisses and I could feel my cock growing harder as her body started to fuse with mine. I could sense that she was feeling apprehensive about our pending separation and I was prepared to show her, whether it be by my actions or my words, that she had nothing to be concerned about.

I slowly spread her legs and positioned myself between them so that I could access her. I lifted my body over hers and balanced on my forearms so that she wouldn't feel my full weight on top of her. Bella's mouth was still connected to mine and our tongues were hungry for each other as they knotted together. I drove my hips into her as my cock slipped deep inside of her. I didn't want to be rough with her but I was just as desperate for her as she was for me.

"Fuck Bella you are so tight and wet for me. I love that your body wants me like this." My voice was short of a growl.

"Deeper, Edward. I need to feel you deep inside of me," she pleaded breathlessly as her fingers were dancing lightly on my skin of my back giving me chills, clearly enjoying all my efforts at pleasing her. I rose up on my arms to free my hand and help me pull her hips closer to me. Bella responded by wrapping her legs around my waist and lifting up tighter against me. I was almost on my knees as I rode her deep and hard.

I began to gasp as I felt the sweat rising up through my pores. I placed my free hand on her breast and gently pinched her firm nipple. Bella let out a small whine at my touch as her body moved in rhythm with mine, her hands now pulling on the sheets at her side.

"Bella, this feels so fucking good. What do you want me to do for you?" I could hardly speak.

"Come closer, lay on me. I want to feel all of you," she pleaded as her hands grabbed onto my shoulders as she pulled me on top of her. She began to bite the muscles on my arms. I rested my weight on my elbows. With every impact of me, she would moan and take a deep breath in. Her sounds were urging me to keep moving and I didn't want it to end.

Bella grabbed my biceps tightly when I felt her first orgasm course through her body. She held back a scream and her legs loosened up around me. I raised myself off of her to give her room to breathe. While she tried to catch her breath Bella moved her legs up higher and placed them on either side of my neck. I couldn't get any deeper than what she now was offering me.

"Baby, I want you to go as hard as you can. I'm ready for you." Bella panted out while I continued to hold back my urge to cum.

"One more time for me love, can you cum for me one more time?" My legs and arms were growing weak from what was building inside of my body. Bella's hips began to grind and squirm into me as I tried to hit her G-spot. She let out a very loud groan as my cock began to rub at the right spot.

"I'm … almost there…love. I… have to… cum…fuck, NOW!" I shouted out as I exploded into her and she climaxed again with me. Her legs slipped down as I collapsed in a pool of sweat on top of her out of breath. We both panted for air as Bella stroked my hair and neck, trying to comfort me. Our hearts were both pounding against each other as my head rested on her shoulder.

Once I caught my breath we spooned each other and stared at the colored lights pouring into our room from the busy street below. As I heard her begin to fall asleep, I knew it was going to be hard to be apart from her for any long periods of time during my tour.


	14. Chapter 14 Sun and Sand

**Thanks again to my very wonderful and super busy Beta, Coldplaywhore. If you are interested you can find us both on Twitter and share your thoughts there.**

**I like to suggest two ****amazingly awesome**** new stories that were posted 8/30/09 – "Maybe I'm Falling For You" - Coldplaywhore and "A Little Crazy" - tby789**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 14 – Sun and Sand**

**BPOV**

I woke up sometime in the middle of the night and the colored lights from the Sunset Strip were pouring into our room. Edward was fast asleep and I didn't want to wake him especially since he was curled around me quietly breathing into my neck. I wish he would talk in his sleep, as I seem to do on a regular basis, so I could hear him reveal some of his secrets.

I needed to get up and get some water because I was dehydrated from all the alcohol I was drinking tonight. I gently slipped out of Edward's arms and slowly made my way into the bathroom and got some water out of the tap. I didn't want to wake him by rummaging around in the mini-fridge for a bottle of water.

Our weekend was soon coming to an end and my head was pounding again. At first I thought it was a hangover from my drinking but it felt more like the stress I was feeling about what the morning would bring. I never knew how selfish I was until I met Edward. I didn't want to spend time away from him and I didn't want him to go home. I felt so empty when I wasn't with him. What was I going to do when he was on tour? Would I lose him to another woman because I wasn't with him?

I was standing at the end of the bed in the darkness, naked. I was staring out across the room through the window and into the blackness of the sky and at the bright lights below with worried thoughts rushing through my head. I prayed for the strength I would need to support Edward and his work, but if I was being honest I was scared shitless. The old saying goes something like "If you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you, it's meant to be." I needed to trust in that with all my heart. I felt a tear slip out of the side of my eye and couldn't help but worry.

**EPOV**

It was the middle of the night and I reached out for Bella and found the other side of the bed empty and cold. I opened my eyes and I could see her standing naked at the edge of the bed staring out the window with the glow of the streetlights from outside covering her beautiful body. "Bella, why are you standing there? Come here, I miss you," I said emphatically as I pulled down the sheets welcoming her back next to me.

Bella slowly moved to face me but was still standing across the room in the dark. "Hey, did I wake you?" She spoke so sweet and soft as the colored lights played against the curls of her hair.

"No, I reached for you and you weren't here. Love, are you alright?" She wasn't returning to the bed to be with me and seemed so distant.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Would you like some water?" she asked as she went over to the mini-fridge and pulled out a couple of bottles of water. She walked to her side of the bed and crawled in, handing me a bottle as she sat with her back against the headboard and had a drink. She was hiding something from me I could tell.

I sat up a little and cracked the cap off the top of my bottle and took a sip. The light from outside was bright enough for me to see that she had tears in her eyes again. "Why are you crying?" I asked as I reached out my hand to her face and my fingers caught a tear from falling.

"I'm just being silly," she replied as her breath hitched. "You leave tomorrow and this all will be over." I couldn't help but feel my heart fall in my chest as she forced a smile.

"I might leave tomorrow but we are far from over. Oh baby, why do you worry so much?" I pulled her into my chest and I gently stroked her hair. I don't know why she continued to think that what we have would ever come to an end the moment I left to go back to Seattle.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to worry like I do but I can't seem to help it," she explained as she squeezed her eyes shut in hopes to stop the tears that were still flowing.

"Stop apologizing to me. There is nothing to worry about. We are going to have a great summer together and you'll come and meet my folks next weekend. These are happy times, right?" I placed my fingers under her chin and pulled her face up to look at me. "You are my life now," I whispered gently as I helped her wipe the tears from her cheeks.

Bella smiled and crawled up my chest and kissed me sweetly on the lips. "You are right, these are happy times. I love you."

I kissed her again then and then tickled her a little to get a giggle out of her. "Now let's get some sleep." She curled up under my arm and rested her head on my heart as I twisted my fingers around her curls until we both drifted off to the much-needed sleep.

**BPOV**

It was morning and I woke up again before Edward. He was right last night when he told me what was going on between us wasn't ending and that we had nothing but happy times ahead for us. I could see the clock and it was after 9 and I realized I wasn't up as early as I thought. I decided not to move but to watch Edward sleep instead simply because he doesn't like to wake up without me at his side.

As I watched him intently, I couldn't help but notice that he has the sweetest face and when he is sleeping he looked like an angel. His hair was wild all over his head and his chin was scruffy with golden whiskers. I could see his freckles on the back of his neck and his long eyelashes fluttered while he dreamt. I wondered if he was dreaming about the adventure that was ahead of him this summer. His breathing was soft and deep and I said a silent prayer that he would be kept safe when he was away from me.

I began to think about my trip to meet his parents the following weekend. They had to be fantastic people to have created this perfect man but I decided I would have to call Alice and ask her help in buying me some clothes online for my trip. She did say she was planning on going to Seattle just maybe Jasper asked her to come to visit him for the same weekend? I could only hope.

I hadn't seen Jasper or Jacob since we checked into the hotel on Friday afternoon. I hope they managed to have a good time while they were here as well. Maybe next weekend I would get to spend some time with them in addition to Edward and his family. The rest of the band all had early flights back to Seattle and everyone should have already been on their way to LAX by now. I was driving Edward to the airport myself later in the day because he had a 7:30 p.m. flight and the limo was only available for the band one time today and the others needed it. He also wanted to stay as long as he could with me. LOUD paid for the hotel for the full day so we didn't have to worry about checking out before noon.

I heard Edward sigh as I watched him, and I hoped he was waking up. I was in desperate need for some coffee and companionship before he left.

"Hey baby." He squinted and licked his lips, forcing himself out his sleep.

"Good morning handsome," I replied as I kissed him lightly.

"How long have you been awake?" He still looked confused as he stretched and yawned, his arms reaching over his head and showcasing his taught abs.

"Not long. I've just been lying here, watching you sleep. You are so damn cute, you know that?"

"Ha ha. Did I say anything?" He smirked at me, knowing that I'm the only one who professes all my secrets in my sleep.

"No, damn it. I was really hoping you would too. Are you up for some breakfast?" I inquired as I pulled the menu out of the drawer I have gotten so spoiled.

"Those blueberry pancakes were good. I think I will have some of those and a glass of milk," he said as he slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom. I picked up the phone and placed our breakfast order with room service and I was sure they were getting used to us calling them. I was going to miss all the pampering that staying in a hotel room provides when Edward leaves later in the day.

Edward returned to bed, still naked, and with his teeth brushed. I ran into the bathroom and brushed mine before I went over and joined him under the sheets where we gave each other a passionate good morning kiss. I loved to feel his warm skin and his soft whiskers brushing over my soft cheeks.

"Everyone should be at LAX by now," I said quietly as I cuddled up to him. "I hope they had a good time while they were here."

"Newton is staying until Tuesday; maybe you two should meet up tomorrow for lunch or something." I hoped his mind wasn't already returning to business since we still had a few more hours before we had to go back to the real world again.

"That's a great idea. I'll show him around LOUD and I might even introduce him to my co-worker Jessica. Mike might like her type," I said with a snicker. Jessica was always willing to meet someone new and I don't think Mike would mind having someone to help him enjoy his visit; a little flirting wouldn't hurt either.

Edward turned on the TV for the first time since we had checked into the hotel. He was checking the weather in Washington on the Weather Channel and it seemed like it was only overcast in Washington and he shouldn't have any delays regarding his flight home. When room service finally arrived, I put on my robe while Edward did the same to answer the door. He pulled the table to the window so we would have a sunny view of West Hollywood while eating our breakfast. I poured my first cup of coffee before cutting into the pancakes and I was impressed because everything was hot and delicious.

"Well, I guess I will jump in the shower first" I said after I took my last bite and began to make my way across the room.

"Mind if I join you?" Edward asked as he gave me a dirty grin.

"Please do," I responded as I started to run the water as Edward stepped behind me and pulled the tie from my robe and pulled it off my shoulders. We both stepped under the water together and the hot water was refreshing as it began spilling over my head.

Edward grabbed the tiny hotel bottle of shampoo and began to wash my hair for me, running his fingers so gently through my strands and massaged my scalp with his long slender fingers. It felt so good that I even let out a small moan of appreciation. He helped me rinse out the shampoo then he applied the conditioner. As the conditioner stayed in my hair I returned the favor.

I shampooed his bronze locks as I pulled his face into mine so that I could kiss him as he rinsed. I rubbed his shoulders and neck as the hot water pounded on his back and then we switched places so I could rinse the conditioner out. I poured the body wash into both of our hands as we each rubbed our hands over each other's bodies; the whole time we weren't saying a word to each other. I locked eyes with him as my hands caressed and washed his hard chest but I kept my hands above the waist to tease him a little. I could see his cock get harder with every stroke of my hands and I placed my hands on his hipbones and pressed my thumbs into them while my fingers squeezed his hard ass, which made him groan a little.

I suddenly had a sexy idea and since the bathroom was hot and full of steam, I decided now would be the perfect time to execute it. I pulled Edward out of the shower and I guided him with me to the counter. I grabbed a towel to wipe a spot off the mirror so I could see us together. I bent over the counter and spread my legs open, eager for Edward to fuck me. I could see him smirk smugly at me in the mirror as I smiled up at him, wanting to watch him enjoy himself.

"Clever," said Edward seductively as he smiled and rubbed my back before he prepared himself to fuck me hard. He kept one hand on my back as he licked his bottom lip before he pushed his cock into me. He pulled his free hand through his hair as his sparkling green eyes looked up into the mirror into mine.

I don't know what it is about his hair wet or wild he always is playing with it and I loved it. I watched him the best I could in the mirror, which was a bit difficult in my current position but I noticed that his eyes were burning into the mirror as we stared into the reflection before us. I watched while his hips were bucking up against me and he reached his arm under me and massaged my breasts and pulled me tighter against him. I hung on to the sink best I could.

"This is the sexiest fuck I have ever had," said Edward with a grunt, clearly enjoying my position of choice. "You are so beautiful." He hissed and I could see him fighting back the urges he was feeling by the expressions on his face.

"Fuck Edward, I think I'm going to cum," I screamed out. This angle was hitting all the right spots for me and all I could do was moan at the sensations I was feeling.

"Cum for me baby," he urged as he kept pounding into me and his eyes never left mine. I screamed out a moan and whimpered a little as I felt the rush surge through my body. Edward grunted as he climaxed, spilling inside of me. He helped me stand up and lovingly walked me back into the shower. The hot water pounded over us as we held each other and kissed until our fingers wrinkled from the water.

**EPOV**

What Bella and I just did during that shower was unbelievable and it was astounding what levels of our intimacy was taking us to. Bella was willing to do anything to make me feel satisfied and I'm ready to do the same for her.

We managed to get dressed and we both decided on t-shirts and jeans and Bella stole another one of my worn out t-shirts for her collection and stuffed it in her bag. We weren't ready to pack up for the day because we had plenty of time before my flight left so we decided that we were going to take her car to the beach. I haven't been out in the sunlight much since I had arrived in Los Angeles and Bella thought it would be nice to see the ocean together before I had to leave.

Her mood was infinitely better than it had been last night but it had still broken my heart to wake up to find her crying in the middle of the night and I wish I knew what was upsetting her so much. I know that long distant relationships aren't the easiest ones to navigate but I also thought that she shouldn't be fearful that what we had would end. I already knew we would be together forever and that I would be asking her to be my wife one day soon.

We grabbed a couple of towels from the room for the beach and headed out of the hotel to the parking lot. Jokingly I shouted out, "Shotgun!" but I wasn't going to pester her today about driving so slowly. I would allow her to chauffeur me around with no complaints. The sun was bright and the day was inviting us to have a great time together.

She navigated our way down to Santa Monica Boulevard and took it all the way west until we found the pier. Since it was a Sunday in the spring there wasn't any problem finding a parking spot in the regular beach parking lot. We took off our shoes and put them in her oversized purse and threw the towels over our arms as we adventured out to the warm soft sand.

I am able to see the Pacific Ocean all the time in Washington but in Santa Monica the beach and scent of the air was different to me. The water didn't look as cold and grey as it did most of the time at First Beach. People were rollerblading along the pathway and little children were splashing around as the waves hit the shoreline. We held hands as we walked in the soft sand together and the fresh air was welcoming for both of us.

"I'm guessing you don't surf," I asked as I squeezed her hand because I wanted to keep our conversation light and I wanted to make her laugh.

"No, in Chicago we didn't have many chances to shoot the curl in Lake Michigan," she replied with a giggle. I loved seeing the sun on her face and bouncing off of her hair. "I love coming here. Do you spend much time at the beach in Washington?"

"When the weather permits, we have some beautiful coastline up there. It is different than here, that's for sure. The beach is rockier and colder. I'm looking forward to showing you some of it when you come up next weekend." I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I had so much I wanted to share with her regarding my life.

"I'm excited about it. Your parents sound wonderful. I'm really looking forward to meet them," Bella exclaimed as she flashed me a huge smile.

We found a place to throw down our towels and sit for a while in the sun to watch the crashing waves. I leaned my body into hers and took her hand in mine as her toes wiggled in the sand as she stared out to the horizon. I kissed her cheek slowly and it brought another smile to her face. "I love you Bella Swan," I whispered into her ear.

"I love you Edward Pattinson," Bella said as her head turned to mine. She leaned into me and lightly brushed her lips along mine and then she rubbed her nose on mine and kissed me. Everything was slower than what we had experienced this morning. She was breathing slower and moving her tongue calmly inside my mouth. It was like we were in a dream; it felt so good being there with her just kissing.

The sun was starting to heat up the day and even though the ocean breeze was nice, neither one of us were really prepared to be out in the sunlight for too long. I'm naturally pale being from both England and Seattle and Bella was fair skinned too so I didn't know how much longer we would last making out on the sand.

"It looks like your nose is getting a little pink," Bella said genuinely as she kissed the tip of my nose. "Hungry?"

"We should get out of this sun and yes I am starving. Where to my love?" I asked as we stood up and shook out the sand from our towels.

"I know the perfect place," Bella exclaimed happily as she took my hand and lead me up to the street. She pulled our shoes out of her bag and rolled up the towels and put them away. We walked only a few short blocks before we stopped in front of a British Pub, Ye Olde King's Head. It had a small shop with a selection of comfort foods from England, tea sets and the restaurant's menu had all the traditional English entrees.

"Do you approve?" Bella asked, proud of herself bringing me here. We found a booth to sit in together by the window and I couldn't help but notice how happy Bella was as we sat down.

"Delighted," I admitted with a broad smile. I hadn't been back to London in a few years and this place brought back a lot of good memories for me. "Let's order a pint and have some fish and chips." How can this woman make me love her more as each moment passed?

While we had lunch she asked me more questions about my childhood and living in England. Bella hasn't ever traveled outside of the U.S., so she was curious about almost everything I had to say. Being in the Pub and around fellow countrymen made my accent come out stronger and Bella kept asking me questions so she could hear me speak, declaring that it was sexy as hell. We enjoyed our lunch, a couple of pints and laughed. We didn't have a care in the world.

**Well? What do you think?**

**Please leave some love and review by pressing the little green button below.**


	15. Chapter 15 LAX to SEA

**Sending once again great appreciation to my very talented and super busy Beta, Coldplaywhore who puts up with me. She is so damn talented if you don't know that by now please take the time to find out!**

**Happy Labor Day everyone and thank you for reading! **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 15 LAX to SEA **

**BPOV**

This was turning out to be a wonderful Sunday. After we spent some time on the beach I took Edward to Kings Head, an English pub, for lunch and he told me all about growing up in England and more about his childhood. I haven't traveled out of the country and Edward was telling me about all the places he had been with his family and I found everything he told me simply fascinating.

"I just love your accent because it's so damned sexy," I said seductively. Being in the restaurant around all the other people from England made Edward's accent stronger and I hung on every word. What is it about a man with an English accent that is so appealing?

We ordered fish and chips, had some beer as we laughed and talked. We were having such a great time together. Edward was making me laugh from all his stories about him being a little boy and his school antics. His whole face lit up when he talked about his family and the wonderful life he had so far and my heart was overflowing with love for him.

"When you come to Seattle, I'm taking you to stay at my parents place in Forks. They have plenty of room for us to stay there for the weekend. Dad and Mom's barbeque has been a tradition since we moved to the U.S. so you will get to meet everybody. I know you'll love it," declared Edward as he took another drink from his beer. He looked so relaxed and happy.

"I'll order my plane ticket tomorrow. This sounds like it's going to be fun and it will be nice to see Jasper and Jake again too since I didn't see them once after the photo shoot," I admitted as I felt a little guilty for not spending more time with the rest of guys in the band this weekend.

"I'm sure they'll forgive you." Edward smiled his crooked smile to confirm that he was okay with the way I interacted with his band.

I looked down to my watch and noticed the day was slipping away from us. "We should get back to the hotel and get your bags packed," I said remorsefully, wishing we had more time together. I didn't want to worry about airport traffic and again I wished I were a more confidant driver through the congested streets of Los Angeles.

We walked hand in hand back to the beach parking lot and found my car. Again, I took the surface streets back to West Hollywood and the hotel. The sad thoughts bubbling up inside of me of Edward leaving soon weren't as bad as they were when we parted the first time we met in Chicago. I kept telling myself that it would be only 5 days until I saw him again.

I parked my car in the hotel lot for the last time and Edward took my hand as we walked back to the room to say our goodbye to it for the last time. He kept squeezing my hand as though he was trying to reassure me that everything was okay and for the first time that weekend I believed it.

Edward didn't have many things with him to pack because he is a simple guy and isn't much into clothing. He would probably wear the same thing everyday if I didn't say something to him but I do have to say that when he cleans up he does it very well. I only had an overnight bag with me so I scooped everything up off of the counter in the bathroom and I was done quickly and ready to go.

We had a little more time before we had to leave and say goodbye to another special place we had shared together. Edward stood up from zipping his bag shut and I slipped my fingers into the belt loops of his jeans and pulled him to me and he placed his hands on my waist. "Mr. Pattinson" I said seductively as I wiggled closer to him and I could smell the ocean and sun on his skin.

"Yes, Miss Swan?" he asked as he dipped his head and looked down at me lovingly.

"Are you going to miss me?" I tried flirting with him by looking up fluttering my eyelashes and smiling sweetly up to his handsome face.

"Yes I will miss you, but I will love you even more," he replied as he pulled me into a slow passionate kiss and our tongues danced pulling us closer together and I felt the desperate need to hang on to him.

I slipped my hands down to his waist and pulled at the top button of his jeans, releasing it. I needed to taste him one more time before he left me so I surprised Edward by lowering down to my knees and freeing his beautiful cock from its denim confines. Edwards' hands cupped the top of my head as he arched his hips closer to my mouth.

"I can't believe you're doing this but I love it," Edward moaned as he licked his lips and prepared himself to be sucked off by me.

I wrapped my fingers around the hardening shaft and circled his tip with my tongue tasting the salty flavor of his cock. I slowly swallowed him deeper into my mouth as I swirled my tongue and bobbed my head sucking slightly when I pulled up. Edward's hands were guiding me to move faster and I liked how he took control of the pleasure I was providing him. His hips began to slightly buck as if he was fucking my face and I loved his reaction to my touch.

After consuming his cock deeply down the back of my throat I pulled up and looked up at him teasingly. "More?"

"Fuck yes." The expression on Edward's face said it all to me as his eyes flashed the excitement he was feeling watching me and I gave him and evil grin as I swallowed his cock completely. I grasped my hand firmly at the base of his cock, slipping a few fingers under his balls to play with them as I thrust him back into my mouth. Edward's fingers pulled tighter on my hair as he came closer to his release.

I gently dragged my teeth up his delicate skin and with one last deep plunge down my throat Edward exploded and growled loudly while he came into my mouth. I lapped up the delicious sticky juice in my mouth memorizing the salty taste in my mind.

Edward fell back sitting down on the edge of the bed pulling me into his lap. 'Baby, that was incredible." He was still breathing deeply as he was recovering and my head rested on his shoulder while Edward stroked my hair.

"We need to say goodbye to this wonderful room and all the memories it holds." I was feeling sentimental and choking back the tears I wished wouldn't appear because I wanted Edward to think I was getting better at our goodbyes, even though inside I wasn't sure I actually was.

"I have a feeling we will be back here again one day," Edward said with a kiss to my temple as he ran his fingers down my back and it seemed to calm me down a little.

**oOoOoOo**

I hated dropping Edward off at the airport because they only allow you enough time to pull up to the curb to get the luggage out from the trunk of the car and a quick kiss goodbye before the police are demanding you to move on. It felt like Edward just disappeared when he exited my car because it happened so quickly. I didn't feel as much despair as our previous separation because I knew I would be seeing him again next weekend but I still missed him instantly.

I could still smell Edward in my car and I let the memories of the weekend replay in my mind as I found my way back to my apartment playing his music during the long ride back to the valley. My apartment seemed so empty without Edward there as I retraced where he stood before I sat on the floor and ran my fingers over the albums he played while he was here. I took out a frozen dinner and put it in the microwave for my supper and sat in front of the TV until it was time to go to bed, alone. Edward called me to tell me he had arrived home safely and we talked until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

The workweek passed quickly, more so than I expected. Mike Newton met me at work Monday afternoon and after I gave him a tour of the office I managed to introduce him to Jessica and she was delighted to meet him. They made a date to have dinner that evening but I'm not sure if there was anything more than that because Newton returned to Washington the next morning before I could talk to him. They looked like a cute couple when they met and spoke together in the break room and Jessica had seemed excited about the date when she told me all about it the next morning, in graphic detail.

The band was busy rehearsing everyday and getting ready for the upcoming tour. The rehearsal hours were getting longer for Edward and among all this extra work he was managing to find some time to write more songs. We weren't on the phone as much as I wished but Edward managed to call me at least once a day and sometimes he would be calling me before I left for work because he was just going to bed. I understood that music is Edward's life's work and he gets lost in the process sometimes because it's like that for me sometimes when I'm writing.

The magazine with "The Pattinson Project" on the cover would be hitting the stands at the end of the month. The photo shoot was a huge success and LOUD decided to post some of the outtakes on the website as a teaser to the magazine release and Edward was getting a lot of positive feedback from the fans regarding his extremely good looks and the girls were going crazy over him. The entire band is attractive and they were getting comments posted about them all over the Internet. The fan response to the magazine website was bringing in huge numbers and the record company was happy with the download sales from all the pre-publicity.

When talking to Alice early in the week I discovered that Jasper had invited Alice to join all of us in Seattle this weekend. When we spoke she was excited that she was going to be with Jasper and would also have time to hang out with me. Their relationship was just as strong as Edward's and mine and I was so happy for her to have found someone who complemented her so well. We spoke constantly during the week on the phone about what we should wear for the barbeque and the rest of the weekend. Alice would be staying at Jasper's apartment for the week following the barbecue but I still would be hanging out with her a lot while we were both at the Pattinsons' home for the weekend.

I made my travel arrangements online to fly up to Seattle as soon as I got home from dropping Edward off at the airport. I booked a flight that had me leaving Friday early in the afternoon and had booked off a few hours from work. The flight would arrive early evening so that Edward could meet my plane. The flight would only be about three hours, so we would have plenty of time to drive to where his parents live in Forks before we would be spending the weekend there.

Edward didn't want to waste any time driving back and forth from his loft in Seattle to his parent's home and I completely understood, even though I desperately wanted as much time alone with him as I could manage. I was totally nervous about meeting his family and on top of all that sleeping in his parent's home wasn't something I was entirely ready for. They haven't even met me yet and they would have to accept that their son and I would be sharing a room together? Edward said his parents were cool but it was going to be a difficult hurdle to jump for me.

I packed a modest pajama set with a robe so that I would be presentable at all times around Edward's parents and Alice helped me to find a cute outfit for the day of the barbeque. I was only going to be there two nights so I really didn't see the need to fuss too much about my wardrobe. I made sure I packed a jacket for the unpredictable weather and I was guessing we wouldn't be spending too much time out and about any way because Edward and I tend to stay indoors whenever we were together.

I found my cell phone and placed a call to Alice one more time before I left for Seattle the next afternoon. It was 2 hours later in Chicago and I didn't want to call her too late. "Bells!" She never lets me say hello ever and she is always so happy too and I am always grateful I had such a wonderful friend.

"Ali, are we all set for the weekend?" I was excited myself regarding the pending weekend.

"I am so excited! I haven't seen Jazz in a month! Do you think I need to bring both my Kate Spade shoes and Kors?" she inquired anxiously as I shook my head in exasperation.

"We're there for a backyard barbeque not Paris Fashion Week. How many outfits are you packing?" Alice would wear a different outfit every four hours if she could. I didn't want to have too much luggage with me besides I didn't want Edward to think I was a high maintenance girl, even though I have yet to give him that impression.

"I need to be prepared because I don't know if we are going to go out to dinner or a club. I'm staying in Seattle longer than you are you know," she added with a nervous laugh. Alice was going to spend a whole week there since she had the vacation time and it would be a long flight for her so she wanted to use the time away wisely.

"Well, all I'm taking are my jeans, a couple of tops, that cute sundress I got the other day and the outfit you picked out for me for the barbeque. That is if the sun comes out." Alice and I will never be on the same page regarding fashion because I lean more towards Edward when it's regarding clothes, less is more.

"I want this week to be perfect," she said confidently. Alice has always been a perfectionist and it's one of the reasons why she is so successful at what she does for a living.

"You know, if you forget anything, you could always shop. I heard Seattle has some great shopping." I knew that would comfort her because one thing Alice loves as much as Jasper Hale is shopping.

"True. I have no idea what he has planned for us to do while I'm there," she admitted reluctantly. In addition to being a perfectionist, Alice also was a bit anal retentive. She liked to know things in advance and have a plan set. She could fly by the seat of her pants on occasion, but I could sense she was nervous about facing the unknown with Jasper.

"Edward is taking me directly to Forks from the airport and I don't think I will be spending anytime in Seattle." His loft is in the city but Edward wanted to spend the time in Forks with his family and I understood. Thanks to the demands of his career, he didn't see them nearly as much as he wanted to.

"Are you freaked out about meeting his parents?" Alice inquired as I heard her sorting through her closet in the background.

"Completely. It's nice that Edward wants me to meet them but it's such a big step for us." I was still jittery thinking about the whole family thing but on the other hand it was another measure of Edward's love for me and I knew that one day soon I would have to introduce him to my crazy parents.

"They will love you Bella. Didn't you say that his sister warmed up to you a little last weekend? He warned you she was protective and the tough battle has already been won as far as I see it." Alice was being a little overly optimistic about the Rose situation. We were hardly the best of friends that Edward hoped we would be and I was nervous to see her again this weekend. I could only imagine the things that would be running through her mind as I interacted with her family.

"I'm glad that you'll be there for me to lean on just the same." Alice is the closest thing to a sister and she has always been there for me. I was happy she was a part of this weekend as well. We talked more about the upcoming weekend and all about the rehearsals the band was doing. Alice wasn't as concerned about the women and fans that would be attracted to Jasper as I was about Edward's fans. Alice claimed that Jazz was too shy and that he was more scared of the fans than she was. I didn't want to stress too much to anyone especially Alice about how I felt about my insecurities regarding groupies.

"I guess I will see you on Saturday?" It was getting late and I had a big day tomorrow and I needed to get to bed.

"Yeah, sweetie, I will see you in Forks, I love you," Ali said as she giggled one more time into the phone in excitement.

"I love you too Ali. Bye." I put my phone back on the charger and then I double checked my suitcase and decided to throw in one more outfit into my bag just for caution sake.

Before I went to bed I sat down at my computer to check my email in an effort to distract myself from the long night ahead of me. I knew Edward was working tonight so I couldn't call him. I was packed and ready to go tomorrow after work and I would drive myself to LAX and leave my car at one of those cheap hotel parking lots. I checked my purse for the hundredth time to make sure my ticket was in the pocket.

I ran out of things to distract me so I decided to go to bed because sleep would pass the time faster for me, that is if I could fall asleep. Tonight felt like the night before Christmas and I was suffering through the anticipation as I wondered if Santa Claus would be coming. I grabbed a book and tried to read as I looked at the pages of the book but my mind kept going back to meeting Edward's parents. I hope that I do all the right things. What if they didn't think I was good enough for their son? Did I pack my toothbrush? My mind was all over the place!

I was thinking about taking a Tylenol PM to help me sleep even though it makes it harder to wake up in the morning and as I got out of bed to walk to the kitchen get a glass of water and my phone rang and I picked up the phone without looking. "Hello?"

"Bells, are you excited?" It was Edward. A wash of relief went over my body when I heard his voice. I was happy he found time to call me tonight and he'd be able to help me fall asleep.

"I'm so glad you called because I'm going nuts over here," I replied as I got my glass of water and went back to bed.

"Why are you going nuts?" He chuckled at me.

"I'm apprehensive about meeting your parents. What if they don't like me?" His family sounded so perfect and loving, I would hate that they wouldn't like me or find me suitable to be Edward's girlfriend.

"Love, you worry too much. Why wouldn't they like you? Besides, they love who ever I love. Everything will be fine," he said as he tried to reassure me.

"I know you're right. I just haven't met anyone's parents like this before." I never had a serious boyfriend like Edward in my adult life. Any boyfriend I had before I already knew their parents because we grew up in the same area all my life and I didn't have to go through the nerve-wracking ritual I was about to face in Washington.

"It will be fine. I have your gate information and I'll be waiting for you at the luggage pick up. Okay?"

"I can't wait. I miss you so much," I said genuinely as my heart ached for Edward. I missed his touch, his scent, his music and his soul. The next day couldn't come fast enough for me.

"I miss you too." Edward continued to talk to me for a while and played me one of his new songs which helped me to relax for sleep. He had a way about him that made me feel safe and secure.

"I will see you tomorrow. I love you." I drifted off to sleep with the phone still in my hand.

**EPOV**

I love airports and traveling because every time I need to go to one it reminds me how I met _my Bella_. I was up very late last night rehearsing with the band so I slept most of the day away and I knew Bella was going to land around 6 tonight. I figured we would swing by my place sometime Sunday before Bella returned to Los Angeles so that I could show her where I lived. It was only fair since she had taken me to her apartment in the valley when I was there a few days ago.

I packed a few things for the weekend to take to my parents' home. I still had some of my things there so I didn't need much more than clean boxers really. We weren't planning to be doing much anyway except hanging out around the house. I added an extra t-shirt just in case Bella wanted to steal one again and then I began imagining her wearing nothing but my Clash t-shirt and her hair falling over her shoulders, showing off her sexy bare legs and looking delectable. I definitely need to pack that shirt.

This would be the first time I brought a girl home to sleep in my old room. My mom has kept everything the way I left it when I moved out several years ago and I was lucky to have the top floor of the house for some privacy. I was convinced that my Mom made sure the room was ready for us to stay comfortably, even though she claimed she never went to any special lengths to fix it up for our arrival. I was looking forward to sharing my life I have here in Washington with Bella.

I made myself a sandwich and checked my computer for any emails. My schedule had been so out of whack that most of my friends couldn't find me and were leaving me countless emails because I usually turned my phone off while I was rehearsing and sleeping. That's all I seem to be doing lately was rehearsing or sleeping. Getting ready for the tour was time consuming and all of us were putting in 110%. The barbecue at my parents' house was going to be one of the most relaxing days of our month.

I noticed that I was beginning to get a lot of hits on MySpace and Facebook pages. It seemed that LOUD had put up some of the outtake photos from last week for publicity on their website and my inbox was filling up with emails from people I haven't heard from in ages. I googled the band to see what had been written in the press this week about us and I was surprised by all of the attention "The Pattinson Project" was getting just this week alone. People were downloading our song and commenting about us on several websites.

I opened the LOUD webpage and found the outtake photos of the band and it made me cringe. I was never a fan of seeing myself in photos so I was a bit uncomfortable looking at them and the fans all seemed to be commenting on my looks. Fuck! Some of these people were really bold with their postings and it was strange reading everything written about me and to me. It was like the band exploded over night. At least some comments regarded the music and they seem to be digging it. As I leaned back in my desk chair I couldn't help but wonder if I was ready for all of this?

I needed to pick up the clutter around the loft because I didn't want it to look like a lazy single guy lived here and I wanted Bella to feel comfortable. I put some clean sheets on the bed just in case and then I picked up all my CD's off the floor and put the dishes in the dishwasher. I put fresh towels in the bathroom and opened the windows to get the stale air out and before I realized it, it had taken me a couple of hours to straighten things up around the place to my satisfaction. I took a shower and got myself ready to go to the airport to pick up Bella. I couldn't believe how much I was looking forward to this weekend. I wanted Bella to become apart of my family and this weekend was going to be important in so many ways.

I threw my bag in the trunk of my Volvo and drove off towards Sea-Tac airport. The traffic was as bad as I expected for a Friday and I tried not to let it stress me out. I was relieved when I was able to finally pull into the airport parking garage and find my way to the baggage claim area to meet Bella.

The airport was alive and busy with people arriving from all over the country. I stood by the doorway until I knew her flight had landed and my heart was pounding with anticipation as the time approached.

A crowd filed into the baggage area all at once. My eyes searched the strangers looking for the familiar chocolate long hair. I spotted her as she broke through the crowd and raced towards me. She jumped into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist as he kissed me. I was surprised by Bella's public display of affection as I welcomed the sweet taste of my love's mouth upon mine.

**Please, please leave me a review by pressing the little green button below.**


	16. Chapter 16In Seattle

**Today is my BIRTHDAY! 9/9/09 is going to be a lucky day for me and I have a good feeling you are going to like this chapter.**

**I love my very busy beta, Coldplaywhore, she never complains when I pester her. **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 16 ****Bluest skies you've ever seen are in Seattle**

**BPOV**

The flight from Los Angeles to Washington was uneventful and I couldn't wait to get off the plane and find Edward. I had never been to Seattle before so the airport was unfamiliar to me so I followed the crowd of passengers from my flight to find the baggage claim area. As we got closer my heart began to pound because it seemed that every time Edward and I are reunited our relationship gets more intense.

As I walked through the revolving doorway, I could see the bronze hair of Edward peeking over the top of the crowd and I politely pushed my way past everyone, catching Edward by surprise as I leapt into his arms. All I wanted to do was hold Edward tight, kiss him and I pressed my mouth on to his warm tender lips as he held me tight against his hard chest.

I slowly let my legs slip to the ground as I buried my face into Edward's sweet smelling neck. "God, I missed you so much!" I held onto him and I breathed in his scent and felt at ease being with in his arms again, where I felt I belonged.

"I missed you too," Edward whispered into my ear and continued his firm grip around me. I held my breath in hopes if I did that then time would just stop for just a little while because every time I'm with Edward we're on the clock. We always seemed to have somewhere to go or someone to see. It was never just Edward and I basking in quiet solitude doing whatever the hell we pleased. I was absorbing all the contentment I was feeling from him right now and storing it away in my memory.

"Welcome to Seattle, sweetie. Did you have a nice flight?" Edward asked as he broke the trance I put myself in. Edward was so handsome dressed casually in his ripped jeans and well-worn grey t-shirt that I knew so well.

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm here with you." My flight was full so the luggage release was slow and I was getting anxious waiting for mine to drop down from the conveyer belt. I didn't pack many things but it was more than just a carry on this time and I had to check my bag. Alice convinced me to bring more items than I normally travel with since I didn't know what to expect this weekend.

"We have about a two hour drive ahead of us. Are you hungry?" Edward pulled us closer to the carousel as the bags spun around and around all looking the same. I had to look away from the revolving luggage a couple of times because it was giving me motion sickness. I had wrapped blue tape around my luggage handle so that I wouldn't have to pull every small black bag off the carousel checking to see if it was mine.

"I think I'm fine for now." I was anxious to get to Forks to meet Edward's family and didn't want to make a pit stop for food. I also wasn't sure if all this nervous energy I had would give me trouble keeping the food down because my stomach had been doing flip flops ever since the plane landed.

"I'm sure my mom will have something for us to eat when we get there," Edward said soothingly as his hand rubbed my back in small relaxing circles as we stood next to each other watching everyone's luggage spin pass us.

I spotted my bag and eagerly pointed it out to Edward who grabbed it before he led me out of the terminal and towards the parking lot. I moment we stepped outside I could smell the moisture hanging in the air and I haven't felt this kind of humidity since I moved away from Chicago. Edward looked so good to me that I wanted to attack him right in the airport parking garage but there were too many people walking around and I didn't think I had the nerve to experience public sex just yet.

Edward pulled his keys out of his pocket and pointed it towards a silver Volvo. I watched intently as the lights flashed and the trunk popped open. "Nice car," I commented casually even though I was completely impressed with the shiny sexy car.

"I like it." Edward placed my bag next to his in the trunk then walked over to open the passenger door for me to slide in. He gently kissed my forehead as I turned to get into the car. We pulled out of the airport garage and drove for a few miles before we entered busy Friday night traffic on the expressway heading towards Forks. I offered my hand for Edward to hold as we drove on and it was hard not to look at his beautiful face as he stared ahead to drive. Edward turned on the music and I sunk down onto the leather of the seat to get comfortable.

"My folks are excited about meeting you." Edward smiled and gave me a quick glance before he returned his attention back to the road ahead of us.

"I'm nervous," I admitted with a sigh. "This isn't something I'm used to doing." I squeezed his hand as I tried to steady my nerves and I was hoping Edward wasn't noticing the tinge of green I thought I was turning.

"To be honest you are the first girl to come and stay the weekend with me."

Edward's comment caught my attention. "Really?" I was curious because as handsome and confident this man was I was sure the Pattinson's were used to a parade of pretty women Edward had brought home for them to meet.

"I never dated anyone I wanted to bring home." Edward said it so casually that it made my heart skip with delight and it became even more important to me that I got this weekend right.

We drove awhile as Edward and I kept our conversation light as we drove through the beautiful lush Washington countryside. I sometimes have a tendency to get carsick and my only protection from actually getting sick was to doze off and I must have fallen asleep because before I knew it Edward was whispering to me in an effort to wake me.

"Love, wake up. We're here." Edward's voice was so tender and soft that it gently pulled me out of my slumber.

I blinked and tried to get my bearings as to where I was. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep." We were parked in the driveway of an amazing home that was built into a plush hillside surrounded by trees. A warm golden light glowed from the huge front windows.

"You kept me entertained," Edward laughed as he got out the car and walked over to open my door. I rolled my eyes and thought to myself, why do I have to talk in my sleep? What did I say this time?

I looked at myself quickly in the visor mirror and I didn't think I looked too bad. I fussed with my hair quickly in an attempt to look a little more presentable and I decided I just needed some lipstick. Edward got our bags out of the trunk and then he took my hand to help me out of the car. As we approached the front door, I stopped for just a second before we stepped onto the porch. "Kiss me," I asked firmly as I closed my eyes and tilted my head towards him. His lips just touched mine just as the door opened and Edward's mother began to welcome us.

"Darling, welcome home!' Edward's mother was very pretty woman with long bronze hair, the same color as Edward's and she was wearing a floral print spring dress. His mother wrapped her arms around her beloved son as she hugged and kissed his sweet face and then she looked at me and spoke. "Welcome! Please come inside." Then his mom grabbed Edwards elbow and rushed us through the door.

Edward dropped our bags in the entryway and we gathered together before stepping any further in the room as I noticed his father was standing in the living room alone. "Son, so good to see you again." He was a handsome man, tall and lean with blonde hair and was dressed in a sport shirt and khaki pants. They both looked like very young parents and I was a little surprised at how fashionable and attractive they were.

The house was magnificent with floor to ceiling windows with views of the surrounding forest and was tastefully decorated in a modern yet minimalist style. I couldn't help but notice the black grand piano that obviously had a special place within the room. I peered around as much as I could from where I was standing but I felt like I had stepped into a magazine because I had never seen a home so picture perfect even in Architectural Digest.

"Mom, Dad, I want you to meet my girlfriend Bella Swan. Bella, these are my parents Esme and Carlisle," Edward said casually as he had his arm around my waist holding me tightly to him. I was hoping he didn't feel my entire body trembling as I relied on his support while I nervously greeted his parents.

"Dr. and Mrs. Pattinson so nice to meet you," I said trying to sound as calm as possible as I offered my slightly moist hand for them to shake.

"Oh honey you can call us by our first names because we aren't formal here. It's so nice to meet you Bella." They stepped towards me as Esme pulled me into a welcoming hug. "You're so pretty!" Dr. Pattinson gently shook my hand and his hand was soft but firm, exactly like how I would expect a doctor's hands to feel.

"Thank you for having me," I replied as I noticed that my mouth was beginning to dry from my nerves. "You have a beautiful home."

"Why thank you dear." Esme spun around with her arm directing my sight towards the back of the room. "I'm always changing things around here." Edward told me that Esme was a successful interior designer and this was clear in her home. "You kids should go freshen up after the long drive. I have some food prepared in the dining room for us."

"I'll get a bottle of wine," Carlisle spoke as he hastily stepped out of the room.

Edward picked up our bags and led me up the stairs. "I'll give you the full tour later."

I followed closely behind Edward as we got to the top of the stairs and he turned to open the door to what I quickly assumed must have been his room. We stepped inside the huge bedroom that was filled from floor to ceiling with CD's and books. One wall was one large window that provided a view of a stream that flowed along the back of the property. The large bed was pushed to the far wall at an angle so that you could see the moon through the window when you were lying down.

"The bathroom is right through there," said Edward as he pointed towards the closed door on the far side of the room as he then tossed our luggage on the bed. This was his home and Edward was clearly comfortable here as he sat on the edge of the bed, watching my every movement.

I stood in the center of the room trying to take it all in. I could see Edward's personality from all the piles of journals and mementos filling the room. My head spun as I looked at all the music titles and books that graced his shelves and I suddenly felt overwhelmed with everything.

"Baby, are you okay?" Edward snapped me out of my awe as he pulled on my hand.

"Yeah." I blinked and refocused where I was standing. "There's so much to take in at one time. You said the bathroom was over there?" I slowly pulled my hand away, grabbed my bag and rushed into the bathroom. I quickly closed the door behind me because I felt like I was going to hyperventilate. I come from a simple middle class mid-western background and I'd never been in a home like this before or met anyone like Edward's family. My thoughts were racing and I suddenly found myself concerned if I was going to measure up to their standards.

"Can I come in?" asked Edward, sounding worried after he knocked lightly on the door.

I turned on the water to give me some time and hoped that Edward would think I was actually doing something in here. "Just one minute," I called out hastily as I rummaged through my bag looking for my hairbrush. I was wishing that I had listened more to Alice about how I should have dressed today because I looked like a mess.

I heard the doorknob turn as the door slowly cracked open. "Bella?" I could see Edward peeking around the door in the mirror.

"Come in," I replied as I leaned both my hands on the counter top gazing at myself in the mirror frustrated with my complete lack of self-esteem. Edward stepped in behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist as he rested his chin on my shoulder, while looking at us in the mirror.

"Tell me what's bothering you."

"Your family is wonderful and this home is magnificent and I don't want to disappoint your parents. I feel like no matter what I do, I won't live up to some sort of high standards that they have in place." The Pattinsons' must expect the best for their son and I wasn't sure I would be enough for him in their eyes. Perhaps this was why Rose never seemed to take a liking to me when we met, she didn't think I was good enough either.

Edward's head dipped down in dismay and he took a moment before he said anything to me. Before he spoke, Edward rested his finger under my chin and lifted it so that we were staring forward at each other in the mirror. "You don't disappoint me and that's all that matters."

Edward's statement momentarily reassured me that I had nothing valid to worry about and I turned to him and fell into his chest as his arms wrapped tightly around me. "I'm hungry. We should see what your mom has for us," I declared as I tried to turn my mood around and I flashed him a smile to reassure him that I got his message. Edward placed both of his hands on the side of my face and kissed me lovingly before he grabbed my hand and we made our way downstairs to the dining room.

Esme had a tray of sandwiches, cheese, crackers and fruit placed nicely on the dining room table and Carlisle had popped the cork on the bottle of wine and poured us all glasses. I really was starving so I didn't hesitate to prepare myself a plate of food and I am sure I looked shocked as Edward took the sandwiches straight from the tray and ate them without taking a plate.

"So Bella, is this your first time visiting Washington?" asked Carlisle as he started the conversation with a smile similar to his sons'. Dr. Pattinson was a charming man and I felt comfortable around him instantly, which was probably a benefit in his line of work.

"Yes it is. I'm originally from Chicago and I have only been on the west coast for about six months so I'm looking forward to seeing more of Washington this weekend," I replied as confidently as I could as I took a sip from my wine and tried to do it gracefully.

"I designed a home in Chicago a few years ago, it's a wonderful city. Isn't that where you met Edward?" Esme sweetly smiled at us both and I could clearly see where Edward got his beautiful green eyes.

"Officially, I met him on the flight to Chicago," I replied as I looked over to Edward to fill in the rest of the story because I wasn't sure how much he wanted to divulge to them.

"I sat next to Bella on the flight from L.A. to Chicago but I didn't introduce myself until the interview the next day." Edward smirked to his parents because he is still embarrassed about his deception from me.

"He let me babble on and on during the flight about the band I was about to interview and he pretended he had no idea who I was talking about. I'm still not sure why he didn't say anything to me." I added as I leaned into Edward's shoulder and looked up into his eyes and grinned to let him know that he has been forgiven.

"I had already started to flirt with her and I didn't want to mess things up for the rest of the band," Edward shyly confessed to his parents and they laughed at the honesty of his statement.

"After the interview Edward invited me to come see the show. I invited my girlfriend, Alice to go with me. She's now dating Jasper and you will meet her tomorrow. Edward met up with me after the show and we just clicked," I said as I felt a smile come over my face as I remembered that wonderful first night I spent with Edward in Chicago and how we stayed up until dawn.

"Sometimes things work out that way," said Carlisle, who clearly supported his sons' choice in me with a wink.

We sat around the table talking, eating and sharing the wonderful bottle of wine. I was completely comfortable hanging out with the Pattinsons'. I quickly realized that I had worried again about nothing because these were amazing people and they approved of me being in Edward's life. The Pattinsons' started to tell me stories about Edward and Rosalie growing up and their childhood antics and as Esme started to pull out a book of photographs, Edward slipped away and sat behind the grand piano and began to tinker with the keys, playing nothing in particular at first.

Esme placed the large book of photographs on my lap and leaned over my shoulder as she described them to me. "Oh you were so cute. Look at that blonde hair," I giggled knowing that Edward was squirming with embarrassment. Esme and I continued to flip through the pages and pages of childhood photos and the years of the family together, which seemed so perfect through the eyes of the lens.

"You definitely created beautiful children," I said casually, having never seen two children so angelic. Rosalie still had the same flowing blonde hair and perfect face and Edward seemed to have the same precious charm as when he was a little boy.

"Don't let those faces fool you. They could be little devils too," exclaimed Esme who was obviously proud of showing off her family to me. In the background I could hear Edward continue to play a song that wasn't familiar to me and it was beautiful. We all stopped talking and began to listen to his song. When he finished playing, it was Esme who commented. "Was that something new honey? Did you write that? It was wonderful."

"I have been working on it for a couple weeks. Something I wrote for Bella actually," replied Edward as he smiled proudly at me over the top of the glossy black piano. My blood rushed quickly through me as my skin flushed with heat from the sudden emotion I was feeling knowing that Edward had written something specifically for me. I stood up and walked over to the piano to sit next to him on the bench. Edward's thoughtfulness and music had moved me to tears but I tried to hide them from his parents as I rested my head on his shoulder.

Esme nudged Carlisle before she spoke. "It's getting late darling and we should get to bed. Big day tomorrow." Esme got up from the sofa and began to herd her husband out of the room.

"Good night Bella." Carlisle replied as they walked off to their bedroom. "We will see you kids in the morning. Don't sleep in too late because we have a big day ahead of us."

"Good night." I replied back to them realizing that it was really late and we had been talking for a long time together, even though it hadn't seemed that long.

"Don't worry Dad; I will be up in time to help out. Good night." I watched as Edward's parents ascended the stairs to their bedroom and then Edward placed his hands on the keys of the piano again.

I don't know how to play any instrument and I have tried many times to take lessons but I never could get the hang of it. I was so attracted to Edward's hands and the music he could create that I lightly hovered my hands over his long fingers so that I could feel him play. Edward moved slowly so that I could follow along without getting tangled up with his fingers and he played the song for me one more time.

"That song was exquisite. You wrote it for me?" I inquired as my heart began swelling with all the love I was feeling for him at that moment.

"I call it "Bella's Lullaby". You always seem to have a hard time falling asleep when we're apart that I thought I would write something for you, to make it a little bit easier," he said with a shrug of his shoulders, trying to act like the fact that he wrote me a song wasn't the big gesture I clearly thought it was. Edward was opening up his soul and sharing his feelings for me with his music and I loved every moment of it.

"I love it. Thank you," I replied as I kissed Edward's cheek and rested my head on his shoulder as he continued to play the final notes to the song.

"Maybe we should move this upstairs?" he suggested as he removed his fingers from the ivory keys and looked at me expectantly. I couldn't agree with Edward more.

**EPOV**

The drive from the airport was a long one and Bella held tightly to my hand as I drove in the heavy traffic towards Forks. We were talking one moment and the next thing I looked over and Bella was fast asleep, her small head pressed up against the window. Bella had worked most of the day and I didn't blame her for being tired from traveling. We hadn't gotten more than a few miles into her nap when Bella started her usual talking in her sleep. I loved eavesdropping on Bella as she began to mumble nonsense in the beginning. Then Bella got clearer and I was able to decipher what she was saying.

"Edward you feel so good…ummmm…hold me…ahhh….so sexy…yes…more…mmmm…" Bella squirmed a little in her seat and her face was expressive. I loved that Bella dreamt of me and she mumbled a couple of more words before she then fell silent, much to my dismay.

The evening spent with my parents was very casual and I think this helped to relax Bella once she had obvious concerns when we arrived. I couldn't help but want to console her and help her realize that even though my family lived in a big house and had expensive tastes, we were simply ordinary people.

I played Bella the song I had composed on the piano, my hands dancing effortlessly on the keys as I went. She, in addition to my parents, seemed impressed with the new composition, which made me somewhat relieved. Of course, Bella's reaction was all that I was concerned about and when my parents finally left to go to bed, I couldn't wait to have some time alone with her.

We tip toed up the stairs quickly because my parents could still be awake and could probably still hear us. The bedroom was illuminated with moonlight which streamed through the picture window, so we didn't need to turn on the lights and I eagerly locked the door behind me.

As I turned around, Bella raised her hands up over her head, signaling that I could remove her shirt. She was just as desperate as I was for contact so I grabbed the hem of her shirt pulled it over her head and threw it across the room as I yanked my own shirt off. I slowly guided Bella to the bed and eased her down onto her back. I couldn't help but notice the black lace bra Bella was currently wearing and I was practically drooling at the prospect of removing it.

This was a special night for us because I had a newfound mission in life. I was going to make love to her and try to make it last as long as I could. No woman had ever been in this room with me before and Bella will be the only woman I would make love to in this room.

I slowly crawled alongside her body as I leaned over her face and I stared into her eyes as the moonlight poured over her creamy white skin. Bella just stared back at me saying nothing but her eyes communicated to me she wanted more, as much as I was willing to give her. I took in a deep breath and sighed at the beautiful sight of her laying her next to me. I kissed her forehead, then her nose and each cheek before I placed my mouth onto hers tenderly. Bella's lips parted and welcomed my tongue to push deeply into her mouth and our tongues danced together as they probed and tasted each other desperately.

Bella's fingers began to rake along the skin on my back as she pressured me to move closer to her but I wanted to simply make out with her longer. I nibbled on her neck and licked around her ears as Bella sighed and moaned as I caressed her skin gently. My hands softly massaged her breasts over her lacey bra that Bella still had on and I could feel her nipples poking through the delicate fabric as I brushed them with my fingers.

My jeans were so tight and uncomfortable from my aching cock that I was in desperate need of some relief. I unbuttoned Bella's jeans and she lifted her hips so that I could slip them off and add them to the pile of clothes on the floor. Bella returned the favor by slowly unbuttoning my jeans, one button at a time and licked my abs as I knelt in front of her. She then pulled the waistband of my jeans down over my hips and reached her tiny hand into my boxers, wrapping her fingers around my hard on. Bella stroked me a few times before she let me escape my clothing. I stood next to the bed naked as she once again reached for my cock kneeling down towards me to pull me into her mouth as Bella let me watch her consume me completely.

I ran my fingers through her hair as her head bobbed over my hard length. Her tongue made circles up and down my shaft as I groaned loudly and then bit down on my lip, trying not to alert my parents of our activities. As I felt Bella's teeth scrap the underside of my cock, my hips rocked slowly and I had to slow her down before I came in her mouth.

"Bella, love…hold up a minute…I don't want to cum yet baby…" I ground out as I began having a difficult time breathing. Bella rolled back onto the bed and I slipped in beside her. I pulled her face to mine and I kissed her again and I could taste myself in her mouth and my pulse was racing. I reached around and unhooked her bra and freed her pert breasts. I kneaded her hard nipples between my fingers for a moment before I repositioned myself and hovered over her body to remove her moist panties.

I pulled Bella on top of me so that I was on my back and I had her resting on top of me. I wanted to revel in the feeling of our warm naked skin pressing together. Bella placed her knees on either side of my hips and rocked her own hips so that my cock was rubbing her hot wet slit. Bella wasn't going to let me enter her too quickly so she placed her hands on my shoulders and she bent down to bite on the skin of my neck. Her ass and hips wiggled against me as Bella sucked on my neck and chest. Her tongue poked and circled my nipples making my hips jerk up in need to feel her tight wet core.

My hands reached around and grasped Bella's ass firmly as I tried to penetrate her. My fingers held onto her tightly as Bella rose up and aligned her pussy with my cock and she pushed down with her hips, as I was buried deeply within her. Bella whimpered as she enjoyed the first thrust of my hard cock inside of her and then her head fell back as the moonlight highlighted her exquisite breasts. I reached up for them and began to massage them as Bella rode me slowly.

"Edward you feel so good…mmm," Bella was repeating the same thing she said in her sleep in the car earlier and I came to the sudden realization that this was the type of dreams Bella had about me. Damn was I lucky or what?

Bella shifted and rocked her body and we moved together as I slipped my thumb against her clit and began to rub firmly. "Do you like that love?" I asked as Bella swallowed and whimpered a positive sound and quickened her movements as she began to pant enthusiastically.

"Yes... oh god yes…ahhh…ooh." Bella forced out before she collapsed onto my chest as I felt her orgasm contract around my still hard cock inside of her. We were sweating as our hot skin pressed together and Bella paused for a moment to catch her breath. I placed my hands on her waist to direct her to move with me so that I could take control and as Bella rolled onto her back, her arm flung over her eyes. I pushed her legs further apart as I continued to thrust slowly within her tight body and I balanced myself by out stretching my arms on either side of her ribs.

"I love you Bella," I said confidently as I pushed deeper and faster inside of her. "You believe me don't you?" I was groaning and moaning steadily.

"I believe you,'' said Bella as she sighed and purred. "I love you too," she added as her hips began to get in a rhythm with mine. Bella's hand reached up and tangled into my hair as I pumped progressively and the hot wetness that was all Bella surrounding my cock felt amazing.

"Cum for me baby," I pleaded with Bella as she bit her lower lip and then grunted from me pounding so deeply into her as she came undone.

"I'm cumming…ohhhh…Bella," I shouted as I exploded into her like never before. I felt sparks go off in my head as my legs quivered from the release.

"Lay down on top of me Edward," asked Bella as her arms pulled me on top of her as I tried to catch my breath. Bella rubbed the sweat that was pooling on my back with her fingers as I crumpled on top of her. "Sweet, sweet boy…" Bella whispered in my ear as she caressed my body. "I love you so much."

I pulled out her slowly as I rolled onto my side to face her. I draped my arm across her stomach as Bella continued to stroke my hair and kissed the tip of my nose like she always likes to does, as the moonlight was glowing off her face. "I love you completely."

**Since it's my Birthday it would be nice to leave me a review by pressing the little green button below.**


	17. Chapter 17 Barbeque and Wiffle Ball

**Thank you once again to my super beta coldplaywhore whom I owe this all to.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 17 – Barbeque and Wiffle Ball**

**BPOV**

Edward quietly slept facing me while I continued to touch his hair and face because he always looked so handsome and content when he fell asleep right after sex. His face was peaceful as the moonlight continued to wash over his naked body and highlighted some my favorite assets, especially his ass. I squirmed out from under his arm without waking him so that I could pull the covers up around us because it was a little chilly in the room. When I returned to Edward's side, I placed my head close to his chest to listen to his heart beating and I closed my eyes while my thoughts were full of love and gratitude.

When I opened my eyes next the sun was pouring brightly into the bedroom. It was an amazing way to wake up with the large glass wall open to the wilderness that the home was nestled in. Surprisingly, Edward had woken up before me and I could hear the shower running as I hugged the covers tight around me as I remembered what happened last night.

A few moments later I heard the water shut off and the bathroom door opened as Edward stepped out with a towel wrapped low around his hips revealing the sexy V of his hips, which I love. "Wake up sleepy head."

"Mmmmm…" I replied sleepily as I stretched out and rolled over to my side and buried my head into the pile of pillows.

Edward stepped to the end of the bed and began pulling the covers off of me. "Mom has breakfast ready for us and we don't want to keep her waiting. She has coffeeee…." Edward knows that coffee is the magic word to get me out of bed most of the time.

"Did you say coffee?" I asked as I rolled over and giggled, pulling myself out of bed. Once I was standing upright, I went over to Edward, his hair was wet and his chest was still warm from the shower. I wrapped my arms tightly around him as I kissed his collarbone and inhaled in his clean scent. "I will be right out," I said quickly as I picked up my tote and brought it in the bathroom with me to take a shower.

Alice had picked out an outfit for me to wear today online, cute khaki short shorts that had cuffs with a green BCBG pleated neckline sleeveless tank and cute wedge sandals. I let my hair air dry so that it would be curly because I was thinking to myself why battle with the humid weather regarding my hair? I put on sunscreen and light make up and I was out of the bathroom in record time to find Edward his same worn jeans and a white T-shirt. Edward didn't shave this morning so he looked handsomely rugged as he was waiting to escort me down to breakfast.

"Wow, you look hot," he exclaimed as he bent down and kissed me, his whiskers tickling my cheek. "Breakfast is waiting."

We went downstairs to find Rosalie and Emmett had already arrived and they were sitting at the breakfast table with plates full of food in front of them. I placed a smile on my face so the rest of the family wouldn't see how uncomfortable I felt around Rose. Carlisle sat at the head of the table and Esme was still at the stove cooking bacon and eggs.

"Good morning kids. Did you sleep well?" Esme was chipper and she was enjoying having her family around the house for her to cook for them.

"Wonderful, thank you," I replied casually as my brain went into overdrive. If Esme only knew just how well I enjoyed my evening.

"Everything smells great," said Edward as he picked up a piece of bacon off the plate with his fingers and munched on it.

"Bella, I hear you like coffee. There are mugs, cream and sugar on the counter. Help yourself dear." Esme prepared plates for Edward and I with scrambled eggs and bacon as I went to the counter to pour myself some coffee. I wasn't sure what to expect from Rose at the breakfast table so I decided to let Edward do all the talking and just keep silent unless someone spoke to me directly.

"You guys are here early." Edward was speaking directly to his sister as he found his seat at the table. Everyone from the band was going to spend the night at the Pattinsons' tonight so they wouldn't have to worry about driving back to Seattle when the party was over. Thankfully, the house was big enough to accommodate everyone without any sort of problem. Rosalie had her own room that she and Emmett would be staying in and Jasper and Alice would have the guest room while Jacob would most likely get the couch.

"Mom invited us to come for breakfast. Em is going to help you guys set up things while we girls work in the kitchen." Rose hadn't even glanced at me yet as she continued to eat her breakfast. I wasn't happy being around her and no one else seemed to notice the tension between us, which was a good sign.

"I'm going to need the help of both of you boys' out back after we eat," said Carlisle, as he directed his statement to both Edward and Emmett.

I sat next to Edward at the table and sipped on my coffee before I took my first bite from my plate of food. The eggs tasted delicious and I didn't realize how hungry I really was until the food hit my mouth. There were bagels and toast on the table and Edward drank his usual glass of orange juice. I rubbed his warm muscled thigh under the table and brushed over the ripped openings of his jeans with my finger.

"How was your flight Bella?" Emmett asked me over his full plate of food and smiled directly at me. I had no doubt that Emmett liked me from the first time we met and it was nice that he acknowledged me considering how his girlfriend felt about me.

"It was a short flight, but a nice drive here; I got to see a lot of the scenery," I said cheerfully, happy that Emmett had brought me into the conversation. His personality and nature made it easy for me to understand how he was Edward's best friend.

"She fell asleep in the car half way here," Edward said with a grin as he put his arm over my shoulders and gave me a wink, which reminded me of the sleeping talking I had apparently done in the car.

"It's not like L.A., but I think you'll like it here." Emmett took another huge bite of eggs. I was trying to imagine how much food it took to fill Em up because he was a big guy and I was starting to wonder if he had a hollow leg that he stored all the food in.

"It is definitely green here. I have never seen anything like it." I drank more of my coffee waiting for the caffeine to kick in hoping it would help me deal with Rose's obvious disregard of me. Esme flitted around the table filling plates and clearing empty dishes.

"Would you like more coffee Bella?" she asked sweetly.

"Please," I replied as I watched Esme fill my empty mug.

"What's it gonna be Dad? Volleyball net, croquet and wiffle ball this year?" Edward had finished his breakfast and was eager to get the party started.

"We have all that and I need help moving the grill to the deck." Carlisle folded his napkin, stood and headed for the patio doors. "Did you pick up the ice Em?" Emmett shoveled his last bites in his mouth as Edward stood and kissed my head and they followed Carlisle out the door.

"Delicious breakfast Mrs. Pattinson," I said genuinely as I stood up to help Esme clear the table. Rose picked up Emmett's plate along with hers and brought them to the sink without saying a word and I couldn't help but wonder how long Rose was going to continue this not talking to me nonsense.

"Bella, please call me Esme," she said as she took the dishes from my hands to rinse and place in the dishwasher unaware of her daughter's obvious distaste for me.

The boys were going to take care of everything outside while us women were preparing the various salads, deviled eggs, fresh cut fruit, chips, dips and displaying assorted baked items on large trays. I sat quietly and peeled eggs preparing them to be deviled while Rose and Esme danced around each other doing their familiar tasks around the kitchen. Rose was being polite around me for the sake of appearances for her mother but I could still feel she wasn't pleased I was sitting in her parent's home and dating her brother.

The barbecue was scheduled to start at noon and I found myself constantly glancing at my watch, eager for Alice's arrival. I hadn't spoken to her since I left L.A. and I needed to see another familiar face right now for some sort of support. I knew that Alice had arrived in Seattle yesterday and spent the night at Jasper's apartment in city. I was in need of her friendship and I was both happy and relieved that they would be spending the night here tonight so that I could count on her support.

The guys pulled out all the lawn chairs, patio furniture and set up all the gaming areas and Carlisle had a huge tub full of ice that held beer and sodas on the deck. A small bar was set up on the deck covered with glasses and there was a fridge filled chilling wine. They had outdoor speakers that Edward had connected his iPod to provide the music for the party. It looked like they were expecting a large crowd and I was glad that I knew more than just Edward at this party because I'm not the type that mingled well among strangers.

Throughout the morning, Edward kept popping into the kitchen to grab a chip, check in on me and give me a peck on the cheek. Edward was so happy being here with his family and I was enjoying seeing him in his home environment because he was a slightly different guy than the rock star I knew in hotel rooms and concert venues.

The front doorbell rang and Rose quickly went to answer it as I let out a sigh of relief at the sight of Jasper and Alice. They had come early to the barbeque to help out and Jacob was just steps behind them. They all merged into the kitchen together loudly talking to each other the moment they were within earshot.

As soon as Jasper entered the kitchen he introduced Alice to Esme. "Esme Pattinson, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend Alice Brandon, she's a friend of Bella's." I could tell Alice dressed him because they sort of matched. They each had bottles of wine to add to the bar.

"Welcome Alice. Nice to meet you." Esme hugged her and took the bottles from her hands and placed them in the refrigerator. "Thank you for the wine."

"Mrs. P." Jacob Black stopped to hug Esme before seeing me. "Hey Bella how are you?" He grabbed a handful of chips and shoved some into his mouth as he came closer.

"Hi Jake. I'm sorry I missed you in L.A," I said genuinely as he gave me a light hug. I was going to make a better effort to spend some time with him today because Jake was a nice guy and I didn't want him to think I was ignoring him.

I pulled at Alice's hand and gave her a hug myself as she whispered in my ear. "How is everything so far?" Alice was wearing very cute white shorts and breezy top and looked totally pulled together as usual.

"I will talk to you later," I whispered back. I was happy Alice was here and I pulled chair next to mine for her to sit while Jasper and Jake joined the rest of the men outside in the backyard.

"So Bella, how did you Alice become friends?" Esme started the conversation. I explained to Esme all about how Alice and I grew up in Chicago together. We caught her up on how she met Jasper and that Alice was in Seattle for vacation. Alice was more of a hostess type person than me, so she had no problem stepping up and helping us with all the assorted food for the party. Before long the house was beginning to fill up with people and I didn't know so many people lived in Forks. It seemed like the Pattinson family knew the whole town.

Edward came into the house and put his arms around my waist. "Mom, can I steal Bella and Alice away? We want to introduce them to people." I was relieved to be back in Edward's arms again because I was beginning to miss him.

"Of course honey, they are our guests…go have fun. Thank you ladies for all your help." Esme wiped her hands on her apron and continued her control in the kitchen as we all went outside to meet the crowd of people.

Jasper met us as at the door as we stepped outside because he was just as eager to introduce Alice to everyone as Edward was of me. There must have been a hundred people there and I met everyone from neighbors to old classmates of Edwards'. Forks is a close-knit community and the Pattinson family was very popular since Dr. Pattinson was the general practitioner. Edward handed me a cold beer as we made our way through the crowd and he was proudly introducing me to everyone as his girlfriend even telling some of the people he introduced me to that I was the one who interviewed the band for LOUD and to watch out for the magazines release the following week.

The property behind the Pattinson house was large and well manicured and there was a stream flowing along the far edge of the grassy lawn, which was where the guys from the band had all pulled up their chairs along the bank. Edward and I grabbed a couple of chairs and joined them, with me sitting next to Alice with Edward on my other side.

It was nice be outside on such a beautiful day. "Wow, this is a huge party! There are so many people to meet." Edward rubbed my back while he was enjoying his beer and his buddies.

"Wait until we start playing wiffle ball. It is fierce!" Emmett clinked his beer bottle with Jaspers'. I'm not athletic and I was concerned what exactly fierce meant.

Rose quickly stood up as soon as I sat down. "Do you need another drink Em?" I couldn't tell if Rose was leaving because of me or if she really needed another drink.

"I'm fine babe." Rose ruffled Emmett's hair and she walked back up to the house. "Who's going to be on my team? Eddie?" The boys put their heads together planning out who would be on whose team. Alice volunteered to pitch for Jasper as the teams were firming up.

"Hey Bells, can you show me where I can find the powder room?" Alice asked as she glanced at me suspiciously.

"Sure." I stood up and kissed Edward quickly before starting to walk away. "I will be right back." Alice followed me back up into the house and down the hallway to the guest bathroom. I could tell Alice wanted to talk to me and used this as an excuse to get alone with me and we stopped in the hallway away from the party guests.

"What's going on?" she asked, apparently knowing something I didn't.

"What do you mean?" I honestly didn't know what Alice was asking me and I was a little concerned.

"Edward's sister Rosalie. I can tell she still has a problem with you. Why?" How did Alice know that? It must have been Rose's quick escape from me when I joined the group outside.

"Rose thinks I'm an obstacle to Edward's career and that I'm going to hurt him because things between us have been moving so quickly. She is just being over protective of him." I smirked and tried not to show that it bothered me that Rose couldn't accept me being in Edward's life.

"Nonsense, nothing could be further from the truth besides I can tell his parents really like you," said Alice as she suddenly reached over and straightened out my top. "How can they _not_ love you sweetie?"

"Yes, they've been nothing but wonderful to me since I have been here. His mother showed me his baby pictures last night," I said cheerfully. I had no reason to think that Dr. and Mrs. Pattinson didn't like me from what I experienced so far because I was feeling apart of the family already, but Rosalie was a different story

"Well, I say just ignore Rosalie then. Now wait for me, I really do need to use the powder room." Alice rushed in and closed the door leaving me standing in the hallway alone wondering if I should be more worried about Rose than I already am.

**EPOV**

The annual family barbecue had started off nicely and the weather couldn't have been more cooperative. Right after Mom's breakfast, I helped my Dad and Emmett with setting everything up outside and Jazz and Jacob came early to help too. Bella hung out in the kitchen with my sister and mom and they were all getting along quite well, which made me extremely happy. I checked in on Bella a couple of times and she was smiling and chatting with all the girls. It seemed that they gave Bella egg peeling duty and it looked to me that Rose was being nice to her and I was happy about that. I already knew my mother liked her because she had told me so earlier in the day. So things in the life of Edward Pattinson couldn't be any better.

All of us guys from the band decided to take this weekend off from rehearsing because we needed a break from all the long hours we were already putting in. Soon Emmett, Jake, Jasper and I would be cooped up in a bus and hotels during the tour and we didn't need to start getting on each other's nerves now. We pulled a bunch of chairs together along the bank of the stream to hang out together during the party.

Jazz looked happy having Alice around and I knew it meant a lot to Bella to see her this weekend too. Jasper was always the confirmed bachelor in our group of friends and was always keeping his options open before we went to Chicago. Then we met the girls and now Jazz is a completely different guy and he seems to be really getting serious about his relationship with Alice because it is obvious to everyone that he is completely devoted to her.

After I introduced Bella to most of the town of Forks who were all at this party, we joined the gang down by the stream. Emmett was already choosing players for his wiffle ball team since it is a well known tradition to play at least one game of ball at a Pattinson outdoor gathering. Rose left to get a refill and Bella took Alice up to the house so it left only the guys hanging out.

"It's weird to have so many women hanging with us because last year Em was the only one tied down." Jake was complaining a little because for the first time he was the odd man out and he didn't like being single no matter how he pretends he rather be.

"Yeah, it's weird how things have changed recently but I'm so into Alice and I'm glad she could come out this week to visit me." Jazz was happy with his situation. "She's so damn cool," added Jazz as he sipped from his beer with a smile on his face.

"I couldn't be happier," I admitted to my friends. I loved Bella more and more as each day passed. Bella supported me and hadn't pressured me in any way to be anything but myself, which was a major relief in my already hectic life.

"I hope this doesn't screw up the tour," exclaimed Jake, clearly not pleased by our current girlfriend situations. "We don't need the distraction."

Jake's comment made me laugh. "Since when has a great girlfriend been a distraction? You just need to spend more time with Bella and you'll see that it isn't going to be a problem." Bella wasn't a distraction to me, if anything she was my motivation.

"Shit, Jake, have you read the internet lately? There are plenty of girls out there that want to claim you buddy." Emmett was joking about all the fan comments posted about the band after the release of the photos by LOUD.

"It is pretty fucking freaky isn't it? We're getting a lot of attention and it'll be interesting to see what happens after LOUD hits the stands." I wasn't completely comfortable yet with all the attention we were getting already and things were going to be changing for us sooner than we thought.

Rose came back to sit with the group alone and I looked over my shoulder and didn't see Bella or Alice outside. I didn't see them anywhere and assumed they must have been helping out my mom in the kitchen again. We all grabbed another beer before I finally spotted Bella and Alice walking across the lawn back to the group.

"I missed you love," I whispered to Bella as I pulled her into my lap and kissed her temple tenderly. It was a perfect day having Bella here and I was pleased to see that Bella fit right in with everyone just as if she had always been by my side and I was happy having her here with my family and friends.

Dad made an announcement from the grill that the food was cooked and ready to start serving, so we all gathered around the barbecue grill picking and choosing what meat we wanted. Dad had burgers, brats, dogs and chicken all cooked to perfection and Mom's spread of salads and everything else helped all of us to fill our plates.

After we all ate, Emmett called a game of ball and the teams gathered together. Alice turned out to be a mean ass pitcher, Rose always could hit a ball and Bella decided to be a cheerleader and part time umpire. Mom and Dad joined my team and we played a full 9 innings before it started to get dark and the party was beginning to break up. With Alice's superb pitching, Jasper's team pulled ahead with a victory for the first time in years against team Pattinson.

Jasper and Alice wanted all of us to go to Port Angeles to a club Jazz knew about and since the evening was still young and everyone was still in a party mood all of us agreed to go together. All the girls separated from us to freshen up and to change clothes and I decided to take a shower; in fact all of us needed to take showers. So all of us guys let the girls get a head start freshening up as we helped Dad clean up the yard. I was happily thinking to myself that nothing could possibly ruin this perfect day.

**Please leave me some love and review by clicking on the green button.**


	18. Chapter 18 Must be 21

**Thank you once again to my super BUSY beta coldplaywhore who found the time between a Josh Radin concert and her daughter's Birthday to get this chapter ready for posting. **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 18 - Must be 21**

**BPOV**

The barbecue at Edward's parents' home was a huge success. After we finished eating the wonderful food Carlisle and Esme had prepared for all of us Emmett pulled together a wiffle ball game and I was surprised when Alice volunteered to pitch. Alice had no problems being apart of the gang and I wished I felt as comfortable today as she seemed to be. I thought it would be safer for everyone if I just cheered from the sidelines because the Pattinson family formed a tight team and I didn't want to get in Rose's way with my complete lack of athletic skills. By the time the game was over it was starting to get dark and the party was breaking up.

Jasper's team won due mainly to the fact that his girlfriend was a fantastic pitcher. When we all gathered together for the congratulatory handshake Jasper and Alice suggested we go to Port Angeles to a club that Jazz knew. The entire gang thought it was a good idea so we all decided to shower and change for the evening out.

"Come on Bells. We need to get ready." Alice grabbed my hand to drag me back to the house. We had to retrieve Alice's luggage out of Jasper's car and we went upstairs to the guest room that she and Jasper were going to share tonight.

"Good thing I listened to you about what to pack for this trip because I brought that sundress you suggested. That should be okay for tonight, don't you think?" I asked nervously. I hated dresses but I was glad I wasn't stuck with only jeans to wear for this evening out. This was going to be the first time all of us were going out together and I wanted to dress appropriately.

"Oh sure honey but you need to wash your hair so I can do something with it." Alice was pulling out a tiny dress and a fabulous pair of shoes from her luggage and placed them on the bed. Alice had a robe that she threw over her arm and a small bag that held all her toiletries for her shower. "I'll help you once I get out of the shower," she called out to me as she headed out to the guest bathroom in the hallway.

"I am going to take a shower in Edward's room. I will meet you back here." As I exited onto the hallway to go to Edward's room I wasn't looking where I was going and I accidentally bumped into Rose on the steps and my heart stopped for just a moment because I wasn't expecting her. "Oops, sorry, I'm popping up to grab a quick shower," I explained as I smiled at her in hopes that she would respond positively towards me but she walked right past me, completely ignoring my existence. Rose definitely didn't want me to be here and I didn't know what I could do to change her mind.

Trying not to let Rose's rejection distract me, I jumped into the shower quickly, dried my hair and slipped into my dress before returning to Alice's room. Edward and the boys were just coming inside the house to start getting ready and he was going to take his shower while Alice worked her magic on me. I hoped Edward would put on the grey dress slacks he wore in Chicago that I returned to him last weekend because they made his ass look great when he wore them. Jasper grabbed his things from the guest room and got ready in Edward's room while Alice, after returning from her shower, had turned their room into a beauty parlor.

Alice has a cute short hairstyle which was easy to manage so she was completely pulled together by the time I got back to her room. "You are quick," I commented as I plopped down my curling iron and makeup on the bed.

"I'm a professional at this sort of thing," Alice giggled as she continued to primp in front of the mirror. "Now it's your turn." Alice found a plug for the curling iron and started to sort through my makeup. "Today was fun." She really did have a good time with everyone and so did I, well almost everyone.

"Yes it was. I didn't know you were so athletic?" I said as I sat on the edge of the bed so that she could reach me. Alice really did a great job being the pitcher.

"I love being in Washington, Bells. I could see myself living here, that is if Jasper asked me to move here," she said cheerfully, which surprised me that was already considering a move. Alice was flitting around the room finding accessories for me as she continued talking. "He has a great apartment in a really nice neighborhood."

"Do you think Jazz will ask you to move in with him?" I questioned. I was happy for Alice but she was making me think about my relationship. I wasn't sure if I felt the same about moving to Washington right now because I had just settled in Los Angeles. I liked the sunshine and had what I thought was a perfect job; however, I didn't like being separated from Edward. Where Alice was considering a move, we hadn't spoken about what direction we were going to be taking this relationship next.

"He's been hinting around about me moving here and I would have no problem finding a job in Seattle. Bella, it's like we were created for each other because he is so perfect and I love him so much. This trip so far has been excellent," she replied enthusiastically. Alice was almost vibrating from her happiness.

"Things have been wonderful for me too; if only Rose would accept me, it all would be perfect for me too." I couldn't let Rose ruin the time I had with Edward and I pushed the negative thoughts out of my head again.

"Rosalie seems to like me, but then again I'm not dating her brother. I wouldn't worry about her Bells. She will come around; you're such an easy person to like," Alice tried to reassure me as she began dabbling eye shadow on my lids. "Besides, it's what Edward thinks that matters."

"Well, I'm going to watch myself tonight. I'm not going to drink too much or say anything out of line." Sometimes I have one too many drinks when I'm out and then I let words fly out of my mouth and I didn't need to give Rose any ammunition. Not that she had any now; she just seemed to think I was going to ruin her brother's burgeoning career. I could be a perfect angel and she probably would never approve.

"Just be you and have fun with Edward tonight," Alice added as she started to wrap my hair around the curling iron.

"I'm glad you're spending the night here." I hugged her thigh as she stood next to me curling my hair. "Help me out tonight okay?" I know I could always count on Alice to make sure things went smoothly and I was thankful I had her along with me tonight.

"Oh sure honey, but I think you are worrying about nothing. Edward is crazy for you girl!" added Alice as she continued to work on my hair.

"I'm crazy for him, that's for sure. I've never loved a man like I love him," I said cheerfully. That was the honest truth. Alice has known me for most of my life and she knows I didn't date much or have any serious boyfriends before Edward came into my life. I also saw myself as a career girl and didn't spend much time worrying about men and I was seeing things were changing for me.

"You two make a cute couple. Isn't it crazy that we're both in love at the same time and to close friends? We could share an exciting life together if all works out like I see it," she added, referencing her apparent ability to see the future again. However, this time I wished I could bet on her premonition.

Just as Alice finished speaking, there was a knock on the door. "Girls are you almost ready?' Edward called through the door.

"One more minute," Alice said in response as she was spraying hairspray and putting on her final touches on me. I peeked into the mirror and smiled happily at what I saw before me. Alice really made me look like I was ready for a night out on the town.

"Thanks sweetie," I said genuinely as I kissed Alice on the cheek as we both headed for the door to meet our men. The boys were waiting in the hallway for us and Rose and Emmett were already downstairs waiting with Jacob.

"Wow, Ali, you are gorgeous!" Jasper stepped up kissed Alice and escorted her down the stairs with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Edward was standing there in his blue dress slacks, a white button shirt and matching jacket his hair was still wet from his shower. He didn't shave which was something I was beginning to like because the scruff on his chin was soft and gave me chills when he kissed me.

"You're so handsome," I whispered sweetly as I slipped my fingers through Edwards' hair and glided my hands down his bearded cheek.

"Look at you, beautiful as always." Edward kissed me lovingly before we joined the rest of the gang at the foot of the stairs. Emmett was ready to go with his car keys in his hands.

"Why don't we take two cars? Jake come with us in the jeep and Edward you can take the Volvo with Jazz and Alice. Cool?" Emmett asked as I noticed he was dressed in a dark shirt and jeans. Rose, as per usual, was impeccably dressed in a short red dress and black heels. Jake was in a T-shirt and jeans more casual than the other guys because he was the only one without a woman to select what he should wear.

"Sounds good to me. We'll meet you there." Edward gently guided me to the garage as Alice and Jazz followed closely behind us to the Volvo.

"Don't drive too fast!" Emmett yelled out before he got into his jeep.

"Shut the fuck up!" Edward laughed as we fastened our seat belts and pulled out of the driveway.

**EPOV **

Emmett always likes to give me shit about my driving because I like to drive fast and what the hell is wrong with that? Port Angeles wasn't that far of a drive and I held Bella's hand the whole way there while she made tiny circles with her thumb on the top of my hand and it felt good. I thought of being alone with Bella all day and instead I found myself dressed in a suit and driving to Port Angeles with five other people. Everyone loved meeting Bella today and she fit in perfectly with my life here which had me believing that if I asked her she just might consider moving up here to live with me after the tour. We hadn't discussed the next step of our relationship, but the more time we spent together, the more I knew I couldn't live without her.

We all chatted during the car ride, talking mainly about Washington and how the girls liked it so far. This was the first I time I've seen Jazz actually in love with a woman and found myself thinking just how perfect Alice is for him. She is definitely a sweet girl and I was glad that she was Bella's best friend and it would be nice if all of us lived near each other one day.

We arrived at the club only moments before Emmett. I took my jacket off because it was already too hot for me and threw it onto the back seat. While we were waiting on the curb outside the front door of the club for the valet, Emmett pulled up behind us so we waited for them to get their ticket and then we walked into the club together.

When we entered the club, we found that the dark room was already crowded and it would be hard to find a table big enough for seven people. The music was loud so we would have to sit close to each other if we were going to be doing any talking, so we managed to pull two tall tables together and a few stools and that way the ladies could sit down and us guys could stand until something bigger opened up. After all got comfortable, the waitress came to the table and took our drink orders. The ladies had cocktails while all of us guys ordered beers, however, it looked like Bella was drinking water. "Water? No Lemon Drops tonight?" I tried not to shout into her ear as I leaned closer to and she smelled of freesia and summer and it was intoxicating to me.

"Not tonight. I only have a few hours left with you and I want to remember every moment of it," Bella said gently as she kissed my cheek and wrapped her arm through mine.

We all seemed to be getting along great. Even Jake, being a third wheel tonight, was having no trouble flirting with the women in the club and having a good time dancing. I'm not much of a dancer so when a crazy song started to play Alice and Bella ran to the dance floor to dance together leaving me alone for a moment with my sister at the table, since Jasper and Emmett went to bar to order another round.

I leaned in to Rose over her shoulder. "I'm thinking of asking Mom for grandmothers' ring to give to Bella." I wasn't going to give it to Bella tonight but I was hoping by the end of the summer I would be ready to propose to her.

"What's the rush?" Rose hissed at me. "You two haven't even had your first fight yet." Even though the club was dark, I could tell the expression on her face wasn't one of encouragement or enthusiasm.

"Where is this coming from?" I asked in surprise. Rose shocked me with her reaction to my request for Grandmothers' ring and I thought she accepted my relationship already and we were past all this nonsense.

"Edward, you have so much happening for you now. Why do you want to commit yourself to _this_ girl?" she asked rudely. Rose was glaring at me like she had every right to be saying these things to me and even though I knew she was my sister, I wasn't overly impressed by her attitude.

"What are you talking about?" I was beginning to get angry with my sister and I couldn't understand why she was being such a bitch.

"What do you know about this girl? All you have with her is a long distance relationship and whenever you are together all you do is fuck. You have no idea who she really is," Rose sneered at me and I noticed that she seemed truly upset about my relationship.

"Did I ever give you any shit about being with Emmett?" He had been the first friend I made when we moved to Forks and I didn't give them any shit when they started dating my junior year. Lord knows, it wasn't easy for me to share my best friend with my sister.

"Emmett and I had a long time for our relationship to develop before we committed to each other. It's totally different from you and this girl," she said succinctly before she took a swig of her drink and gave me an attitude that I had never seen before from her.

"How is loving Bella different?" I retorted as my blood pressure began rising and my head was beginning to buzz with the anger I was feeling towards my sister.

"You don't know her. You met her while she was interviewing the band, like some _groupie_ she jumped onto your bed the first chance she got," she fought back. Rose's words were cold and sharp.

"Groupie?" I growled at her and I was furious that Rose used that term regarding Bella. "You haven't taken any time to get to know Bella like I asked you too. I really can't believe this!" I shoved my chair back and walked away because I was livid at that moment. I didn't know what I was going to do next so I headed for the door to get some fresh air and hopefully clear my mind. Emmett was finally returning from the bar with Jasper when caught me by the shoulder before I managed to exit the club.

"What the fuck is going on?" he asked, noticing my fury.

"Fucking Rose. She keeps giving me shit about Bella." I said through clenched teeth. I wanted to punch a wall and I desperately needed to leave the club before the argument between Rosalie and I got out of hand. I didn't want Bella to get mixed up in this nonsense.

"Just calm down. Don't do anything you're going to regret because Rose means well man." I trusted Emmett but this time I think he was more on Rose's side than mine.

"Fuck that! I love Bella whether you guys approve or not," I replied angrily. I love my sister and Emmett but I wasn't going to allow them to interfere in my life this time. Especially when it came to anything having to do with Bella.

"I know you love her man and it will work out. Shit, I'm on your side." Emmett held me back from fleeing the club and he stared into my eyes to try to get me to calm down and refocus on where we were. "Bella is cool. She clearly loves you man."

**BPOV**

We arrived at this crazy club all together and commandeered a couple of tables and chairs in the very crowded room. I stuck with my plan not to drink and Edward called me on it when he saw the glass of water in front of me but he understood that I only had a few more hours left with him and I needed to keep my senses.

The Black Eyed Peas song 'Boom Boom Pow' began to play and Alice yanked me out to the dance floor. I wasn't even sure if Edward danced at clubs, even though I had noticed that he had some pretty good moves on stage but we hadn't had any opportunity to dance together yet. The room was crowded and I was having fun dancing around the floor with my best friend, something we hadn't done in too long.

"Edward has a nice car," Alice yelled to me as she bounced around on the dance floor.

"Everything is nice about him don't you think?" I danced around Alice and I was having a good time just letting the music fill my head. As soon as the song was over I saw Edward across the room near the door and it looked like he was shouting at Emmett as Alice and I approached them. "Something wrong?' Edward's eyes were so dark and I could tell he was upset about something. What could Emmett have done to cause Edward to be so mad? It seemed like they were just joking around a minute ago.

"Hey Emmett, do you think you could fit Alice and Jazz in your jeep?" What the hell is Edward talking about? Leave Alice and Jasper and go home now? We were just starting to have some fun.

"I can drive them home but are you sure you want to go?" Emmett seemed to be trying to keep him here and calm him down as I realized that it wasn't Emmett who Edward was upset with it was something else that got him angry.

"We just got here and you want to go home already? What the hell happened?" I asked, the confusion clear on my face. I was only gone from Edward for one song and I began to wonder what possibly could have happened to make him so upset? Edward was completely stressed out and he began to press his fingers to the bridge of his nose and squeeze his eyes shut. Jake, Jasper and Alice figured out that something was wrong and surrounded us as they asked Edward to come back to the table and stay.

Edward seemed to come to some sort of resolution as he slowly opened his eyes and faced all of us. "Alright, but only if my girlfriend does a shot with me." A shot? I didn't have a chance to deny him as Edward gently pulled me by my waist and brought me up to the bar. "Two shots of tequila," he said loudly as the bartender placed the shots, limes and salt in front of us.

"What's this all about?" I asked hesitantly. Edward knew I didn't want to drink tonight and I still confused to what this was all about. He was obviously upset about something and I wasn't sure if a drink was an answer.

"Come on sweetie, let loose a little with me," Edward winked and gave his crazy crooked smile and I couldn't resist it when he looked at me like that.

"A little? Tequila can be dangerous. Are you sure you want your friends to see me if I drink too much?" I laughed knowing that there would be a good chance I would make an ass out of myself with tequila.

"I won't let you drink too much. Let's do this shot. Okay?" Edward gently pulled my hand up to his mouth and he licked along the side of my thumb. After shaking some salt on it Edward licked my hand again, drank his shot and bit the lime. The touch of his warm hot tongue across my skin actually took my breath away for a second and sent chills down my spine.

"Ooh, that was sexy. Let me give it at try." I tried to out do Edward by slowly licking small little circles on Edward's warm hand, salted, licked again and did the shot. After I bit the lime he pulled me quickly into a kiss. The combination of the liquor and Edward's tongue made me moan.

A slower song began to play over the speakers and I think it was Iron & Wine, I wasn't actually sure. Edward escorted me to the dance floor and as I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my head on his hard chest, he held me tight and we began to move to the music. Edward definitely knew how to dance because he took the lead and he was really turning me on right now.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?" I asked as I buried my face into his shirt and I could still feel that he was tense.

I felt Edward stiffened a little before he spoke. "I'm sorry about my sister. I had no idea that she has continued to disrespect you today."

"What does that have to do about tonight?" I asked as my eyes grew wide. I had no idea that he knew Rosalie and I weren't on friendly terms, but honestly Rose was the last thing on my mind right now.

"She said something to me when you were dancing with Alice that was uncalled for. I don't know what the hell has gotten into her." Edward pulled me tight against his body and his breathing was a little stressed. I touched his soft hair on the back of his head in hopes I could get him to relax.

"She loves you and she only wants the best for you, and it's very obvious that she doesn't think that is me," I said stoically. I took in Edwards' scent and all I could think of was that I couldn't wait until I was in Edward's bed again tonight.

"You are the best for me," Edward said as he sweetly kissed the top of my head. Something still didn't feel right because he wasn't acting like himself. Rose must have said something to him about me and it was sitting with him right.

"Just give it some more time. Don't be mad at her." Nothing was going to ruin this evening and I figured that Rose would thaw sooner or later and if she didn't I could live with it. I was pretty sure that nothing she could say or do would keep me from being in love with Edward. Just as I began to dissolve into Edward's chest the song came to an end and 'Poker Face' by Lady Gaga began to play. Alice, Jazz and Jake rushed to the dance floor and Edward slipped away as I stayed with the gang to dance some more.

After a few songs ended I found Edward sitting with Rose and Emmett at the table and Edward had a cold beer waiting for me. I sat in my chair as Edward stood up behind me and he began to massage my shoulders and his mood seemed to have lightened. I was having a great time.

**EPOV**

The song came to an end and some other loud song came on that brought Alice, Jazz and Jake to the dance floor so I begged off allowing Jake to take my place with Bella. I can dance to slower songs, but it was the rock and dance songs that made me feel gangly. Besides, I was desperately in need of another drink because I was still upset on how the evening was progressing.

As I approached the bar Emmett pulled me aside so we could talk alone. "I talked to Rose, she admits to being a total bitch and she's sorry man. She promised me that she would apologize."

"That's not enough this time Em. Rose has to accept Bella and me as a couple, not just apologize. She can say she is sorry until she is blue in the face, but it doesn't mean she will accept her as a part of my life," I replied angrily. Rose apologizing to me meant nothing right now.

"She'll make it right. I promise." Emmett was doing his best to fix the evening and he was caught in the middle and it wasn't fair to him. I ordered a couple of beers and once they were in hand, we headed back to the table.

I love my sister but the woman I saw tonight wasn't someone I knew. If Rosalie wanted Grandmother's ring she could have it if that's what this is all about. Rose was still sitting at the table when Emmett and I returned from the bar with my beers. I could feel the tension between us as I placed the beers down and sat in Bella's chair while she was still dancing with everyone else. I could see Bella across the room and she was still having a great time, despite the drama that my sister was causing.

"Go ahead. Say something," Emmett said as he nudged Rose.

Rose's hands reached across the table and she placed them on top of mine. "Edward, I'm sorry."

"What exactly are you sorry for Rose?" I could feel all the anger returning all over again because Rose had no right to talk about Bella like that to me.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch about Bella and I'm sorry that I went off on you tonight." Rose still was holding back and I wanted her to tell me more. If she thought she had a logical reason for not wanting Bella and I together, I wanted to hear it. Even though I knew I would never believe her.

"Tell me exactly why you can't accept Bella as my girlfriend? What the fuck has she ever done to you?" I asked coldly. I knew for a fact the Bella made every effort to be nice to Rose and there was no reason for Rosalie to treat her so poorly.

"She hasn't done anything to me exactly but I expect her to do something to you. I feel that Bella is a threat to you and your career right now. You're finally going to get what you always dreamed of and you shouldn't have a relationship distracting you from the success that is waiting for you. I see Bella is an obstacle and someone who will hurt you one day." I couldn't believe what I was hearing from my sister. That shot of tequila I had wasn't enough to prepare me for this and I could feel my temper rising again.

"I don't fucking see it that way. Damn it Rose, Bella's a blessing not a distraction and she's part of the reason the band is seeing some of the success we're receiving. Bella encourages me, my career and I love her, regardless of your opinion." What would Rose think if I told her she was a distraction to Emmett? I tried not to say anything to Rosalie right now that I would regret and I was biting the inside of my mouth to prevent me from shouting out my anger.

"When it comes down to the band's success it has always been you, me and Emmett. Bella came from out of nowhere and I am not prepared to have someone else become a part of _us_." I pulled my hands away from my sister in disgust.

"Is this what it's fucking all about, you Rosalie?" I grabbed my head in disbelief at my selfish sisters' thought process. "Are you kidding me right now?" What Rose was trying to tell me was ridiculous and I didn't really know how to proceed. "I really can't fucking believe this. Since when has _my_ life been about you? Bella is now apart of _us_ whether you want to accept it or not." My blood was racing and if came to my sister or Bella my loyalty was now with Bella because Rosalie was being incredibly self-centered, whereas Bella was nothing but selfless.

"Edward, I thought I was protecting us when actually I've been hurting you. You're my brother, I love you and I want to support what you want. It's hard for me not to be concerned. Can you at least understand my point of view?" Rose looked at me with her heartache showing on her face and I knew she meant every word she was telling me.

"Damn it Rose, you had to know that I would fall in love one day and you have to trust that I know what I'm doing." I found myself pulling on my hair as I tried to gain my composure before Bella returned to me.

"I'm not against you falling in love with someone Edward. I'm just concerned about the timing. The moment the band hits the big time, you suddenly fall for someone… the author of your interview at that," she said suspiciously as I rolled my eyes at her. "I have nothing against Bella per say, I just think you shouldn't rush into anything. If she loves you as much as you think you love her, don't you think she'll wait for you?

"Why the fuck would I want her to wait for me?" I asked incredulously. "All that waiting will do is make me lose time with the woman I love and maybe make me lose her altogether. I'm not taking that chance."

Rosalie ran her palm over her face slowly and when she looked back at me, she seemed somewhat resigned. "Okay. I can see where you are coming from. I hate being apart from Emmett and wouldn't want to lose any time with him either. Just take a step back and don't rush everything."

"You live with Emmett and can spend all the time with him that you want. I don't have that luxury Rosalie. I need to spend whatever time I have showing Bella my love and my intentions. I want forever with her. I wish you could respect that," I said as I took a quick sip of my beer before I pushed it away, no longer thirsty.

"I will try my best to respect her, if you will try not to rush into this with your eyes closed. Think about yourself, your career and the rest of the band. Love her, just don't let that love rule your life."

"I need more time to think about his Rose, I don't expect you to like Bella but you need to treat her with respect." Rose didn't have to love Bella as much as I did but she had to at least be civil with her.

"I will not be rude to her anymore. I promise." Rose grabbed my hand again and squeezed it tight and I pulled it away. I don't usually hold grudges and she was my sister after all, but Rose was going to have to prove to me that I could trust her promise to respect Bella. Emmett sat quietly, to my surprise, through the whole argument and I wasn't sure what to expect from him. Emmett took a gulp of his beer then slapped me on the shoulder firmly which normally meant he still had my back. It took a good man to step back and let us handle this issue by ourselves without getting involved.

The crazy loud dance music slowed down and Bella and the rest of the gang came back over the table and Bella sat down and I stood behind her. I was happy that Bella was blissfully unaware of the drama that had unfolded at our small table. I took Bella back out onto the dance floor to burn off some of the alcohol we drank tonight so that I could drive home safely. Alice, Jasper and Jake wanted to find another club and they were nowhere near ready to call it a night. Emmett and Rose said they would chauffer them around if Bella and I needed some alone time. We only had this last night before we left on tour, so I took them up on the offer.

We said our good nights and Bella promised to see Alice back at my parents' house because Bella had a late flight back to Los Angeles the next day, so they still had plenty of time to see other tomorrow in the morning. I had the valet pull the Volvo around and while I tipped the guy I got an idea for an interesting detour home.

As soon as we got in the car, Bella leaned over and kissed me while rubbing my thigh. I could taste the beer on her tongue as I welcomed her into my mouth. I started to get a hard on again just in that short moment because Bella constantly had that effect on me.

"Love, let's see if we can get closer to home first." I made Bella giggle as I reached over her to put on her seat belt and I sped off into the darkness. We still had plenty of time before we would be parting from each other again, so there was no need to rush anything. Bella weaved her fingers with mine as we held hands while I drove.

"That was fun! You surprised me with that tequila shot," Bella said as she pushed her head back onto the headrest.

"You were only having water and that was no fun." I wasn't going to tell her I needed the shot of tequila to calm my anger that I was feeling over my sister and her misguided issues.

"I wanted to be careful tonight. I didn't want Rose to have anything more to dislike about me," she said as I sat there, feeling disappointed again that my sister had treated her so badly and I hadn't noticed. I didn't appreciate that Bella had to be concerned about my sister but was hopeful that it was all behind us now.

"You don't have to worry about Rose anymore," I said sweetly as I pulled her hand to my lips and I kissed her knuckles. "She promised to be nicer from now on." Bella looked out the window into the darkness and she had no idea how ugly things had gotten tonight.

"I want to take you someplace before we get back to Forks. Is that alright with you love?" I thought of stopping at First Beach because in the moonlight it would be romantic, plus I promised Bella when I was in Los Angeles that I would show her the ocean when she came to visit.

"As long as I'm with you I don't care where you take me." Bella gazed up at me through her long eyelashes looking lovely with the curls and makeup making her lips and cheeks pink and inviting.

It was late and the black sky was clear. The moonlight was shining bright as I pulled off the main road closer to First Beach and parked the car. I grabbed my jacket from the back seat and hopped out of the Volvo before I went to open Bella's door. I placed my jacket over Bella's shoulders once she had stepped out of the car and I then took her hand as I helped her manage the uneven path to the rocky sand. We stood at the edge of the rocky shore while I held Bella close to me to keep her warm and to feel her body next to mine.

"I told you our beaches were different from Santa Monica and I wanted you to see it before you left." I kissed the top of her head and tried to keep her warm. Bella was the most magnificent woman I had ever met, she supported and loved me unlike anyone else ever had before. Bella's intelligent, ambitious and we share so many of the same interests and saw myself spending my life with her. I was even beginning to imagine her as being the mother of my children.

"It's mysterious and beautiful." Bella held on to me tighter. "Washington is so magnificent and I have never seen anything like it." Bella bent down and picked up some of the rocky sand and emptied a handful of it into a small pocket in her purse.

"What's that for?" I have never seen anyone do something like that and it was that sort of thing Bella did that made me smile.

"I want to take some it home with me." Bella grinned up at me and it was endearing to see that she wanted to take home a handful of the rocky sand as a memento of our time together here.

**I hope you like chapter, please leave a review for me by clicking on the green button.**


	19. Chapter 19 Waves

**Much appreciation goes to my beta Coldplaywhore for her talents. Check out : "The Resolution", "American Boy" or "Maybe I'm Falling For You" for a good read.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 19 - Waves**

**BPOV**

Edward pulled the car over and parked in the darkness and after opening the car door for me, he put his jacket over my shoulders. Edward walked me down a pathway to this beautiful beach and it was nothing like I have ever seen before. The moonlight was bright and I could see the waves crashing onto the rocky shore and I couldn't resist putting some sand into my purse so that I could take this memory home with me.

Edward was right about this beach it was different from the ones in Southern California. The forest surrounded the rocky sand and large pieces of driftwood littered the coastline and the ocean looked cold, dark and deep as the moonlight danced on top of the waves. "It's so different here. I like it," I said quietly as I enjoyed the stark contrasts between Washington and Southern California.

"Could you ever see yourself living here one day?" he asked tentatively. This was the first time Edward had ever mentioned anything to me about the future since our relationship was still so fresh.

"With you? I would like anyplace that you were," I said confidently and I meant it. After this weekend I would follow Edward to the ends of the earth because he made me feel safe. In my opinion, he is the most talented interesting man I had ever met and I couldn't forget to mention what a perfect lover he is, seemingly anticipating my every need and want in the bedroom.

"I know it's still early in our relationship but we haven't really talked about what we each expected out of life," he began to say, sounding awkward and adorable. "Do you want to have a family someday?" Edward placed his arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer to him as I wrapped my arm around his waist and I began to feel butterflies in my stomach.

Being around Edward's big family this weekend and seeing how well everyone interacted with each other brought back my faith in marriage that had previously been fractured. My parents broke up when I was very young so I didn't experience a close-knit family but I found myself thinking that I would like to create one with Edward one day. I was thinking about my commitment with Edward and I saw a future for us. "I definitely see a family in my future."

"I think I would be a great father." I could vision Edward being a wonderful husband and father but it scared me a little bit and it caused me to shiver thinking about it. Edward was rubbing my arm trying to keep me warm. "Are you getting cold?"

"Yes, I'm sorry; I hate to make us leave." It was cold and I wasn't dressed to be outside this late at night, but I found myself hoping that our evening wasn't coming to an end yet.

"I'll bring you back here again one day. Come on; let's get back to the car." Edward held me by waist as I carefully navigated the bumpy path back to solid ground. The town of Forks was only minutes away and before I knew it we were pulling into the massive garage at the Pattinson home. It was really late and we didn't want to disturb Edwards' parents so we tip toed into the house and quietly made our way up to his room.

Edward softly closed the bedroom door behind him and the tension between us was palpable. I have been waiting hours to be in this room alone with him especially since my panties were moist and had been sticking to me most of the evening, my arousal around Edward clearly evident. It had been a long day and I wanted to collapse onto the soft bed with Edward, naked.

"I'm starving aren't you? Let me run downstairs and get some leftovers and something to drink for us. Okay?" Edward tossed his jacket on to the chair across the room.

"You know, that does sound good. Please see if that bottle of Prosceco which Alice brought is in the fridge." I started to slip out of my dress to make myself comfortable.

"Don't get undressed yet. Wait for me." Edward slipped out of the room while I went into the bathroom to see what the damage had been done throughout the night. Luckily I didn't drink too much and I discovered that I was holding up pretty good. The curls Alice put in my hair were still there even after being out by the beach.

I turned off the light, lit the one candle that was near the window and sat on the edge of the bed in only my bra and panties per Edward's request. The moonlight allowed me to stare at all the journals and books he had piled up in his room. I ran my finger along the edge of the comforter wishing he would hurry up. I was thinking how our talk on the beach made me feel more secure about our relationship for the first time in a very long time. We were both beginning to think of a future together and the possibilities that lay before us were endless.

The door handle turned and Edward entered the room with a tray of left over food from the BBQ, a chilled bottle of Prosceco and two glasses. Edward placed the tray on top of the dresser and popped the cork to pour us each a glass of the sparkling wine.

"A toast to my love," he said sweetly as we clinked glasses. The wine was cold and it felt good slipping down my throat.

Edward was standing there still in his clothes from the club and I wanted nothing more than to have him. I reached over and started to unbutton his shirt as I pulled him towards me. I got Edward to stand between my legs as I sipped my glass with one hand and popped buttons with the other. I slipped my finger under the waistband of his pants and released the clasp as I began to remove them. I looked up to Edward's face through my eyelashes trying to flirt with him the best that I could.

Edward sucked in a deep breath of air and released it and he continued to drink from his tall glass. I swirled my finger down over the cloth and zipper of Edward's fly to tease his growing cock and my mouth began to water regarding the pending passion I was about to experience with this incredible man. I loved the light bronze hair that trailed down his abdomen into his boxer shorts. I leaned in and kissed his stomach softly as I heard Edward moan quietly and his fingers tangled into my hair and began to guide my head farther down.

Without looking up while I continued my kiss, I handed him my glass to place on the dresser, to free up my other hand. I pulled his zipper down and slid Edward's pants and boxer over his hips freeing his hard, delectable cock. Slipping my hands down his thighs to push the slacks down to his ankles so Edward could step out, I pulled on the tail of his shirt to bring him closer to me as I wrapped my legs around his calves.

I gripped his tight ass with both of my hands as lowered my mouth over the tip of his cock and I then began to lick and swirl my tongue around his shaft before I devoured him whole. I bobbed my head as Edward massaged and stroked my hair and arched his hips towards me as he enjoyed the pleasure I was providing him. Edward growled and moaned as I brought him closer to the edge. I wanted him to come hard into my mouth as I pumped faster, harder and deeper. I could feel his muscles tighten in my hands the moment before he shot his hot blast of come down my throat. Edward cried out during his climax but I didn't let a drop slip from my lips as his knees began to buckle slightly and I continued to brace him with my grip.

"Baby if you only knew what you do to me." Edward sighed as I slowly stood up and pushed his dress shirt off his shoulders and on to the floor. I shifted him around and slightly pushed him backwards so that he would lay on the bed naked on top of the sheets.

I poured more Prosceco for both of us and knelt on the edge of the bed to serve him but the bubbly wine only managed to quench my thirst for a moment. I peered at him as Edward gulped down his drink and then I took the empty glass from his hand and placed it on the nightstand as I finished my glass and set my glass next to his.

"Do you know what you do to me?" I teased him with a sexy smirk. I never felt so uninhibited with a man before. I trusted Edward and I wanted to do everything I could to show him how much I loved him. Edward's left hand reached out across the bed and his fingers wrapped around my one wrist. Just that simple touch sent electricity coursing through me.

"Please lay beside me." His soft command made me melt as I slipped beside him with my head resting on his arm which he then wrapped around me as he pulled me into a kiss.

Edward rolled to his side as his mouth and tongue kissed me deeply. I almost had to gasp for air. His right fingers brushed along my ribs and found their way to the band of my lace bikini panty as our kiss continued. They slipped along my skin and reached down to my waiting wet core as my knee bent up to encourage his touch.

Our mouths were still together as he spoke. "I love that your body wants me." Edward slid a finger inside of me as his mouth moved to my neck and he panted and nipped my skin. His fingers were probing me and I had to gasp as the passion was building and I closed my eyes as I struggled to concentrate on his touch. I could feel his hair glide along my stomach. My hand reached out to touch the wild locks I loved so much and I shivered as I felt his teeth drag across my skin.

Edwards' fingers pulled out of me and they began to grip the fabric as he tore the panties away from my body. This was the first time Edward had been so fierce and aggressive in our love making. Edward hissed as the lace of my panties began to tear away from my body and my heart was pounding wildly as I stretched out on my back, letting him have his way with me.

Edward was now kneeling down next to me as his hands parted my thighs to welcome his hot breath. His tongue poked and licked firmly while his fingers found their way back inside of me. His fingers jerked quickly in and out while twisting and exploring me. My fingers twisted in his hair with one hand while the other hand was hanging on to the sheet. I could hardly swallow because my moans were coming steadily and I could feel the muscles in my thighs begin to tremble as my first orgasm rushed over me. I began to pant as Edward pulled his head up and kissed up my stomach and crawled over me.

Edward reached up and pulled the straps down from my bra, which I had completely forgotten I was still wearing. I slipped my arms through the straps to aid in its removal. Edwards' eyes were black and looking at me hungrily and as soon as I was free from the lace and his strong hands grasped my breasts and his fingertips dug into my skin without hurting me.

"Bella, I have to have all of you," Edward groaned as he lowered his head and bit the skin on my collarbone. Edward then sucked on my skin making his mark in a place no one would see. I could feel his hard cock rub against my leg and his hands were still burning the skin of my breasts.

"I want all of you," I moaned in reply. I wrapped my legs around his hips and dug my heels into the back of his thighs as my arms then wrapped around his back of his neck

His hands shifted as he lifted his body over me. "Tell me you want me," Edward commanded as his cock was now teasing my entrance.

"I WANT you Edward," I said fiercely as my hips were lifting toward him. "Fuck, I love you so much." Before I completed my last sentence Edward pushed inside of me. We both seemed to gasp at the same time as Edward began to ram me like he had never done before and I loved it. Each thrust seemed to push the air out of my lungs and the intense friction caused small orgasmic waves to flow through me. I thought I was going to pass out.

"Fuck! Fuck baby!" Edward blurted out as he began to come deep inside of me and his face twisted in the release, his skin covered in sweat. Edward collapsed on top of me as his hands wrapped into my hair. All my muscles were vibrating and tears overcame me. Edwards' head was buried in my neck as I peered over his shoulder. We both were finding it hard to catch our breath. Edward rolled off of me and caught sight of my tears. "Oh love, did I hurt you!" he asked as his face turned to panic.

I gulped to get some air over my flowing tears. "No, no, no! I love you so much. I never felt anything like that before. I'm fine." I reached up and caressed his face, as I tried my best to reassure him. "Can you hold me?"

"Come here love." Edward pulled me into his arms and began to rock me and he kissed my head and began to hum to me; my lullaby. "I'm sorry if I lost control a little."

"You could never lose control and I loved it." I kissed him as my head continued to spin from all my emotions. I reluctantly got out of bed a few minutes later to use the bathroom and I flicked on the light to see my splotchy face reflected back at me. I splashed cold water in the hopes that it would help me look better. Thank goodness for moonlight. When I stepped out Edward had slipped on some track pants and was holding a t-shirt.

"I have a t-shirt I want you to have." Edward had a huge smile on his face as he handed me a vintage Clash shirt. I slipped it on as a feeling of excitement overwhelmed because it was such a cool shirt.

"This is so cool. Thank you baby," I exclaimed honestly as I pulled him into another kiss. There is something about kissing Edward after sex that tasted so good. Edward poured more Prosceco and we snacked on the leftovers trying not to get any crumbs in the bed.

**EPOV**

It was the middle of the night or I should say early morning and we still were high from all the terrific sex we had just shared. Bella stepped into the bathroom while I pulled on a pair of track pants and when she re-entered the room I gave Bella my Clash shirt and I was right, she looked so damn sexy in it and I wanted to her to have it. I could always imagine Bella in it when we weren't together.

"I don't think I heard the rest of them come home yet. Have you?" Bella asked me as we sat on the bed and began eating the leftovers I had brought up earlier.

"I wasn't paying attention." I still wasn't quite over the shit Rose gave me earlier and didn't really care when they came home. I cleared away the tray and empty glasses and placed them near the door once we had finished eating. I then blew out the one candle and the room grew darker but I could still see Bella in the moonlight.

She slipped under the covers and I crawled up along side her. I pulled Bella closer to my chest and squeezed her gently. "We should try and sleep because Mom is going to have another big breakfast for us in the morning and I want to take you to my loft before we head over to the airport." I kissed her head. I knew I was never going to leave her. Tonight was the perfect beginning for my plans for our future together.

"You had to say airport, didn't you?" said Bella as kissed my chest and wrapped her arm around my waist before we fell to sleep curled up in each others arms.

**BPOV**

The bright sunshine pouring into the bedroom woke me up. It seems that in Forks it's rare that the sun shines and that explained the lack of curtains in this house. Today was different as it was bright and yellow outside. Edward was still deep asleep face down into his pillow with the sheet pulled down exposing his bare back.

Edward had tiny little freckles on his back and I could see most of them as his shoulder muscles were rippling under his smooth skin. I resisted touching him because I didn't want to wake him but I sat up and stared down at him with the thoughts of last night filling my mind. It had to be extremely early in the morning because I didn't smell Esme's coffee brewing yet. I wasn't ready to go home today even though I had to get back to work and Edward had more rehearsals scheduled. He would be going on tour in three weeks for two months and right now two months felt like we would be apart forever. Each time I have to leave Edward it never gets better; I always feel on the verge of shattering into a million pieces.

Edward began to stir and he shifted to his side and slowly opened his eyes. "Mmmm…hey love." Edward mumbled half asleep. The view from the bed was spectacular both outside the glass windows and inside of the man lying next to me and I didn't want it to end.

I ran my fingers lightly through his wild hair. There is something about that man asleep that turns me on and I smiled as his one arm rested over my stomach. "Shhhhh….go back to sleep."

His eyelashes fluttered and Edward moaned again. "I need to wake up." Edward scooted closer to me and his hand started to wander up under my t-shirt and I didn't have anything else on. "Can you take that shirt off for me?" I carefully slipped the Clash shirt off over my head and wiggled down into the covers as Edwards arm pulled me closer to him and our skin touched. "I love waking up with you next to me," he said as his voice was still rough from sleep and his sleepy eyes bore into mine.

"Me too," I replied genuinely as I snuggled up against his warm body, my breasts pressed against his firm chest and I reached around to the skin of his back and ran my fingers up and down his spine. Edward kissed my forehead and I reveled in the feel of his scruffy whiskers against my face. We just held each other exploring one another's naked skin quietly for a few minutes.

"I am beginning to hate Sundays," I admitted sadly. It seemed that we were always parting on Sundays and I was glad that I had the late flight home tonight.

"I was thinking the same thing." Edward squeezed me. "We should get ready for breakfast. Mom should be up by now."

"Let me go first because I want to dry my hair," I said casually as I began to pull away so I could sit up but Edward's arms held firm, refusing to move as I tried to leave the bed.

"Bella, I will always be yours." Edward's green eyes melted into my brain because he was staring so intently at me.

"I will hold you to that." I kissed the tip of his nose and scrambled out of bed to take my shower. I picked up the Clash shirt from the floor and took it with me, planning to wear it today. I started the hot water and pulled my luggage in to the bathroom with me so I could pack everything up once I was done. I was going to miss this beautiful house. I quickly showered and as soon as I wrapped the towel around me Edward was at the door.

"Your turn." I opened the door for him and he kissed the back of my neck. "Don't shave today, okay?"

Edward rubbed his chin with his hand and looked at himself in the mirror. "You like it?"

"Yeah. I think it's sexy." I know Edward didn't shave regularly but it didn't hurt to let him know how I felt about his scruff. Edward started the shower and I went into the bedroom to plug in my hair dryer. I managed to dry my hair and dress before Edward was finished with his shower. When he stepped out of the bathroom, Edward was pleased to see that the Clash shirt he gave me last night was being worn proudly. He then pulled on his same ragged jeans and a T-shirt and ran his fingers through his hair leaving it to dry naturally.

We headed down the stairs, our hands interlocked tightly and I began to smell the coffee as we approached the kitchen and I noticed that we were the first to make it down to breakfast. Who knows how long everyone stayed out last night? I offered to help Esme set the table and Edward pulled a section of the newspaper from his father and sat down at the table.

"How are you kids this morning? Did you stay out late last night?" Esme asked while scrambling up some eggs.

"We left early without them because they wanted to keep going and we weren't up for it," said Edward as he was holding the paper up to cover his face as he spoke. No doubt to hide to true feelings about the debacle the evening had turned into.

"What time is your flight today Bella?" Carlisle asked politely. I could easily see where Edward gets his good looks because Carlisle was just as handsome sitting at the table with his newspaper and casually dressed in a polo shirt and jeans.

"Seven o'clock tonight. It's a short flight and I should be home before midnight, barring any delays," I explained as I poured myself some coffee and found a seat next to Edward at the table.

"We're going to swing by my place first. I want to show Bella some of Seattle before she leaves," he said as he continued to keep his head buried in the paper. I heard some footsteps coming down the stairs and when I looked up, I was pleased to see that it was Alice and Jazz. I was eager to have a chance to see her this morning before we left to head back into the city.

"Good Morning Dr. & Mrs. Pattinson," Alice sang out. Jasper was holding her hand and they looked a little hung over.

"Good morning you two. Help yourself to anything you'd like. Jasper, I forgot to ask, how are your folks?" Esme was in full hostess mode again this morning, cooking and serving everyone as they came down to the breakfast table.

"They're fantastic. They're going to be spending some of the summer at the cabin down at First Beach." Jasper pulled a chair out for Alice to sit as he grabbed plates of eggs for the both of them.

"So did you two have a nice night alone?" asked Alice as she leaned towards me and whispered into my ear. I pinched her to quiet her down because I didn't want Edward's parents to overhear anything.

"How late did you all stay out?" I asked as I heard Emmett and Rose finally coming down the stairway to join us, effectively interrupting my conversation with Alice.

"Good morning everyone." Rose looked at me with a smiling face and she even sounded friendly being that it was so early in the morning. I think this was the first time Rose looked at me on purpose and without disdain.

"We closed the town down." Emmett bellowed. "You two missed a wild night."

"I'm sure we didn't." Edward commented flatly and finally lowered the newspaper and pulled the plate of food I made for him closer. "Where's Jake?"

"Oh, he hooked up with some girl. I'm sure we won't see him until tomorrow," Emmett laughed.

"It felt like we hit every club in town last night. It was really fun!" Alice loved to dance and being with Jazz I am sure helped her stamina.

The men started to talk about the sports section of the paper while we women chatted about cooking and summer fashion. Edward kept slipping his leg under the table and tickling my ankles with his toes. Alice and Jazz held hands while we talked and Rosalie waited on Emmett cooking him more eggs once he polished off what Esme had already made. I liked how I felt sitting around this table and I felt sad that it was going to have to end soon.

I drained the coffee pot as usual and as Esme started to clear off the table and I helped her load the dishwasher. Everyone wandered into the living room to watch something Carlisle had recorded on the TiVo and I was in the kitchen alone with Esme for a moment.

"Bella, I wanted to say what a pleasure it was to meet you and have you here to visit with us," she said gently, proving that she was such a loving woman and mother. I had a wonderful time staying in their home and I hoped it wasn't the last time.

"Thank you Esme for having me and I had a wonderful time. I just wish it wasn't such a short visit," I exclaimed honestly as I wiped my hands on the dishcloth that was lying on the counter.

"Carlisle and I both agree that Edward certainly has chosen a wonderful girlfriend. I have never seen him so happy and we hope that we see more of you soon." Esme gave me a warm and sincere look and followed it up with a nice hug and it felt wonderful to know that Edward's parents accepted me.

"I think Edward is an amazing boyfriend. I would love to come and visit with you and Carlisle again. Maybe after Edward finishes up the tour he'll invite me to come up again." I was wishing for a chance to come back because this place was magical and I wanted to experience it again.

"We will look forward to that." Esme took my hand and we joined everyone in the living room to see what everyone was laughing at.

**EPOV**

I love my mother's Sunday breakfasts and had missed them sorely during all of my travel and time spent living in Seattle. Dad had the paper spread out on the table and I took the sports section while he was still reading the financial pages. Bella helped Mom with setting the table before she poured her usual cup of coffee and I couldn't help but notice that Bella looked wonderful moving comfortably in my parent's home.

Everyone finally made their way down to the kitchen to eat. Jacob was missing, seems he hooked up with some girl he met while they were out club hopping every club in Port Angeles last night. I was so glad that had chosen to take Bella home early with me to spend the time together alone because it sounded like they had a long night out drinking.

Dad recorded some sort of comedy special with his TiVo and he thought we all would enjoy seeing it after breakfast and he made us gather in the living room to see it. Bella lagged behind, helping my mother clean up the dishes and load the dishwasher. I knew my mom wanted to spend a little alone time with Bella before we left and the thought of Bella and my mom bonding made me smile.

"What show are you playing Carlisle?" Mom was curious as to what everyone was laughing at coming into the room holding Bella's hand.

"It's that comedy special we watched last night. I thought Emmett would think it was funny." Dad loved Emmett like a son and I hoped he would one day love Bella just as much.

Bella walked over to my side and wrapped her arm around my waist while I draped my arm over her shoulder. "We should get you packed up," I said sadly as I kissed her head. "I want to get to Seattle before one o'clock."

"I think I'm all packed. We just need to get our bags out to the car." Bella pulled away holding on to my hand and guiding me up the stairs. We got to the top of the stairs and entered my room together for the last time this weekend and I closed the door behind me and locked it just in case. Bella went straight to her things and double-checked the bathroom for anything she might have forgotten. I pulled my bag together too and I noticed on the floor near the edge of the bed the torn panties from last night and I wrinkled it up in my hand.

"Can I keep these?" I smirked hoping Bella didn't think I was a pervert or anything.

Bella looked curiously at what I had in my hand and then began to smile. "Yes you can keep them. Silly boy." Bella made the bed while I put on my shoes. "I loved being here with you." Bella hugged and smelled the pillow one more time before she placed it down.

I stepped up next to Bella, placing my hands on her pink cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. "I love being with you anywhere." I hoped I would be bringing her back here soon because the room would never be the same without her. We said our goodbyes to the bedroom while I picked up both our bags and we headed down the stairs together. We have had to leave a different room every time we have been together and each one held a special memory.

Everyone had gathered in the foyer to say goodbye. We had a couple hour drive ahead of us and I wanted to spend some time in Seattle with Bella before we had to go to the airport. Mom and Dad hugged Bella goodbye and everyone was hugging us as we prepared to leave. Mom gave me a doggie bag with some scones left over from breakfast to take with us for the trip. For some reason my mother always thinks I don't eat enough since I moved out on my own. I was surprised when Rose hugged me and whispered in my ear. "I'm sorry about last night."

"Are we cool?" I kissed her cheek as she nodded yes. It felt good to have that over and done with because Bella didn't need any grief from her anymore and I didn't need to worry about Rosalie's behavior around my girlfriend.

"Well everyone, thank you for a great weekend. Emmett and Jazz see you at rehearsal tomorrow. So long." I waved as we walked through the door to my parents' oversized garage. I tossed our bags into the trunk of the Volvo and opened the door for Bella to sit. Within moments we were driving out of Forks and towards Seattle.

"I loved Forks. I hope you bring me back here soon." Bella locked her seat belt then twisted to lean towards me.

"I'm so happy that you enjoyed your visit. My parents love you, not that I was ever worried." I knew by the way my parents reacted to her that they would be delighted when I finally decided to propose and would be completely supportive of us.

"I love them! You're lucky to have them." She gazed at me and took my hand. "Thank you for inviting me."

I turned on the CD player and selected the new music we had just recorded for Bella to hear and I kept the volume down so we could still talk. I forgot that the CD started with my lullaby and she reacted immediately. "God I love this song! It is so beautiful. Can I have this CD?"

"Sure you can have it." My music is so personal and for her to respond like she does to my compositions simply motivates me to write more.

"You are so fucking talented. You know that?" Bella exclaimed as she pulled my hand up to kiss the top of my hand. "I never in my life have I had my own song. I will love it forever."

She is the only woman besides my mom that I ever personally wrote a song for. Bella's reaction to it was beyond any expectations I might have had. "It means so much to me that you like my music."

"I love your music but you knew that before I even knew it was you, remember?" Bella was referring to her love of the band before she even met me. "You're going to be so damn successful. Are you excited about the tour?"

"I'm more nervous than excited." I had never played in front of such large crowds before and I hoped it wouldn't be too overwhelming. I still find myself being a private sort of person.

"At least you won't be alone. You have Emmett, Jake and Jazz to hang out with and I'll come and see you." Bella rubbed my arm and leaned her head toward my shoulder.

Half way into our trip we decided to stop just outside Port Angeles to get her a latte. Seems Bella gets carsick and she needed to take a break from the road for a few minutes. This is the first time Bella mentioned that to me and she explained that's why she fell asleep the first night driving to Forks. The second half of our journey passed quickly and we arrived in front of my building less than three and a half hours after leaving Forks.

I opened her car door then went to the trunk to get my bag. I grasped at her hand as we made our way into my building to my loft. I was excited to welcome Bella to my home. I almost had the urge to carry her across the threshold as we prepared to walk in, but I planned on doing that one day soon. I placed the key into the lock and opened the door for her to enter and let her into another important aspect of my life.

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review for me by clicking on the green button below.**


	20. Chapter 20 Me Casa is su Casa

**I believe in the power of a great beta. My many thanks goes to Coldplaywhore, my beta, for her talents and her amazing way of juggling her time. **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 20 Me Casa is su Casa**

**BPOV**

The long drive from Forks to Edwards' place in Seattle wasn't so bad. I finally had to confess to Edward that I had the tendency to get car sick especially on long winding roads, so we took a small break at the halfway point so that I could steady my queasy stomach. We finally arrived at Edwards' building, which was located on a busy urban block near the downtown area of Seattle. He parked the car in the underground garage, opened the door for me, grabbed his bag from his trunk and took my hand leading the way into his building.

The anticipation of stepping into Edwards' private world was accelerating because I didn't know what to expect to find inside the apartment until Edward opened the door to reveal an amazing and spacious loft. His personal scent of citrus and spice surrounded me the moment I stepped through the door and it smelled so wonderful that I never wanted to ever leave. Esme must have helped Edward with the overall design of the loft because the decor was made up of mainly neutral colors and modern furniture and it reminded me of his bedroom back in Forks.

Edwards' collection of guitars cluttered the living area and along the walls he had shelves of books and CD's that covered almost every surface of the main floor. He had a great collection of framed vintage rock posters and original works of art hanging on the walls that added pops of bright color. Edwards' flat screen TV was mounted above the computer desk in another area of the room and an extra long mushroom colored sofa lined the main wall with a massive coffee table in front of it. A grey toned Barcelona couch matching the one he had in his bedroom in Forks was aligned along the wall of windows with an impressive view of the city.

"So what do you think of my place?" Edward asked as he threw his overnight bag on the floor by what seemed to be a closet door.

"It's very impressive. I love it. I would definitely know _you_ lived here." I tried not to touch anything because I didn't want to disturb what looked like a piece of art to me.

"Thirsty?" Edward stepped into the small kitchen area with stainless steel appliances in the opposite end of the loft.

"Sure, a beer sounds good," I replied casually. He pulled out two beers from the refrigerator and twisted the tops off. I remained standing in the middle of the room until Edward came back into the living area with my beer and handed it to me with a huge smile on his face knowing I was impressed with his place.

"Let me show you around. This is my living room and I hang out here most of the time and you saw the kitchen." I was following Edward around the floor plan. "I have a half bath down here." He took my hand as we proceeded up the stairs. "Up here is my bedroom."

A stairway along the far wall led up to the second floor bedroom from the living area. A steel rail wrapped around the level so you could see the bedroom from the main floor and it too was decorated masculine and modern. Across from the California King sized bed, which was made up with expensive wide stripe soft bronze bedding, was another full wall of shelving holding audio equipment and more of Edward's massive music collection.

"Wow! You really have a lot of music." I stood staring, not knowing what I should do next. I didn't know if I should look at all the CD's or push Edward into the inviting bed. This glimpse into his world was so impressive and the more I got to know about Edward the more I loved him and it confirmed that we shared so many interests.

"What would you like to hear?" Edward turned on his audio equipment and looked to me for a reply.

"What do you have in there right now?" His fingers pushed a button and Debussy's 'Clair de Lune' began to play. "Ah, Debussy. Nice," the piano sounded so sad as it played slowly.

I stood listening as Edward stepped behind me and moved my hair to the side so that he could kiss the back of my neck. I tilted my head and closed my eyes as the combination of his touch and the music made me light headed. His hand caressed my shoulder as he kissed me and I reached my free hand around behind me and gripped on to his thigh. The CD continued to play more piano sonatas and Edward took the beer bottle from my hand and placed both of them on the shelf. We turned towards each other as his hands glided softly down the lengths of my arms and stopped at holding my hands at my sides.

"So you like Washington?" He stepped closer to me and placed his forehead on mine looking into my eyes for the answer.

"Most definitely. It's lovely here." I was silently wishing I didn't have to leave and I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Everyone here loves you and that includes my parents they are crazy about you. I hope you'll want to come back here again."

"I'm crazy about your parents too. Next time it'll be your turn to meet my parents. Now that will be an interesting weekend." I found it hard to imagine Edward meeting my crazy parents. I felt his soft warm lips press firmly against mine. I don't know how he managed to take my breath away every time he kissed me but he did. I kept my eyes closed and my hands squeezed tightly into fists around his hands.

"I can't control myself around you." Edward lifted my Clash shirt and pulled it over my head and tossed it on the floor. "You are so beautiful." His hands cupped my breasts as his thumbs rubbed the lace over my hardening nipples. "I get hard just being near you."

Edward kissed my neck and massaged my breasts until I could feel my center starting to moisten and heat up at his touch. I clawed at the back of his t-shirt to get a hold of a piece of it so that I could get it off of him. He pulled away from my neck for a gasp of air.

Edward expeditiously went to the bed and started throwing the pillows on to the floor and pulled down the designer comforter and sheets. This bed looked more inviting than the one in Forks. I took my jeans off and he did the same along with his boxers before we crawled to the center of the mattress. We knelt in front of each other as we kissed and caressed each other eagerly, yet tenderly.

My hands went to his hips as Edward ran his hands and mouth over my shoulders and breasts. Removing my bra he then tossed it across the room while Edwards' mouth consumed my breasts and he gasped for air as he pulled me tight against him. I arched my back and held myself up with my arms as he pressed against me. He ripped at my panties while I helped wiggle out of them.

I turned around and got down on my knees as I pressed my ass against his thighs. Edward knelt behind me with one knee bent up pressing against my ribs. He bent down around me on the other side and kissed me again before Edward pushed his long shaft into me. He rocked into me with moans and deep breaths. Our skin was slapping against each other as Edward continued to thrust deep inside of me.

When my first orgasm was building up inside of me, I lifted myself up and pushed my back onto Edwards' chest and sat down onto him as continued to rock and push into me. He panted into my neck and kissed my shoulder before his hand locked on to my breast for a moment while his thumb began flicking at my erect nipple.

We changed positions so that I was now on my back and Edward knelt between my legs and within seconds he was buried inside of me as the rhythm of his trusts continued. Edwards' moans and growls picked up pace as he seemed to come close to his own orgasm. Just as it seemed he climaxed he crashed down on top of me and continued to shove his hard cock into me. Edward wasn't going to stop as he moaned into my neck.

Edward sat up again and persisted to keep going as his hips bucked against me and he was able to scream out freely, knowing no one would hear us. Edward released himself loudly and completely as I felt another orgasm pulse through me. My muscles were squeezing and pulsing around his lingering shaft until he toppled down along side of me gasping for air, his skin dripping with sweat.

Edward was on his back as he ran his fingers through his hair while panting. I put my arm around his chest and lay next to him for a moment. Our hearts were pounding out of our chests. Edward pushed himself up on his elbow and kissed me again wildly. It was like he was going to eat me alive.

"That was incredible," Edward declared, still panting. "Woo!" He fell back onto the pillow. "I love you so damn much!"

"I traced the muscles on his stomach with my fingers. My head was under Edward's arm against his chest. "I love you too baby."

We stayed in bed for a few moments until Edward jumped out to get us a couple more drinks. He ran down the stairs naked and sprinted across the loft as I watched him from the bed. Edward returned back to me swiftly and we talked about our future for several hours holding each other, wrapped up in the soft silky sheets. Long distance relationships need to grow and I think we took a big step together this weekend by talking about the future together.

We finally decided it was time to get dressed so that we could order some Chinese delivery for an early dinner together before I had to leave. Both of us chose a different combination plate to share because I wanted chicken fried rice and Edward wanted to order chow mien. Each meal came with egg rolls, soup and a fortune cookie and we sat on the floor around the coffee table trying to command chop sticks and feed each other occasionally between bites. It was hard not to laugh at Edward's lack of skill using his chop sticks because he could only manage to grasp one noodle at a time.

"Good thing you're not Chinese or you would starve," I giggled as I took a bite from my egg roll while Edwards' long fingers tangled up between the two pieces of wood.

"I can't be coordinated at everything." Edward flashed me his crooked smile as he tried to finish up his chow mien. I crawled up into his lap with my chopsticks and lovingly fed Edward the rest of his dinner as he cradled me in his arms.

When it came time to read our fortunes and I broke mine open first, "_Good Luck bestows upon you. You will get what your heart desires_." I took the tiny piece of paper, folded it and shoved it in my shoe.

"Why did you do that?" Edward's eyebrows crooked at me looking at me like I was silly.

"Put it in your shoe and it will come true. I heard that once from somewhere and I figure it doesn't hurt." I wanted everything my heart desired so why tempt fate?

Edward broke his cookie and pulled the paper and read it to me. "_Do you believe? Endurance and persistence will be rewarded_." I took the tiny piece of paper from his hand and placed it in his shoe because I knew he did believe and deserved nothing more than to be rewarded for his talent. Edward placed his hand under my chin and pulled my face to his, "I hate to say it but it's time that I take you to the airport." I squeezed my eyes tightly and shook my head no. How do I leave this perfect man in this splendid place?

**EPOV**

The cover of LOUD was published and on was the newsstands before the end of May and my parents were the first to the newsstand and purchased enough copies of the magazine to share with friends and family. Dad brought copies to work so his patients would have it to read in the waiting room.

Soon after the release of LOUD, phone calls and emails started to pour in from all the people I once knew in my past asking about coming to see us. Since we are sharing the stage with Mute Math we're allowed two complimentary tickets for each guy for each performance. Seattle was really the only location that we had to make better arrangements with the promoter for more tickets since we had so many family and friends wanting to come see us play and we were welcoming anyone who wanted to come see us.

My college ex-girlfriend, Tanya, sent me a message via 'The Pattinson Project' MySpace page and I hadn't heard from her in years. She was currently living in Phoenix and saw that my band was coming to her town on the 19th and she wanted to come see the show. Tanya asked me if I could leave her a ticket and I didn't see any problem with that. I hadn't really given her much thought since I graduated. Tanya was a nice girl but I didn't have any real connection with her anymore.

Bella would be joining me for the first three dates in Southern California and she arranged to take three long weekends off from work through out the summer, then hopefully one whole week at the end of the tour so we could spend time alone. The tour was scheduled to wrap up back in Los Angeles and I was hoping to remain there a while to recover and hang out with the love of my life. I emailed Bella the complete itinerary of the tour so she knew how to reach me everyday because it listed hotels, venues, local restaurants and anything a man would need while he was away from home and she could reach me anytime day or night.

I had no idea what to pack and I tried to be better about having more clothing than a dozen pairs of boxer shorts, one pair of jeans and a couple of shirts. Bella convinced me that the more clothes I had the less I had to worry about when it came to doing laundry. She promised to bring me fresh clothes when she came to see me to help me out. We had one wardrobe case that we all can put our stage clothes into that will travel with our equipment. I just need a small bag to keep with me on the bus.

A tour like this is something all of us dreamt about and I was finally going to get out there and play our music and not starve while doing it. We were scheduled to start off June 5th in Orange County then onto Los Angeles, Santa Barbara then we headed to Denver and places like that. The 19th was Phoenix for two days, Dallas, Florida we are hitting all the major cities. July we go to Canada for a few days then Seattle July 19th then down the coast back to Los Angeles wrapping up August 2nd. This will be the first time I will see so much of the country. We would be travelling mainly by bus but we were lucky enough that we would have own luxury coach. I was able to bring my laptop and I would have my cell to keep in touch with Bella during the weeks I wouldn't be seeing her.

Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and I were packed and ready for our first major adventure together. The bus picked us all up at my loft in Seattle and drove us all down to Los Angeles for the beginning of the tour. We were all staying in West Hollywood for the first three days where I would meet with Bella and she could stay with me. Rose was also planning on meeting us there.

**BPOV**

It was so damn exciting seeing Edward performing in Orange County on the first date of the tour. Mike Newton had laminated 'V.I.P. All Access' passes made up for all us with our pictures on them so they would be good to use through out the whole summer. Since the LOUD cover story 'The Pattinson Project' was exploding everywhere and Youtube clips, entertainment show interviews, gossip magazines and Internet blogs all loved them.

The moment Edward stepped onto the stage for the first concert, the crowd full of girls screamed for him. 'The Pattinson Project' played a 55-minute set and after they finished performing there was an intermission and then Mute Math closed the show. Rose, who wouldn't be seeing Emmett much over the summer, joined him for these same three days in the Los Angeles area and surprisingly she was courteous towards me. I no longer felt any uneasiness being around her and Edward noticed it. Since the show's were clustered so close together they all stayed in West Hollywood for the three days and there was no need to rush to the bus to make the long drive to the next city giving them a chance to relax and party a little.

I spent all three days with Edward at the hotel and traveling with him in the bus to the gigs and back. They would shower and change once they arrived back to the hotel and then we all went down to the hotel bar to let off some steam and mingle with their fans. Emmett and Jacob were the bolder ones in the group and the first to hit the bar after the shows. Within moments, they had people buying them drinks as they entertained the fans with stories about themselves, posed for pictures and signed autographs. Rose had no problem hanging with Emmett at the bar with the rest of the crowd and she proudly stood by Emmett's side each evening. Jasper hung mainly with us as Edward liked to retreat to a dark corner of the room.

The women were extremely bold towards Edward and rude when it came to me. Once they spotted Edward they wouldn't hesitate to interrupt us and push me aside to request a photo or autograph. Edward happily accommodated them with his shy smile and had a hard time dealing with them when they groped him too much. They paid no attention to me unless one of them needed help with snapping a photo and they could care less if he had a girlfriend or I was sitting right next to him. I tried not to get upset by it all because they were there to see him and I knew he was doing his best keep his fans happy.

Jazz would also get the same attention from the fans once they spotted him with us. As soon as Jazz seemed to have enough of the commotion, he would quietly slip up to his room to call Alice. He was really a shy guy and I wondered how the poor man was going to handle the next two months.

Once Edward signed his name and had the photo taken with the random stranger, he seemed to quickly forget them and returned his attention back to me. I worried, again, if the all this temptation was going to be trouble for our relationship. These women wouldn't hesitate to climb onto his lap or try to kiss him. They already were barraging the Internet with sexual innuendos and he was going to be experiencing countless new people on this tour. He's young and extremely handsome and so many girls will be chasing after him. How can Edward resist?

"Love, what's on your mind?" I must have gotten lost in my thoughts because Edward was trying to snap me out of my daze.

I tried to smile big for him because he needed all my support, not my insecurities. "Just thinking how different your life is going to be on the road and all the people you're going to be meeting." I was a little more than worried because musicians are not the safest people to get involved with and they all have a tendency to get distracted, but I knew this from the get go. Edward is damn cute and the girls are going to hunt him down when I'm not around. "All the girls…"

"What girls?" Edward pretended he didn't know what I was talking about and grinned at me. "I only have eyes for you. No need to worry, you're my only girl." Edward pulled my chair closer to him and he kissed me. It was exciting to have a rock star for a boyfriend and all the women in the room wanted him and all he wanted was me.

The band left on Sunday, directly after the last show to drive to Denver. While Mute Math was doing their set Edward and I slipped off to the tour bus alone and had some quick yet wild sex before he had to leave. The bus had several small bunks along the length of the coach with one master bedroom and the guys flipped a coin so that they all get a week in the master. The first week was Edwards' turn and we took full advantage of it. I wondered what it would have been like if the bus was moving and then I realized that Emmett would be on the same bus and I was thankful we were parked and he was somewhere else far away.

The boys were so excited about what was ahead of them so I made sure that I remained upbeat as they piled on the bus after the backstage party and we gave each other lingering hugs. The bus slowly pulled out of the venue after the show and I waved goodbye as it passed me, headed towards Denver.

It was hard to return back to work that Monday. Edward showered me with text messages and we continued to call each other as much as we could. I fought hard not to get depressed during the times I found myself sitting alone wondering what Edward was doing and missing him. We both planned that it was going to be another month before I would take off from work to see Edward again but I missed him too much to wait. Phoenix was in two weeks and that was less than 400 miles away. I could ask for that Friday off from work and just make it in time before the band left the hotel for the venue for the sound check. I wanted to surprise Edward. It would be the last time he would be playing close to Los Angeles for almost a month and I needed to go and see him and I would be able bring him a fresh bunch of clothes. Edward would be staying at the Hyatt Regency for a night since they had two dates in Phoenix. After Phoenix they would take off for Dallas and the East Coast. It will be a surprise spontaneous weekend together.

**EPOV**

Stepping for the first time onto an arena stage full of fresh new fans screaming for your music has to be the most exciting feeling I had ever felt in my life. The audiences were going nuts for us and we loved all the new found attention the band was receiving. I was extremely nervous before the show, but once the concert started and I walked on stage everything felt natural to me and I found myself having a great time performing on full adrenalin.

The first week of the tour was a blast because Bella and Rose joined us for three days in Los Angeles. My sister was making every effort to put the feelings she had about Bella aside and as promised she was pleasant whenever she was around her. After the gigs, we all hung out in the hotel bar to party together and meet some fans. I didn't know if I would be able to stay up every night in hotel bars partying but I knew I would be getting a break from it on the nights we traveled on the bus.

After tonight's Santa Barbara gig, we were on our way to Denver and I had an idea to christen the master suite on the bus before we left town. The luxury coach had every amenity for comfort and I while everyone was still busy inside the venue watching the concert, Bella and I found some alone time.

The driver of the bus wasn't expected to take us out of town for several more hours so I had plenty of time to be alone with Bella before we had to leave and I locked the bus door behind us to avoid any unexpected distractions. We made our way to the back of the bus where the master suite was awaiting us. We were both extremely horny and there was a sense of raw urgency when Bella kissed me deeply right off the bat and then we began trying to pull our clothes off as quickly as possible.

"I need you to fuck me right now," Bella said firmly as she fell backwards onto the bed pulling me down with her. I buried my head into her neck frantically trying to get untangled from my jeans that were wrapped around my ankles.

Bella gently tugged on my hair and scratched her nails up my back as she pulled her knees up, opening herself to me. I bit down on her skin on her shoulder as I pushed my cock deep inside of her and pumped roughly pushing my hips against hers.

"You want to be fucked?" I grunted between thrusts as the extra oxygen I was breathing in was making me a little light headed.

"God yes, faster, faster," Bella screamed out her command to me between her panting and it was driving me wild. She still had her silky bra on and her hard nipples were calling to me to bite down on them. I placed my mouth over the fabric and nibbled gently over them with my teeth trying not to hurt her. I found a perfect rhythm as my ass was clenching, pressing me deeper and deeper inside of my love.

"Do you want more?" I could feel the sweat forming on my body as I grasped her thighs and pulled her deeper towards me.

"Show me what you can do." Bella bit down on her bottom lip as she was on the verge of coming. Her hips began to buck towards my hips as I continued to bang her fiercely and without letting up. "It feels amazing."

Before I knew what was happening the sensations intensified and my stomach muscles tensed as I came hard and fast inside of her and I yelled out loudly, hoping after the fact that no one could hear me. I continued to thrust into Bella as I placed my thumb on her clit and helped her reach her well deserved orgasm before I collapsed joyously on to the bed beside her.

"That was more than a quickie," Bella gasped as she giggled and devoured me again with a passionate kiss.

I was beginning to think that it was going to be tough dealing with my sabbatical from Bella. I didn't want to think that I would have to wait another whole month before I would hold her in my arms again. I picked our clothes up from the floor as we tried to pull ourselves back together so we could rejoin everyone backstage. Bella's hair was mussed and I didn't want to say anything to her because I liked how she looked a little disheveled from the fuck. We managed to hang out in the hospitality suite for a little while to party with everyone after the concert concluded. Bella tried not to show any of her distress to me because I was going to be leaving her tonight but she did keep her finger tightly wrapped around my belt loop to keep me close to her the remaining of the evening.

It was getting late and the last of the equipment was being loaded into the trucks and before I knew it, it was time to go. Bella and I embraced one more time before I had to release her and enter the bus to join the rest of the guys to continue our journey. I waved to her out the bus window as we pulled out of the venue and headed towards the freeway to our next destination. I could still smell Bella on the sheets when I went to bed that night. I pulled my phone out and sent her a text to tell her good night and a feeling of sadness overwhelmed me when I realized that I wouldn't be seeing her again for more than a month.

All of us woke up the next morning at about the same time and we wouldn't be pulling to Denver until around noon. The bus was stocked with food and Emmett had a huge bowl of cereal as I pulled out some orange juice and found some fruit in the refrigerator. Jacob had made coffee and the smell of it brewing made me think of Bella and I closed my eyes to picture her for a moment. Jasper was already working on his laptop sending messages to Alice, I assumed.

We would spend one night in Denver; off to Utah, Nevada then Arizona thankfully they were all the nice warm dry states. Our gear was on another truck as we traveled across the country and we didn't have to worry about any of it. I carried my acoustic guitar on the bus with me so that I could continue to write and Jasper had his with him as well. Emmett brought a portable keyboard for him to fool around with. The bus had a whole video game system, DVD collection and TV and it wasn't anything like the road trips we would take as a kid with only our Gameboy to keep us occupied. We had plenty of things to keep us entertained while we drove from one state to the next.

I booted up my laptop to check my emails and I had a message from Tanya confirming she would be seeing me next Friday. I answered her to confirm I had gotten her message and sent her the hotel information and a time to meet up with her for lunch before the show. I hadn't seen her in years and I didn't see any harm catching up with her for a few hours before the show.

Emmett slipped next to me along the seat and peered over my shoulder. "What are you up to buddy?"

"Checking emails." It was too early for Bella to have sent me anything yet. We had spent so much time together before we left town that I was surprise to find myself missing her more than I expected.

"Tanya? What's that all about? Hasn't it been years?" Emmett asked as he was reading my emails over my shoulder. Emmett met her once while I was dating her when he came to visit me one weekend at school.

"Tanya lives in Phoenix now and she heard about us coming to town and she wanted to see me and the show," I haven't seen Tanya in over two years now. Once Tanya decided she wasn't going to waste her time on a musician she quietly slipped away and out of my life and we didn't have any hard feelings between us because we both knew I wasn't going to change.

"Do you think it's a good idea man?" Emmett was shaking my shoulders. "I mean she is fucking hot, what would Bella think?"

"Who's hot?" Jacob chimed in because he was always on the hunt for hot women or any woman for that matter. This is going to be one summer Jake was never going to forget because girls love drummers and so far he hasn't wasted any time meeting women.

"A college girlfriend." Living in close quarters during this tour was going to be tough to keep anything private. "Tanya and I are history and have been for a long time and anyway she's dating a lawyer now." Tanya wasted no time to find a successful lawyer to hook up with so she could have the country club life style and she never was the one for me and we both knew it.

"I wonder if she still looks hot." Emmett punched me in the arm and went to get more food.

Jacob played Guitar Hero with Jasper until we arrived in Denver. As soon as we checked in I called Bella and told her we had arrived. I needed a shower and get something hot to eat before we went to sound check.

**Come on, you know you want to leave a review for me by clicking on the green button below.**


	21. Chapter 21 On the Road

**A very special thank you to Coldplaywhore, my amazing beta, for her talents and for her generosity of time. **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 21 – On the Road**

**BPOV**

Thursday, July 18th

All during the week I found myself checking Google for Edward and 'The Pattinson Project' at least 10 or 20 times a day while I was at work or at home. Even though I knew could call Edward and speak to him directly, I still lurked on the gossip and fan sites looking for news about him or the band and it was becoming an obsession. It was amazing to me what was showing up as fact on the Internet and how many paparazzi photos either had Edward or the band in them. I don't know why I allowed the nonsense to feed my insecurities because Edward was in constant touch and proclaimed his love for me without provocation, I just felt like I was missing out on something not being with him.

I had been around rock stars and I have had my share of backstage passes, limos and private jets to be fully aware of the pitfalls the road could bring. The allure of fame and all the attention you can get from it can be intoxicating and it's been known to bring down even the strongest man. If you watch any rock music documentary it would prove my point. There were so many people out there that massage rock star egos and can convince them to do all sorts of things they normally wouldn't do if they didn't party every night. Today was a day off for the band in Utah, and I was on a short afternoon coffee break at work so I decided to call Edward just to tell him I missed him. I tried not to call him too early in the mornings because I know he kept late hours and he needed all the sleep he could manage during the day.

I pressed Edward's number on my cell and the phone rang only once. "Eddie's phone." It was the sound of a sugar sweet girl's voice and it made my heart stop. I gulped in a breath of air and tried to swallow. A strange girl is answering my man's phone? What do I do now? I stood there just blinking for a few seconds with my mouth open in shock.

"Can I speak to him?" What the hell was going on here? It sounded like the phone was outside somewhere because I could hear several voices talking and mingling around.

"He's in the pool; can I have him call you back?" Was she actually asking me to leave a message? Her sickening voice was making my pulse race.

"NO. Get him _now_," I hissed at her.

"Hang on," she pulled the phone from her face and I could hear her yell for Edward. "Eddie, phone…it's some girl." _Some girl?_ She is so lucky I wasn't there because she would be bald and badly bruised right now.

Within a few moments I heard Edward's wet feet stepping up to the phone. "Hello?" He had no idea who he was speaking to and my heart was breaking.

"Edward?" I didn't know if I was going to be mad or just cry because one of my worst nightmares was coming to life. I began imagining the hotel pool surrounded with dozens of silicon implanted nymphets in tiny bikinis giggling and offering themselves up to anyone who says they are in a band.

"Bella, baby, what's up?" Edward was slightly out of breath as he spoke to me.

"You tell me… who's the bimbo?" I was gritting my teeth trying to hold back the tears and the raging emotions building up inside of my chest.

"Jake's girl." Edward's answer was short and blunt and my stomach flipped in anxiousness.

"What's her name?" I was betting on Candy or maybe Heather because aren't they all named that? My head was spinning and I was jumping to all sorts of conclusions.

"I don't know, we're just letting off some steam by the pool 'cause it's our day off." There was a slight pause as he sighed. "Please don't tell me you're mad." I could tell in his tone of his voice Edward was a little put off from my ranting.

"You don't know her name?" I was beginning to pace around the small space of the break room. I envisioned Edward standing half naked and wet in front of some stupid groupie and he was telling me not to get mad?

"Why the hell would I? Bella, please." The outside noise stopped, Edward must have walked to someplace private to continue this conversation. "Jake's the only single guy in the group and he is taking advantage of it. I was in the pool and my phone was sitting by the lounge chairs. How was I supposed to know someone would answer it for me?"

"How did she know your name?" I was whimpering now and not thinking clearly. I leaned against the wall and slid down slowly until I was sitting on the floor holding my head and trying not to lose control completely while at the office.

"Bella, they _all_ know my name, they're fans. Can we get past this?" Edward was right, they all know his name and I was being a little ridiculous. I just wanted to be with him all of the time damn it.

I was holding back from crying and I broke down with a whimper, "I just wanted to call and tell you that I missed you." Sniveling is not my strong point and I was ashamed for my behavior.

"Oh honey, I miss you too, but there's no reason for you to be upset, I've been only thinking of you." Once again, I was beginning to experience the soothing feeling and comfort I get from hearing Edward's voice.

"I'm sorry; it caught me off guard hearing that girl's voice answering your phone and I jumped to conclusions that were obviously wrong." I tried to take deep breaths and regain my composure. This wasn't like me to be so jealous.

"I don't blame you for being upset and I won't let it happen again, okay? You have to trust my love I have for you. You know I love you right?" I closed my eyes and I could see his face in my mind as Edward told me once again how much he loved me.

"Yes, I know it and I love you too. I just wanted to tell you I missed you while I had a moment on my break and now I need to get back to work." I wasted all my time being upset about something that wasn't happening. Hell of a way to spend my summer… stalking my own boyfriend. "Forgive me?"

"Forgive you for what?" Edward's comment made me smile that he didn't let my meltdown affect him.

"Call me later? I miss you so much…love you." I blew kisses into the phone and Edward promised he would call later and this call wasn't mentioned again, thankfully.

Edward sent me text messages and emails constantly since he left Los Angeles. Every time the band checked into a different hotel, Edward would call and tell me he was safe and he also would call me after the show once he was in for the night. The further east Edward went the more the time was on my side and I took his call no matter how late it was. We both needed to hear each other's voices before we went to sleep and if he was going to party, Edward always made sure he called me first.

The gossip blogs were starting to heat up and becoming a problem regarding Edward, they singled him out and latched on to him and seemed to be following his every move. Photographs were popping up on all the fan sites and they were having a field day writing about him hooking up with different women and fabricating stories with photos or "insider" information.

Edward and the band were getting a lot of opportunities offered to them to meet important people and there were always beautiful women at these parties or backstage and all of them somehow found a way to pose with him in a photograph. He thought it was funny at first until one story reported that Edward was seen cavorting with a stripper and paying for a private lap dance. Today I got a text from him and all it said was, "Lap dance? What the Fuck!"

Even some of our friends were contacting me to find out the truth behind all the hook ups that were being reported daily. I knew none of it was true, but it was starting to affect my ability to handle being apart from Edward so much. How can a red-blooded guy resist all these beautiful women throwing themselves at them?

Edward called me later that night and I could tell all the stress was getting to him because he was getting a little short with me. "You don't think I would hook up with a stripper do you?"

"No, I would never think that. I just don't understand how the hell they come up with some of this shit." They were writing anything just to have a story published and it was beginning to get aggravating.

"Well, you're part of the journalistic system; you should know more about that sort of rubbish than I do." Edward hissed as he was taking his frustration out on me. This was the first time he snapped at me like that.

"Wow, that's a low blow. I don't write _gossip_ and the last time I checked, my story helped your career and didn't hinder it." I didn't appreciate his tone because none of this was my fault because if I had any connection to it I would make it all stop.

"I know you don't, I'm sorry baby," he said quietly as I heard him sigh on the other end of the receiver. "I'm just juggling a lot out here and to read all the fucking gossip is something I rather not have to deal with. Do you forgive me?" I could hear the stress in Edward's voice.

"Forgive you for what?" Edward laughed a little as I recalled his comment when I jumped all over him because of that groupie answering his phone the earlier today. "I can tell you're tired so I'll let you go so you can get some sleep." It was late and he needed to hang up. "I love you."

"Thanks baby, I love you too, good night." It was hard to hang up knowing Edward wasn't content but to continue this conversation would only frustrate him more.

The band was gaining more and more fan support with each town they went to and the tour was almost a complete sell out. My boss, Mr. Banner, was so pleased that LOUD was the first music magazine to support 'The Pattinson Project' and it was the biggest selling issue of the year for any music publication. After the guys came to town for the magazine photo shoot, I finally had to break down and tell my boss that Edward and I were an item so that he would approve all the days I requested off from work during the summer and Mr. Banner had no problem with any of it, proving once again that he was a cool boss.

Mr. Banner was allowing me to have tomorrow off to drive to Arizona to meet up with Edward if I promised to get a current review of the show for the magazine and news about what was going on the road with the band. I was so excited that as soon as I got home from work I did a load of laundry to wash the pair of jeans and boxers I took from Edward while he was last here and packed the new T-shirts I bought him. He is going to be so surprised when I showed up.

**EPOV**

Friday, July 19th

I wasn't getting the rest I needed since we started this tour and it was taking a toll on me and I was losing my patience easily. I had a bumpy week regarding the fans just showing up at my hotel door at all hours of the night and day. A few nights ago at this one hotel a few over anxious fans pulled the fire alarm in hopes to meet us as we fled our rooms into the lobby. Luckily, while we were halfway down the hallway when someone from the hotel stopped us and had us return to our rooms because they knew it was a prank.

With all that nonsense going on and the gossip being written about the band and me it was starting to get on my nerves. Somehow the gossip sites managed to get photos taken of me with random strange women and report that I was dating them. I didn't even know who these people were and one story reported me hanging out a strip club. I didn't have time to sleep, how did I have time to pay for lap dances? My parents actually called me regarding that stupid rumor and I snapped at Bella for the first time after that happened and I was immediately remorseful because she didn't deserve that from me.

Today we arrived in Phoenix later than I expected because we were supposed to pull in at the hotel by 10 a.m. and it was after 11 a.m. I needed to get off that cramped bus and find some privacy. After I checked into my room I realized I had little time to shower before my lunch with Tanya. I tried calling Bella to tell her I arrived but her phone went straight to voice mail so I assumed she must be working and couldn't be disturbed. That reminded me that I needed to get Bella a Bluetooth so that I could reach her when she was driving.

This was the end of the third week of the tour, we only had one real day off so far and I was starting to feel the effects of the lack of sleep. I figured I would find time to take a nap today before the show somewhere backstage. I took off my clothes to take a shower and then I started the water before I unpacked my stuff and found out that Bella was right about having enough clean T-shirts because I was getting down to my last clean one. I would have to do laundry when we got to Dallas.

As soon as I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me there was a knock on my door. I didn't order any room service maybe it was Emmett. I opened the door a crack because I wasn't dressed and there stood Tanya Denali.

"Whoa!" I was embarrassed being just in a towel and I wasn't expecting her to come directly to my room. "Tanya, hey, I'm not dressed yet." I stepped behind the door so that she could enter. I reluctantly welcomed Tanya into my room because I couldn't tell her to go back and wait in the lobby.

"I'm sorry, I got here a few minutes early and saw Emmett in the lobby when I walked in and he gave me your room number. Do you want me to leave?" Tanya was still lovely, lean and her blonde hair was long and framing her face. She was wearing something tight and short but I couldn't tell you anything more than that.

"No, no, come in. Give me a second." I picked up my clothing from the bed and went into the bathroom and closed the door behind me to get dressed. I just ran my fingers through my wet hair to hurry things up and stepped back into the room to find Tanya already sitting on my bed.

"You look great Edward. I'm so happy to see your band finding so much success." I sat on the edge of my bed next to her as I pulled on my shoes and couldn't help but laugh to myself that Tanya never once thought I would be successful.

"Thanks Tanya, you look great yourself." She looked attractive but seeing her again made me realize that Bella was exceptionally more beautiful. I was completely grateful that things didn't work out with Tanya because I was happily in love with the perfect woman.

"I've been reading all about you on the Internet and it seems you've become quite the player," Tanya smiled as she continued. "My life seems boring compared to yours now."

"You shouldn't believe everything you read." I could feel the blush of embarrassment flash across my face. All those tabloid reports are humiliating and it's hard to accept that people are starting to believe them.

"Oh, so you're _not _dating all those beautiful women?" She purred and I could feel Tanya flirting with me as she tried to lean on me. It was time for me to set Tanya straight. I hoped she wasn't thinking by coming to visit me today that there was any chance of picking up where we left off.

"I'm a one woman man," I pulled away from her and sat up straight on the edge of the bed. "I'm in a serious relationship with a beautiful woman, her name is Bella." I was proud to tell Tanya that I was finally in love with the right person.

"Edward Pattinson serious?" Tanya looked at me with a look of doubt on her face and placed her hand on my knee.

"Totally serious," I removed Tanya's hand from my leg. "Bella understands exactly who I am and supports my music completely, she's the real thing and I love her." I found myself smiling just thinking about Bella and I was wishing it were her sitting next to me on the bed.

"Well that's nice to hear. I'm happy for you," Tanya squirmed a little with the information I just had given her. "You can't hate a girl for trying." She smirked.

"I thought you said you're dating a lawyer. Things look like they are working out for you too." I wanted her to know she was free to pursue anyone but me.

"Yes, he's a wonderful man. I think we might have a great future together." Tanya stood up and released any hope of us hooking up ever again. I couldn't believe that she was sitting here hitting on me when she was in a relationship. She claimed to have a future with this guy, but she had the nerve to come on to me? Tanya certainly hadn't changed as much as I thought she had.

"Are you ready for our lunch?" I wasn't comfortable having her in my room and I wanted to get the lunch over with so I could finally get some much needed rest.

"Sure, let's go." She picked up her purse as we walked to the door together.

"Honestly, it is good to see you. You look great," I admitted casually as we walked down the hallway towards the hotel café. I was relieved that we both understood that whatever we had was going to stay in the past.

"You look great yourself especially in that towel," Tanya laughed. We both started to laugh together and she put her arm around my waist.

I was about to pull away from her touch as we continued down the hallway, but when I looked up I found Bella standing in front of us with her suitcases in each hand with a shocked look on her face. Bella dropped one suitcase in the hallway and turned on her heels and ran. Everything was happening so fast that it took that split moment for my brain to realize what was happening.

"BELLA!" I ran after her.

**BPOV**

Driving isn't one of the things that I do the best and I found it ironic that I was heading towards the desert alone in my little car. I have never driven a long distance before so I knew this was going to be an adventure. It was 6 a.m. and I had a huge travel mug full of coffee and I loaded the front seat with a small cooler tote with a few bottles of water and some nuts and cookies to snack on later. Last night, I slipped a package of Fig Newtons into Edward's bag after I found out in an email from Esme that it was his guilty pleasure. I thought that would make him smile to reveal that I knew his secret. I popped in the last CD Edward sent me and cheerfully drove in the direction of Arizona.

I only stopped once briefly to get a snack before I arrived in Phoenix a short time after noon and I was happy to get there before the high heat set in. Edward's itinerary said they would be arriving around 10 a.m. and I was excited knowing that he should already be here. I saw the tour bus parked in the back of the hotel parking lot and got giddy with anticipation. I parked my car and pulled out the two suitcases I brought with me from the trunk. One suitcase was full of Edward's clean clothes and I would use it to swap out with his current dirty laundry. I loved that I was able to spoil him in a small way by bringing some of the comforts of home on the road to him.

My heart was pounding and I was so excited to be seeing Edward again. I called Jasper while I crossed the parking lot to the hotel entrance so that I could get Edward's room number and I could just go directly to him without ruining the surprise. Jasper told me that Edward was on the first floor, Room 120; I was looking forward to being alone with him again. It has only been eleven days since he left Los Angeles, but it felt as if it was a lot longer. We have grown so close these short months that it has become harder and harder to be apart from each other.

I walked happily in the lobby of the hotel that I didn't even notice anyone behind the front desk as I passed it down to the main hallway where the first floor rooms were located. Just as I reached the corner, I heard a door opening into the hotel hallway with a woman's voice laughing and speaking. "You look great yourself especially in that towel!"

There was a laugh that followed with a man's voice that sounded like Edward. I turned the corner and there I was facing Edward with a blonde woman who had her arm wrapped around his waist.

I stopped in my tracks and I was stunned as I felt the blood instantly drain from my body and I went into shock. I felt like I was going to black out because I couldn't comprehend what I was looking at. Right before my eyes was Edward with another woman and he looked startled when he realized it was me standing just a few feet in front of him. I dropped Edward's suitcase of clean clothes where I was standing and ran for the door. I had to get out of there as fast as I could.

I could hear Edward yelling for me as he chased after me. When I turned the corner back into the lobby, I slammed full force into Emmett. The tears were beginning to stream down my face and my only goal was to get to my car. What was I thinking when I thought of this surprise? "Hey Bella, what's wrong?" Emmett tried to hold on to my shoulders, as I pulled away forcefully and crashed through the revolving door to the bright sunlight of the parking lot.

I managed to quickly find my car, threw my overnight bag onto the backseat and locked myself in before I started the engine. I could see Edward running towards me, in my side view mirror, but I quickly pulled away and out of the parking lot before he could stop me. I couldn't breathe and I was sobbing. I shouldn't be driving because I was blinded with tears and the pain that was pulsing through my soul was distracting me but I needed to get as far away from Edward as I could. I blinked away my tears and decided I was going back to Los Angeles as I sped out of the parking lot back on to the freeway. What the fuck just happened?

**EPOV**

The second Bella bolted I pulled away from Tanya and chased after Bella into the lobby of the hotel. I saw her push through the revolving door when Emmett grabbed me. I didn't even see him standing there.

"Ed, what is going on?" Emmett held me back for a moment.

"LET GO! I have to catch her!" I was desperate to get to Bella and I jerked my body away from Emmett. I have never felt so much panic rushing through my body as it was right now.

"Fuck, Edward." Emmett was just steps behind me as we ran outside.

I didn't see where Bella went because the parking lot was on both sides of the hotel's front drive and I stood with the bright sunlight glaring in my eyes. I scanned the parking lot for Bella when I heard a car door slam to my right as I dashed off in that direction to stop her.

"Bella! Please stop!" I yelled as she started her car and drove away leaving me standing on the hot black asphalt alone. I couldn't believe Bella left me like that and I stood standing with my hands on my head in shock. Emmett caught up to me still confused as to what just took place in front of him.

"Dude, what happened? Why would Bella run off like that?" Emmett was concerned about what was going on.

"She just saw me with Tanya and she must have gotten the wrong idea. Bella didn't even give me a chance to explain! I'm so fucked!" My head was throbbing, my mind racing and I had no idea what I needed to do next as I felt my knees buckle from under me.

"You are so fucked. Come back to the hotel. You should call her." Emmett grabbed my shoulder and helped me walk back to the hotel lobby. I could hardly breathe because my heart was pounding so hard.

Tanya was still standing waiting for me when I entered the doorway. "Who was that?" Tanya was just as confused as all of us and she was standing alone in the lobby looking lost. None of this was her fault but I didn't want to deal with her right now.

"That was my girlfriend! She surprised me, damn it!" I was pulling on my hair and I was at panic level.

"Call her, she'll understand once you explain everything." Tanya really didn't mean to cause any trouble but she didn't understand that it wouldn't be just a phone call that would fix this.

"Call her now!" said Emmett still standing by my side, as a best friend should.

"I'm sorry but I need to go," I exclaimed as I turned my back on Emmett and Tanya to walk to my room leaving them alone in the lobby to fend for themselves. I slid the card key in to unlock the door to my room and pulled out my phone as I tried to dial Bella. It went straight to voicemail. Damn it! Was Bella not answering because she was driving or was she not answering because it was me? I was frustrated but decided to leave a message. "Bella, darling, it's all a misunderstanding! Call me back please! I love you!" I began to leave message after message, each one getting more and more desperate.

I began pacing the room and I didn't know what to do. I didn't have a car to chase after her, Bella wasn't answering her phone and I had no idea where she was. What was I supposed to do?

I had no idea that she was going to be here today. That unexpected moment with Tanya and I in the hallway gave Bella the wrong idea. I should have told her that I was going to be seeing Tanya today when I was in Phoenix, I didn't think at the time that it mattered. I dialed Bella's cell again.

"Bella, I know what you are thinking, but Tanya just came to say hello. NOTHING happened. Please believe me!! I love only you! Please call me." I hung up and sent her a text with the same message. I had to keep trying and wait for her to call me back because there was nothing else I could do.

There was a knock at the door and I didn't need want anymore shit. "Who the fuck is it?"

"Edward, open up!" Emmett's booming voice came through the door.

I walked over and opened the door and stepped away as Emmett, Jasper and Jacob entered my room together and I thanked God Tanya wasn't with them.

"Did you call her?" Emmett walked in carrying the bag Bella dropped in the hallway.

"Her phone is off. Bella doesn't have her phone on while she drives or she just turned it off so she wouldn't have to deal with me." I was desperate to make contact with Bella. I picked up the bag Emmett brought into the room and opened it and found a package of Fig Newtons on top and discovered it was full of my clean laundry, which made me feel even more terrible if that was possible.

"I don't understand what's going on. Why did she run off?" Jasper spoke up to get more of the story from me as he stood in the bathroom doorway holding his constantly present cell phone that he uses to text Alice perpetually.

"Bella surprised me. I had no idea that she was going to be here today and I was walking down the hallway with Tanya and the next thing I know Bella just bolted. She wouldn't let me explain." The panic and pressure was crushing my chest and I was finding it hard to breathe. "What am I going to do?"

"I'll call Alice because I know Bella will talk to her. Edward, try and relax, we'll get this worked out." Jazz was always the calm one in the group and I tried to channel it for a little while, with no luck. He patted me on my back as he sat next to me on the bed and dialed his phone. I fell back onto the bed and held my head in my hands. I almost felt like I was going to be sick.

Even Jake was being supportive in his own way. "Hot chicks like Tanya are always trouble. Bella will forgive you man and this will work out." He sat on the edge of the bed near me. "Hang in there, we're here for ya."

"Allie, honey, I need your help." Jazz stood up and went into the bathroom to talk to Alice for me. Thank God she was Bella's best friend because Alice was my only hope right now to get any answers.

How was I going to get through the rest of the day? I just lost my girlfriend, I was exhausted and I had a concert to perform. Was it wrong of me to want the earth to open up and swallow me whole?

**The mention of Fig Newtons is in homage to a special Rock Star who looked forward to finding them in the hotel room drawer. **

**Your feedback is important to me so _please_**** leave a review for me by clicking on the green button below.**


	22. Chapter 22 Please leave a message…

**Sending once again great appreciation to my very talented and super busy Beta, Coldplaywhore who puts up with me. She is so damn talented if you don't know that by now please take the time to find out! Her latest is "****Maybe I'm Falling For You".**

**Happy Columbus Day/Canadian Thanksgiving Day everyone and thank you for reading! **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 22 – Please leave a message…**

**BPOV**

All I knew for sure right now was that I was driving back to Los Angeles and battling with my internal dialog. What was I thinking to surprise Edward like that? I knew better than to be involved with a musician. The women are throwing themselves at him and how can he resist? Who can blame him? Why was I so stupid?

I was crying so hard that I found myself beginning to laugh hysterically. The people in the traffic next to me must have thought I was going insane in my car since I was all alone and looked like I was having a breakdown of sorts. I felt empty. I pressed my one hand to my heart to secure it inside of me because I felt like I had to hold myself together or I would split in half.

The miles were flying past me as my mind raced and I began to talk out loud to myself. "Who were you kidding Swan? You knew this wasn't going to last. Why would Edward want to be stuck with just you when he has the whole world open in front of him?"

I said out loud to myself, my voice cracking as I spoke.

I could feel my face was swollen and hot and my head was stuffed up. I was thirsty and needed to get gas, so I began to look for the next turn off. I had to make sure I was even on the right freeway going home and I don't think I even remember driving this past hour. I could have been heading in the wrong direction for all I knew because I wasn't aware of reading one road sign.

I found the sign for the next gas stop as I pulled off the freeway and wiped my face of all the tears that were still flowing and I hid behind my oversized sunglasses. I didn't know if I should pump the gas first or go inside and get a drink and I sat and stared out the windshield because I was still in shock. Finally, my survival mode clicked in as I grabbed my purse and opened the car door to step out into the sun. I stuck my debit card into the pump, placed the gas nozzle in the tank, pressed the handle to start the pump and I went inside the mini mart gas station to look for something cold to drink. While I walked down the aisle my eyes wouldn't focus on anything and I stood in front of the beverage cooler and stared, while pressing my hand against my chest to hold myself together.

I heard the door chime as another customer entered the doorway of the gas-mart. I looked over my shoulder to see if it might be Edward. Snap out of it, Swan, he wouldn't be chasing you all the way out here. Get your soda and go!

I knew I should call Alice but I was afraid that if I called her now I would crack wide open and spill all over the road and I wouldn't manage to get myself home. I walked up to the counter and paid for my soda and checked the oversized map hanging on the wall of the gas-mart to make sure I was on the right road home. I would be home in a couple of hours and _then_ I could fall into a million pieces.

**EPOV**

The minutes were clicking by slowly. Bella didn't call me back and Alice couldn't get her to pick up the phone either. I sat on the edge of the bed with my head in my hands hoping to make sense of everything. I couldn't lose Bella because she was my life now and I needed her with me. I love her.

Was I _that_ stupid to think Tanya was harmless? I told Bella that we broke up years ago so why would she feel threatened? Did Bella think I was with a groupie? Why would she think I would do that to her? Did she have that little faith in our relationship? I had a million questions running through my head. There was another knock on the door and I slowly made it to the doorway to open it.

"Sound check." It was Newton. He'd been playing the role of our road manager and travels with the crew instead of with us on the bus. "The van is waiting for you man." Newton didn't know the drama I was dealing with all afternoon.

"I will be right there." I closed the door and splashed some water on my face and left the room to go to work.

I jumped into the van with the rest of the guys and tried to put the thoughts of Bella in the back of my mind as I sat silently. I had a show to put on, people paid money to see us and we couldn't disappoint them. The one thing I knew was that I had my music. The other guys talked among themselves as we drove to the venue and I stared out the window.

I managed to get through the sound check without any delays and I decided to stay at the venue and eat dinner with the crew. I had my stage clothes here and I could use the time to be alone. The guys in the band were supporting me by not saying anything more about the situation and they returned to the hotel without me.

While waiting for the show to start, I decided to take a nap on the dressing room couch. I was exhausted and the summer heat was adding to my need to my sleep. I passed out quickly and I didn't dream, instead waking up in a pool of sweat from lying on the leather couch during the hot summer day. My mind was still stunned from everything that happened since I arrived in Phoenix and the next thing I heard was Emmett's loud voice as he entered the dressing room to get ready. It was 30 minutes to show time so I quickly jumped into the dressing room shower and pulled on my ragged jeans. Regardless of what was happening in my person life, the show must go on.

I was on autopilot as I proceeded to play through the set. Emmett stepped up his game and managed to entertain the crowd with his humorous banter and Jacob did an extra long drum solo to give me a chance to step off the stage and catch my breath. As the final note played, I walked off the stage with a towel over my head and went straight to a car that was waiting to take us back to the hotel. The driver took me back to the hotel alone because the rest of the band decided to hang out backstage until the end of the concert and party as they usually do on a Friday night.

Upon arriving back at the hotel I went directly to my room in hopes there might be a message waiting for me and there was nothing. There was no flashing light on my room phone, nothing on my cell and no emails. I was beginning to worry about Bella driving home alone and no one being able to contact her. Anything could happen to her and I would have no idea about it. How was I going to fix this mess?

I took a hot shower and turned on the TV and plopped onto the bed for the night. I stared but I didn't absorb anything that was being projected at me and I fell asleep with the TV on and my cell phone in my hand.

I woke up in the morning to find myself still in Phoenix with another show to do here. I checked my phone and still nothing from Bella. This was the first day of waking up and feeling completely miserable and empty.

I dragged myself out of bed to put on the same clothes I wore yesterday and went out to search for the hotel café to get something to eat. I didn't even bother to look into the mirror before I left the room because I felt like hell and I didn't care. I was going to get something to eat then come back to sit in my room until it was time to catch the van to the gig.

"Fuck Ed, you look like shit." Emmett as usual was awake before me and already was sitting at a table alone.

The hotel café was empty for an early Saturday morning and I decided it was okay to sit with Emmett before I retreated back to my room. "I feel like hell." The waitress handed me a menu and I ordered some orange juice.

"Have you heard anything from Bella?" I know Emmett was trying to be a good friend but talking about Bella and what happened yesterday was not what I wanted to talk about at that moment.

"No. Nothing. There isn't anything I can do about it right now if she isn't going to answer her phone or emails." I was frustrated beyond words and I felt empty.

"She'll cool off. Rose always does. She just needs to get the facts straight and Bella will be back." Em was trying his best to be my friend and I did appreciate he was here with me. The waitress took our order and we sat staring at each other for a moment. Jasper and Jake walked into the café and headed for our table.

"How are you do'in Edward?" Jake sat next to me and waved to the waitress to bring more menus.

"Great, just great." I sipped my orange juice. "Jazz have you heard anything from Alice?"

"Sorry, Alice told me that Bella isn't answering her phone. I'll tell you as soon as Alice hears anything." Jasper was always a steady reliable friend and he would be involved in this mess no matter what because the girls were best friends. I felt bad putting him in the middle of everything though. I didn't want what happened between Bella and I to ruin his relationship with Alice.

We sat and ate our breakfast together and the guys tried their best to steer the conversation to general topics. I excused myself before everyone else was finished with their meal and went straight back to my room.

The time was doing nothing but drag. I turned on my laptop to check any emails that I might have. Once my computer booted up I wasn't surprised that there was nothing awaiting me. I clicked on my iChat and Bella wasn't there and I checked my phone again and still nothing. I was completely devastated and felt more alone than I ever had in my entire life.

**BPOV**

I arrived home from Phoenix in one piece and I closed the apartment door, locked the locks and dropped the luggage on the floor. I had been driving for over ten hours and I was exhausted. I didn't bother even look at my phone or computer because I'm sure that everyone had been trying to contact me and I wasn't ready to talk to anyone just yet. What I needed was a shower and to go to bed.

I hadn't really breathed until I got home and it was painful as everything that happened earlier in the afternoon came rushing back again. I began to take off my clothes and I threw them on the floor as I walked to the bathroom leaving a trail across the room. I avoided looking into the mirror as I started the water for my shower and stepped into the stream of hot water. I stood in silence as the water washed over me and I stayed in there until the water ran cool, hoping that the water would drown some of the pain I was feeling, to no avail. I stepped out of the shower, grabbed my towel to wrap around my hair and slipped on my robe. I found my bed and fell onto it face down and I stayed curled up in the fetal position crying until I fell asleep.

_I found myself standing alone in line at an outdoor arena on a hot summer evening waiting to see a concert with my ticket already in my hand. The crowd began to push me through the turnstiles and everyone was rushing to find their seats. I knew I had a front row ticket but I didn't know what band I was seeing. I found my seat and the people filled the seats around me before the stage lights dimmed to prepare for the show to start_

_I looked up to the stage to find a single spotlight shining on Edward sitting on his stool holding his acoustic guitar on his lap and he looked extremely sexy. His hair was wildly tossed and his knee poked out of the hole of his torn jeans. The audience immediately jumped to their feet cheering for him and I was happy to see Edward, as I remained frozen in my seat. He began to speak… "I normally dedicate this song to the woman in my life…" my pulse racing while I was waiting to hear him speak my name to confirm he still loved me… "But tonight I can happily say that I'm single." My heart sunk down to my stomach and the women began screaming out of control for him. _

_I stood up waving my arms to get his attention but Edward looked right through me and he continued to talk… "Anybody want to party later?" The fans went berserk and began to rush the stage, I got caught up in the crowd and I was pulled up onto the stage along with everyone. All the women were beautiful with long blonde hair and they were surrounding Edward pulling on his clothes and he was laughing enjoying all the attention. He was yelling out to the girls, "Is this what I've been missing?" I was trapped in what seemed to be a bubble and I couldn't touch Edward and he couldn't see me or hear my cries as I watched him enjoy the orgy of women converging on him and I was unable to do anything but witness it all happening._

I woke up screaming with my heart pounding and out of breath in the middle of the night. I rolled over to look at the clock and it was only three in the morning and I tried to push the nightmare out of my mind and slow down my racing pulse so that I could fall back asleep. I was emotionally exhausted and I desperately needed the rest.

The next thing I knew the sun was shining into my bedroom and I was numb. I wanted to pull the blanket over my head and ignore the world around me, but instead I decided I needed to get up and face the day. I slowly got out of bed and shuffled into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee, literally working on automatic. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and I finally had the nerve to look into the mirror at myself and saw that my face was puffy from all my crying yesterday and my hair was a tangled mess because I slept on it wet. I had to pull myself together if I was going to go to work Monday.

I poured some coffee and went into the living room to flop down on the couch and I glanced around the living room when I became aware that everything was exactly the same as when Edward was here. My record collection that he loved playing with was in the corner of the room and my computer desk with photos of him taped all over the perimeter of my Mac. As I continued to gaze around the room, I noticed the luggage from my fated trip was still by the doorway and it brought me back to how horrible yesterday had become. All I could do was sigh and sit on the sofa and try to stop my head from spinning. I had cried so much in the past 24 hours that I didn't have any tears left. All that remained was the heartache.

I knew I needed to turn on my phone and check my messages and I had to talk to Alice no matter what because she would be worried about me. I found my phone in my purse and turned it on, discovering that I had several messages from both Alice and Edward. I couldn't speak his name let alone hear his voice. I had several text messages and voice mails and I didn't bother to read or listen to any of them so I deleted them all and dialed Alice because I had to at least let her know I was home and safe.

As always Alice picked up the phone on one ring and didn't say hello to me. She was extremely worried about me and I could tell in the panic of her voice I had put her through hell. "Bells! Thank God." I felt terrible that Alice had to get involved in this mess.

"I'm sorry that I waited until this morning to call you back. I'm in no condition to talk to anyone." I was so depressed that it was painful to speak. I squeezed my arm around myself trying to hold myself together.

"Bella, honey, you know that you can talk to me. I'm happy you are at home, safe and sound." I heard in Alice's voice that she was relieved that I finally called her and she didn't push me to open up to her. I wasn't certain if I was ready to pour what was remaining of my soul out.

Even though she didn't push me to talk about it, Alice did try to explain to me that the woman I saw Edward with was Tanya, his ex-girlfriend from college. That information didn't make me feel any better. Edward didn't even mention to me that he had plans to meet up with her or that he had even made any sort of contact with her. He had to have had some reason he felt he couldn't tell me about her. That wasn't the point of all this anyway.

I made my decision while driving home yesterday that Rosalie was right, I _was_ an obstacle in Edwards' life. He needed to have his freedom to do and see whomever he wanted to because he was young and handsome and had the whole world opening up to him.

"Alice, I'm an obstacle in his life and I think its better that I let Edward have his freedom to do and to be with whomever he wants. I'm not going to have any more contact with him." I felt like I was suffocating from the pain and pressure in my chest as I was trying to get the words out. There were plenty of women showing interest in Edward and it might not have been Tanya this time for me to be upset about, but there would be a next time with someone else. I wasn't that naïve to think that women weren't throwing themselves at Edward and I didn't want Edward one day resenting me. I was giving him his freedom. This was best for everyone… but me.

"Oh honey, are you sure you don't want to talk to him first?" Alice tried to fight me regarding my decision to break off all contact with Edward.

"I can't talk about this anymore right now." I had cut her off and I told her I would call her in the morning and Alice reluctantly allowed me to hang up the phone, but I could tell she was frustrated with me. I needed more time to be alone and to think about all that had happened and how I was going to move forward.

My whole body felt like an empty shell and I could feel the pain in my heart that seeped into my bones. My mind was blank as I stared endlessly at nothing for most of the day. The one thing I did know was that I still loved Edward and I knew I always would.

I suddenly had the urge to pull out Edward's old Clash T-shirt and put it on.

**EPOV**

There was nothing I could do as long as I was still on this tour trapped on a bus and Bella refused to answer any of my messages. I had seven more weeks before this tour ended then I could find a way to see her in person and get this mess worked out. This was ridiculous, one misunderstanding and she just dumps me? This whole situation was so absurd.

I was sitting on my bed staring at the wall when I heard a knock on my door and I walked over to find Jasper standing in the hallway. I eagerly welcomed him into my room hoping he had some news from Bella.

"I just got off the phone with Ali." Jazz didn't look like he had good news for me as he began to inform me that Alice finally heard from Bella and that she only called to let her know she was all right and that Bella made the decision that it was best to break off all contact with me. I couldn't argue with Jazz because he was only the messenger, but I found myself wanting to put my fists through the wall in fury. I asked Jasper for permission to call Alice directly and he handed me his phone to do it.

I pressed the number and Alice answered on the first ring. "Jasper?"

"No, Alice, it's Edward. Do you have a moment to talk to me?" I didn't want to put her in uncomfortable position talking to me since her loyalty is to Bella and not me. However, I had to know what they had talked about.

"Hi, Edward, I can talk. It's about Bella, huh?"

"Yeah, can you tell me what she said?" I was hoping it would be different hearing it from Alice instead of Jasper.

"I'm sorry Edward but Bella really is hurting right now and she's thinking it would be better if you had your freedom to do and see whomever you wanted to. Bella said something about being an obstacle and I wasn't sure what that meant."

I squeezed my eyes shut when I heard the word obstacle and choked back the emotions building up in my throat. "You told her that nothing was going on between me and Tanya, right?" Why wasn't Bella listening to my pleas?

"I told her everything but she wasn't hearing me. I don't think you should try contacting her for a while because she doesn't want to hear from you. I'm sorry…" Alice sounded disappointed that she wasn't more helpful and she really was my lifeline.

"No, don't be sorry, I need to thank you for trying and for letting me know Bella got home safely," I said quietly as I tried to force back the bile that was building in my throat. I seriously thought I was going to be ill because of this misunderstanding and there was no way I could make Bella see the truth right now.

"Edward, personally I believe you still have a chance with her but you need to give Bella some time to process everything. There's too much love between you two for it to end."

"I do _love_ her Alice." I had to take a deep breath before I could speak again. "You can tell her I won't bother her." I felt completely defeated.

"It will work out Edward, just give it some time. Okay?" Alice didn't know what to do and I didn't want to put her in the middle of this mess anymore than I already had.

"Thank you Alice…goodbye." I handed the phone back to Jazz and I went back to my room to be alone.

I have never felt so abandoned in my life. I truly loved this woman and she refused to let me explain what happened in Phoenix with Tanya. For some damn reason Bella thinks it's better for me to hang out with random strangers as some sort of life experience. Instead, it is like sentencing me to life in hell and all I wanted to be with her and only her.

I took Alice's advice and stopped trying to contact Bella after that first weekend. I basically turned off my phone and laptop and cut myself off from the rest of the world. If my parents needed to find me they would call me at the hotel or Emmett would give me a message from Rose. All I was interested in was getting this tour over and done with.

During my down time I was writing more songs and the guys were beginning to start call me a drag because I hardly hung out with them after the gigs. If I did go down to the hotel bar with them, as soon as any women started to hang around I would go back to my room. Fortunately the Internet gossip blogs about me started to cool down a little because I was living such a low profile that they didn't have a chance to take any photos of me off the stage. Those fuckers documented my every move and they always were fabricating shit. Who the hell is Megan Fox? According to them, she's whom I'm dating now and this wasn't going to help me with winning Bella back if she read any of that shit.

One night, somewhere in the middle of nowhere, while having beers with the guys after the show, Emmett's phone rang. It was my sister Rose and she wanted to talk me. I took the phone reluctantly. "Hello," I answered blankly rolling my eyes not really wanting to talk to her.

"Hey Edward. How are you doing?" Rose tried to sound chipper and friendly but I could tell she had an ulterior motive. We hadn't talked once since the tour started.

"The same. Is there something up with Mom and Dad?" Why else would Rose want to talk to me?

"Mom and Dad are fine and they're looking forward to the Seattle show next month. The reason I'm calling is because I'm worried about you. Emmett told me you haven't been yourself."

I stood up and stepped away from the table and went into the hallway so that I would talk more privately with her. "Myself? Who exactly is that Rose? I mean you seemed to know me better than I do myself." Why do sisters have to meddle? I am sure she was completely ecstatic that Bella dumped me.

"Wow, I deserved that. I'm sorry if I caused trouble for you but things will get better."

"Easy for you to say, you aren't alone." The pain in my heart that I try to ignore was starting to ache again.

"Is there anything I could do to help? I could try calling her for you."

"No, don't do that. I will be fine. The tour is almost over and hopefully I will be able to fix this myself." I wasn't going to tell her anything more than that even though Rose didn't cause our break up, she certainly didn't help it and I'm sure Bella wouldn't appreciate getting a call from my sister.

"I love you and I am sorry if I had any part of this." I think Rose actually meant it.

"I will see you in Seattle okay sis, no need to worry." I started walking back to the table.

"Okay, I believe you and I won't bother you anymore about Bella. Can I talk to Em again?" I handed the phone back to Emmett and grabbed my beer and chugged it.

Six more long damn weeks!

**How do you think Bella and Edward are handling this situation? **

**Please, leave me a review by pressing the little green button below.**


	23. Chapter 23 House of Blues

**Things are starting to move quickly now in this story and I hope my Beta, Coldplaywhore, can keep up with my thoughts. I doubt she will have any trouble because she is so clever that I have a hard time keeping up with her! **

**For a thrilling Halloween read check out her one shot for the 'Twilight Fright Night One-Shot Contest' she wrote in collaboration with Risbee titled: "****Things That Go Bump In The Night"**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 23 House of Blues**

**Six Weeks later…**

**BPOV**

I've never suffered through a break up like this before and I didn't know how to process it. It certainly didn't help matters that it seemed like everywhere I went there was always something to remind me of what had happened. The emptiness I felt was crushing and the only way I could cope was to try and not think about it and to ignore the haunting pain by distracting myself with work.

I had managed to survive the past month and a half without Edward by just immersing myself with work and not doing much of anything else. It seemed like all I did was research, interview and write. It was one repetitious movement after another. I was numb and I was just functioning enough to get me through the work day without anyone asking me too many questions. In the mornings when I got my coffee at the office and someone asked how I was doing, I managed to smile and say I was fine but I was always lying, because I'm not fine. I have been hanging on by a thread since I broke up with Edward.

The Monday I returned to work after Phoenix I thought it would be best to wrap up all the loose ends so I submitted a formal request to Mr. Banner to transfer 'The Pattinson Project' coverage for the magazine and website to Jessica Stanley. She had remained in touch with their manager, Mike Newton, so it was a logical transfer of responsibilities. Mr. Banner didn't ask me any questions about the request and he processed it quickly because there was plenty of work for me to do on other bands and singers to keep me busy. I kept my attitude at work as professional as I could, because didn't want to bring my personal problems to the office and I thought I hid my emotions fairly well.

Summer was the best time because it's when all the bands are on tour supporting their latest releases and it made my desk busy with plenty of distractions. I found myself finding reasons for staying late at the office to avoid the emptiness that was waiting for me at home. The messages from Edward stopped the first few days after I left him and I guessed that Alice told him to leave me alone, since she was the only one I spoke to since that terrible day.

Alice and Jasper's relationship progressed to the next level and she had decided accept Jasper's offer to move to Seattle from Chicago a few weeks ago. He was in town for a few days with the band for a concert so he was available to help her move into his apartment. Things were moving forward wonderfully for them and I was happy for her, because she deserves the best that life had to offer.

Now that Alice lived close enough to visit me more often she said she would come down here to see me as soon as she was settled in. Whenever Alice called she tried to avoid talking about the band as much as she could but every once in awhile something would slip about how they were doing. I didn't hold anything against Alice because she was proud of Jasper and she deserved to be happy about her man and the success he had found.

It was announced at the office that this upcoming Saturday there was going to be an important music industry party here in town and that Mr. Banner wanted me to attend with Angela to represent LOUD. It was going to be held at the House of Blues in the Foundation Room and most of the top label artists were invited to attend. LOUD needed a journalistic presence in attendance because there was going to be strong media coverage from all the leading music outlets and not being apart of it was not an option.

When I got to work this morning, I found my credentials for the party waiting on my desk. LOUD had their own photographers covering the arrivals and candid party shots and all I had to be concerned about were securing interviews, news items for publication and we needed to make new contacts. I had been so busy distracting myself at the office that I didn't even know what day it was and if it weren't for Angela, talking to me about the party, I wouldn't have even known it was Friday.

I had been on cruise control for so long that it had become my norm to block everything out because I never really looked forward to the weekends much anymore. Things are pretty dull for me since I don't surf the Internet for fear I might see something about Edward that would upset me and my cell phone only rings about once a week when either Alice or my parents are checking in on me.

"Are you looking forward to the party Bella?" This was Angela's first industry event and she was excited she was going. Angela had been really stepping up as a friend to me since everything happened this summer and we've become after work buddies too. We have been going to lunch together more, a few happy hours after hours and we managed to see a couple of movies on the weekends.

"I haven't been out in a long time so this is a good excuse to dress up." I actually was looking forward to dressing up and going out into the night again. I shouldn't waste the few remaining days of summer being cooped up in my apartment watching marathons of Top Chef.

"Katy Perry is supposed to be attending the party and Green Day will be there too. Do you know what you're going to wear?" Angela was bouncing on her toes with enthusiasm.

"I didn't give it any thought. I'll have to check my closet but I'm thinking I am going to have to shop." I started to gather up my stuff from my desk to go home on time for the first time in weeks. "I will see you at the party?" Angela would be meeting me at the House of Blues because the magazine was providing us each with a limo and driver to the party.

"Yes, I will see you there!" Angela waved goodnight and I offered up a small smile in return.

I walked down to my car trying to decide what drive thru I would go to for dinner tonight. I was thinking I should swing by Fred Segals and pick up something to wear before I headed back to the Valley. The event was casual attire but I still needed to look professional since I would be meeting important people and I was thinking of a dress. I smiled when I thought to myself that Alice would be proud that I was going to conquer my fashion dilemma on my own.

**EPOV**

Sadly, the summer was coming to an end and tomorrow the band had to be in Los Angeles for our final gigs with Mute Math. We also all had to attend some sort of music industry party and I wasn't exactly looking forward to it. It was all bittersweet because the tour was ending in Los Angeles and Bella wasn't going to be there to share it with me. Bella was going to be so close but yet so far away.

This first tour for us was a huge success and Newton was already making plans for the winter months and the next time around we would be the headliners. It was only two weeks ago that we played Seattle and all our friends and family were there and it was a huge turn out because we are now the local heroes.

Jasper had asked Alice to move in with him over the summer, she was at the Seattle gig and she was going to be joining us on the bus ride to Los Angeles. My parents and Rose were flying down to L.A. together on Saturday to join the celebration. Maybe Alice will invite Bella to come to show, if not, Monday was going to be the beginning of me trying to track Bella down and win her back. I feel like I had been holding my breath this whole time waiting until this tour was over.

We were staying at the Sunset Hyatt again and I knew this was going to be a long and painful weekend for me.

**BPOV**

After work I decided to stop at Fred Segals on Melrose and I purchased a Kristensen Du Nord short white jersey crepe dress. It was perfect for a summer party. The magazine was sending me a car tomorrow so I wouldn't have to deal with parking and it was nice not to worry about driving. I hate going to industry events alone, but a limo helped to motivate me to kick it up a notch and to be ready on time.

Saturday, I tried to sleep in late but for some reason as soon as the sun started pouring through the window I was awake. I started a pot of coffee and pulled out the last few LOUD publications to see whom we had already covered and who I should focus my attention on at tonight's' function. I made sure I skipped over the May issue to avoid any unnecessary heartache by bringing thoughts of Edward into my mind.

As all music functions go, this party was going to start late so I didn't start getting ready until early evening. After I took my shower and put my make-up on, I sat around the apartment in my robe so not to wrinkle the dress more than I had to. I popped a Lean Cuisine in the microwave to make sure I didn't have an empty stomach because there was going to be plenty of liquor being poured tonight and I didn't want to get drunk off the first drink. I had work to do.

I pulled out my black Enzo platform Gladiator sandals and small black evening clutch out of my closet. I wore my hair down even though it was going to be a hot evening and most likely stuffy inside the party. I didn't have the skills to pull my hair into anything more than a ponytail and it wasn't the look I wanted considering my ensemble and the type of party this was supposed to be, so leaving it down was the best option.

All the top Los Angeles bands were going to be in attendance along with some of the leaders of the industry. Before I left the apartment I made sure my micro tape recorder had fresh batteries and there was an extra pen stuffed in my purse. I checked the hallway mirror one more time as the limo pulled up in front of my building and I was actually excited about going. I quickly locked the door behind me and ran down the stairs to the driver who was holding the door open for me. I slipped across the soft leather of the back seat and found an open bottle of champagne waiting for me.

The last time I had champagne in a limo it was with Edward, Emmett and Rose when we all went out to dinner in Beverly Hills. I shook the thought out of my head and poured a tall glass for myself as we pulled away and headed towards West Hollywood. I made a promise to myself I wasn't going to think about any of them the rest of the evening. This evening was going to be the push I needed to get back into the game again.

**EPOV**

We arrived in L.A. in the late afternoon, giving us plenty of time to relax and have dinner. Thankfully, the hotel put me in a different room and floor than the one I shared with Bella when we came to town for the LOUD photo shoot. This time, I had a view of the back of the hotel parking lot and not the Strip. The industry party we were going to was across the street at the House of Blues and the record label requested us to dress up and stay together as much as we could as a group.

Yesterday, when we were home on a day off, Alice had helped us to pack for these last few days of the tour. She put together all our outfits for this party and I didn't really know what Alice selected for me because I had to be honest and admit I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about Bella.

It was a hot August night so I hoped she didn't want me to put on a jacket. When I pulled the clothes out of the luggage to let them hang, I was pleasantly surprised that Alice had selected a dark charcoal buttoned shirt and dark distressed jeans. I could roll up the sleeves and keep my shirttail out. I was happy the clothes were casual because I hadn't worn dress slacks since Forks, when I went out with Bella.

BELLA! My brain was screaming out for her. I pulled out my favorite photo of her that I had been carrying around in my wallet and I refreshed my memory of Bella's beauty. God, how I wished I could see her. My heart ached for her and I hoped that at least being in Los Angeles might ease this ache. With my luck, it would only make matters worse.

I needed to jump in the shower and clear my head and get on to business. I had been getting good at being able to focus on the work and suppress my distress and despondency.

All of us had dinner in the hotel restaurant together because we were safe from any paparazzi there. I was beginning to grow tired of being stalked and I found myself walking with my head down where ever I went and Los Angeles was going to be tough to avoid unwanted photos taken of me doing random dumb ass things. Emmett loved the paparazzi and would take every opportunity to clown around in front of them, which sometimes helped to distract them from me, giving me a chance to make my escape.

After dinner, Alice decided it was better if she stayed at the hotel and she said her goodnights to all of us before heading back to the room she was sharing with Jasper. We then hiked over to the party together, preparing to walk the press line and to spend the evening promoting the band.

**BPOV**

The limo quickly found its way from the Valley to the House of Blues on Sunset Boulevard and it pulled around the back of the club to drop me off at the V.I.P. entrance. The darkly lit parking lot was crowded with luxury cars and celebrities from the music industry. A valet opened my door and helped me out of the limo and I walked directly towards the entrance. I flashed my pass to the doorman, who then allowed me instant access in and directed me to elevator leading to the Foundation Room. As soon as my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, I spotted a record executive I once interviewed. I approached him as a waiter was serving glasses of champagne on a tray was walking by and I took one.

The Foundation room is a large private event room above the House of Blues nightclub and it's decorated an Asian theme with cozy sectional sofas with several small dark secret spaces off on the sides for people to be able sneak off privately. There was also gorgeous patio with a killer view of the city. The bar area was full of mainly musicians all patting each other on the back and reuniting old friendships. I noticed Angela entering the room and I waved to her to come and join me. We both decided that we would work the room separately and meeting up to compare notes every half an hour.

I pulled out my recorder and began to seek out interesting people to get comments from. Most of the A&R guys were reading my pass and introduce themselves and their bands to me so that they might have a chance to be in LOUD and it made my job easier. The RCA representative stopped me and introduced me to Slash and his wife Perla. Slash was willing to sit with me for a moment to talk about Velvet Revolver and his current solo projects. We pulled up a couple oversized ottomans and I began to ask him a few questions on the record.

**EPOV**

The entrance to the party was in the back of the club and we had to wear laminates to indicate who we were and that we were invited artists. We were going to be interviewed by random music reporters all night and Newton was there to help us navigate this party since we didn't have a publicist yet. The long wooden walkway along the building was where the small press line was set up, and we were expected to walk down in front of them to answer questions and have photos taken of us. I was still not comfortable being approached randomly and having my photo taken, so I did my best to keep my cool as the madness began.

"EDWARD!! EDWARD PATTINSON!" They all yelled at me as camera flashes went off in my face and blinded me temporarily. I tried not to nervously pull on my hair as I stopped in front of the E! reporter first. "Edward, your band 'The Pattinson Project' has been receiving a lot of attention this summer. What would you base most of your success on?"

"Besides our excellent music, I would have to say, it was LOUD Magazine placing us on the cover. That awesome opportunity gave us the exposure we never had before," I explained, as I suddenly felt confident that I could handle most of the questions that would be asked of me tonight.

The microphone was still shoved in my face as she continued to ask me questions. "Is it true you are dating Megan Fox?" I couldn't acknowledge that question and it made me uncomfortable so I laughed, ran my fingers through my hair and sprinted for the entrance into the club. Who the fuck is this Megan Fox?

Thankfully, the rest of the band enjoyed the interview process and they lingered around the press line for more attention and answered all the questions asked of them. I was safely inside the club as I made my way to the bar to grab a beer and the first person I recognized standing next to the long wooden bar was Paul Meany from Mute Math.

"Dude, it's been great having you on tour with us!" Paul patted me on the back while he drank some of his beer.

"Thank you man for inviting us." I was handed my beer by the bartender and I started to look around the room. I had never met any of these famous people before and I wasn't sure what to expect from the event.

Paul has been around these types of parties more than I have and it was cool that he was impressed with some of the celebrities here tonight. "I hear Slash is here. I hope to be able to say hi to that guy."

"Slash? Really? I'll have to keep an eye out." Finally, I felt some relief when I noticed Newton and the guys were making their way over to where I was standing. It made me feel better to hang out with all of them as a group. Paul's manager needed to get him to work the room so he started to escort him away from the bar. "See ya around." I said my goodbyes to Paul as his manager merged into the crowd.

"What about Slash?" Emmett excitedly asked. The guys all ordered a beer as we huddled together along the main bar. We were the new band at the party and we didn't quite know where we fit in yet, if at all.

"Paul said he was at the party." The music wasn't too loud that we couldn't talk to each other, which was unusual for industry parties. Tonight's event seemed more like a huge press junket for musicians.

"No shit? I would like to meet that guy wouldn't you?" Emmett was a little star struck and I hoped he would be able to control his impulse to blurt out comments when it came to meeting celebrities.

"Can you guys try and stick with me so I can introduce you to some important people?"

Newton said as he went into his Manager mode which he has gotten pretty good at being lately. That was what this party was about to network. "We should go into the other room and see if I can find any reporters."

With our beers in our hands, we stepped into the larger room and I began to scan the faces of all the people. Some were sitting on the small sectionals and others were in tiny groups talking. I was trying to read the passes people had around their necks to see if I recognized any publications. Newton spotted someone from Blender Magazine and he pulled us into the far corner so we could speak to the reporter for a moment.

We all introduced ourselves as the reporter began to ask us a few questions using his micro recorder to capture the interview and it reminded me of the one that Bella used in Chicago when she first interviewed us. I tried to stand back from the group and let Emmett speak first and when it was finally my turn I stepped up and answered a few general questions about the origins of the band and how our current tour was going. It all seemed easy enough.

As we all walked away from the reporter to rejoin Newton near the center of the room, I began to look around again and I spotted Slash's famous top hat. He was sitting with a reporter on one of the oversized ottomans scattered around the room and I noticed that reporter interviewing him had the same type of hair as Bella's long chocolate brown locks. Emmett spotted him too and he punched me in the arm, pulling me from my focus.

"Fuck man, that's Slash!" Emmett said excitedly and I expected at any moment he would interrupt the interview just to meet the guy. I found myself more focused on the woman talking to him and my heart seemed to have stopped as I felt my blood pressure rise to the possibility of seeing Bella. Bella wouldn't come to this party would she? Why the fuck not?

"Holy shit Edward, that's Bella talking to him!" exclaimed Jake, as he stood next to me pointing her out.

I froze.

Sure enough, it was Bella and she was a vision. Her skin had a slight tan and she looked amazing as my mind raced trying to think what I should do next. I couldn't interrupt her talking to Slash but I couldn't leave. I was stuck standing there staring at her.

**BPOV**

During my brief interview I found Slash and his wife Perla to be very personable and I tried to keep my questions short enough to allow Slash to be able to meet more reporters. The room was filling up quickly and I knew people all wanted his attention. I wrapped up my interview quickly and we stood up for us to shake hands and to give me a moment to tell them both how much I appreciated their time. Their publicist whisked Slash and Perla away as I sat back down to adjust my recorder and gather my thoughts and I jotted a few things down in my tiny notebook.

Angela quickly showed up at my side and sat down on the ottoman that Slash had just occupied. "Bella, I have to tell you something."

"My interview with Slash was perfect," I said as I was beaming happily, so proud of myself for having scored an awesome interview. I was in the environment I worked best in and I was beginning to have fun. I felt like I was regaining my confidence.

"Bella?" Angela persisted to get my attention by putting her hand on my knee.

"Yeah." I grabbed another glass of champagne off a tray that was walking past me. Angela must have gotten to speak to someone important judging by the look on her face.

"Edward is here."

I froze as my mind raced and my stomach flipped. "Edward?" He is on tour. Shit, it's August 1st and I totally forgot that the tour ended this weekend in Los Angeles. How could I have been so absent-minded? "Angela, what am I going to do? Maybe he hasn't seen me yet." I chugged the champagne I had in my hand. "I could grab a cab home."

"Too late…he's looking at you right now." Angela looked over my shoulder letting me know that he was standing directly behind me.

I slowly turned my head and saw Edward staring at me with Emmett, Jasper, Jake and Mike all standing there together. My heart sunk again and I felt like I was going to throw up.

**EPOV**

I stood there and stared as I watched as Slash and Bella stand up together and they shook hands. Slash walked away with his people and Bella sat back down jotting down some notes on a tiny pad of paper. This was my chance; I needed to approach her now. Just as I was about to take a step towards Bella, another girl quickly sat down in front of her. Her badge said she also was from LOUD so I figured that she must be a colleague of Bella's.

They spoke a moment and Bella slowly turned and looked right at me while I was still standing there staring at her. By the look on Bella's face she was completely surprised seeing me there. I was apprehensive and had no idea what I should to do next.

"Bella! How are you?" Emmett just spoke up and approached her without a hesitation.

Bella stood up slowly trying to look casual about the whole situation. "Fella's! Good to see you. I didn't know you were in town." She hugged everyone hello except for me because I was standing there like a complete idiot. How could she have forgotten that we were scheduled to be in town this weekend? Was I already a distant memory?

"Let me introduce you to my associate Angela. Angela, this is Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, Jacob Black, Mike Newton and Edward Pattinson." Angela was eager to shake all of our hands.

"Nice to meet you. I love your music." Angela was friendly and seemed to be a nice girl. "Would you mind if I get some quotes from you guys?" She led the guys towards the back wall and they followed her and began answering her questions.

I stayed behind while Bella and I stared at each other for another moment. My mouth was dry and I finally got the courage to speak. "You look beautiful." Bella was more beautiful than the day I met her and the forgotten feeling of tight jeans instantly returned as I gazed upon her.

"Thank you. You look great too." Bella blushed then quickly looked to the floor, not wanting to keep her eyes on me.

"Can I talk to you for just a moment?" I knew this wasn't the time or place but I also thought this might be the only chance I had and I was desperate.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, because I'm working." Bella had no expression on her face to let me know how she was feeling being with me again. Maybe this wasn't going to be a good idea, but I had to give it a try.

"Please Bella, just one moment." I stepped cautiously towards her and she allowed me touch her back. That was a good sign, as I gently pressed my fingers along her spine.

Bella slowly turned and started to walk towards one of the private rooms that were dimly lit and I followed closely behind her, pushing past the party guests. The room we entered was small and designed for private conversations, for which I was thankful. I didn't need any interruptions as I tried to talk to her. We both sat down carefully across from each other, and I sat my beer down on the tiny table between us.

I pulled my fingers through my hair nervously, took a deep breath and spoke up, saying the first thing that came to my mind. "Why do you keep punishing me?" It was something I thought about saying to Bella since she told Alice she didn't want any further contact from me. She made me pay for my mistake for too long without allowing me to apologize.

"You think I am punishing you? I gave you your freedom and I don't see that as a punishment." I could tell Bella was angry with me because her jaw locked and she was trying to keep the tone of her voice under control since we were at this damn party.

All I wanted to do was pull Bella into my arms and kiss her and tell her how much I loved her. "You didn't give me a chance to explain what happened. You just cut me off completely."

"I didn't want to interfere. I was an obstacle in your life and I didn't want you to resent me." Bella confidently grabbed my beer and took a drink.

"Rose told you that you were an obstacle and nothing is further from the truth." I was furious that my sister planted that thought in her head. What was it going to take to get Bella to believe that it wasn't true? My life was nothing without her in it and that I couldn't envision my future without her beside me.

"Edward, you have so many other things to focus on…" she stopped herself and looked down to the floor.

After all we had been through together and how many times I told her that I loved her, I only came to one conclusion. "When did you stop loving me?"

**I LOVE to read reviews and hear your opinions so please, leave me a review by pressing the little green button below. **


	24. Chapter 24 Surprise

**Only a few more chapters to go. Great appreciation goes out to my Beta, Coldplaywhore for her editing skills.**

**For a thrilling Halloween read check out her one shot for the 'Twilight Fright Night One-Shot Contest' she wrote in collaboration with Risbee titled: "****Things That Go Bump In The Night"**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 24 -Surprise**

**BPOV**

Edward was standing motionlessly across the room from me and my brain instantly froze and time seemed to stop, I didn't know what to do next because I was paralyzed. Edward looked extremely handsome as he stared back at me. My beating heart that had been cold and empty for so long had begun filling up with all the love I had for him all over again and I felt the rush of emotions rushing through my body causing my skin to feel on fire.

Emmett spoke up and broke the spell. "Bella! How are you?" His friendly boisterous voice turned my attention to the group of guys standing together. Jasper smiled warmly at me and I immediately realized how much I really missed all of them, not just Edward. They all looked so attractive that I guessed that Alice must have been behind the fashionable attire.

Even though I was trembling, I found the courage to stand up and approach all of them. "Fellas'! Good to see you. I didn't know you were in town." I gave everyone a friendly hug except for Edward because he was keeping his distance from me. Sweet and loveable Emmett held me tighter a moment longer than the others.

Edward didn't seem the slightest bit interested in me touching him and I respected the boundary he seemed to radiate. I could sense Edward was angry with me and I doubted he even wanted to speak to me and by the expression on his face. He had no idea that I was going to be working this party for the magazine and but I was just as surprised as he was to see him here.

I suddenly became aware that Angela was still standing next to me and I needed to be polite and professional and acquaint her to the band. "Let me introduce you to my associate Angela. Angela, this is Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, Jacob Black, Mike Newton and Edward Pattinson." Angela shook all of their hands. She knew a little bit about my involvement with Edward and the band and she was always considerate about the situation.

"Nice to meet you. I love your music." Angela worked quickly to try and leave Edward and me alone together and I didn't know if that was a good idea. "Would you mind if I get some quotes from you guys?" She led the band over to the back wall to interview them privately. Edward stood still, glaring at me, and I was left wondering who was going to speak first.

"You look beautiful." Edward's once sparkling green eyes were dark and he was motionless. In fact, he looked like a shell of the man I loved; the man I still loved. However, I couldn't help think that he was just being polite to me because that's the sort of man he is.

Hearing Edwards' voice for the first time in months caused my face to flush and I felt tears flooding uncontrollably into my eyes, so I quickly looked down to the floor to conceal my face and replied. "Thank you. You look great too." Hell, he looked more than great, but I couldn't bring myself to say that. I had to remember why I was subjecting myself to this heartbreak.

"Can I talk to you for just a moment?" Edward's expression on his face was stern and I was convinced that he wanted to get this whole thing behind us once and for all. I felt my body stiffen with dread as I tried to regain my composure.

I knew that Edward needed to confront me but this wasn't the place for him to get agitated. "I don't know if that's a good idea because I'm working." My instincts told me to leave this party before I made things worse for him. It wouldn't look good for either one of us to cause any sort of scene.

"Please Bella, just one moment." Edward took a few cautious stepped towards me and he touched my back gently with his long fingers as I felt the same electricity that we always had rushing up my spine. I thought it was best if we moved into one of the private rooms to continue our conversation, so he followed me as I led the way to one of the tiny dark rooms. We sat across from each other on the small bank of seats and Edward placed his beer down on the table. I wished I had something to drink because I was petrified and my throat was closing up.

Edward's beautiful green eyes locked on to mine and he didn't seem to hesitate to initiate the conversation because he knew exactly what he wanted to say to me. "Why do you keep punishing me?" Edward's words were indescribably pointed and direct, which was painful to hear.

"You think I am punishing you? I gave you your freedom and I don't see that as a punishment." I found myself surprised that Edward felt he was being punished. How did he think I had been feeling all this time? I was the one who made the sacrifice to end our relationship so that he could have his freedom. I was biting down on the skin inside my mouth to keep myself from crying. Edward really was upset with me and right now I didn't know what more I could say.

"You didn't give me a chance to explain what happened. You just cut me off completely." Edward was absolutely right but I didn't know how to handle what I saw in Phoenix. I thought it was best to set him free so he didn't have to deal with my constant insecurities.

"I didn't want to interfere," I replied as the blood was pulsing in my brain and I was beginning to perspire. "I was an obstacle in your life and I didn't want you to resent me." I needed to take a drink because my mouth was completely parched and I couldn't swallow so I grabbed his beer and took a swig.

"Rose told you that you were an obstacle and nothing was further from the truth," Edward snapped. I didn't know that Edward was aware of that Rose had said that to me. His anger was growing and I could see his jaw clench and eyes darken deeper.

"Edward, you have so many other things to focus on…" I had to stop myself because my head was spinning and I was starting to feel queasy. I looked down to the floor to try and center myself. What I needed to do was to find the nearest exit and get some fresh air.

"When did you stop loving me?" I jerked my head up only to see the pain on Edward's face and it revealed to me he was serious that he actually believed I didn't love him anymore and my heart was breaking all over again. Edward's statement was like a punch in my stomach and all the oxygen left my lungs.

"Fuck…is that what you thought this was all about?" I started to see flashes behind my eyes and I stood up to leave before I fainted or did something equally stupid. How could he believe I would ever stop loving him? The walls felt like they were closing in around me and I felt my skin getting clammy.

"Do you want to go outside a moment?" Edward asked as he stood up and reached out to steady me.

"Yeah, I need some air." Maybe we could find some privacy somewhere outside. Edward let me lean on him as we made our way to the private balcony for some fresh air and we found that there were people everywhere. He grabbed a glass of champagne for me from a passing waiter and we found an open table that was in the corner.

People were loud and smoking and the smell of cigarettes didn't help that I was feeling queasy already. I gulped the champagne down which I knew wasn't the smartest thing to do, but it was the fastest. I held my head in my hands and I stared at Edward's knees while I sighed in frustration. I had never stopped loving Edward and all this time he thought I had. How could I have been so wrong?

"Are you feeling better?" Edward was genuinely worried about me because I could tell by the tone of his voice and it broke my heart even more that I had given all of this up.

"A little. Thank you for helping me out of there." I couldn't have done it without him guiding me through the party towards the right doorway. I was overwhelmed and ill equipped to deal with whatever was going on right now.

"I shouldn't have talked to you like that. This isn't the place and I'm sorry," Edward's voice was apologetic and his face was starting to soften.

"No, I'm sorry." I started to wring my hands. "I caused all this." I couldn't look at him anymore because he was just too handsome and I wanted so desperately to kiss him again. This mess wasn't about Tanya anymore, what this boiled down to be is that I didn't trust Edward like I should have. All of this was my fault.

Edward reached for my hands and I allowed him take them and his touch felt so warm and tender. "No you didn't cause all of this," He squeezed my hands tighter. "It was a stupid misunderstanding in Phoenix and I never wanted you to think I would cheat on you…ever," Edward's eyes looked deeper into mine. "Listen, our last show is tomorrow night at the Gibson. I will leave you a ticket at Will Call. Come if you want to," he said sweetly as he kissed my knuckles.

Edward was being so sweet and my heart jumped from his invitation. "I'll try to make it." I didn't know if I had the courage to go to the concert or not right now. The sensation of Edward's kiss on my hand quickly faded and it made me sad.

"I better leave now. Are you going to be alright?" He pulled his chair away from me and began to stand up to leave. I nodded my head yes and Edward released my hands and walked back into the main room. I sat there alone for a moment before Angela found me and I felt terrible for all the wrong choices I had made that made me lose the love of my life.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Angela put her arm over my shoulder and pulled me into a hug.

"I think I need to leave. Do you think you could cover for me?" I bit my lower lip and gained the strength to figure out a way to exit the party quietly.

"Sure, I'll cover for you. Mr. Banner won't have a clue. I will email you the transcript tomorrow and we can share credit." Angela helped me to my feet and looked for the nearest exit.

"Thanks Angela. I owe you." She walked me to the side stairway that led from the balcony to the parking lot. I flashed my badge and waited for a moment as the valet found my limo.

"Leaving the party early tonight Miss?" The driver opened the door for me.

"Yes, it wasn't much of a party." I slipped into the car as I lay back along the seat clutching my heart for the ride back to the Valley.

**EPOV**

I was surprised by the reaction I received from Bella when I accused her of not loving me anymore. I thought she would stand up to me to confirm it, wish me luck with the band and walk out of my life forever but instead she looked wounded and started to flee the room. Bella's color drained from her face and it didn't look like she was feeling very well and I had to help her to her feet before I walked with her out of the party onto the balcony to get some air. Once we sat down outside, she started telling me how this was all her fault and I don't think either of us understood why we were apart from each other. Everything was so fucked up.

I decided to invite Bella to come to the final show tomorrow night and left it at that. I didn't want to push her anymore. Especially not here in front of everyone. Bella seemed broken and I didn't want to cause her any more pain, so I reluctantly left her alone and went back to the group inside. It was difficult to walk away from her like that.

I entered the main Foundation room alone and I spotted Jasper at the bar first as I motioned to the bartender to serve me another beer. "Where's Bella?" Jasper leaned in closer to speak so I could hear him over the noise of the party.

"I left her outside," I said remorsefully, since I was still not comfortable leaving her alone like I had. "Maybe you could tell Alice to call her tomorrow? I invited her to the show but I don't know if she's coming or not." I took a swig of my beer and I realized I was more confused than I was before and I didn't know what I needed to do next. I wasn't sure if I made things better or worse tonight between Bella and me.

"Well at least you had a chance to talk to her." Jasper slapped my back as a sign of support.

We joined the rest of the guys as Newton continued to introduce us to anyone who would take a moment to talk to us. I was able to meet several rock legends and some of the current chart holders. It was educational to meet our peers and I was surprised that some of them had heard some of our music. I didn't see Bella again for the rest of the evening.

The party went late into the night and I needed to get back to the hotel to get some rest before tomorrow's final show. I excused myself and walked back across the street to the hotel alone before anyone else was ready to leave. I found my comfortless empty hotel room and slowly removed my clothes. I messed up regarding Tanya and I needed to reassure Bella she could believe in me again. I prayed that my dreams would be all about Bella and that I would see her again tomorrow. Thanks to all the beer I drank, I didn't have long before I fell asleep because I was exhausted.

**BPOV**

The limo ride back to Valley was fast because there was no traffic at this time of night and we zipped up the winding canyon in minutes. Before I knew it, the limousine pulled up in front of my building and I let myself out of the car and thanked him genuinely. I slowly walked up the steps to my apartment and put the key into the lock and I found that my thoughts were all about Edward.

I went directly into my bedroom and slipped out of my clothes and began to get ready for bed. A few weeks ago I had carefully placed the photo of Edward, the one he took of himself that first weekend we met, in a frame and hid it in the nightstand drawer. I pulled it out and set it up so that it faced me while I lay on top of the covers of my bed. "Why do I have to love you so much?" I spoke to the silly grinning face looking back at me in the photograph. Edward's goofy face brought me back to our first weekend together and the instant connection we shared. We shared a passion that couldn't be replaced and I wanted it all back.

I replayed the conversation we had together tonight from the party in my head when Edward said I was punishing him and that I didn't love him. I never stopped loving him and if he believed that I had, did that mean there wasn't a chance for us? Did he stop loving me? I thought I had given him the freedom to do what he needed to do. How did all this turn to _me_ being the bad guy? This was a terrible mess.

What was I going to do about tomorrow? Edward said he would leave me a ticket for the show at the Gibson Amphitheater, which was just a few miles away from my place. It was going to be difficult to be able to stay home knowing that everyone was so close.

My cell phone began to ring and I looked at the caller ID, and I was surprised to see it was Alice. This late? Before I could say hello Alice began talking. "Bella! Am I calling too late?"

"No, I'm still up." I plopped my head down onto the pillows on my bed exhausted from everything that had happened tonight and still feeling a little of the effects of all the champagne I drank tonight.

"Jazz called and told me he saw you at the House of Blues party tonight." That was fast but then again Jazz was a text master.

"I'm sure you heard that I bumped into Edward and we talked," I said quietly. I was open to any suggestion Alice would have to offer me right now regarding Edward because I was so confused. I felt like I was riding on the emotional version of Splash Mountain, but the ride was never going to end.

"Yeah, I heard about some of it but first I want to say that I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I'm here at the Hyatt; they're all still at the party. Are you okay?" Alice was quiet when she spoke and I couldn't help but worry. Why was my best friend suddenly afraid to tell me she was in town?

"I wished I knew you were here but yeah I'm okay. Honestly, I had totally forgotten that it was _this_ weekend the band would be in town. I've been so busy at work that I lost track of time," I replied.

"I assumed you would rather avoid everyone this weekend and that's why I didn't tell you I was here." I had no reason to judge Alice not telling me she was here after the way I had been behaving all these weeks.

"Why didn't you go to the party?" I asked anxiously. The whole night would have been so much better if she were there because I really needed a friend to help me make my way through everything. I felt like I was lost in a hedge maze with no way of finding my way out.

"The record label wanted the band to stick together and make themselves available for all the press interviews and I thought it was best I stayed in the hotel. So, are you going to tell me what happened with Edward?" she asked anxiously. I knew she wanted to hear my news so that she could try to help, but I felt a little nervous telling her and saying out loud how stupid I was being.

"It was awful. I wasn't expecting him to be there so it was a shock seeing him again. We tried to talk privately which wasn't an easy thing to do because he was so angry with me." I began to remember the dark look on Edward's face when I was trying to talk to him.

"He isn't angry with you Bella."

"Oh yes he was because he asked me why I was punishing him all this time and he thought I didn't love him," I paused for a moment to hold back the tears. "I could never stop loving him."

"He still loves you too sweetie," said Alice in a caring tone as I scoffed on the other end of the phone, not quiet believing what she was telling me.

"I doubt that. You didn't see his face and his accusations. They knocked the wind out of me. I had to go outside to get some air they hurt so much." I felt the emptiness in the pit of my stomach as I recalled his comments to me tonight and I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

"Honey, he has been waiting to talk to you for weeks. You don't even want to know the number of times Jasper called me complaining about how emotional and distant Edward was being. I don't think he meant to hurt you tonight," she said, sounding rather sincere.

"He's been waiting to talk to me?" I asked, choking slightly on the words. I felt my heart flutter at the thought that Edward had still been thinking of me all these lonely weeks.

"Sure he has. He's wanted to get some answers from you but I think you two need to spend more time together to figure this out. Are you telling me that nothing good happened out of your conversations tonight?"

"He invited me to the show tomorrow night," I admitted as I sat up in my bed and began to fiddle with the sheets nervously. I didn't know I had the strength to attend the show and see Edward again because I felt so foolish.

"Oh come! Even if it's only to see me," Alice exclaimed as her voice lightened up and I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face at her exuberance.

"The Gibson is pretty close to my apartment and how could I not go knowing that you were there?" I exclaimed as I heard Alice squeal on the other end of the phone. I couldn't avoid seeing my best friend, even though I wanted to avoid seeing my ex-boyfriend. Or did I want to avoid him? Maybe Alice was right and Edward and I needed more time.

"Great, we're going to be over there early for sound check and dinner. Come and join me. Edward won't be there for sound check and it's so boring just sitting around waiting for Jasper so how about 4 p.m.?" she pleaded.

"I can do that," I said sleepily as I felt encouraged by Alice's wishes for me to be there. It will be easier to go to the sound check knowing Edward won't be hanging around and I could slip away to my seat to watch the show once he arrived.

"Bells, I love you no matter what happens and it will be all right, I promise." Alice had been my longest and dearest friend and I knew she only wanted the best for me.

"I love you too Ali, good night sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow?" I needed this night to come to an end.

"Yes, tomorrow. I'm excited! Good night, love you," she said sweetly as her voice comforted me.

"Love you too." I disconnected the cell phone and collapsed back down onto the bed and I prayed that I would have the courage to face tomorrow.

**EPOV**

The concept of time doesn't really exist on the road, you never really know where you are or what time it is and the outside world starts to fade away. Today was different; I managed to sleep past noon even though my mind was full of thoughts of Bella and our brief meeting last night. When I woke up I knew exactly where I was and what I had to do today. Thankfully, I didn't have to attend the sound check this afternoon, show time was 7:15 and Jasper and Jake said they would handle it without me today. Emmett was going to wait at the hotel to meet up with my sister and I had plenty of time to visit with my parents too. We were all going to hang out at the hotel together and then head over for the barbeque dinner at the venue that was being held to celebrate the end of the tour with Mute Math.

I felt anxious from the moment I woke up and all I was hoping for was that Bella would come to the show. I wanted one more chance to talk to her again. If Bella didn't show up tonight I had already made plans to stay an extra couple of days in Los Angeles to try and reach out to her and get our relationship back. My parents were going to be arriving soon so I needed to shower and get dressed. They didn't know the extent of my break up with Bella and I would have to catch them up just in case she did show up, so they wouldn't be surprised by anything.

Just before I started to head to the bathroom, there was a knock on my door. I wasn't expecting anyone so I was careful before I opened the door because the fans were very clever and I had to be cautious because nothing stopped them from boldly pounding on our doors. After Tanya, I no longer appreciated unexpected surprises. I looked through the small peephole and saw that it was Alice standing in the hallway and I opened the door to her, relieved to see her instead of one of my many stalkers.

"Hey, Edward, got a sec?" announced Alice, who was already standing in the middle of my room before I knew it. Alice never missed a beat and she was always so full of energy that I wondered on more than one occasion how Jasper handled her all the time.

"Sure, I was about to jump in the shower 'cause my folks should be here soon. What's up?" I always liked Alice and I welcomed whatever she had to say to me since she was Bella's best friend.

"I wanted to tell you that Bella _is_ coming tonight and she is meeting me at sound check." Alice looked at me with a huge grin on her face bouncing a little on her heels.

"Really? She told you she was coming?" My heart instantly lifted. That's perfect and it loosened the knot in my stomach. I never have felt such a sense of relief before and I was instantly ecstatic at the promise of seeing Bella again.

"At this point she is coming to see me. She thinks you are angry with her and _you _need to turn that around TONIGHT," said Alice forcefully as she poked her finger on my chest to help get her point across to me.

"Angry? Why would I be angry with her when I was the one who fucked up?" It figured that Bella would start blaming herself for my screw up. I don't think it would ever be possible for me to be angry at her about anything, even after she ignored me since Phoenix.

"That's just how she thinks. I think you two deserve another chance and I will help all I can but it's all up to you Edward."

"I know and I promise I won't mess it up," I stated genuinely to a hopeful looking Alice. This was the chance I had been waiting for seven weeks and I couldn't believe it was finally going to happen.

Alice stood on the tips of her toes and kissed my cheek. "I know you won't. See you later." She skipped out of the room before I could thank her.

I gathered up my clean clothes and threw them on the bed as I raced into the bathroom to start my shower. I hadn't felt this happy in what seemed like months and I actually began to sing in the shower. Once I was finished, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist and wiped the steam off of the mirror and took a look at myself. I was debating if I should shave because I knew Bella liked my scruff and decided to forgo the razor in the hopes that she might notice my beard. I got dressed in a clean pair of jeans and put on a buttoned up shirt and I did my usual finger combing through my wet hair. It was almost time for my parents to arrive so I tidied up the room for my mom and picked up my dirty clothes from the floor.

The moment I was done, there was a knock at the door and I peered out the peephole and saw my dad's face. "Mom, Dad, how are you? Come in," I announced as I opened the door, excited to see them. I hugged them both while welcoming them into my room.

"The flight was wonderful and we had no problem finding the hotel," Mom hugged me and stepped into the room. "Our room is wonderful; we have a fantastic view of the Sunset Strip."

"Nice hotel. They seem to treat you guys' right on these tours," added my dad as he inspected the room and looked out the window to see what sort of view I had, which was only of the back parking lot.

"Oh honey, why don't you shave? You have such a nice face," she said loudly as she squeezed my face in her hands and kissed my cheek.

"I know Mom, but Bella likes my beard like this," I stated as I rubbed my hand over my chin remembering how Bella liked it brushing against her cheeks. Leave it to my mom to find a way to get me to talk about Bella so quickly.

"Bella? Are you talking to her again?" Mom seemed surprised, but happy about the news. I know she was disappointed when I told her we broke up. Neither of my parents knew the whole story about Bella surprising me in Phoenix with Tanya. I told them that the stress of the long distance relationship took its toll on us and we decided separate from each other for a little while.

"Yeah, I bumped into her last night at an industry party the band had to go to. I was able to talk to Bella for a little while and I told her I would leave tickets for her at the venue and she told Alice she was coming to the show tonight." It was all I thought about that day and I didn't even entertain the thought that there might be a chance that Bella would change her mind and not show up.

"Bella is such a lovely girl son. I hope whatever it was that caused your separation that it will work out for you," said my Dad genuinely as he sat on the edge of the bed playing with the TV remote.

"I'm hoping so too. I haven't really talked to her in weeks and I don't want to ruin what might be my last opportunity to fix things. Can the both of you be nice to her if you see her?" I implored them. I knew I didn't have to ask but I needed things to go perfect tonight.

"Of course," they both replied at the same time. I knew they loved Bella and wouldn't do anything to stand in the way of my happiness.

"Did Rose ride with you from the airport?" I asked as I paced around the room. I needed to talk to her too.

"Yes, she went directly to Emmett's room when we arrived at the hotel," Mom answered as she started to fold my clothes that were on the closet floor. I rolled my eyes at the fact that she was cleaning up after a grown man and went towards the night stand, where the phone rested.

I picked it up and when the operator answered, I asked to be connected to Emmett's room. "Hello?" Emmett answered the phone with his familiar booming voice.

"Hey Em, can I talk to my sister a second?" I waited as he handed the phone to her.

"Edward?" Rose answered timidly. I hadn't spoken to her in awhile because I was so distracted with everything and still a little upset with her regarding her role in this whole mess. So it was odd to hear her voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, can you meet me in the hallway a moment? I have something quick to talk to you about." Emmett's room was just down the hall from mine and I didn't want Mom and Dad involved in our conversation.

"Sure Edward, I will be right out," she replied quickly before she hung up the phone.

"I'll be right back," I declared as both my parents nodded their head and I quickly stepped out into the hallway. I turned the deadbolt to my door so I wouldn't be locked out of my room while I quickly met my sister, who was walking up the hallway towards me, and I met her halfway.

"What's up?"

"It's about Bella. She's coming to the show tonight and I need you to be nice to her and if you can't then please don't say anything at all." I was in a panic because Bella had listened to Rose's ridiculous opinion that she was an _obstacle_ to my career and I couldn't afford to have Rose cause trouble tonight. I needed everything to run smoothly and I needed Bella to see just how much I loved her and needed her in my life.

Rose stared at me for a moment. "Edward I promised you back in Forks that I wasn't going to cause anymore trouble for you and Bella. I was completely wrong for interfering and I apologized to you about that already," she sounded incredulous at the fact that I had to warn her about behaving herself, but the fact of the matter was, had she done so to begin with, Bella never would have had doubts.

"Bella thinks I'm angry with her and I need her to feel welcomed." I was hoping to untangle all the misunderstandings tonight.

"I promise that I will be nothing but nice to her tonight," she replied calmly. I trusted that Rose was telling me the truth and I reached out and hugged her.

"Thanks, it means everything to me," I said genuinely as I felt like everything was finally lifting off my shoulders.

"I know you love Bella and I will do anything to help you get her back," said Rosalie as she looked me right in the eye.

"I appreciate it. I should get back to Mom and Dad," I replied as I started to return to my room, until I remembered one last thing. "Oh, the van leaves in an hour and we'll meet you and Em in the lobby. Okay?" I kissed her on the cheek and I headed back to my room.

"Okay. See you soon." She turned and went back to Emmett's room.

Mom and Dad had been playing with the TV and were sitting on bed waiting for me. "What was that all about?" Mom asked as soon as I walked back into the room.

"Nothing." I stepped inside the room looking at the TV to see what they were watching.

"Edward?" This time Mom's voice was stern and she wanted more of an answer from me.

"Rose gave Bella a hard time before the beginning of the tour and I needed to make sure she wouldn't do anything to scare her away tonight." I needed to keep the explanation simple so my parents wouldn't ask me too many questions about the situation.

"Rosalie wasn't nice to Bella?" Mom wasn't happy with that information.

"Rosie was being a little over protective of me and it caused a little bit of rift," I admitted, not wanting to get into any specifics. They didn't need to know how ugly it really had gotten.

"I never noticed a problem between the girls. I didn't raise Rose to behave like that." Mom was uncomfortable about the actions of her daughter.

"I was able to talk to Rose a long time ago and things got smoothed out but I don't think Bella is completely confident that everything was okay. I just want to make sure things are pleasant for Bella, okay?" I didn't need my parents giving Rose the third degree tonight.

"Okay honey, I don't think you need to be concerned about any of us around Bella. We love her and we only want the best for you." We continued to watch whatever Dad seemed to have selected on the TV until it was time to leave for the venue.

I could hardly wait for the time to arrive when van would take us to the venue. I was desperate to see Bella.

**What do you think so far? I need your review and hear your opinions so please, leave me a review by pressing the little green button below.**


	25. Chapter 25 I hate Sundays

**Many thanks to my beta, Coldplaywhore, and her many efforts to help me bring this story to you.**

**Shout out to my new Twitter friends – misticbutterfly – mrstwister712 –xXwritten(dot)in(dot)the(dot)starsXx . You girls are the BEST!**

**Please Support: "Twilight Fandom Gives Back on Twitter" – Fundraising for ****Alex's Lemonade Stand Foundation for Childhood Cancer. ****Twitter – fandomgivesback**

**www(dot)thefandomgivesback(dot)com**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 25 I hate Sundays.**

**BPOV**

I hate Sundays, because they are one of those days that are either the ending of a wonderful weekend or the beginning of a long week. I woke up unusually late today and I was lucky I didn't feel any after effects from the countless glasses of champagne I had drank last night. It was still early enough in the morning to get outside before the valley heat set in, so I decided to walk to the café near my house to pick up a scone and a cup of fresh hot coffee. I've had my head buried in my work so much that I haven't had anytime to grocery shop in weeks and all I had in the refrigerator was creamer for my coffee and a couple bottles of water. I simply pulled my hair up into a ponytail and put some jeans on to take the short walk.

When I approached Tujunga Avenue, I realized that the small café I was getting my coffee from was only a few doors down from Caioti, the pizza restaurant I took Edward for lunch when he came to visit my apartment. All of the sudden, the memories of Edward that I had tried so hard to suppress these past seven weeks started to flood back uncontrollably and I didn't want to fall apart in public. I kept my sunglasses on and my head down while standing in line to purchase my scone and as soon as I was served I quickly headed back to my apartment.

I managed to hold myself together long enough to get back home. As soon as I walked in the door of my apartment I began to frantically search through my stacks of music until I found and pulled out all of Edward's CD's. I hadn't listened to them all summer and I slipped the first disc into my player and pressed play. The music and Edward's rich soulful voice rushed through my brain and reached down into my soul as I sat on the couch with my coffee and scone. I needed to face the pain I had been hiding from all summer head on if I was going to have any chance of surviving tonight.

Tears began to stream down my face as the first notes of my lullaby began to play through the speakers. I imagined Edward's long slender fingers floating over the piano as the song continued. What the fuck did I do? Edward had never done anything for me not to trust him and I had been unbelievably wrong about everything. I continued to sit on my couch listening Edward's voice and the music he created, my heart ached and the weight of it was making it hard for me to breathe. I love him!

Forget the stupid saying about if you love something set it free, because letting Edward go felt like the end of the world. I ruined everything by not allowing him to explain to me what happened in Phoenix so that I could forgive him. Instead, I let the damn tabloid gossip and blogs get the best of me and now he was angry with me and he felt I no longer cared about him. Rose was right, I did hurt him. How could I let this all happen? My head was throbbing and my eyes burned from all the crying I had been doing.

I tried to gather my thoughts by pacing the floor and talking to myself. "Maybe his invitation to the concert tonight means that we could be friends?" All of the sudden my mind switched gears, a flash of hope appeared and I decided at that moment I would do my best to look great and be on my best behavior tonight and possibly I could win him back. I jumped up and raced to my desk to find my 'The Pattinson Project' laminate All Access Backstage pass and LOUD press pass to use tonight.

What did I have to wear? I rushed to my closest and began throwing clothes all over my bed. Thank God, my favorite skinny jeans were clean. After trying everything on in my closet, I decided to wear a white camisole tank, with my graffiti hoodie and my skinny studded belt. I had cute pair of sandals that Alice helped me pick out before I went to Forks.

I decided to take a long hot bath and prepare a cold compress for my face to help the puffiness go down around my eyes because of all the crying I did this morning. I had to change out the nail polish on my fingers and toes and shave my legs. I hoped I had enough time to get everything done.

I ordered carry out to be delivered so I didn't have to leave the apartment during lunch. I managed to get ready in the amount of time I had and I did everything to look my best including using a curling iron on my hair. I sprayed it lightly with some hairspray hoping that the summer heat wouldn't make it too limp I was prepared to the best of my ability. Before I stepped out the door I double-checked that I had my backstage pass, LOUD credentials, my cell phone and keys, shoving them all in my purse and jumped into my car and headed up Cahuenga Blvd. towards Universal City and the Gibson Amphitheater.

I lived less than two miles from the venue, so I arrived in what seemed only moments. My heart was pounding as I pulled up to the guard confidently telling him I was with the band and needed special crew parking and I showed him both my band laminate and LOUD pass. He politely pointed me in the right direction to the crew parking lot and I slowly drove my car past the barriers. There was no need to go to the Will Call window to get the ticket Edward left for me since I was already backstage. I parked my car behind one of the trucks because I didn't want to be blocked in and this was the best way I knew I would be able to leave right after the show without worrying. I pulled out my cell from my purse and dialed Alice.

"Bells," Alice answered quickly. How does she do that? I swear it didn't even have the chance to ring.

"I just parked my car back by the equipment trucks. Can you come out and get me?" I didn't want to wander around backstage looking for her while getting in the way of the crew trying to set things up. I could hear Jake speaking through the sound system out through the open doors out into the parking lot. They must have just started the sound check.

"I will be right there! Don't move!" Alice squealed and hung up.

It only took a moment before I saw her running towards me. My stomach was doing flip-flops, my heart was pounding through my chest but seeing her helped my nerves get slightly under control. "Ali!" She looked wonderful and it was nice to see my best friend again.

We met in the middle of the parking lot and hugged. "I'm so glad you're here! Come with me." Alice pulled me by my arm towards the backstage door. When we passed through the door it was dark so it took a moment for my eyes to adjust. I didn't want to trip over any cables. The music was getting louder as we approached the stage wings.

I saw Jasper standing in front of Edward's mike singing so that the soundman could get the controls set. Jake was positioned behind his drum set and played along. I was relieved that Edward wasn't here for the sound check because it would give me more time to gather my nerves and summon some courage.

Once we were done watching for a few minutes, Alice and I went directly to the hospitality suite down the hallway so we could talk. They had some snacks and beer in tubs of ice set up on long tables along the wall. I helped myself to a beer and a handful of pretzels while we both sat on the oversized couch together. Alice told me all about her move recently to Seattle and her new job and not once did she mention Edward. She was so excited to see me, that I had to ask her to slow down a couple of times because she was talking so fast but it felt good being with her again. We talked for quite awhile and I was beginning to relax sitting next to my best friend and I didn't notice the time passing.

The sound check must have been finished because Jasper and Jake burst through the door together. I don't know if they expected to see me sitting there.

"Bella! Hey how are you?" Jake walked towards the couch to greet me.

I stood up and hugged him. "Hey Jake. Good to see you again!" He was darkly tan from spending the summer away from Seattle and constant touring helped him maintain his ever-growing muscular arms.

I hugged Jazz while I was still standing up. "Hey Bella. Thanks for coming." He sat down next to Alice. "Have you girls been catching up?"

"Definitely." Alice replied as they held hands and Alice kissed his cheek. They were a perfect couple and I was happy that things were still on track for them. Jasper's calm demeanor really was starting to rub off a little tiny bit on Alice and her perkiness opened him up a little bit too. I stepped away from the couch and stood by the table with Jake. I had no idea what these guys thought of me or what they knew about what had happened between Edward and me. I thought it was probably best to let them lead the conversation.

"Interview any new bands?" Jake spoke to me again holding a beer in his huge hand.

"Yes I have. I actually interviewed the Kings of Leon last week. I'm hoping that I get another cover with that one. I'm trying my best to avoid any American Idol winners." I tried to laugh and it was difficult because I was beginning to feel tense again.

"Kings of Leon, I like them, I have their current album on my iPod right now. Were they nice guys?" Jake was genuinely interested in talking and that helped me to relax a little.

"They were great! I'll send you a copy of my interview." Jake was still the same guy I first met in Chicago and it made me feel happy that he didn't let what happened between Edward and I affect what little bit of a friendship we had.

Alice stood up and helped Jazz up off of the couch. "They're having a huge barbeque out back. We should head out before there isn't any food left."

I followed the gang down the hallway to the door that opened outside to a large grassy area set up with picnic tables. The venue had someone cooking at a huge grill and savory smoke filled the air. Everyone from both music groups was welcome to partake in the vast amount of food that was being offered. It was a celebratory last meal for the musicians and crew ending the tour. I stood behind Alice in line while we loaded our plates with tri-tip steaks and assorted salads and chips. It reminded me of the time we all spent together in Forks at Edward's parents' house.

We sat at the same picnic table together and began to feast on the wonderful food. Jasper and Jacob were happy and relieved that the tour was ending. They said they were exhausted and need to take some time off to recover from all the weeks away from their homes. They shared road stories with me and we really were getting along, which made me relax even more. There were so many people mingling and talking that I wasn't paying attention to all that was going on at this pre-concert party.

My back was to the stage door so I didn't notice when Edward arrived with his family and Emmett. I needed another beer and I was beginning to stand up to clear up my empty plate from the table when I felt a hand on my back. My heart stopped. I knew it had to be him and I looked up over my shoulder into his face.

"Bella, I am so glad you decided to come!" Edward's sparkling green eyes looked down at me and they made me melt. I missed looking into those beautiful eyes. I also noticed that Edward hadn't shaved and the scruff made me want to brush my cheeks up against his face

"Thank you for inviting me." My mouth instantly went dry and my heart was pounding in my throat. I loved Edward so much and being near him again felt wonderful as I noticed my pulse was beginning to race.

"Stay here, let me get some food." Edward quickly grabbed himself a plate and had the guy behind the grill pile up some meat then he chose some salads and helped his parents make some selections. Edward picked up two beers and came back to the table and he placed the second beer in front of me.

"Thanks." I wrapped my fingers around the bottle and I took a gulp from the cold beer. Edward always knew when I needed a drink.

Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett all sat down with us at the table. Thankfully, they all sat on the other end so I didn't have to say much more than hello to them because I had no idea what they thought of me now that I was the ex-girlfriend. They were all being friendly towards me, which was a relief though. It was getting close to show time so we didn't have much time for small talk.

Edward was cutting his meat and eating quickly and he sat so close to me that his thigh was touching mine. My blood pressure was rising and I could feel my face flush as I decided that I needed to remain calm. He leaned towards me and spoke softly into my ear. "I want to apologize for my behavior last night."

I stared forward so that I wouldn't be tempted to just kiss him right there. "If I would've talked to you sooner, you wouldn't have to apologize." I could feel tears building and burning in my throat. I took another gulp of my beer in hopes to push them down. I had to be strong.

"I know that we have a lot to talk about," said Edward as his hand reached over and covered mine. His warm skin felt so good against mine that I didn't want him to move.

I couldn't possibly talk about this mess tonight in front of everyone. I turned and looked into his face. "Maybe we can do coffee the next time you're free." I smiled and hoped he got the hint that the subject wasn't closed but now was not the time.

Our eyes locked for a moment. Edward reached his hand up to move a stray strand of hair from my face. I felt the familiar electric shock on my skin as his fingers touched my face. His hand lingered along my chin as his thumb slid along my jaw. "We will do coffee."

"15 minutes till curtain!!" Mike Newton shouted across the lawn. The announcement broke the spell and Edward jerked to attention.

"I need to change," said Edward, as he took a couple more of quick bites of his dinner. "See you in a little bit?" I nodded as he took off across the grassy area back to the building and the rest of the guys following behind him. Emmett took his plate of food with him, which made me smile.

Alice slid across the bench of the picnic table. "Bells, you have to sit next to me." She stood up and took my hand. I had no idea where she was taking me but I followed her anyway. We passed through the stage door and went behind the back curtain to stage left. The equipment anvil cases were lined up along the wing area and Alice lifted herself up on top of one and patted a place for me.

"Right here?" We were right on the stage and just steps from the guys. The curtain barely blocked us from being seen by the arena full of fans.

"Sure, best seat in the house!" Alice giggled. It was strange to see her so comfortable backstage at a concert since she hardly ever was interested when I asked her to tag along with me before. I was a little freaked out where we were because I would be in Edward's direct eye line. I didn't know if I could handle being so close to him like this but I climbed up and sat next to Alice anyway, deciding to face my fears. It would be dark and maybe he wouldn't notice. I was excited about seeing the band perform again.

The Pattinson family was escorted in by one of the roadies and they all sat together on stage right. The stagehands set up folding chairs for them to sit together comfortably and I could see Rosalie glaring at me across the stage and I kept telling myself that I was going to have to ignore her for the rest of the evening. Rose had predicted that I was going to hurt Edward and I was guessing she couldn't wait to remind me how right she had been.

We had a few more minutes before the show would begin, so I decided to dash to the hospitality suite to grab more beer for Alice and I. I jogged down the short hallway and entered the room to reach into the cooler. As I was picking up the two bottles, Rose stepped into the room behind me. "Come here to gloat?" I didn't have the energy to be polite with Rose anymore. "Everything worked out the way you wanted it to."

"No, actually..." Rose was blocking the doorway so that I couldn't return to the stage. "There is something I need to tell you."

"Tell me?" I scoffed. I wasn't interested in hearing any of her shit right now, I felt badly enough.

"I messed up, Bella," said Rosalie and there was a trace of regret in her voice.

"I think we both made mistakes assuming what we thought was best for Edward." I stepped closer to Rose to try to get past her so that I could get back to the stage.

"I was wrong about you Bella and I am sorry if I interfered and caused trouble for you." I could tell by the look on her face that she meant what she was telling me. "I never wanted to hurt my brother and I see how Edward comes alive when he's with you and I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?" Was I hearing her correctly? I was surprised that she wasn't going to blame me for the mess the summer had turned into. I stared up at her for a moment trying to figure out what Rose was saying to me. "Please, Bella." I wasn't going to make the same mistake I did with Edward by not forgiving when I had a chance and now his sister was asking for one.

"I accept your apology Rose." Rose gave me a smile and then stepped aside to let me pass. "Thank you." I stopped and turned back to give her a hug, because I knew that she was feeling terrible about the whole situation. She held on tightly for a moment and then I walked away.

I quickly returned back to Alice, handed her a beer and then I climbed back on top of the anvil case and prepared myself for the show to start. The lights slowly went down and the crowd began to roar. The curtain slowly rose up as the announcer spoke. "Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome from Seattle, Washington, THE PATTINSON PROJECT!"

Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Jake walked out into the blue light as the crowd cheered and stood on their feet. They strapped on their instruments and just like the night I saw them perform in Chicago Edward shouted out. "Aaarrreee Yooouuuu Readyyyyy?"

**EPOV**

Mom, Dad and I met Rose and Emmett in the lobby of the hotel before we all piled into the black van with tinted windows to take us across town to the Gibson. I made arrangements to have my parents come to Los Angeles to see the final show and Rose came up with them so she could be with Emmett. We didn't have to attend the sound check but I wanted to be apart of the barbeque dinner since it was to celebrate the end of the tour. It comforted me to know that Alice would be hanging out with Bella during sound check and would be keeping her company until I arrived.

We were en route from West Hollywood driving north to the Valley where the Gibson Amphitheatre was located and since it was a Sunday there really wasn't any traffic, which was helpful for my nerves. Emmett was also great to have in a van ride because he always joked and distracted everyone. Tonight, he was in rare form making my dad laugh out loud with his stories about the tour.

It only took about twenty minutes to arrive and park in the crew parking lot. The barbeque was being held on the outside lawn and I could smell the smoke and meat being cooked when I stepped out of the van. I walked directly to the building first to check my dressing room to see if my wardrobe was set up. Mom and Dad were always impressed with the whole backstage situation as I took them on a mini tour. I popped my head into the hospitality suite to make sure Bella wasn't hanging out in there before we headed outside. All five of us headed out the backstage door towards the food and I had to prevent myself from running because I was so eager to see Bella.

As soon as the sunlight hit my face and my eyes adjusted, I spotted Bella's long chocolate curls. Her back was facing us and I took in a deep breath and walked quickly towards her. I lightly touched her back to get her attention. "Bella, I am so glad you decided to come!" My heart was pounding with excitement because I was so happy to see her beautiful face again. I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella, as she had a multi colored hoodie on over a delicate lace top and tight jeans.

"Thank you for inviting me." Bella gazed up at me with her brown eyes and gave me a small smile which cleared all my apprehension and lifted my spirits instantly.

I could see that Bella was already finished eating. Her empty plate was piled with napkins and it looked like she was getting ready to leave the table. I didn't want her to move. "Stay here, let me get some food." I moved as fast as I could through the line for the food. I escorted my folks so they could fill their plates. I noticed Bella had an empty beer and I grabbed an extra one for her because she would have to at least sit me while she drank it.

I placed the cold beer bottle in front of her and sat down as close as I could get to her. "Thanks." Bella took a sip.

The rest of the family chose to sit at the other end of the table knowing I wanted to speak to Bella before the show. They all said a friendly hello to her and she smiled and acknowledged everyone politely. I was relieved that they made no indication of the trouble Bella and I went through this summer.

I made sure that my leg was pressed against hers because I needed to feel her touch no matter how I managed to get it. I was so nervous that I was gulping down my food. I finally got the courage to speak quietly into her ear. "I want to apologize for my behavior last night," I said genuinely. I didn't want either of us to hurt anymore.

Her cheeks blushed as she stared forward trying not to look at me. "If I would've talked to you sooner you wouldn't have to apologize." Bella drank more beer and I seemed to be making some progress at melting her heart.

"I know that we have a lot to talk about," I said as I relented and rested my hand over hers. I wanted to spend some time alone to talk to her and I was hoping that we could slip out after the show and go somewhere together.

"Maybe we can do coffee the next time you're free." Bella turned and looked into my face finally as her long eyelashes fluttered and flirted with me. We made a connection in that moment and I could see it in her eyes. The wind blew a strand of her hair into her face and I instantly reacted to brush it away. Bella didn't flinch away from my touch. I thought I felt a shock when my fingers touched her skin and I kept my hand on her face as I stroked her jaw gently.

"We will do coffee," I said sweetly, knowing exactly when we would do it.

Breaking my trance, Newton shouted across the patio. "15 minutes till curtain!!"

Hell, I hadn't even finished eating and I already had to go? "I need to change." I said as I ate as much as I could from my plate. "See you in a little bit?" I questioned as I watched Bella nod her head and then all of us went inside to our dressing room to get ready for the show.

I asked the stagehands to set up folding chairs for my parents on the right side of the stage. I had no idea where Bella was going to sit because I left her a ticket and we usually get tickets in the first three rows so hopefully I won't have to strain to see her. I can't see much past the third row.

We all changed into our stage clothes and hung out in the dark until they announced us. Playing for thousands of people night after night is the high of all highs. The lights slowly went down and the crowd began to roar. The curtain slowly rose up as the announcer spoke. "Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome from Seattle Washington, THE PATTINSON PROJECT!"

We walked out into the blue light as the crowd cheered. We manned our stations and I began the show. "Aaarrreee Yooouuuu Readyyyyy?"

The spotlights came up and brightened up the whole stage. I first looked out into the audience searching for Bella and I didn't see her in the audience until I glanced toward the other side of the stage and I saw her and Alice sitting on the anvil cases in the left wing. I was extremely happy that I would be able to look at Bella perfectly from my spot on the stage.

This was my 50th and final performance of this set and I knew it forwards, backwards and in my sleep but having Bella by my side tonight made it perfect. I was going to sing and play every note like it was a private show just for Bella.

Time seemed to fly by while we performed one song after another. It was finally time for my solo and I went out and sat alone on a stool with an acoustic guitar as the crowd cheered and whistled. "I want to dedicate this song to a very special woman. Her name is Bella and it's called "I'll Be Your Lover, too." I smiled directly at her, Bella moves me and I knew she was moved _by_ me and I hoped she would remember our first night together in Chicago. I was going to make her fall in love with me all over again if I had to.

Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and I finished up our set waving good-bye to the crowd, wrapping our arms around each other's waists and bowing together. Los Angeles loved us and they were going berserk for us. It was a fantastic way to end our first summer tour. We rushed off the stage and I raced to the dressing room so that I could change out of my sweaty clothes and get back to Bella.

The rest of the guys came crashing in the dressing room after me. "That was fucking incredible man!" Emmett bellowed. They were all hooting and hollering, slapping each other on the back and grabbing the cold beers that were waiting for us on the counter.

We toasted by clinking the glass bottles together. "Thanks for a great tour!" I couldn't have done it without them; we worked perfectly in sync together as a band. I wiped my hair with a towel and changed everything from my boxers up and I couldn't do it fast enough. I raced out into the hallway down to the hospitality suite and I walked into the room looking for Bella. There were friends of Mute Math already filling the room and the first people I recognized were my parents.

"Sweetheart, you were so fantastic!" My mother wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me while my dad patted my back.

"Thanks Mom. I'm happy you guys are here." I continued to search the crowded room for the Bella and didn't see her. Strangers were approaching me and asking for my autograph and I posed for a few pictures until I saw Alice. I politely left the fans and went directly to Alice hoping Bella was right behind her.

"Where's Bella?" I was holding on to her shoulders as I looked behind her.

"I'm sorry Edward, she left," Alice said sadly and my heart sank.

What the hell was wrong with that girl?

**One more chapter to go…..**

**SO? What's stopping you? I need your review and you can do that by pressing the little green button below.**


	26. Chapter 26 Going Home

**A very special THANK YOU to Coldplaywhore, my amazing beta, for her talents and for her generosity of time by helping me bring my first story to life. **

**Shout out to my Twitter friends – misticbutterfly – mrstwister712 –xXwritten(dot)in(dot)the(dot)starsXx . Thank you for all the support you have shown me.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 26 - Going Home**

**BPOV**

The moment the lights came up on the stage and band began their set, I got caught up in the excitement of the performance and it was fantastic. I felt free and without worry for the first time in weeks. The sold out crowd loved the band and Edward had so much energy as he commanded the stage; he was a natural and the crowd soaked it up. Once Edward spotted me sitting in the wings, he devoted most of his attention towards me and I was sure the people in the audience wondered what he was looking at stage left for most of the evening.

I was getting lost in the music and really enjoying myself, while Alice and I danced as we sat on top of the equipment anvil cases. The band was performing extremely well and much better than when I reviewed them for the first time a few months ago in Chicago. I couldn't help but notice how much they had all grown as performers and they all were having a wonderful time on stage together.

I wasn't paying attention to where they were in the song line up and before I knew it Edward was sitting alone on a stool under a spotlight with his acoustic guitar on his lap and the crowd was going crazy screaming for him. The bright lights were bouncing off his wild bronze hair and Edward pulled the microphone closer as he spoke. "I want to dedicate this song to a very special woman. Her name is Bella and it's called "I'll Be Your Lover, too," Edward smiled directly at me before the song began.

My heart stopped as I could feel my blood flushing across my face and my arms were covered with goose bumps. This song meant so much to me and Edward's voice was undeniably intimate as every note and word he sang pulled strongly at my heart reminding me how much I loved him and just how deep that love reached. My feelings grew more intense, as the song was mixing our past with the here and now. Just as he finished the song and hit the last note, I began to break down into tears. The audience stood on their feet, loudly applauding and then they held their cell phone lights up in the darkness waving them back and forth in support.

"Bells, is everything alright?" Alice asked supportively, as she draped her arm over my shoulder and pulled me to her.

"No…this is fucking killing me. Alice, I love him so much. What am I going to do?" I exclaimed as I shook my head in the negative. I smashed my face into her shoulder, while I continued to cry uncontrollably.

Alice hugged me tighter and rubbed my back to help calm me down. "What are you going to _do_? You're going to get back together with Edward."

"I really made a mess of things," I declared remorsefully. I had to get out of there because I was out of control and I wasn't going to embarrass Edward tonight. It was Edward's final night of his first tour and I wasn't going to be the ex-girlfriend crying and making a scene in front of everyone and his family. I was mortified at how I was falling apart in public, so I grabbed my purse and excused myself from Alice. "I'm just going to the ladies room." I didn't want Alice to know that I was going to leave and go home because she wouldn't let me leave if she knew my real intentions.

"I'll go with you," stated Alice firmly as she made an effort to follow me.

"No, no, stay here. The show is almost over. I'll be right back; I just want to fix my face." Alice remained seated although looked confused as I quickly slipped through the doorway and made my way down the hallway.

I was able to find the stage door that led out to the back lawn and I bumped into a couple of roadies smoking outside near the doorway. "Excuse me. Can you tell me if I can get to the crew parking lot from here?" They pointed to the pathway that led around the building and I quickly followed the narrow dirt path until I could run to my car. I needed to get home as fast as I could.

Luckily, the crew parking lot had a different exit from the rest of the concert traffic and since the show was about to begin for Mute Math, I didn't have any trouble getting home since none of the concert crowd was leaving the venue any time soon.

I was home in less than 5 minutes, and as I sat at a stop sign moments from my house, I buried my head in my hands and couldn't help the tears from spilling forth again. I couldn't believe how easily Edward's music had brought me to tears. I loved Edward so much, and when he sang that song to me it cracked open all the scars I thought were healed and before I knew it, my heartache began spilling all over the Gibson's stage in front of everyone. I didn't want Edward to see me like this, nor did I want to take attention away from the achievement the band was experiencing tonight. 'The Pattinson Project's' first major tour was a huge success and they needed to celebrate tonight not be distracted by me and my emotional collapse.

I told myself that I would call Alice later tonight and explain what happened as soon as I pulled myself together. I hoped she would understand why I had to leave the concert. Maybe even Edward would answer a text message from me tomorrow, if I could manage to send one that is. Would it be possible that one day we would be able to navigate through the mess I created and be able to talk to each other again? Edward never seemed to have a private moment to himself anymore, so I wasn't sure it was possible that we could be together like we used to; before he was a famous rock star.

I quickly parked my car in the small space open in front of my building and raced up the stairs to find asylum behind my locked door. I went directly into the bathroom and washed the tear-streaked makeup off my face before I changed into the Clash shirt that I hadn't slept in since the night I foolishly walked away from Edward. I flopped onto the bed and pulled my arm over my eyes. I welcomed the silence. I was alone in the darkness for a while and then I rolled over to look at the clock to realize that it wasn't late; I wasn't even nine in the evening yet.

It was unusually quiet tonight as I struggled with my thoughts on how Edward and I would find a place and time to talk that wasn't in the middle of a crowded room. I worried that it might be too late for us and we would never get back what we once had together. I was beginning to wish that sleep would take over my body just so I could escape the loneliness I was feeling, when I heard someone knocking on my door.

My first thought was it might be my neighbor coming over to complain that I parked crooked because I came home in a rush. So, I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed and walked to the front door, turning on the porch light and peeped out the hole. Instead of seeing my grumpy neighbor staring back, I was surprised to see Edward standing there smiling at me.

**EPOV**

Bella needed to start running _to_ me instead of away from me. As soon as Alice told me Bella had left the building, I knew exactly what I needed to do and where she had gone. I ran back to my dressing room to pack up my personal stuff and my remaining dirty show clothes into my wardrobe case that would be shipped home to Seattle for me to deal with later. When I was done with that mess, I went back into the hospitality suite to tell everyone I was leaving and that I would catch up with them back at the hotel before they left for Seattle. Mom and Dad understood that I needed to go after Bella and they chose to hang with Rose, Emmett and the rest of them here to catch the second half of the concert. I had no worries that they would be okay for the rest of the evening.

I ran directly out to the crew parking lot and found the line up of empty long black limos parked along the curb. I bribed one limo driver for Mute Math to take me to the closest Coffee Bean or Starbucks and I gave him Bella's address that I had printed from MapQuest before I left the hotel just in case I had problems talking to her tonight. I was actually feeling a little smug that I had the foresight to do that, perhaps I just knew Bella so well that I knew she would be stubborn about the entire situation. The driver had plenty of time to let me pick up coffee, drop me off at Bella's and get back here without anyone missing him, so he eagerly took the small wad of cash I offered him and pulled the limo out of the parking lot with me in the backseat.

In the County of Los Angeles you can find a coffee shop on almost every corner and the driver had no problem finding a Coffee Bean within a couple blocks of the Gibson Amphitheater. He pulled into the small parking lot and waited for me while I raced into the shop and ordered my coffee. Hell, I didn't know what Bella liked besides the basic blend of coffee so I ordered a cappuccino, mocha, latte and an espresso and I quickly jumped back into the limo. It was funny how no one really noticed who I was or bothered me, even though I was in a limo drawing attention to myself. People in L.A. were mainly laid-back and desensitized when it came to celebrities or things of that sort.

I knew we were only a few blocks away from Bella's building because I recognized the Blockbuster at the intersection, as we sped up the street as only limos could. The driver pulled up along the curb in front of Bella's building, I gave him another tip and sent him on his way. I found myself feeling a little bit like an ass, because I wasn't even sure she would be home. I was hopeful that she was home or I would have to call a cab because I had no other transportation after I said goodbye to the limo.

I looked up to Bella's darkened apartment windows and I didn't see any life inside from the street, but I did see her car parked in the street as I nervously walked up the stairs and knocked on her door. Please don't let me make a fool out of myself, I thought tentatively as I waited with baited breathe for some sort of response. Within a few seconds the porch light came on and I smiled at the tiny hole, excited by the fact that Bella was indeed home. I was confident that I would be able to get my foot in the door as I heard the lock turn and Bella opened the door and she was standing in front of me with only my Clash shirt on. There is a God!

"You said we could do coffee the next time I was free and it just so happens that I am free right now," I said earnestly, as I gave her my best smile and found myself hoping that she would welcome me inside and not slam the door in my face.

Bella looked at me curiously for a moment before she stood aside and motioned me to come in. She stepped beside the door, as I proceeded into her apartment and placed the tray full of coffee on the table in front of her couch. I turned around and Bella was still leaning against the closed door looking incredibly sexy wearing only a T-shirt exposing her long lean legs.

"Are you crazy?" she asked incredulously. I noticed that she was still keeping her distance from me, but I felt a twinge of excitement at the fact that I had gotten her to smile at me a little.

"Crazy? Why do you ask that?" I inquired, not really sure what Bella was referring to, but I was enjoying her smile and her wearing only _my_ t-shirt and what looked to be nothing else. My cock began to ache and I welcomed the feeling of tight jeans again because it had been so long since I felt this desire pulse through me. Nervously, I began to pull my fingers through my hair, while I was trying not to lose my cool.

"Coffee this late?" Bella said as she pointed to the coffees on the table before she started to laugh and it sounded like a song to me.

"Come on! Live a little," I laughed with her. I missed Bella's sense of humor and I was hoping she would relax around me so that we could manage some sort of conversation. Bella's deep rich brown eyes and sun kissed skin were driving me crazy and it took all my strength not to pull her into my arms and consume her completely.

"Hang on…let me put some clothes on." Bella left me alone while she walked down the short hallway into her bedroom. I wasn't exactly happy that she was going to change, but I understood she needed to be comfortable. I sat on the couch and waited for her to change and let out a sigh, relieved that she wasn't asking me to leave. In just a few seconds, Bella came back into the room with bare feet and faded jeans as she walked over with a gentle sway of her hips and picked up one of the paper coffee cups and tucked her legs under herself as she sat down in the oversized chair next to me.

"If I'm going to live a little, you have to join me." Bella motioned with her hand for me to partake in the coffee with her, so I picked up a random paper cup and removed the top and I took a sip.

"I think I got the cappuccino," I said with a laugh, a little uncertain at to get the conversation started because I was extremely nervous and wanted to say all the right things. I didn't want our first real in depth conversation to turn into a major argument that left both of us regretful for the things we said.

"Mmmm…mine is mocha," declared Bella as she held tightly to the cup with both hands and directly at me. The dark brown pools of her eyes pulled me in and I found myself getting mesmerized in her gaze.

It was my turn to speak, "Bella…I'm sorry that when you came to see me in Phoenix you thought I was with someone else and I should have told you that..."

"Shh…please stop," Bella interrupted me before I could finish my sentence. She looked down into her cup and took a deep breath and exhaling she continued. "I'm sorry that I didn't believe in you and us enough to know that you would never do something like that to me. I got sucked into all the ugly gossip, and when I saw that beautiful woman hanging onto you, I jumped to the all the wrong conclusions." Bella straightened out her legs from under her and I couldn't help but notice that she squirmed a little in her chair.

"I should have told you that Tanya was coming to visit and then you wouldn't have been surprised like you were. It slipped my mind and I was stupid. I'm so sorry, Bella." I could see her trembling a little and I was stressing out myself because I wasn't sure if this was going to be our final conversation, or the start of something wonderful.

Bella continued to stare down into her coffee taking a moment before speaking again to me. "You said I was punishing you…" Bella's voice cracked in the middle of her sentence and I was hoping I wasn't going to make her cry.

"Again, I was stupid," I stated, the regret clear in my sullen voice. I was too rough on her last night when I began accusing her too harshly about how I thought she treated me all summer. Bella still wasn't looking up from her cup. "I never in my life wanted to see you get hurt by something I did and I certainly didn't want to be the reason why you would experience any pain…ever."

"I thought I was giving you the space you needed. Rose said…"

"Fuck Rose," I shouted angrily as I jumped up from my seat and walked away from the couch. "She had no right to tell you anything about me or what you meant to me. God damn it." My voice was almost snarling, I was so furious that Bella still was worrying about Rose's comments. My hands were both in tight fists as I resisted punching the wall in fury. Bella looked up at me surprised, because I must have scared her a little with my outburst. I stormed off to the other side of the room, looking out the window in an effort to calm myself since I was so angry with my sister at that moment. My biggest regret was that I didn't do more to mend this miscommunication and heartache sooner.

Bella came up from behind me and I could feel her forehead pressing against my back, and the mere fact that she was touching me again made me shudder with hope. I spun around and found her standing with her eyes closed tightly, like she was praying. I mustered up the courage to touch her, and I pressed my hand directly over her heart. "I should be here."

Bella's head lowered as she whispered very quietly, "I didn't stop loving you." I couldn't resist her any longer as I grasped her face with both of my hands and kissed her fiercely, all the intensity of the moment brought forth into that one kiss. Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed her body against mine, as the familiar aroma of Bella's freesia perfume filled all my senses and the touch of her soft skin against mine soothed my troubled mind.

"Bella open your eyes," I requested as she slowly opened her soft brown eyes with tears welling up and gazed up at me. "No more tears." I used the tips of my fingers to wipe away the tears that were falling down her pink tinged cheeks before I kissed her again. Bella parted her warm soft lips and welcomed me back. "I always loved you."

I was hyper aware of every detail, as I scooped Bella up into my arms and carried her into her bedroom. She draped her arms around my shoulder and nestled her head onto my chest not saying a word. My heart was pounding madly with all the love and adoration, I thought I had lost with my beautiful Bella.

I gently laid her down onto the bed and I crawled next to her in the darkness. I slipped off my shoes and helped her place her head on top of my chest. I didn't want to rush into anything tonight, because I was happy being near her, so I played with a few strands of her hair as we lay quietly together.

"Do you forgive me?" Bella whispered softly. It broke my heart that she thought she had to ask me that question.

"There's nothing to forgive. It was just a misunderstanding, besides I'm the one that needs forgiveness," I said stoically. Emmett had been right in saying that Tanya was trouble and I had learned never assume anything ever again, and to sometimes listen to Emmett.

Bella pinched and twisted the material of my t-shirt over my stomach with her fingers. "It was a terrible misunderstanding. I promise to never doubt your love for me ever again."

"I promise to never give you the opportunity, to doubt me," I replied as I kissed the top of her head. We both were wounded from the heartache of the past seven weeks and I never want to experience that pain with Bella ever again. "I missed you."

"Life's was so empty without you." Bella cuddled up to me and I could feel her body finally relax against mine. We held each other for a few moments in the silent darkness, as the streetlights lit up the room, allowing us to see each other in the shadows. It was Bella who eventually broke the easy silence between us. "What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking about you and how awful life would have been if we'd never met." My mind was filled with all the wonderful moments we had experienced together since we met on a plane to Chicago and how much Bella had changed my life.

"I think it was fate, Edward. We were destined to be with each other." After all these months of being apart, those were the words I longed to hear. Bella believed in what I have been thinking for months.

Without another word spoken Bella lifted herself up on her elbow and hovered over my face and I looked into her eyes as she gazed at me as if reading my mind. Her hand reached up to my face and her fingers danced along my jaw and over my beard. Bella leaned down her head towards mine and she began to graze her cheeks over my unshaved face. She continued to caress my face with hers deliberately while she held it in her hand. Bella paused before she nestled her head lightly on my neck. "I love you Edward more than you can ever imagine."

Bella's silky hair cascaded over me and I could feel her heart beating against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her body closer as I pressed my lips to her ear and whispered. "Can I make love to you?" Bella slowly nodded her head yes against my shoulder. I worshiped her and I was going to show her just how much tonight.

I tenderly began to remove her clothes and discovered that Bella didn't have a bra on under the Clash shirt, which was a nice surprise as my fingers grazed up her skin and pulled the t-shirt over her head. I paused to kiss her pert breasts before I unzipped her jeans and slid them down over her hips taking the panties with them. Bella was lying on her back staring up at me while I stood at the foot of the bed in front of her removing my clothes. She stared at me not saying a word, as her hair fanned around her head and her arms were stretched out to her sides.

This was not like all the times we ripped the clothes off of each other, it was slow and reverent and we both knew we needed to take our time and explore each other properly. Not that I didn't enjoy the type of intense passion we shared, but this time we needed it to be different.

I could hear the change from my coffee purchase jingle in the pocket of my jeans as they hit the floor. I had a hard on since I walked into the apartment, but I had been trying to distract myself ever since I saw her sitting at the picnic table earlier because she had that affect on me. Always had and always will.

I stood naked at the end of the bed thinking about how I was going to proceed. It was the first time I ever found myself nervous to show my love for Bella physically.

"Come to me," said Bella breathlessly as her hands reached out to me with her fingers beckoning me to her. I crawled up her legs and kissed from her stomach up to her chest. Her hands tangled into my hair as I suspended myself over her. "Kiss me," Bella whispered and I obeyed her request as I slowly licked her lips before slipping my tongue lightly into her mouth. I was hesitant because didn't want her to know how desperate I was for her.

I hovered over her with my arms on either side of her as I kissed her. Her tongue darted out and beckoned me to kiss her deeper. We kissed slowly, like we did the day we spent at the beach. Everything tonight was slow, intentional and attentive. Her legs spread open for me while her hands gripped my ass, pushing me down towards her aching heat. I dropped one finger between our bodies, teasing her wet folds to make sure she was ready for me, and found that she was practically dripping in anticipation. I moved my hips forward, as she then moved hers towards me. The tip of my shaft found her hot entrance and I guided myself in slowly. "Love, you are so indescribably beautiful."

Bella moaned quietly as I pushed deeper inside of her. Her eyes were closed as she licked her lips and bit down on her bottom lip, holding back more sounds of pleasure. Her chest arched slightly up against mine. "I'm so happy you're mine," Bella hissed as I thrust myself as deep into her as I could.

She was tight, wet and I missed feeling this close to her. I rocked my hips as I slowly slid out of her and then thrust deeply again. Bella's breathing became quicker with each thrust and she released sweet passionate moans that were encouraging me to please her more. As I balanced myself over her, she placed her hands on chest and rubbed my chest and her fingers made tiny circles around my stiff nipples.

Bella's hips began to sway with me while the burn was building inside my stomach and I was getting close to my release, which I knew was going to be intense. I managed to whisper, "Bella." I wanted to look into her eyes as I proved her how much I loved her.

Her eyes slowly opened as her hands moved down to my abs. Bella whispered back to me, "Hi," as she smiled at me and I felt a huge smile pull across my face. I continued to pump while I drowned in her brown eyes. Finally I needed to speak up.

"Now?" I asked hesitantly, knowing full well that I couldn't hold back much longer.

"Ahhumm," muttered out Bella, with a small nod, effectively giving me the permission I needed.

I increased my rhythm and she kept up with me, as we were both gasping for air. We slammed together in a tidal wave orgasm as we both cried out loudly in pleasure. Sweat pooling on our skin, Bella welcomed me to collapse on her until we could recover. She played with my damp hair, as I lay across her struggling to catch my breath.

Bella's fingers gripped firmly on my biceps and signaled me to roll over to my back. Our bodies were still on fire and our lovemaking was going to continue. "I missed you so damn much," Bella purred just as her mouth was beginning to explore my neck and shoulders while her hands caressed my stomach and hips.

Her touch felt amazing and my body was responding again to her attention. I found myself thinking how grateful I was to have Bella back in my life as I grasped for her shoulders to pull her up on top of me. "Bella, you are the love of my life and I never want to lose you again." Bella's brown eyes seemed to sparkle in the darkness as she gazed down at me before I pulled her into a kiss. Our naked bodies pressing together with our legs tangled together like our tongues and we fit together perfectly.

In a whisper Bella commented, "Edward you're my life and nothing will ever come between us again." Bella slowly crawled over me as she kissed my abdomen and her silky long hair dragged over my body while she slowly worked her way down. I raked my fingers through her hair as she licked and nipped at my skin.

Bella's tiny hands cupped my balls and her teeth grazed up the length of my shaft. I forced my eyes shut and released a moan as she continued to focus all her attention on my cock. "Fuck that feels incredible," I forced out as my hands gripped the sheets beneath me. I could feel the muscles in my stomach twitch as her tongue slid up and down my aching shaft. She then devoured me whole and the heat from her mouth was causing my pulse to race and my cock to throb in anticipation. "God baby," I whispered between the small gasping sounds that were coming from my throat.

Bella, stopping short of me coming in her mouth, slowly pulled her head up and crawled up the bed and straddled me. She wriggled her hips until we were aligned, and then she slid her slickness over my eager cock. The tight sensation caused me to growl loudly, and I began to buck my hips up to force Bella harder against me. Bella balanced herself by holding on to my shoulders as her beautiful breasts bounced in front of my face.

"Fuck Edward, you're so deep," Bella gasped for air as she then arched her back to change the angle of my thrusts. I reached my hand down to her clit and rubbed my thumb in circles to make her come.

It only took only a few moments before I felt her body pulse & spasm, gripping my cock. Bella slowed her breathing and the sexiest groan of ecstasy was released from her throat. I continued to pump deep into her as I watched Bella's face wash over with pleasure.

I released a loud exhale before I came for the second time that night. "Ahhh," I shouted loudly before Bella dropped down on me, both of our bodies exhausted and quivering. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and I could feel our hearts pounding on top of each other. I was never going to let go of Bella ever again.

"I don't think I hate Sunday anymore," exclaimed Bella, as she looked down at me and smiled.

We both began to laugh joyously as the realization hit me; I had my love back.

**BPOV**

We made love slowly and tenderly, and the rediscovery of the passion we felt for each other was limitless and it made me giddy. We stayed up late cuddling and talking until neither of one of us could keep our eyes open. I had a hard time staying asleep because all through the night I kept reaching out to touch Edward to confirm he was still lying next to me and everything that happened was real. Edward's slow deep breathing comforted me as he slept peacefully and I kept watch over him.

I believed Edward when he told me earlier tonight that things would be easier for us from now on. I made a promise to him that I would never run away from him ever again and I trusted Edward unconditionally and promised myself to never be suspicious. We both agreed that no one was permitted to avoid communication while we were living miles apart from each other. We survived and we were never going to allow anything to come between us again. I couldn't spend another day without Edward in my life.

I decided that I wouldn't go to work the next day, so I slipped out of bed just before the dawn to call in sick. I found that if I called in the moment I wake up my voice sounds more like I'm not feeling well and the early hour supports the story that I had been up all night with food poisoning. I left a quick message on Mr. Banner's voice mail and I folded the phone closed and put it back into my purse. My boss most likely wouldn't believe me since he knew I had previously requested to have this week off earlier this summer. Today, I didn't care about my job security.

I snuck back into my bedroom, hoping not to wake Edward since we still had several hours before sun would be rising. As I walked in, I was still amazed to find him sleeping in my bed, because it was just a few days ago when I thought I would never see him again. I knew Edward was exhausted from both the tour and performing last night and he needed to rest and I didn't want to disturb him. All I wanted to do was curl beside his body and stay there forever.

I sat gently on the bed with my back against the headboard and I was wide awake thinking to myself, waiting for the sun to come up. I realized that I had nothing in my refrigerator to make Edward for breakfast. I was lucky if I had enough coffee left to make a full pot and I needed to run out and pick something up before he woke up. There was no doubt in my mind that Edward was going to be hungry, especially after the intense night he had of lovemaking and performing.

I once again slipped out of bed and I pulled out clean towels from the closet and left them folded on the chair next to Edward's head, just in case he woke and wanted to take a shower. I put on my jeans, pulled my hair into a ponytail, found a baseball cap to hide my hair, before I slipped on my sneakers. If I was lucky, I would be able to get back before Edward woke up.

"Babe…?" Edward sleepily called out to me, just as I was about to step out of the bedroom.

I walked back to the bed and sat on the edge as I spoke softly, "I need to step out for just a minute. I'll be right back."

"No. Come back to me," he pleaded softly as I gazed down at him. He was lying on his stomach and still had his eyes closed as he patted the empty pillow next to his head.

I crawled up to him and kissed his shoulder. "Sleep, I need to get us something for breakfast. I promise I won't be long."

"I'll go with you then." Edward started to roll out of bed. He was too exhausted to be pulling himself out of bed right now.

"No," I stopped him. "Okay, okay. Don't get up. I'll stay." I slipped my shoes off and tossed my cap on the floor, cuddling up next to his warm body.

"Why do you always wake up before me?" He mumbled, fighting the sleep that was pulling him back.

"Shhh…I'm staying here with you. Go back to sleep." I stroked his soft hair and lulled him back into his much need sleep. His measured breathing and his warm body next to mine, allowed me to doze off with him.

A few hours later, the sunlight began to stream into my bedroom and it stirred me awake. Edward was right that I always seem to wake up before him. Edward's beautiful naked body was wrapped around me and it felt wonderful to have him clinging to me. I lightly stroked the blonde hair on his arm that was stretched across my stomach.

What we experienced last night together was unbelievable. I felt we made a connection deeper than we ever had before. I closed my eyes as I replayed everything in my head. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't feel Edward move until his lips touched mine. My eyes popped open in surprise, to find the love of my life hovering over me.

"Good morning love." Edward's dreamy eyes were puffy from the lack of sleep as he smiled down at me.

"Morning. Why are you up so early? Don't you want to sleep some more?" We didn't have to fight the clock today because the tour was over and he didn't have to rush back to Seattle. In fact, I realized that I didn't know when he had to get back, but I was sure it would be sooner rather than later.

"Actually, I need to get back to the hotel." He rolled onto his back with his arms behind his head. My heart sank. Was he leaving now?

"The hotel?" I questioned, my voice cracking slightly. I was confused and my face must have hinted at my disappointment. I thought he said he didn't have to leave until later.

"Not to worry. I need to get my things and tell everyone goodbye. They all have to get back to Seattle this morning," Edward replied casually as he twisted his body and kissed my stomach gently.

"When do you have to go home?" The reality of our long distance relationship hit me again and I couldn't bear to have him leave me again so soon. My mind raced with possible ideas of what I could do to remain by his side. I would jump on a plane today if I had to because I needed more time with him.

"I'm supposed to go back with them today but if it's alright with you, I would like to stay here with you for awhile," stated Edward boldly as he gave me a flirty glance and flashed me his crooked smile. "I have nothing to rush back to."

I was so happy that I didn't have to lose him again so quickly and he could stay here as long as he wanted. I popped up with excitement. "You can stay here with me? You don't have to go home?"

"I thought I was already home." Edward laughed as he pulled me into his arm and kissed me like he was never going to let me go. Which was exactly what I planned to do; never let him go again.

**The End**

**If you would like me to write a sequel to this story please tell me by sending me a review and you can do that by pressing the little green button below.**

**Authors Note: ****Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this story. **** I hope you like my next story –first chapter posted today – THE MOON OVER FORKS -**_Almost four years have passed since Edward abandoned Bella and she quickly left Forks to start college early and to escape the pain. Bella now returns to Forks after graduating from college to spend her last summer of freedom with her father Charlie but what exactly is Bella returning to?_


	27. Chapter 27 Sequel

**For all The Pattinson Project readers, please note that the sequel, Volume 2 has been started and Chapter 1 was recently posted. Here is a teaser of from the first chapter. **

**Thank you for all of your support.**

**-Bettygale**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 1 - Monday - August 3, 2009**

**EPOV**

I knew the moment I woke up in morning that I clearly saw my whole life in front of me, and it was Isabella Marie Swan. I had originally planned on proposing to Bella at the end of the summer tour before we experienced our short break up. I wouldn't actually call it a break up, because Bella and I never stopped loving each other and if I hadn't been on tour, our disagreement would have been resolved sooner. Last night I appeared on her doorstep and she welcomed me in so that I could finally repair the damage caused by poor judgment and miscommunication. I spent hours proving to Bella that I loved her completely. I had her back in my life and it was time to make permanent plans for our future together. I couldn't deal with this long distance shit any longer and I hoped that we would be able to figure out a plan that would work out for the both of us.

It had been the first major tour for my band, 'The Pattinson Project', and it had ended last night in Los Angeles. In the morning Bella called in sick to her office so we could spend the day together. I had a few weeks off before I had to worry about the fall tour and Bella was happy to have me spend the next week or so with her at her apartment. Before we did anything more together, I needed to gather up my things at the hotel and get my band mates and parents on their way back to Seattle.

"Why don't we get ready and have breakfast with my parents? I still have my per diem at the hotel." Bella and I had been awake and talking in bed since dawn, and we had plenty of time to get to West Hollywood, have breakfast and get back before the sheets got cold.

"Since you wouldn't let me make a food run earlier…it's a better offer than a drive thru." Bella snuggled against my chest. "Are your parents alright with us?"

"My parents love you and honestly I never told them the whole story about what happened in Phoenix." I had been too embarrassed to tell my folks what an idiot I had been and the reason why I lost Bella for most of the summer.

"Well I'm glad you didn't, because that will make things easier," Bella kissed my cheek and started to get out of bed. "I love your parents. I better jump in the shower." She ran au naturel across her small apartment and closed the bathroom door behind her.

As I lay alone and naked in Bella's bedroom, I gazed around the room. Our clothes from last night were still scattered across the floor. On her nightstand I spied the photo of myself that I had taken with my cell phone that first weekend we met and I was touched that she had put it in a frame. It was endearing to see she still kept it, and that it sat beside her bed. I rolled over and buried my face in Bella's pillow so I could smell her again. I needed to call my parents to let them know we were coming, and I reached towards the floor for my pants to retrieve my phone.

I pressed the button for my dad, "Morning Dad. Have you and Mom had breakfast yet?"

"No, son, we just woke up actually. What's going on?"

"Bella and I would like to meet you at the hotel, if that's okay. We should be there in an hour, can you wait to eat?"

"Sure we would love to have breakfast with you two. So, I don't need to ask if things went well last night?"

"Everything worked out wonderfully," my dad was always so supportive of me and I knew he was betting on us. "I'll call you as soon as we arrive."

"We'll see you soon."

"Bye, Dad." As I hung up the phone Bella entered the room in a cute little short robe pulled tightly around her petite body and her hair wrapped in a towel. She was amazingly beautiful standing in front of me with her skin all pink from the hot shower that she had just taken.

"You better hurry up and jump in the shower because I'm starving," Bella giggled.

I rolled out of the bed and picked up my clothes from the floor to take with me, along with the towel Bella had placed out for me on the chair. "Next time you have to promise to join me."

By the time I had gotten out of the shower and dressed, Bella was completely pulled together and ready to go even though her hair was a little damp. Bella was glowing and she already had her keys in her hand waiting for me as we made our way down to her car.

I was surprised that Bella opted for the freeway instead of the canyon road she normally preferred to take to get us 'over the hill'. She wasn't usually comfortable driving, but we were soon pulling into the hotel parking lot. I had to admit I was hungry and was looking forward to having breakfast with my family to share my happiness with them.

**Volume 2 ~ The Pattinson Project is now posted...for more of this chapter....Check out the sequel!**


End file.
